


Silence is Auburn

by nic73



Category: The Mentalist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:13:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 51
Words: 106,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nic73/pseuds/nic73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I thought I should update this as the story has become so much more. A traumatized five year old is found at a crime scene refusing to talk. She's a victim in a child abuse ring. When she believes Jane has been sent to take the place of the murder victim, her friend and protector, Jane becomes a vital part of her healing. Can he help her and find healing himself?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Lisbon pulls up at the crime scene. There are a number of flashing blue lights parked haphazardly in the street, the biggest concentration of them in front of an unassuming home, with a garden and a picket fence.

"Interesting."

"What's interesting Jane we haven't seen anything yet."

"Well this isn't our normal neighbourhood that we're called in to help. This is 'Mom and Dad working to pay the mortgage and put food on the table' country."

"Isn't that everyone?"

"We usually deal with bigger numbers, bigger fish, bigger stakes, bigger..."

"Whatever."

Lisbon opens her door. Jane gives a 'Umph' and mutters under his breath.

"Just saying, this is not our usual crime scene, must be something special about it, no need to bite my head off."

Lisbon glares at him over the car. An uniformed cop comes to meet them.

"Hi Wride, what do we have?"

"We have a rather gruesome murder of a..."

Jane interjects.

" Gruesome! wonderful! Is there something special here Officer Wride, as to why we've been called out, otherwise I will take a nap in the car."

"Shut up Jane, you're staying here and doing your job."

Wride confused, looks back and forth between Lisbon and Jane.

Jane shrugs at Wride.

"She's a little grumpy as it's our second early morning call out this week."

"Jane why don't you go and try to make yourself useful."

"No I want to hear what Officer Wride has to say. I'm sure his information will be very useful."

Lisbon rolls her eyes.

"Fine whatever you want. Just be quiet and let Wride do his job."

Jane mimics zipping his mouth, smiles at the officer. He claps his hands behind his back and leans in towards the officer.

Wride looks from one to the other again. Sure that he's free to carry on he continues with his report.

"As I said, a gruesome murder of a young teenager. She was discovered behind a large rose-bush, by a neighbour taking his dog out for a walk."

"I imagine it was the dog who discovered her?"

"Yes."

"What type of dog was it."

Wride looks at his notes and then shrugs.

"I don't have that information Sir."

Jane shakes his head.

"That is unfortunate."

Lisbon chips in with frustration.

"What as that got to do with anything?"

Jane looks at her for a long moment.

"My dear Lisbon, it has everything to do with it, but never mind I will go find out for myself."

"Fine! You do that."

Jane walks towards the body, the coroner is there taking notes on her clipboard.

"Mind if I take a look."

"She's all yours Jane, where's Lisbon."

"My minder is over there talking with Officer Wride. I'll be a good, I promise."

He bends over the body, which looks like it's been hacked at in a frenzy.

"Mmmm..someone was very angry with her."

"It certainly looks that way."

Jane stands up and continues to stare at the body, he puts his hands in his pockets.

"Who could be so angry with a girl this young? What is she Doc, thirteen?"

"That's what the neighbour tells us."

Jane's head pops up to look at the coroner.

"Ah yes the neighbour, where is this mine of information."

Lisbon arrives at his shoulder.

"I think you maybe more interested in the witness."

"There's a witness?"

"Yes and we need to see her quickly before the ambulance takes her away."

"Was she attacked too."

"No she was left alone. Come see."

Jane follow Lisbon into the house, he hand springs to his nose.

"Urgh, you could have warned me."

Jane is taking note of everything as he passes through the house, towards the back bedroom. The living room is dark, despite the lights being on, and, very messy. Take - out boxes litter the place, there is left over food, some of it beginning to turn mouldy. A glance in bathroom shows a room that hasn't been touched in months. The whole house has a strange feel about it, oppressive and evil, he involuntarily shudders. As he enters the bedroom two things surprise him. The room is clean, the bed made, no clothes on the floor, it's heavy with the scent of air- freshner. The second thing is the little girl sitting on the bed, as far up against the wall as she can manage. Her pajama top is soaked in blood and matted against a frail body. His eyes move to her face and wide, frightened, brown eyes, stare at him. Her hair is auburn in colour and is matted against her head. It's hard to be sure, as she's so thin, but he puts her age at about five years old. There are three other adults in the room. Two are cops and the third is sat on the bed trying to coax the girl. Lisbon whispers to Jane.

"The blood isn't hers, we don't know her name, she was found in here when the local police searched the place. She hasn't spoken a word."

Jane abruptly turns and leaves the room.

"Jane?"

He opens a door just a few feet down and goes in. Lisbon follows and almost bumps into him, in the doorway as he emerges. He's holding something in his hand. He goes back in to the bedroom and walks over to the bed. He looks at the officers.

"You guys can leave us."

They look at each other, as one begins to speak, Jane interrupts.

"Lisbon, you want to override their order to stay and watch this girl. Show them your badge, let them know you're in charge."

He leaves Lisbon to deal with the cops and turns his attention to the woman on the bed.

"I'm taking it, you're social services?"

The woman nods.

"Okay, well it doesn't look like you're getting very far, so why don't you leave and let me have a go. I'm very good with kids."

The woman stands up.

"I can't possibly do that."

"Tell her Lisbon."

"He is good with kids."

Jane looks at Lisbon and nods.

"Thank you Lisbon."

He turns his back on the social worker, leaving her to Lisbon and smiles gently at the frightened girl.

"Hi, my name is Patrick Jane. You can call me Patrick. I'm here to help you. I'm sure you don't want to be in that top any more so why don't you take it off, and put this clean one on that I have for you."

"Jane we need to take photos."

Jane turns to Lisbon.

"What can possibly be gained by having a photo of the girl wearing it? She's been in it long enough and I thought you would be more interested in her co-operation, because you're not going to get it while she's wearing it."

Jane turns back to the girl and places the top he has in his hand on the bed as near to her as he dare without risking spooking her.

"Go ahead, just lay the top you're wearing as near to me as you can. I'll close my eyes and I promise no peeking. I will count to 50 and that should give you plenty of time to make the change, and then I will open my eyes, okay."

Jane puts his hands over his eyes and starts to count slowly. At first the girl doesn't move, she just stares at Jane. Then she reaches out for the top and slowly changes her clothes, she places the blood covered top where Jane had put the clean one. She then sits and watches Jane as he finishes his count. Jane smiles at her when he opens his eyes.

"Well done that is so much better."

He points to Lisbon.

"This is my partner, Teresa Lisbon and she will take charge of your old top."

Lisbon comes forward and removes the top from the bed. The girl takes no notice but keeps staring at Jane.

"I'm just going to sit on the bed, if that's all right?"

The girl doesn't answer and Jane slowly lowers himself on the bed. He puts his hand in his jacket pockets.

"Oh look what I've found."

He pulls out a chocolate bar. He opens it and is about to take a bite but stops.

"Would you like a bite? It's very good."

He holds it out towards the girl. She doesn't move except for her eyes that dart between Jane's face and the chocolate bar. After a few moments Jane takes a bite. He glances down at his feet. He looks up horrified.

"Lisbon, why didn't you tell me my shoe lace was undone. I'm just going to put the candy bar down while I tie my shoe. You can have a bite if you want."

Jane place the chocolate bar within arms reach of the girl and bends down to deal with his shoe. The girl slowly moves her hand towards the candy, her finger wrap around it and in deliberate movements she moves it to her mouth and takes a small bite.

Jane straightens up after finishing 'tying his shoelace'

"You can finish the chocolate bar, I'm not really hungry."

Jane smiles at the girl. He sees her hand trembling slightly as she lifts the candy bar to her lips and takes a small nibble.

"Would you like a drink with that? I'm sure we can find you a bottle of water somewhere. Lisbon could you find us a bottle of water?"

He hears Lisbon leave the room and talk to one of the officers.

"There are some people out there, who want to take you to the hospital and examine you. They want to make sure you're all right. Now don't worry about it as we can stay here as long as you need to. I won't let them take you anywhere that you don't want to go."

Lisbon's voice comes from the doorway.

"Jane, you can,t..."

Jane puts his fingers to his lips.

"Shhh Lisbon. I'm not going to let anyone else harm this girl. She leaves this bedroom when she's ready."

The girl is still nibbling at the chocolate and still keeping her eyes on Jane.

"Jane I have the water."

Lisbon hands him the bottle. Jane unscrews the cap, pour out half the bottle on to the carpet away from where he's sitting and hands it out to the girl. She stares at it. Jane gives her an encouraging nod.

"Just take it. I'm not going to touch you."

She puts the chocolate bar on the bed on the side away from Jane and slowly reaches out for the water. Jane releases the bottle once he's sure she has a secure hold of it. She tentatively holds it to her lips and takes a drink. All the time she's been watching Jane twirl the cap in between his fingers. When she's had enough to drink and removes the bottle from her hand she holds it back out to Jane.

"Here, let me give you the cap then you can have it beside you to drink when you want."

He stretches out his hand to give her the lid which he put in to the palm of his hand. She stares at it for a while then slowly moves her hand towards his. He opens up his hand and it's empty. Hers eyes open wide in wonderment as she looks up at Jane. He feels success at her first change of facial expression. He smiles at her and indicates to her to look down at his hand again and there is the cap. He holds it out to her and he sees her mouth twitch just a little. She reaches out for the cap.

"Would you like me to show you how I made it disappear?"

The girl looks up at him and withdraws her hand. He takes that as a 'yes'. He performs the trick again, making sure she sees him put the cap up his sleeve. He then shakes it into his hand and closes his fist and holds it out to her. She shifts a bit closer to him so she can use her hand to open his fist and remove the cap. Jane's shocked by how cold it is. She then puts it on to the bottle and places it next to her and picks up the candy bar once again. She doesn't return to her previous position.

Lisbon whispers in his ear.

"Social Services are getting restless, they want to take her out of here."

"Tell them they can't have her, that she's not leaving until she's ready. They will have to get through me first."

Lisbon walks to the Wanda Greene, the lady from social services, who is waiting outside the door. She manoeuvres her into the living room.

"You're going to have to wait awhile before you can take her. She's a potential witness in this case and we need to find out what she knows and as a witness she could be in danger."

"Your consultant can't just hijack our charge. I can't wait around all night."

Lisbon begins to bristle at the woman's show of concern for her own well-being rather than the girl.

"You will wait as long as it takes. Jane's making progress, if you take her now, whatever it is that has caused her trauma may be bottled up for months, whereas Jane may be able to get her to talk tonight."

"What you got there, a magician?"

Lisbon can't help but smile.

"Actually I do."

The woman huffs.

"I'm going to call my supervisor and we will get a court order to remove the girl."

"You do that."

The woman fixes her with a stare and moves away with a huff, and starts digging in side her purse. Lisbon presumes she's searching for her phone. Cho moves in beside her.

"Get someone to escort that woman off the premises, this is a crime scene after all."

"Will do boss."

Cho nods his head towards a police officer who's standing nearby, who soon has the protesting woman out of the house.

"What we got Cho?"

"The coroner says that she will get the preliminary results of the autopsy to you as quickly as possible. I have started a door to door and a search of the area for any sign of the murder weapon and the neighbour, who discovered the body, is waiting to be interviewed."

"Do we have a name for the girl yet?"

"No. There is no paperwork here at all that gives any indication of who lives here. All we've found so far is a little food and clothing."

"Nothing at all?"

"No."

"We could really do with Jane on this, but he's going to be tied up with the girl for a while. She will have the answers to what's been going on here, if Jane can get her to open up. Make a copy of that information and I will pass it on to Jane, it might be useful to him.

Lisbon finds Jane going into his wallet when she gets back to the bedroom. He pulls out a small, square piece of paper that looks worn with age and handling. He gazes at it and then reaches out and shows it to the girl.

"This is my daughter Charlotte."


	2. Chapter 2

His golden hair curls like a girls. She's can't stop staring at the funny man in the vest,...

It's good being out of the shirt, but the smell is still with her. It's inside her. She wanted to run away but had stayed hidden, as she always did, as she always tries to do, in the hope they won't come for her. She always told her to be silent, not to say a word, to keep out of sight, better that they don't know she's there. But sometimes they knew she was there anyway and he would come to find her...

She held on to her, willing her to move, to say something, to tell her what to do. But she just laid still. Visions of the knife, the struggle, the blood dance before her eyes, even when she closes them tight, but, the funny man in the vest takes them away, so she can't stop staring at him...

She ran in to the house when she heard his voice, certain that he'd come back for her. She had come in to here, it was the only place she could think of that he would never think to look for her, as he knows she would never come in here willingly. He didn't find her, when the door opened it was a different man, she shrank back as he moved towards her. He took a hold of her arm and she shrank further, he'd let go and then a woman entered, talking soothingly, had stroked her hair, asked her name. One glance had told her that she didn't care, that she wouldn't help, she didn't get rid of the blood, but he does, so she doesn't stop staring at him...

He seems to know what she wants, what she needs. He looks at her, not with hate, not with desire, not with emptiness, but, with understanding, knowledge...and he hasn't touched her. So she can't stop staring...

The chocolate bar is warm from his pocket. It tastes good, silky on her tongue. She hasn't had chocolate for a long time. She takes small nibbles to make it last longer. Water feels good on her throat which feels sore from the screams she never made, from the effort of closing her throat as tight as possible so they didn't escape. She's wanted to scream for so long. She's certain he will let her scream, so she can't stop staring...

Where did the cap go? She knows she saw it in his hand, that's where it should be. He made it disappear. It's back! He shows her how where it went. He's clever! She wonders if he can make anything disappear, this bed, this house, her pain, her memories, herself. He may be her only hope! So she can't stop staring...

********************************************************************************************************************************************

Jane holds the photo of his daughter towards the little girl.

"She's about your age in the photo. I loved her very much but then a bad man hurt her and took her away from me."

The girls eyes, that hadn't left Jane's face, darts to the photo and then back to Jane, then back to the photo.

"You look a bit like her. She liked ice-cream and strawberries. Men who do bad things to little girls, need to be stopped and put away in a place where they can never see another little girl again. That's what I do. I put bad men away."

The girl looks up from the photo and stares into Jane's eyes as if trying to see into his soul. Jane holds her gaze allowing her to see whatever it is she's looking for. He strips himself of the mask he wears from day to day, he feels his eyes moisten, she moves a fraction closer to him. Jane puts the photo back inside his wallet, he looks up at her and gives her a fleeting smile and nods his head. She returns the gesture. Jane sees something in her demeanor.

"Do you need to use the bathroom?"

Jane turns slightly to Lisbon.

"This is my friend Teresa. It's her job to put the bad guys away too. She will watch over you while you're in the bathroom. You can feel safe with her..."

He lowers his voice to a whisper.

"She has a gun and everything."

The girl looks from Jane to Lisbon, who smiles at her, and then back to Jane.

"You can trust her. I will stay right here and wait for you."

The girl slowly gets off the bed and moves towards the door of the en suite bathroom, without taking her eyes off Jane. Lisbon stays back while, at the same time, moving towards the bathroom. The girl enters and shuts the door. Lisbon stands next to it.

"What's going on Jane?"

Jane gives a deep sigh.

"The girl's been abused. This room's been used by evil men having their way with our unfortunate victim outside and, the truly depraved ones, with the little girl in there."

Lisbon eyes widen in shock.

"Are you sure Jane?"

"One hundred percent Lisbon. That's why I'm not allowing the social worker out there to take this girl until she's ready. She's had no control over her life since the day she was born."

Jane's eyes show a determination that Lisbon know is impossible to argue with.

"She's getting some today."

"Jane this is serious, we need to get a professional in."

"I am a professional Lisbon. I know what's going on inside her head, not what the text-book tells me. She will leave this place, she just needs some time."

The door starts to open and Lisbon moves out-of-the-way. The girl keeps her eyes on her as she edges herself back towards the bed. She climbs on and settles in exactly the same place she was when she got down. Jane knows it's a victory that she didn't move back away from him. She yawns.

"You must be very tired, you can get some sleep if you want."

The girls eyes widen with fear.

"I'm not going to go anywhere and I won't let anything happen to you. I promise."

Jane gives his voice the soft melodic tone that will help her relax.

"You are perfectly safe. No one is going to come near you, while you're sleeping. I will keep you safe, I promise. You deserve to be safe."

The girl's eyes begin to droop and she moves lower down the bed. Her thumb moves into her mouth and she turns on to her side towards Jane. She gives him one last sleepy look.

"Nothing will happen to you, just sleep for a little while."

It takes all of Jane's self-control not to reach out and give her a comforting touch, to brush her fringe out of her eyes, but he knows that it would put an end to all the progress he's made. He slowly stands up from the bed and stretches, to loosen up his back.

"Lisbon whispers:

"What now Jane?"

"We let her sleep."

"Jane we have a murder and, apparently, a child abuse ring to investigate."

Jane stands with his hands on his hips under his jacket.

"Oh that's easy, the guy who found the body."

"The neighbour?"

"The very same."

"What makes you think it's the neighbour, you haven't even seen him."

"There were no dog prints near the body. His dog, didn't stumble across it. He knew exactly where it was."

"We need a little more than that."

"Then go get it, go detect."

"I can't leave you alone with the girl."

"Where's the neighbour."

"In his house."

"Okay bring him over here and I will talk to him... no I promised I wouldn't leave and if she hears his voice she'll wake up and there will be no reaching her. Get Cho for me."

Lisbon shakes her head with puzzlement.

"Cho?"

Jane puts his arm against Lisbon's back and directs her out towards the door.

"Yes Cho, your second in command, the strong silent one, Ice man."

Lisbon rolls her eyes and soon returns with Cho.

Jane beams at him.

"Cho, my friend I need you to do something. The neighbour, who found the body, killed our victim and has been running a pedophile group, abusing the teenager and the little girl in here. I can't get away so I need you to find something to arrest the guy for, that allows you to keep him, while you make a case for him. I've shown you how it's done."

"You mean get him to hit me in the nose."

"Exactly."

Lisbon turns towards Jane.

"Jane, that's not..."

Cho looks between Lisbon and Jane and at the sleeping girl and then back at Jane.

"Done."

Jane pats him on the shoulder.

"I knew I could count on you. Go to it."


	3. Chapter 3

Lisbon informs Jane that Cho has learnt too well from him, and that the man has been arrested for assault, and is on his way down-town. Jane, who is sitting on the edge of the bed deep in thought, jumps, as if he didn't realise Lisbon was there. This is not Jane's usual behaviour, as he seems aware of what's going on around him at all times, even when asleep

Are you all right Jane?"

Jane nods.

"I knew Cho had it in him."

"What happens now?"

Jane gives a sigh.

"We wait for her to wake up and then help her leave this room."

"Can't you just hypnotise her or something?"

Jane turns to look at her in mock surprise.

"Is the mighty Agent Lisbon suggesting that I hypnotise a little girl. You never stop surprising me Lisbon."

Lisbon scowls at him.

"I'm not going to hypnotise her out of the room. She needs to do it of her own free will. She's been under other's control for long enough. She deserves to make this decision herself."

Jane and Lisbon's attention is drawn to the girl as she begins to stir. They see confusion in her eyes that turns to horror. She then looks at Jane and her features relax. Jane smiles at her.

"See I'm still here, as I promised."

She sits up and picks up the candy bar once more and takes a bite.

"Can you remember what my name is?"

There is no indication of a reply.

"That's okay, you've had a rough night. My name is Patrick. Can you tell me your name?"

Again nothing from the girl.

"That's okay. I know you came in here to hide from a very bad man, and I want you to know that he's been taken away by the police. He can't hurt you any more."

The girls eyes flicker to the door and then back to Jane.

"I promise I'm telling the truth. I will never lie to you."

The girl slides off the bed and sits on the floor.

"Can I join you?"

There is no reply. Jane moves slowly off the bed, watching the girl closely for any signs of distress at his behaviour, he sits on the floor facing her and crosses his legs.

"You're right this is much more comfortable. I like it on the floor. One of the best things is, down here on the floor I get reminded of what it's like to be a child. What a big place the world actually is and how scary it can seem for little ones. Of course there are good things to seeing the world from this height, but, you've yet to find that out, haven't you."

Th e girl takes a bite of her candy bar still staring at Jane.

"Can I tell you a story?"

It was hard to see but the girl gave a slight nod.

"Thank you. It's a hard story to hear but it has a happy ending. In a land not very far away from here there lived a little girl. She was about your age and had green eyes like my little girl Charlotte and auburn hair just like yours. She lived in a dark world filled with monsters that tormented her everyday. She was powerless against them. Her one light was a dog. It doesn't look like it could fight monsters. It's gentle and warm but it's soul was filled with love and loyalty that belonged to the girl, and it's sole purpose in life was protecting the girl. She doesn't know where it came from, but she doesn't know a time when the dog wasn't by her side. The dog loved her very much and fought fiercely to protect her from the monsters. Most of the time it would succeed, it would put herself between the girl and the monsters and the monsters were happy to take the dog, they didn't care who satisfied them, the dog would take it's punishment, when it returned, the dog and the little girl would sit in the dark and hold on tight. The girl would hug the dog fiercely, giving her all the love her heart could conjure up, to show her appreciation for what the dog has done. But sometimes, the monsters are particular and want the little girl. The dog fights valiantly to stop them, but it can't withstand the blows and the girl is taken as the dog lays helpless on the ground. The little girl becomes an expert at hiding herself, when the monsters take her. They may think they have her, but she's not there, she goes away to a place where no one can find her, or hurt her, no-one except her protector, who, always comes to help her return, when the monsters are finished"

Jane studies the girl carefully as he speaks, checking that he's not distressing her. She shows no reaction. He continues.

"Then one day the girl finds herself in the middle of a raging storm, she doesn't understand what's happening. She covers her ears against the angry thunder. The dog pulls her to a place where they can hide to try and escape the raging storm, but there's no escape, the storm follows them where ever they go. They find themselves trapped, the dog throws herself on top of the little girl, trying to save her one last time. The girl feels terror as lightening strikes her friend again and again, the dog is lifted off of her by the force of the strikes and carried away from her. The girl is crying desperately and runs after them, but there's nothing she can do. The world calms and the dog is still, she runs and falls on the dog, pleading with her to wake up, but there is nothing. She knows she's gone. She cries until there are no more tears. She feels a breeze upon her face and knows the storm is returning, she doesn't want to leave but is propelled to hide, but where, the storm can get anywhere. The only place she finds is the place of her greatest terror, but she knows the storm won't get her there. She opens the door and dives in, closing the door hard behind her. She lays still, listening hard, but there is silence, she can only hear her breath, panting hard. She works at slowing her breathing and trying hard to quieten. She's aware that the room is still. There are no monsters in the room. She waits and waits but the storm never comes. She thinks of her friend and weeps silently for her loss. The storm doesn't find her but fear does and she goes to her place and escapes. She doesn't know how long she's been there, there's no time in her world. Suddenly, something grabs her attention, a sliver of light seems to hover in front of her - it's golden, and warm and promises safety.

She's never been told a story before, not like this. He looks at her intently as he speaks his words, his face is dark with sadness but his eyes show kindness and gentleness. His voice is soft, it's speaking of her life, her pain, her protector. He speaks of horrible things, he knows of her horrors, her suffering, her loss and yet she feels calm. His voice seems to wrap itself around her like a blanket and as long as she concentrates on his voice her memories can't get to her. She can feel them trying to get through and over take her but he's not letting them in. She knows it's not her doing, as she's not in her place, she here in this room, on this floor, but she's calm, untouched, so she keeps listening.

She's gone, she knows this, he tells her so. She knew she wasn't just sleeping, because she always woke up immediately whenever she was scared and needed her. When ever her nightmares became too close to reality. But she wasn't waking up, her nightmare was reality, there was shouting, anger, screams, knife and blood. In the quiet there was lots of blood, what was wrong with her body? Her eyes were open, but she didn't speak and she didn't move. She said she would never leave her, that she would always look after her. She is here! She hasn't gone! That's how he knows so much! That's how he knows her! She with him! She's talking with him! Talking through him! How strange she chose a man. She keeps listening.

Jane notices the change within the girl. He can see acceptance in her eyes, he knows that there's been significant progress made. He keeps speaking.

"The girl has never seen anything like this before. She stares at it intently, it holds her gaze, she can't break free, even if she wanted to, but she doesn't want to. It's not moving, it hovers just a little away from her, it does nothing to scare her, it doesn't try to touch her, or threaten her. She keeps staring, waiting for it to do something, something to hurt her but something inside tells her that it won't. It promises, safety and kindness and understanding, but only her dog gave her those things. Nothing else has and she accepted a long time ago that nothing else will. It's deceiving her somehow, but that spot deep inside her has never lied to her, has never been fooled before. Along with that realisation came a strange happening. The light grew a little bigger, a little brighter, and the darkness shrank, it seems unable to fight the power of the light. The girl notices that with that growth, comes a little warmth, but not on her skin, inside. A gentle warmth, it doesn't produce heat, but hope. That is the word but it's a feeling the girl doesn't understand, it's foreign to her, and yet she feels it's something that's desirable, something important, something she deserves and it's the gift that the light is here to bring.

That understanding causes the light to expand some more and the girl is aware that the darkness is losing, it's dominance is being defeated."

The man is smiling at her. It makes her catch her breath, she never seen such a beautiful smile. The smiles she knows, are laced with hunger, are threatening and promise of pain. This smile wants nothing, there's no agenda hidden within it, it's pure and it's purpose, it seems, is to warm her soul. She knows who powers that smile. she knows who's message she's hearing - no feeling. She no longer hears his words, she concentrates on his face and the smile that comes and goes as he speaks. It's drawing her in like a magnet.

Jane watches as the girl moves towards him, just inches at a time. The look on her face is one of wonderment. He guesses that she's stopped listening to him, but she seeing something that's compelling her to move towards him. He stays perfectly still, he can feel that stillness in Lisbon, standing behind him. The world seems to be holding its breath. As she continues to edge towards him he can't help but smile. He notices a reaction in the girl, it's almost as if she's hearing something and trying to listen harder, but he knows it's not him, although her eyes never leaves his face,

The closer she gets the more she can feel her near. She's never been this close to a man before and not felt terror. She can't put words to what she feels but she knows it's good and she's being told to go to him. He smile becomes even brighter and she knows she's has merged with him and that he's will help her now, she can trust him, together they will save her.

The girl slowly gets to her feet. Jane stays perfectly still. He keeps his hands to his side. He barely breathes as she carefully reaches out her hand and touches his cheek. Jane moves his arm, carefully, not wanting to scare her. He touches her hand, she doesn't pull away, but turns to look at it, then she moves even closer and lays her cheek on his chest. He wraps his arms around her.


	4. Chapter 4

Jane's eyes are closed as he holds the little girl close. He can feel the fragility of her body, her heart beating against his chest. Lisbon looks at the two of them. The girl is leaning against Jane her eyes open but she doesn't seem to be seeing anything of this world. There is a far away quality about them. Jane's touch is light, as if he's afraid he might break her. They stay that way for a long time.

Jane is waiting to take his cue from the girl. When he feels her stir he leans his head down and whispers in her ear:

"Are you ready to leave this place?"

It's barely perceptible, but the girl nods her head.

"Can I pick you up?"

Another nod. Jane looks to Lisbon.

"Find me something to wrap her in and is everything ready."

Lisbon knows what he's asking - is the body gone?

"Yes, everything's clear and there's an ambulance waiting to take her to the hospital. I will get one of their blankets."

Jane nods.

"Okay, but warn the paramedics that they can't examine her, this is still a slow process."

"I will. I'll be back with the blanket."

As Lisbon leaves Jane carefully stands up and takes the girl in his arms. He tries to prepare her for what is to come.

"What's your name?"

She stares at him and doesn't reply.

"Okay, names are just labels anyway. My friend, Lisbon will be coming back with a blanket to help keep you warm. We're going to go for a ride in a big vehicle called an ambulance. It will take us to the hospital, where they look after people who need help. They will want to look over you and make sure you're fine and give you any help you need. I'll be with you and I won't let them touch you, without your permission. You will not come back here ever again. I promise you that."

Lisbon returns with the blanket.

"There's another social worker here, I've appraised her about what has happened and she's left for the hospital to prepare for your arrival. She's going to arrange a private suite and a psychologist that, she says, who used to practice in New York and has had experience with similar cases."

Jane looks at her skeptically.

"She seems a nice woman Jane, she truly wants to help, so give her a chance."

Lisbon lays the blanket over the girl. Jane whispers to her.

"Are you ready."

He feels her head move against his chest.

"Okay."

Jane pulls the blanket up so it's covering the girl, hiding her from prying eyes as they move through the house, outside and up the steps, into the ambulance. He murmurs to her during the short journey, letting her know when they're stepping outside. He feels the girl tense and moves quickly. As he climbs into the vehicle he gives orders to the waiting paramedics.

"Close the doors quickly."

He calls over his shoulder to Lisbon.

"I'll let you know what's going on as soon as I can."

As he sits down and looks towards the closing doors he sees Lisbon nod, and then, with the doors locked, the ambulance moves off.

The girl never emerges from beneath the blanket during the ride to the hospital. Jane and the paramedics spend the journey staring at each other. Jane making it perfectly clear that they are not to come near him and the girl. The only words spoken are when Jane demands that the siren be turned off as he could feel the girl jump at the sound and her body trembling. As the last echos die down the girl relaxes a little and an uncomfortable silence reigns. The ambulance comes to a halt and unseen persons pull the doors open from the outside. Standing before them is a man of about thirty eight, Jane would guess, wire rimmed glasses, wearing a checked shirt underneath a grey, crew neck jumper, accompanied with grey slacks. Immediate impressions are of a typical 'Let's be your buddy' psychiatrist, the worst kind in Jane's mind, but Jane can see in his eyes a lively intellect and compassion and common sense. He relaxes, maybe the new social worker, knows what she's doing after all. And the woman who's standing just a little back from the doctor must be the social worker. Jane is surprised when he immediately likes what he sees. Getting the help the girl needs, may not be too difficult after all.

Jane talks to the girl.

We're at the hospital, are you ready to leave the ambulance? There are some people here who want to help you, but only when you're ready."

Jane feels the girls arms tighten around him, followed by a slight nod. He stands up and carefully descends the steps of the ambulance. The doctor speaks.

"You must be Mr. Jane? My name is Jake Wride, I've been apprised of the situation and will take all my cues from you and the patient, no matter how long it takes. I won't rush her, I assure you. Follow me."

Jane's path's halted by the social worker.

"My names Claire Black, I'm the social worker, assigned to this case. I apologise for the behaviour of my colleague earlier, and anything you need, I'm at your disposal."

Jane is hearing all the right words, he only hopes that they follow through with their declarations because he can feel the trembling in the girl increase as they enter through the sliding doors and the smells of the hospital attack their senses.

Jane's led in to a specially prepared room for traumatic child patients. The décor is subdued and lends a peaceful feel to the room. There is a small bed, a crib, a rocking chair, couch, a table, somewhere between child and adult size, with chairs and a few toys and books. Jane stands in the room holding the girl. Dr. Wride and Claire Black are in the doorway. Dr Wride does the talking.

"We're going to leave you alone for a while, to let her feel comfortable here. We'll be watching behind there."

The doctor is nodding towards a large mirror on the right wall that Jane had already figured was a two-way thing like they have at the CBI. Jane nods and the door is closed. He looks around the room and decides on the couch. He sits down slowly and speaks to the blanket.

"We're alone now, would you like to come out."

At first there is no movement but then he feels the girl begin to disengage herself from him and she sits on the couch next to him. She takes the blanket with her and keeps it covering her so only her face is visible. Jane smiles at her as she looks at him with wide eyes.

"Looks like this may be your place for a little while. Do you know what a hospital is?"

The girl shakes her head.

"It's a place that helps people feel better. When they are really sick and they can't get themselves better, they come to a hospital, and sometimes when we hurt inside too, they can help us. There are two people here that want to help you. They're trained to look after you and to help you feel better. You will be safe with them."

Jane sees panic enter the girls eyes. He reaches out and strokes her hair.

"No don't worry, I'm not going anywhere until you feel safe with them. I'll be here to help you, I promise."

The girl relaxes at Jane's words. Jane looks around the room and her eyes follow his.

"It looks a nice place. Would you like some thing to eat?"

The girl nods.

"Shall we see if this is a magical place? What would you like? some toast?"

The girl nods again.

"Okay, that sounds delicious I think I'll have some too. I think that mirror is a magical mirror. Shall we check it out?"

Jane can see that the girl's interest is peaked.

"I'm just going to walk over there, is that okay?"

She nods. Jane gets up and faces the mirror. He spreads out his hands.

"Mirror mirror on the wall, I know you're at our beck and call. We are a couple of hungry bunnies and would like some toast to fill out tummies."

Jane gives a sweeping bow and turns to see a small smile on the girls face. He starts to wander around the room, taking a close look at everything. He leans over the table, getting so low that his nose almost touches the glass, he gives a little wave to himself. He sits on the edge of the bed and gives a little bounce, then moves over to the toys and books. He picks up a book and inspects it. All the while he has his eye on the girl and is pleased to note that her eyes are following him around the room. He keeps the book in his hand as he moves to a door, he opens it and looks in. He looks back at he girl.

"The bathroom."

After he's brought everything to the girls attention he moves back to the couch and sits down with the book. There is a knock on the door which makes the girl jump. Jane reassures the girl.

"If I'm not mistaken, that will be our breakfast."

Jane answers the door and takes the tray from the orderly and kicks the door shut with his foot.

"I just knew it was magical."

He set the tray on the table.

"Do you want to come over here to eat."

After a moment the girl gets down from off the couch and walks to the table. Jane pulls out a chair and she climbs up on to it. He pushes the chair closer to the table and takes his own seat. He places a plate and glass of milk in front of the girl and holds the plate of toast towards her. She slowly takes a slice. Jane takes his own piece and takes a bite, announcing it as delicious. The girl then follows with a small bite of her own and puts the toast on to her plate. When Jane takes a drink of his milk, she takes a drink of hers and when he takes a bite of his toast, she follows. With this procedure she gets through a slice of toast and all her milk, Jane has three slices. There is a couple more left but she shakes her head when he offers her more. Jane puts the plates and glasses back on the tray and they go back to the couch where Jane picks up the book.

Dr. Wride and Claire Black have watched the proceedings from behind the mirror. Dr. Wride smiles when he sees what book Jane has chosen to read to the girl, all about a girl called Cathy, who has to visit the doctor.

"This man knows what he's doing. Who is he?"

"He's a consultant with the CBI. I was listening to the cops while I was waiting for him to encourage the girl out of the room. They're spooked by him, apparently he can see right through people. He made a living as a psychic, but now admits he was a fraud after a serial killer, Red John, killed his wife and child. Not all the cops are convinced he isn't psychic."

"What ever he is, that girl is very lucky that he came into her life."


	5. Chapter 5

"He can't be with her during the examination. I don't allow any males present in these type of cases, its too upsetting for the victim."

Doctor Samantha Brittain has joined Jake Wride and Claire Black at the observation window looking at the odd couple sat on the couch in the room before them.

"I can't allow you to perform the examination under those conditions. For whatever reason, this girl has latched on to that man and doesn't find him a threat. He's there or you're not."

They both look up as the door opens. Jake and a stranger enter the room. One look tells Jane, despite the absence of a white coat, that the stranger is a doctor, and that she's not happy to see him. He deduces that she wanted to get rid of him, but lost the battle. The girl moved imperceptibly towards him at the entering of the doctors and is searching for his hand, and grabs it with all her might. He gives it a squeeze of reassurance while bending to whisper in her ear.

"This lady is a doctor and she wants to examine you, like in the story. She just wants to know how she can help you. It's your decision whether you let her examine you, no one will touch you unless it's okay with you. It's something that has to be done, but when you're ready. Do you feel ready?"

She looks up at Jane, with questioning eyes.

"Yes I'll stay with you."

The girl gives a slight nod of her head.

Jane smiles and gives her hand another squeeze and turns his attention to the waiting adults.

"She's given her permission. I know you will be gentle with her."

The Doctor bristles against the warning.

It's been difficult and slow but they made it through the physical examination. Difficult for the girl and for Jane. He didn't want to be there but he knew that she would need him. He knelt beside the girl, his body turned away from the doctor, his attention completely on the girl. He held her hand, when he could, stroked her hair, whispered in her ear, telling her how brave she was being, that the doctor would stop, any time she told her too. He used his voice to try to take her away from what was happening, but knew he only achieved mild success. He listened to her whimper and wiped away her tears. After the doctor finished, she crawled on to his lap, tried to get under his skin and stayed there for an hour. Neither the girl or Jane were aware of the Doctor slipping away.

. He prepared her as best he could. He knew it had to be done and he knew she wasn't ready, but she's allowed it anyway because of him, because he was there. He supported her as best he could and marvelled at her strength and bravery and at her trust in him. It shone in her eyes. He's completely aware of the responsibility that trust brings with it and that his actions will determine her view of the world, and of herself for the rest of her life. He feels the weight of it, heavier than the weight of the body pressed against him, so much heavier. It's the most important thing he's ever had to do.

She hears his heart beating as her ear presses against him and she feels his chest rise and fall as he breathes. It's gentle, yet strong as it vibrates into her mind. In the silence of the room, she hears nothing else. It begins to enlarge and push against the blackness that had descended as the woman poked and prodded, touched and invaded. The blackness that always came, that brought a darkness that she welcomed, that hid her from the actions taking place upon her. It doesn't bring comfort or ignorance, but she can count on it to come. It tendrils taking hold of her and wrapping itself around her limbs and body, It's hold growing stronger, expanding until she's engulfed in a nothingness that has no taste, feel, sound or smell but she can sense it's there, as she succumbs her mind, and her will, becoming one with the blackness, embracing the darkness, becoming nothing.

At first the darkness would disappear, as soon as she was discarded, when her use was exhausted, leaving her in agony, and tears. Tears that brought impatience and anger upon her. The darkness began to stay longer. She told her about the darkness, to ease her concerns.

She said the darkness wasn't her friend, that it just pretends , that she understood its appeal, knows of its promises but it's tricking her, that if she allows it to stay it will bring destruction.

She knows that she always told her the truth, that she needed to listen, needed to be strong. But she wasn't strong, not strong enough, perhaps it's already too late. It came without invitation, it's hold unrelenting. The alternative so frightening, so painful, it weakens her resolve, her fight ineffectual.

But he's strong! She watches exhausted and fearful as with each beat the darkness weakens. But as it slowly releases its hold upon her, there is no pain, or terror, the light is not filled with the memories of the invasions of her body, he's keeping them at bay. She slowly becomes aware that he's not fighting the darkness, or battling her demons, that it's her who's becoming stronger, that her desire for nothingness is growing weaker, that it's her who's fighting the darkness. He's showing her a different path, offering his hand to guide her to a place she has no knowledge or understanding of, but instinctively she knows is better. Fuelled by desire she reaches out, grabs hold and clings with all her might.

Jane feels her stir, her hand once again searches his, her hand curls around his fingers and she holds on with a strength he didn't think she had. He looks down at her in surprise and she nods her head and a faint smile touches her lips.

Jane uses his free hand to pull back the sky blue cover, decorated with childish drawings of animals found on the plains of Africa. He lays the girl gently in the bed. Exhausted, she fell asleep within a minute of squeezing his hand. She doesn't stir as he adjusts her limbs to comfortable positions. He, however, feels the loss of her body against his, his arms empty, bringing him to the realization of the danger he's in. Of the pain and grief he's opening himself up to. For his sanity's sake, he should walk straight out of the room and never look back. Instead he sits wearily on the bed, looking at the girl, whose name is still unknown. If she even has one. She, certainly hasn't been treated as a human being, except, maybe, by the victim now lying in the morgue. He notes, she looks nothing like Charlotte. Even with her haunted eyes closed, her face, shows the results of the neglect and abuse that has been her life. Her skin is ashen from lack of sunlight. It lacks that fresh glow that blesses the young. Her cheeks are sunken and her eyes set in grey hollows. Her face, in sleep, reflects a deep sadness. unfortunately, his talents, make him acutely aware of the abuses she's suffered, a rage is building in his stomach and Jane is unaware of the tear that is running down his cheek until he tastes it on his lips. He wipes at it, suddenly self-conscious of the eyes that are surely behind the mirror.

He moves over to the couch and laying down he stretches out, putting his arm up to his eyes to shield them from the light. He's in no doubt that the people behind the mirror want to talk to him, and he figures that this is the way to delay them. Although he hasn't had any sleep since the call out, he doesn't kid himself that sleep will come.

Jane turns towards the door as he hears it open. A big smile breaks across his face and he swings his legs around, pulling himself to a sitting position.

"Lisbon, hi. What are you doing here?"

Lisbon glances towards the girl.

"I've come to see how's she doing and you as well. Has she said anything yet?"

Jane shakes his head.

"No but I think she will soon. Do we know who she is?"

"No, Van Pelt is still digging. The other victim is Katie Staines. She's went missing seven years ago in Minneapolis, a suspected abduction. She was six year old."

"She was a long way from home. What's the story?"

"She's an only child. Her Mother dropped her off at a house of a couple called the Turners, for a play date with their eight year old daughter. When she went to pick her up three hours later, the house was empty. The Turners and her just simply disappeared. There has been nothing since. The parents are on their way."

"Not a pleasant way to be reunited with their daughter."

"It's worse, The provisional autopsy reveals extensive physical and sexual abuse and she'd recently miscarried."

Jane looks over at the girl. "

"I think Van Pelt can stop looking for her family."

"Why?"

"I think they were breeding their own supply. I suspect that her Mother is one of their victims."

"You think there's another girl?"

"I think there was another girl. Once she had the baby I would think they finished with her. I suspect the miscarriage was the reason for the anger which caused the attack."

Lisbon sits down on the couch next to Jane.

"I feel sick."

Jane nods his understanding. Lisbon is shaking her head.

"How many others?"

"I don't think there were many. I think they kept it small to lessen the risk of exposure. It's a risky business kidnapping suburban little girls. Which is why they came up with the idea of creating their own."

"I hope you're right Jane."

Lisbon looks at the sleeping girl again.

"What kind of life has she had?"

"Things will be better now. I'll make sure of that."

Jane's determined tone doesn't go unnoticed by Lisbon. She looks at her friend and wonders how wise it's been to allow him to get so involved but there really wasn't any option. The girl responded to Jane. She's arrived during the examination and placement of the furniture in the room allowed her to watch Jane comfort the girl and witness the emotional toll he is going through She wasn't allowed to disturb the pair until the girl had gone to sleep, and as she waited she wonder whether Jane was going to survive this case. When it became clear to her that Jane wasn't falling asleep, she insisted on being allowed in the room, she had, after all, a child abuse ring to break up she argued. She was reluctantly allowed to enter.

"How are you doing Jane?"

Jane shrugs.

"I'll be fine."

"She's lucky to have you Jane. She lost the only friend she's probably known. You were incredible back there winning her trust. Her experiences says she should never trust a man, but she trusts you."

"I know."

As she looks at Jane, she's surprised to see insecurity. Jane's always so sure of himself in any situation he finds himself in.

"I know you won't let her down, Jane."

"I can't. Not a second time."


	6. Chapter 6

Alarm bells go off inside Lisbon's head.

"Jane, you can't put this on yourself, she's may be beyond saving."

Jane stands up feeling agitated

"I understand that. But her best chance is me, for whatever reason that maybe. Perhaps I'm being given a second chance."

"Being given a second chance. Can you hear yourself? It's like you're saying there's a God, or at least something governing this universe of ours."

Jane is silent for a while. When he first saw the girl, he could see the hopelessness, the terror within her. Emotions that a child shouldn't have experience with. Hopelessness and terror are the emotions Charlotte must have felt in her final moments as Red John cut into her and there was no one to save her. Her mother lay dead just feet away and her Father somewhere too far away to help. As she laid gagged while Red John was killing Angela, she must have prayed, she was always a spiritual girl and everyone turns to prayer, when there is nothing left. A desperate prayer for her Daddy to come home and save them, to stop this evil man who had invaded their home. Her Daddy had promised, surely he would come. But then she knew he wasn't coming, that no-one was listening to her prayers, that Daddy wasn't coming, just as the evil man had said, there was just her and death.

"Jane?"

"No I don't believe in God. How can I? But this is my chance to put things partly right. To rebuild a little of my soul Lisbon. Ease a little of the burden I carry. I know that it will never make up for failing Angela and Charlotte, and that the odds are stacked against me. But I have to try, I have to know that I did my best and I have to believe that she can make it because she needs to believe.

"I want to tell you to stop, but I know it would be useless, you would just ignore me, and I can't anyway."

She looks towards the girl.

"I do know that if she can be saved, you're the one who can do it. If it doesn't work, it won't be your fault, it's because she's too far gone, and who are we to say she's not better there anyway."

"Thanks Lisbon."

"Just..just be careful Jane."

"I will, I promise."

A promise he's no intention of keeping. He doesn't matter, He's willing to give up his sanity, whatever it takes to help this girl.

Lisbon stands up, her hands in her pockets.

"I have to go."

"How's the investigation going?"

"Cho's little ploy has given us forty-eight hours to keep the guy. Why didn't he get rid of the body, after killing her, why did he stick around?"

"He was interrupted, someone must have been out and about that made it impossible to move the body and caused him to raise the alarm as it would be more suspicious not to."

"Surely it makes more sense for him to flee, not put himself in the middle of the investigation."

"I agree, the neighbour story is a flimsy one, easily checked out."

"He is a neighbour, he lives a couple of houses away."

"There was something he needed."

Jane looks towards the girl.

"Check her DNA against his."

"Jane, this case is sick."

His reply is soft.

"Yes."

"I'm going to put that man away for a very long time."

"I know you will."

"And every man who walked in to that house. Get justice for every child they touched and every parent who's children were ripped from them. I have to meet with Katie Staines parents, look them in the eye, and tell them what happened to their daughter, what they did to her."

Jane gently puts his hand on Lisbon's shoulder.

"Tell them how she protected a little girl. How she showed love and friendship, That she was brave and strong and selfless. It's not much, but it's something for them to hang on to."

Lisbon's nodding her head.

"It's times like these..."

"When you hate this job?"

Lisbon shakes her head.

"No. When I became a cop, I made a promise to serve and protect. I want to put away bad guys and these are the worst of the lot. We're too late for Katie and her, and others, but we can protect future victims."

Jane can see Lisbon is becoming over come with emotion. He pats her on the shoulder and tries some levity.

"Go get 'em tiger."

Lisbon obediently smiles. The girl begins to stir. She starts to moan and thrash from side to side. Her eyes pop open wide and she screams.

She never dreams when asleep, at least none that she remembers, but she somehow she knows that's what's happening. She's in a beautiful garden, filled with trees and beautiful flowers. The only flowers she's ever seen were on the wallpaper in her bedroom. She, had told her what they were called. These were different, they were living things. Bright colours and soft to touch, and a beautiful smell filled the air. It's quiet and she sits down in the middle of them, her eyes closed, she wants to stay there forever. She hears her sit beside her and feels her take her hand, she whispers,

"Don't open your eyes, keep them closed always, can you do that?"

She nods her head, eager to please her, even though she wants to open her eyes and look at her once more.

"It's beautiful here isn't it?"

She nods her head.

"Do you want to stay here?

"Yes."

"This is just a short visit, you will have to leave. But you can come back. Golden Hair knows the way back, he's been sent to help you."

"You sent him."

"Yes, I promised you I would never leave you alone. Let Golden Hair help you."

She nods her head.

"You have to go and I have to go."

"Don't"

She reaches out her hand to stop her, she feels so cold and her eyes open in surprise. She's covered in blood, laying in the bushes, her eyes wide open but not seeing.

She screams.

Lisbon looks on as Jane rushes to her side. He kneels down beside her.

"shhhh"

The girl opens her eyes and looks widely at him, Jane aches to take her in his arms but waits for clues from her. Tears stream down her face.

"It's okay, it's just a dream, they're not real."

The girl holds out her arms to him and Jane moves on to one knee and scoops her up, holding her close to him. She wraps her arms around him and sobs in to his neck. Lisbon quietly closes the door behind her as she leaves, praying that as one heals the other isn't destroyed.

Jane manages to stand up and as the girls sobs lessen he grabs a tissue box that is sitting on the bedside table and carries it with him to the couch, where he slowly lowers himself. He feels the girls hold on him slacken and she pulls away from him, just a little. She looks up at him, her eyes are swollen and tears line her cheeks. Jane takes a tissue and holds it up where she can see it.

"Is it all right if I wipe your face?"

She nods her head and he gently dabs at her cheeks and eyes. He talks to her as he's working.

"Nightmares are awful and frightening, I have them all the time. It can seem that they are really happening but it's just our minds playing tricks with us. What I do when I have one is I get up out of bed and make myself a cup of tea. You are too young for tea but would you like some warm milk?"

The girl nods her head. Jane looks at the mirror placing his order. Jane takes another tissue and dabs some more at her eyes and cheeks. While I'm getting my cup ready as the water boils, I usually sing softly as I find it helps to chase away the memories of the dream. Do you have a favourite song?"

The girl looks blankly at him.

"That's okay, I can share mine with you. I'm sure you will like it as it was a favourite of another little girl."

Jane begins to softly sing; ' Hush little baby don't say a word' He feels her body relax against him as she lays her head against his chest. Jane closes his eyes as memories over take him, his initial reaction is to fight against them, but he knows the girl will feel his tension, so he allows them full reign.

He awakes to the sound of his name being spoken in panic. He jumps out of bed and rushes to the bedroom down the hall. He opens the door and Charlotte is sitting up in her bed, dressed in her favourite lilac pyjamas, with a delicate lace around the collar and cuffs. A tear rests on her cheek and she holds out her arms immediately at the sight of him. He takes her in his arms and climbs on the bed, sitting with his back against the bed rest.

"I had a bad dream daddy, somebody was after you and me, We went in a room and there was no-way out. He followed us...and you told me to stay in the corner and you walked up to the man. He had a knife daddy and he was going to hurt you..."

Charlotte buries her face into his chest, he can smell the strawberry scent of her hair, he gently strokes it.

"As you can see, I'm perfectly fine."

He then begins to softly sing, not long into the song Charlotte hums a long and he feels her relax. When he's finished singing the second time through, he can tell she's back to sleep.

Jane's roused from his memories by a knock on the door.

"That will be our drinks, you just sit here while I get them."

The girl doesn't resist as Jane moves her on to the couch. He answers the door, takes the drinks from the hospital porter and kicks the door shut with his foot. He holds the warm milk up to his nose.

"Mmmm this smell delicious. I'm wishing I'd chosen warm milk now. You're going to enjoy this."

He sits down on the couch and offers the girl the cup. She points to him. Jane realises that she's offering him the drink and he break in to a smile as tears prick his eyes.

"That's very kind of you, but I have a drink and if I take yours then you won't have one. I'll order warm milk next time."

She still points to him.

"Okay I'll have sip but then it's yours."

Jane takes a sip of the milk and then offers it to her. This time she takes it from him and has a sip. Jane takes a drink of his tea.

"This is delicious too."

Jane reaches out and pretends to pull something from the girls ear.

"Look what else they brought us."

Jane's holding a biscuit in his hand. The girl moves her free hand to her ear and looks at Jane startled.

"It's just a trick. Would you like it?

She looks at him wide-eyed and then nods her head and takes it. She takes a bite, never taking her eyes from Jane's hand. He twirls it and another biscuit appears.

"Oh look there's mine."

The girl gives a little smile. Jane takes a bite.

"Mmmm so good. He dips his biscuit in his tea and encourages her to do the same. She looks at him and he smiles and nods his head. She dips her biscuit in the milk and takes a small bite and then a bigger one.

"See you like it too, I bet it's really nice with the milk?"

She nods her head and dips again. She then offers her cup to Jane and his hearts stops as he hears a beautiful sound.

"You"


	7. Chapter 7

Jane's hand is trembling slightly as he dips his biscuit in to the girls milk.

"Thank you, very much."

She gives him a small smile and looks down at her drink, dipping her biscuit in.

"Will you tell me your name? Do you remember mine is Patrick?"

She stares at him for a moment.

"Betsy."

Jane smiles at her.

"That's a beautiful name."

Tears well up in Betsy's eyes and fall on to her cheeks.

"Katie...hurt"

"Yes, did you see her get hurt?"

She nods her head.

"Do you know who hurt her?"

Betsy's hands start shaking and Jane places his hand on her cup to steady it as the milk is threatening to spill in to her lap.

"Shall I take that?"

She let's go of the cup and Jane puts it down on the coffee table. She moves into his arms and he feels her whole body trembling. She rests her head on his shoulder, silent tears rolling down her face. He rubs his hand up and down her back to soothe her.

"I know he's a very bad man, and that he hurt Katie and you. You don't have to worry about him any more. You're safe now. I won't let him hurt you, or anyone hurt you any more."

Betsy moves her arms around his neck. Eventually Jane feels her body relax and she's back to sleep. Jane lays her back on to the bed and he turns as he hears the door open. Jake Wride enters the room.

"Excellent work Mr. Jane."

"Please call me Patrick."

"Okay, Patrick. You're a natural at this."

"I'm good at reading people."

"Doctor Brittain has given me her report of her examination of Betsy."

Jane interrupts him.

"She's suffered repeated sexual and physical abuse, she's malnourished, small for her age. She's deficient in vitamin D due to lack of sunshine and a lot of technical terms that I wouldn't understand. She was born in to that environment. She's known no other life. Katie, though not her Mother, was left to look after her needs. Katie did her best to protect her, but some days she wasn't enough, some days they wanted someone younger, so they turned their sick deviant ways on Betsy. Betsy doted on Katie, shutting down was the only way she could cope with what she witnessed happening to her. She now sees me as her new protector. Somewhere in her mind Katie has given me to her. Her mind is beginning to accept that Katie is gone and her faith in me is growing stronger. She's lived a life of darkness. where Katie was her only light. She needs help in dealing with the abuse and to learn to trust people and to live in a normal world. Something I'm not trained to do, so Betsy needs to learn to trust you."

"That's right Patrick. I think it will be best to keep it just you and Betsy today, but tomorrow she needs to start getting use to me. I think you will be crucial in helping her to trust me. Are you able to stay around Patrick?"

Jane looks over at Betsy. Even in sleep sadness etches deep in her features.

"I'll be here as long as it takes."

Dr. Wride clears his throat.

"I looked into your background after listening to your conversation with Agent Lisbon."

"I'll be fine, don't worry about me."

"I am worried about you. This can go two ways, it could be destructive to you, or it could help you. Either way I want you to know, I will not pull you out, which ever way it goes. Betsy's only chance is you. The opportunity to pull out passed long ago."

Jane feels relief as he hears the Doctors words, there's a battle he doesn't have to fight.

"I knew I liked you when we first met, and there are very few doctors I like."

Jake smiles.

"Then I feel honoured Patrick. But, I'll be watching you, and I'm here for you too."

"Just concentrate on Betsy."

"You are a huge part of Betsy's recovery so you are my concern, whether you like it or not. So if things become hard, I'll amend that. When things become hard, talk to me and let me help you, for Betsy's sake."

Jane doesn't reply. Jake looks at his watch.

"It'll be dinner time when Betsy wakes up, what would you like to order and do you want anything for the evening?

Lisbon looks on in sympathy at Katie's parents. The conversation was very difficult as she explained to the couple, just what their daughter had been through since her abduction. At first she'd been as vague as possible, just giving the bare facts, but as her words sank in they demanded more information. They were stoic when they first entered her office, but she witnessed their façade crumble as the awful facts were unveiled to them. The couple are sat on the couch, their eyes focused on the hands as they grasp on to each other. Lisbon gets up from her chair and closes all the blinds to hide the grieving couple from prying eyes. She looks at them.

"Mr. and Mrs Staines, I know I can't begin to imagine how you're feeling but if I can bring one scrap of comfort to you. I can tell you that we found another girl at the crime scene, five years old. Your daughter looked after her and protected as much as possible. Despite the awfulness of her situation, her thoughts were to help another girl. You can be very proud of her."

The parents look up at her.

"Can we meet her?"

"I'm afraid that's not possible. She's very traumatized and is in hospital. She wasn't speaking when we first found her, I only heard a few minutes before you arrived that she said her first words. We've only just learnt her first name."

Mrs Stains asks:

"What is it?"

Lisbon didn't see any harm in letting them know her first name.

"Betsy."

The parents gasp and more tears flow. The Mother reaches in to a bag that is at her feet, she brings out one of those dolls, made of cloth, with yellow braids and freckles.

"This is...was, Katie's favourite doll. She took it everywhere with her. I found it on the floor, abandoned in the house from where she was abducted. She called her Betsy."

Jane lays down on the couch after Doctor Wride leaves. He's concerned about what lies ahead for Betsy now that she's talking. There's no easy road to her recovery if there is to be any hope of her living a normal life. He hopes that her attachment to him is strong enough that he can help and comfort her, and above all make her feel safe. Something he doubts she's ever felt in the lifetime she remembers. But now he needs to get some sleep, he feels weary. Betsy won't asleep for long. He closes his eyes and takes a few deep breaths, emptying his mind of everything but sand slipping through his fingers. It dry and moves easily, its warm from the heat of the sun, He picks it up and lets it slide through again, taking all his thoughts with it, he feels his body relaxing and soon he's asleep.

Betsy awakens and sits up in the bed rubbing her eyes. She looks around and can't see Golden Hair, feelings, she recognises, start in her stomach and are racing up her throat she moves quickly towards the corner of the bed. Jane wakes up, not knowing what awoke him and then he hears a strangled sound. He jumps up off the couch and turns to see Betsy huddled by the wall. He runs over to her.

"It's all right Betsy, I'm here."

As his presence registers in her mind she crawls over the bed to meet him and he scoops her up. She buries her head in his neck and gives him a big hug.

"I was just sleeping on the couch."

Betsy pulls away from him.

"You don't have a bed?"

"No, but I sleep on couches all the time, I prefer them to beds."

Betsy accepts this information.

"Now you're awake they'll bring us dinner. Are you hungry?"

She nods her head.

"I hope you like what I ordered for you. There's ice-cream for dessert."

Betsy looks at him quizzically.

"What's ice-cream?"

Jane isn't surprised that she doesn't know what ice-cream is. He guesses that her choice of food was very limited and that there is much she hasn't tasted.

"Something cold and delicious. It's also coming with strawberries, which are red and just as delicious."

"Ice-cream and strawberries...Char...Char...!"

Tears spring to Jane's eyes.

"Yes, Charlotte, I told you it was her favourite food."

There's a knock on the door.

"Ah there's dinner."

Jane sits her at the table and answers the door. He takes the trays off the porter, who turns around and begins to wheel a television and dvd player in to the room as Jane takes the food to the table. The porter leaves in just inside the room, as instructed, and then closes the door behind him. Jane removes the food from the trays, placing the chicken nuggets and fries with a salad in front of Betsy and a hamburger and a salad for him. Betsy has orange juice, while Jane has his cup of tea. Betsy looks up at him.

"They're called chicken nuggets"

He takes one and breaks it open, they're very nice, most children like them."

She reaches for one of the french fries, Jane suspects that they're familiar to her. After a few fries the curiosity overcomes her and she takes a tentative bite of a nugget. She soon takes a larger bite.

"Told you they're good."

Jane finishes his meal and sips his tea while Betsy finishes, she eats every bite of her food. Jane, takes it as a good sign. She looks up at him expectantly. Jane smiles at her.

"Are you wanting the ice-cream?"

She nods her head.

"I thought we would have it a little later."

He pats his stomach.

"My tummy is full and it has to make some room."

Betsy pats her stomach.

"Full."

"Good. I have something to pass the time, while we wait for space in our tummies."

Jane points to the television. There's no reaction from Betsy.

"Come help me move it closer."

Jane helps her off the chair and they walk over to the back of the television. Jane places his hands on the table it's sitting on. He pretends to push hard, with it going nowhere. He scrunches his face up with the effort and Betsy smiles at him. Jane stands up and indignantly puts his hands on his hips.

"You think this is funny? It's very heavy, I need your help."

He indicates for Betsy to stand in front of him and to put her hands on the table. She obeys him.

"Good now push."

The table moves easily and they soon have it where Jane wants it.

"Well done Betsy, you're very strong. Why don't you sit on the couch while I get this ready."

Jane plugs in the television and picks up the dvd, his heart jumps as he sees it's title. Opening the case, he puts the disc into the machine below the television screen. He grabs the remote and sits next to Betsy. He turns it on.

"I think you will enjoy this, it's very good."

Jane takes a deep breath as the opening credits roll. He's only watched it once, it was the last film he took Charlotte to see, she'd watched with her mouth agape as the beautiful underwater images crossed the screen, and collapsed in to giggles at the antics of the animated characters. As the film starts he looks across at Betsy who's staring at the screen with wide eyes. He tells himself that it's Betsy that matters, and determines to keep at bay past memories but the little body that's suddenly pressing against his side, is making it very difficult.

Betsy eyes never leave the screen, transfixed by the images. Jane's struggling, with each scene. He remembers Charlotte's reactions, her sadness at the loss of Nemo's mummy and for his dad when Nemo was swept away. She's grabbed his hand, as if to make sure she wasn't going anywhere. She'd buried her face in his chest as Nemo and Dory faced the sharks, but curiosity had her peeking out, and soon she felt brave enough to show her face again. She loved Dory and they had to talk like sharks for days afterwards and he often caught her singing to herself in a made up tune: 'just keep swimming, just keep swimming' and that's what he's been trying to do. He only registers that the film 's finished when Betsy starts to climb on to his lap. Her expression turns to concern as she see the tears on his cheeks. She reaches up and wipes at one with her fingers. He smiles at her.

"I'm okay, just being silly. Did you enjoy it?"

She nods her head and pats her tummy. Jane's smile grows wider.

"I have space too, definitely time for ice-cream and strawberries, but I need to talk to you about something first. She looks at him expectantly. His heart leaps at the trust that shines through.

"Do you remember the man that brought us to this room?"

Betsy thinks about it and then nods her head.

"His name is Dr. Wride and he wants to help you. He's a very nice man and he wonders if you are willing to answer some questions, but only if you say it's okay. I 'll be with you . Will you let him talk to you?"

Betsy stares at him, searching his face as if looking for something. She takes a hold of his hand and slowly nods her head.

Jane strokes her hair.

"Good, It'll be all right I promise."

There is a knock on the door.

"Now that will be our ice-cream."

"And strawberries."

"And strawberries."

Betsy gets down as Jane stands up. He answers the door and Betsy sits at the table. Jane comes back carrying the bowls of ice-cream and fruit. He places them on the table and gives Betsy a spoon. It's not long before Betsy is digging into the ice-cream, she tried a strawberry but hasn't touched the rest, moving them out-of-the-way as she eats the ice-cream. Jane still has a couple of spoonfuls left when Betsy's finished. She watches him not touching her strawberries. It's not until he starts on his strawberries, that he likes to leave until the end, and she starts eating hers too, that he realises that she's following him. When he slowly sucks the next strawberry before biting in to it, she does too. With the next strawberry, he picks it up with his fingers and pretends it's a plane and 'flies' it around a little before 'landing it in the ice-cream clinging to the bowl, he then eats it. Betsy picks her up and follows his example. The rest of the strawberries become boats, trains, bird and of course fish.


	8. Chapter 8

Jane is awake early but Betsy is sleeping well. He pulls out his phone and makes a call. Lisbon's dragged from sleep as her ring tone fights its way through her consciousness. Looking at the screen, she sits up when she reads Jane's name.

"Is everything all right Jane?"

"Good morning to you too Lisbon."

Lisbon, not being a morning person turns grouchy at Jane's reprimand.

"You shouldn't call me at..."

Lisbon looks at her clock.

"Jane it's not even six, this'd better be good."

"How did it go with Katie's parents?"

"As good as you can expect when parents lose a child for the second time. They're a nice couple, they don't deserve it."

"They rarely do."

"It seems Katie named Betsy after a favourite doll she left behind when she was kidnapped."

"I'm sure she was her surrogate mother."

"Is that why you called because I think it could have waited."

"Betsy asleep and I was worried about you."

"Thank you, but I'm fine. How are you?"

"I'm good, Betsy has some hard times a head of her, but better than what she's been through. Betsy is the second reason I'm calling...I was wondering if you would do something for her."

Lisbon sits up straighter.

"Of course Jane, anything."

"Well, I was thinking that she's going to need a bath. She's still a little young to do it by herself...and I don't think it's appropriate for me to give her one, especially with what she's been through.. even if she thinks that's what she wants. But it needs to be someone she trusts... and since she's had contact with you already and she knows that you're a friend of mine.."

"Will she remember me?"

"Yes, I think so. She remembered last night something I'd told her about Charlotte."

"I've never bathed a child before, my brother's were old enough to do it themselves when my mother died...will she let me touch her."

"We'll find that out. I think you're the best choice. She'll be able to do most of it herself, it's mainly her hair she'll need help with."

Lisbon ignores the panic she feels in her stomach.

"Okay, anything I can do to help her."

"Thank you Lisbon. Oh, could you pick her up some clothes to put on afterwards and I need some fresh ones too, there's some extra in my locker at the CBI."

"Sure."

"Thanks, see you later."

Jane signals that he needed to talk to someone after he finishes the phone call. Dr. Wride enters .

"I didn't expect you in yet?"

"I slept here, there are beds available for doctors. Sorry we couldn't provide you with one."

"No problem, I don't mind sleeping on a couch."

"What do you need?"

"I've arranged for my colleague, Agent Lisbon, to help Betsy with a bath, and I would like to take a shower."

"Does she know Agent Lisbon?"

"Yes, she met her at the crime scene, and I'm certain she'll be okay with her."

"I'll set everything up."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"Oh and don't worry about breakfast, I'll sort that."

Jane takes note of another phone call to Lisbon.

"Want a change from hospital food?"

Jane nods.

"Let me tell you what I would like to happen today..."

Lisbon parks as close as she can to the hospital doors. She makes her way to Betsy's room, cursing Jane with every step, it's a constant fight to keep his breakfast order balanced, with the other bags she's carrying. He doesn't need to have eggs every morning. She shouts his name as she reaches the door, after resisting the temptation to kick it. He quickly opens it and a brilliant smile greets her, or his eggs, she's not sure which.

"Well, take something Jane."

Jane takes the breakfast order from her.

"Oh oh, still grouchy. I woke you up in plenty of time for you to have your morning coffee."

Lisbon glares at him.

"I'm not grouchy. I almost dropped your breakfast three times on my way from the parking lot."

"We appreciate your breakfast saving skills Lisbon."

Jane places the containers on the table where Betsy is already sitting.

"Betsy, do you remember Agent Lisbon? He leans in towards her and whispers:

"I told you she'd be grouchy."

Lisbon's gives him another glare, then turns to Betsy, smiling.

"Good morning Betsy, it's good to see you again. Do you remember me?"

Betsy nods her head. Lisbon's feels a sense of relief.

Jane's busy unloading the bags.

"I've explained to Betsy, why you're here, and she's says it's okay."

"Good."

Lisbon stands with her hands in her pockets, unsure of what to do. Jane pulls out a chair.

"Come sit down Lisbon, some of these eggs are for you."

"I've already eaten."

"A pastry doesn't constitute breakfast. Come join us."

Lisbon rolls her eyes and then sits down on the proffered chair.

Jane whispers to Betsy once more.

"Definitely grouchy.

Jane sits down.

"This is the first time Betsy's had scrambled eggs. I told her she's in for a real treat."

It looks like Jane's right as Betsy tucks into her breakfast. She stops and looks at Lisbon, Jane follows her gaze

"Come on Lisbon, tuck in."

Lisbon picks up her fork and takes a bite. Betsy smiles, looks at Jane, who winks at her, and then goes back to eating. Lisbon watches the exchange.

"Why do I feel I've been hoodwinked."

"We just thought that since Betsy was trying eggs for the first time, that you should too."

"I've had eggs before Jane."

Jane shrugs.

"Never seen it."

As Jane encourages Betsy and Lisbon to interact, Lisbon realises that her breakfast invitation is to help Betsy feel comfortable with her. Jane tells her about the film they watched the night before and Lisbon remembers taking her niece to watch it and she shares her favourite moments of the film. Jane leaves the table and Betsy watches him. He smiles at her.

"Finish your breakfast, I'm just taking the sheets off your bed, you're getting some clean ones."

Betsy watches him go towards her bed. Lisbon tries to capture her attention with a question about the film but Betsy doesn't respond. She puts down her fork, gets down from the table and follows after him. Jane is pulling off a pillowcase and she tugs at his shirt to get his attention. He looks down and worried eyes look back at him. He picks her up and she touches his face. It dawns on him her concern.

"It wasn't upsetting me, talking about the film. I'm good. I promise."

She searches his face and seems happy with what she sees. She wiggles to go down and goes back to the table to finish her eggs. Lisbon looks quizzically at him.

"Finding Nemo is the last film I watched with Charlotte."

Lisbon nods in understanding.

"Betsy has a great concern for my welfare. She thought that talking about the film upset me. Katie and her would have been fiercely loyal to one another. They had a mother and daughter relationship, forged in brutal, nightmare circumstances. Her one bright part of her life was Katie. Their relationship and the love and care they had for each other helped her to stay human, as others treated her as nothing. Katie's not here, so she's transferring that relationship on to me. I have to help her expand her circle of concern, starting with you."

Jane crouches down in front of Betsy.

"Are you ready to have that bath with Teresa?"

A relieved Lisbon wraps a towel around Betsy, who holds it closed ready to leave the bathroom. The bath's been a solemn affair, with Betsy continually flicking her gaze towards the bathroom door. By arrangement it's left slightly ajar. Jane explained to Betsy, how he would take a shower while she was having her bath with Lisbon's help. He promised her that he wouldn't be long. They'd even left the room for Betsy to see the shower room he would be using, to ease her mind of its existence. On return he gathered his clean clothes and Lisbon and Betsy watched from the doorway while Jane entered the shower room. It took a few minutes of persuading before Betsy would leave the doorway. Lisbon crouched down to make eye contact with her.

"Jane will never lie to you Betsy. He's my friend and I know he'll never lie to you and you know it too. He will be back as soon as he's finished."

Betsy looked intently at her for a long moment, giving one last look at the shower room, she nodded her head and then turned towards the bathroom. Betsy slowly undressed herself and stood patiently as Lisbon finished running the water. After checking the temperature for the tenth time she turned to Betsy and smiled.

"It's ready. Let me know if it's too hot, or too cold. Shall I lift you in?"

Lisbon's arms are outstretched. Betsy took a good look at the bath and then lifted her arms up in reply. Lisbon's shocked by Betsy's frailty. She could see she was a thin girl, and Lisbon can't explain it, even to herself, but holding Betsy gives a feeling that the slightest increase in pressure will break her in two, it feels like her bones aren't solid but empty shells. Betsy sat in the tub, and alternated between staring at her hands and glancing at the door. Lisbon held out the soap to her.

"Betsy, you better start washing yourself or Jane will back before you've finished."

Betsy looked up at her and slowly took the soap. She continued to check the door but washed her body, putting the soap into Lisbon's hands while she lathers up. Lisbon resisted the urge to stare at her, and note the bruises that were indicated in the report she received from Doctor Samantha Brittain. She's painfully aware that Betsy has known little dignity in her life. Betsy handed Lisbon back the soap after washing her legs and closed her eyes tight. It took a moment to realise that she's waiting for Lisbon to wash her hair. Using one of the cups that Jane cleaned from breakfast, Lisbon poured water on to her hair. Betsy hair is thin and it doesn't take much soap, as Lisbon rubbed in the soap, she's horrified to find some come away in her fingers. Her instinct was to jump up and rush to tell the doctors but she stopped herself, knowing she can't leave Betsy alone. She tore off some toilet paper and placed the hair on top of it. She's afraid to rub any longer and begins to rinse. Betsy head snapped up as she heard the door open followed by a cheery greeting from Jane. Betsy stood up abruptly and Lisbon just managed to react in time, and avoided pouring water down Betsy's.

"Let me just do one more Betsy."

While Betsy looked at her, determining her answer, Lisbon filled the cup from the tap. She held it aloft.

"See I'm ready, I'll be really quick, I promise."

Betsy closed her eyes tight and Lisbon poured the water on her head, using her hand to give Betsy's eyes extra protection. After Lisbon puts down the cup she found Betsy with her arms out stretched. Lisbon lifted her up and rubbed her down, then wrapped the towel around her. As they move towards the door there's a knock, and Jane's arm comes around. In his hands are Betsy's clothes.

"You forgot these."

"I don't know if I can keep her in here long enough to put them on her."

Jane doesn't want her to dress in front of the mirror. He opens the door and his heart melts at the sight of Betsy standing there looking buried beneath the towel, and the change inher face, how her eyes light up when he enters the room. He hands Lisbon the clothes.

"Hi Betsy, I feel so much better after that shower, how about you?"

She nods her head. He looks to Lisbon and is pleased to see that Lisbon knows what he wants her to do as she begins to dress Betsy under the towel. Jane see Betsy begin to let the towel drop. Lisbon catches it and holds it closed. Jane drops to one knee to talk to Betsy.

"Betsy, keep the towel closed until Agent Lisbon tells you can take it off. It's wrong for me to see you without any clothes on. Only Daddies can see their little girls without clothes on."

Jane remembering who her Daddy is, amends to himself, 'only good Daddies'.Once her trousers are on, Lisbon removes the towel and puts a vest over Betsy's head. Betsy is being co-operative but the job is not made easy by her facing away from Lisbon and towards Jane. When Lisbon tries to put her top on Betsy takes a hold of it. Lisbon releases it and Betsy hands it out to Jane. Jane smiles:

"Yes I can put your top on."

After pulling it down over her head, Jane picks her up at her invitation. Lisbon pick up the tissue paper with Betsy's hair on it and shows it to Jane. He nods and by reflex strokes Betsy hair which is still damp.


	9. Chapter 9

Betsy and Jane are sitting at the table while Jane shows the secret of a coin trick he performed for her. She's delighted and is trying hard to master it. Jane tells her she doing very well.

Lisbon left for work not long after the bath. The door opens and Dr. Wride enters, he's carrying a plastic bag. Jane and Betsy look up and Betsy moves over on to his lap and hides her face.

"This is Dr Wride Betsy. He's here just so you can get to know him a little and he can get to know you. He wants to help you. Is it all right if he joins us?"

Betsy looks at Jane and at the doctor, and then back at Jane. She nods her head but as Dr. wride sits down opposite her, she leans further in to Jane.

"Good morning Betsy. I was here when you arrived yesterday, you won't remember me as you were under a blanket, but I spoke to Mr. Jane and I made sure we had this room ready for you. I'm here to help you, I won't ever hurt you or rush you. You and Mr. Jane were having a great time, can I see what you were doing?"

Betsy looks at Jane.

"Shall we show him?"

She slowly nods her head.

"Jane holds out the palm of his hand.

"Do you see this coin?"

Dr. Wride nods his head, Jane closes his palm, moves his hand up and down and then opens it and the coin is gone.

"Wow that's impressive. You're an unusual detective Mr. Jane."

"I'm not a detective, I'm a consultant. Betsy is learning the secret, and tomorrow she will be able to show you herself, because she's a natural."

Dr. Wride looks to Betsy.

"I hope that you will show me, when you can do it. I would love to see it."

Dr. Wride picks up the bag he put down on the floor by his feet, when he sat down.

"I have something here that would love to stay in this room with you, and I hope that you will allow her too."

He pulls out a cloth doll, about nine inches tall, with blonde hair and green eyes. He places it in the middle of the table. Betsy stares at it.

"It's a nice looking doll, would you like it to stay Betsy?"

"I hope you do Betsy, it would love to have name. I haven't been able to think of one, so feel free to give it a name. I bet you can think of a better one than me. Oh, I almost forgot something."

Dr. Wride's hand goes into the bag again. He brings out two colouring books and puts them on the table and then he brings out a box of crayons.

"She loves to colour and has brought you some books and crayons for you to colour...and Mr. Jane too. I have to be going, it's been great to meet you Betsy and is it all right if I come back later."

At the news that he's leaving, Betsy takes the doll by its foot and pulls it a little towards her. The doctor stands up. Jane talks to Betsy.

"I need to see Doctor Wride out. Can you stay here with the doll, while I do that? I'm not going anywhere."

Betsy nods her head and Jane moves her on to a chair and she drags the doll with her. He stands up and walks with the doctor to the door.

"How were her reactions Mr. Jane? Your colleague, Agent Lisbon tells me you're very good at reading people"

"Please call me Patrick. She was very anxious having you in the room."

"That's understandable. Hopefully she will connect with the doll and her feelings for it will become strong. That it will be a source of comfort to her, something that she feels safe with. Get it involved with everything you do, and especially encourage her to sleep with it. It will be the key to helping her feel safe when you're not around."

"Like a security blanket."

"Yes the same idea."

"The colouring books will be a gauge on how she's feeling inside. I expect her at first to choose dark colours, blacks, browns, etc. As she starts to understand that her old life is over, she will add more of the colours. So allow Betsy to take the lead in choosing the colours."

Jane closes the door after the doctor. He turns around to find Betsy watching him. The doll is near her on the table, with Betsy still holding on to its foot.

"Looks like we have a new friend. Shall we show her the magic trick?"

Betsy nods her head. Sits down on his chair.

"Where shall she sit? I think she's too small for the chair. Betsy pulls the doll off the table and lets it flop down on to her lap.

"She's not going to see anything down there. Can you sit her up a little?"

Betsy looks at the doll and then sits her up.

"Much better."

Jane performs the trick.

"Do you think she liked it?"

Betsy looks down at the doll and slowly nods her head.

"Good."

Betsy holds her hand out for the coin, and moves the doll over to Jane so she can try the trick..

When Betsy performs it and almost gets it right, the doll, with the help of Jane breaks in to applause.

By the time there's a knock on the door bringing lunch, Betsy can do the trick, not at the right speed to fool anyone, but she has the simple mechanics down. The doll has applauded all her efforts and has agreed with Jane at how clever Betsy is. Betsy smiles at them both. Her smiles are small and they don't penetrate the sadness in her eyes, but Jane loves them.

Betsy hasn't let the doll out of her sight since Doctor Wride left it. The only time she's let it out of her hands is when she was colouring and when she had lunch, then the doll sat beside her on the chair. The colouring went as Doctor Wride predicted. At first Betsy wasn't very interested in the colouring, Jane opened the book to the first page which was a picture of an elephant. Betsy's book laid closed in front of her. He asked her to choose a crayon for him and she pulled out black. Jane started to colour the elephant, explaining to Betsy what was happening. He told her how elephants were actually grey, pointing to the crayon in the box, but that the beauty of colouring books is that there weren't any rules, you can create your own world, choosing whatever colours you want. After finishing the elephant he asked her to choose a colour for the grass, she chose brown. Jane pushed the book so it's between the two of them and invited her to get another crayon and to colour the circus tent off to the side of the picture nearest her. She chose dark purple. Betsy's colouring style was to just scrub the colour over the page not worrying about shapes and lines. After she'd finished the circus tent couldn't be seen.

"Wow you're clever at magic tricks Betsy, you made the tent disappear. It's gone, where is it?"

Jane lifts up the book to look underneath it and then looks under the table.

"It's definitely gone."

Betsy's concerned at first but was reassured by Jane's smile and laughing eyes. She opened her book and they had to colour her elephant. Betsy was impatient with Jane's more careful style and took over the part he was colouring. After they were finished and there wasn't much of the picture to be seen, Betsy lifted up the book to look underneath and then under the table. As she lifted her head back up she smiled at Jane.

"Gone."

They turned to the next page and coloured that in too, with Betsy checking under the book and table once more. She turned to the next page. It was a picture of a big bed, with a big teddy on it. She stared at it and then got down from the table taking the doll with her. She was quiet for the rest of the day. Jane tried to get her engaged in a conversation to choose a name for the doll but she just shrugged her shoulders. They spent the time after dinner with Betsy on his lap and the doll on hers while Jane read stories until Betsy started falling a sleep. Jane asked if she wanted to go to bed and she nodded her head. She laid down with the doll in her arms, by the time Jane finished the story she was fast asleep.

The next day after breakfast is cleared away Betsy points to the colouring books.

"Are you sure?"

She nods her head. She opens her book to the picture of the bed, she indicates to Jane to do the same with his. She stares at it for a long time.

"We don't have to colour this picture? We can do any picture in the book you want. Remember there are no rules to colouring."

Betsy looks up at Jane and then picks out a brown crayon and hands it to him, she takes a black one for herself. She starts to colour the picture, rubbing hard. Jane hears her talking as she's doing it but can't make out what she's saying. She looks at him and sees he isn't colouring, she points to his picture. He starts to colour and she shakes her head. She leans over and takes his crayon and rubs hard on his picture, Jane takes the crayon back and follows her instructions, she nods her head and goes back to her own page. She keeps an eye on Jane, looking over at his colouring. Jane makes a show of the effort he's putting in to the colouring, scrunching up his face. She follows suit and colours harder, scrunching her face too and speaking once again. When Jane picture of the bed is obliterated he watches Betsy and leans in closer to hear what it is she's saying, realisation dawns as he hears her repeat over and over again.

"Gone, gone. gone."

Betsy's in a world of her own now, tears are falling on her cheeks as she increases her efforts. Her rubbing causes the page to tear, she stops for a moment and then grabs the torn paper and rips it completely and takes some more of the page and rips that too. She takes what's left and tears it completely out of the book, she then tears the scrap of paper into smaller pieces and picks up another larger piece and does the same and the final one. When she's finished she stares at the pieces and then looks up at Jane. Tears are resting on her cheeks but there's a gleam in her eyes.

"Gone."

Betsy's breathing hard from her exertions, Jane can see her chest rising and falling fast. He nods his head., tears are pricking at his eyes.

"Yes it's gone. It's gone for good."

Betsy climbs on to his lap and puts her arms around his neck. He wraps his arms around her frail body, feeling her heart pounding against his. He speaks in to her ear.

"You will never go back there again Betsy, It's gone."

Jane's promising himself, as much as Betsy, even if he has to buy the house himself and knock it down.


	10. Chapter 10

Lisbon's looking through the observation window, Betsy is sleeping in her bed and Jane's sprawled on the couch reading. She searches him closely and he seems to be doing okay, his body looks relaxed although his brow's furrowed, probably a reaction to whatever he's reading. On the table she sees crayons and colouring books, Doctor Wride informed her of what happened earlier. He said it's a step forward. She told him her request and he said that it might be possible should Betsy agree. She moves away from the glass and leaves the room. She knocks on the door quietly.

Jane hears the knock and notes the page number he's on and closes the book. He's surprised at getting a late night visitor and it can only mean one thing. A smile crosses his face and he swings his legs around.

"Come in Lisbon."

The door opens and she enters the room. She seems a little nervous, there's something she wants to ask. It feels good to see her and he decides not to mess with her.

"Hi Lisbon, how good to see you. What can I do for you?"

Lisbon can't help but smile, this case is leaving everyone feeling dirty by the end of the day, her showers are long and hot when she gets home. She's missing her friend and partner, who always find some way to lighten her day, regardless of what crap they're dealing with, though a lot of time that 'crap' is of his making.

"Ah Lisbon missing me I see."

Of course he sees, but she's not giving him the satisfaction.

"You were right about the DNA."

"Of course. That was fast."

"I rushed it through.

She flops down on to the couch.

"This case is awful Jane. The D.A. says there's enough evidence to get a prosecution, we formally charged the guy today."

"Has he confessed?"

"No, men like him never do, that would be the decent thing."

Jane nods his head. He sits down on the opposite end of the couch and pats the cushion.

"Here Lisbon put your feet up."

She looks at him suspiciously

"Why."

He pats the cushion again.

"Come on Lisbon it's not like I'm going to bite them. You look stressed and pinchy. A foot massage is a great way to get rid of stress."

"You want to give me a foot massage?"

"Yes, now up with the feet. What's it going to hurt, it's not like I have to marry you afterwards."

Lisbon admits to herself that it sure sounds good, but...it's Jane touching her feet. She decides to throw caution to the wind, as it really is an awful case. She swings her feet around. Jane gives her a satisfied smile.

"Good."

He begins to remove her shoes.

"I bet it felt good though to book the guy?"

The question's rewarded with a smile.

"It did. We have some of the other men identified by their fingerprints. Such wicked men, it's not surprising they've done something else wrong in their lives."

"DUI's I suspect."

"Yes."

"Stands to reason, they can't control their most vilest of desires, and those that have some form of a conscience will turn to drink."

As Jane starts to manipulate her feet he's rewarded with her closing her eyes smiling, and almost a groan.

"I hear you had an eventful day..."

She opens her eyes and looks over at him.

"..Doctor Wride told me about the colouring.

"Yes, I think Betsy's beginning to believe that she's not going back there. It's a step."

"What happens next?"

"I would like to get her out of this room, out of the hospital. She's spent very little time outside, I would like for her to be out in the fresh air a little time each day."

"Do you think she can cope with that?"

Jane shrugs.

"Hopefully she'll feel safe to do it with me. Is there a park nearby or gardens?"

"There's a park just across the road, it's only a small one but it's pretty."

"Fantastic. Now hush for a while and concentrate on the massage, allow all the tension to make it's way to your feet as I manipulate them away."

Lisbon finds herself doing as she's told and she feels herself beginning to relax. Jane smiles as peace begins to replace the tension on Lisbon's features.

"Now what is it you want to ask me Lisbon?"

"mmmm?"

"You came to see me to ask me something."

The message is finished and he gently lowers the foot in his hand. Lisbon opens her eyes.

"Katie's parents go back home in a couple of days The coroner is releasing the body. They would..."

"...like to meet Betsy."

Jane nods his head.

"It's understandable, she's the one connection to their daughter?"

"Katie had a doll that she took everywhere as a child, it was left behind at the scene of her abduction. She called it Betsy."

Jane nods his head unsurprised.

"Do you think Betsy will allow it?"

Jane looks across at the sleeping girl.

"I'll talk to her about it, it might be as good for her as for the parents. A mother and a father is a foreign concept to Betsy but Katie may have talked about them."

"Good. They're broken people, but trying to be strong. I've talked to a few parents with long-term missing people and a part of them wishes that their child would at least be found dead so they would know. The 'not knowing' tearing them apart. But this...this is a parents worse nightmare...if I can give them something, something positive...hopeful, to take back with them along with their daughter's body.."

Jane smile gently at her.

"You're a good person Agent Lisbon."

Lisbon is unable to restrain a smile.

"Well you're not so bad yourself Patrick Jane."

Jane sees her face change.

"Oh you have to go I see."

"Stop doing that Jane."

"Doing what?"

Innocence plastered on his features. Lisbon swings her feet around.

"You know what."

Jane smiles and they both stand up.

"I'll talk to her first thing and Dr. Wride will let you know. Perhaps they can meet at the park."

"That sounds good."

Jane feels a twinge of regret as Lisbon picks up her shoulder bag and readies to say goodbye. It's been good to spend this time with her, just like the nights spent on her couch at the end of the day as she finishes the last of her paperwork.

"It's been good to see you."

Lisbon looks up at his face surprised by the tone of his voice.

"It's been good to see you too."

He walks to the door with her and opens it.

"Don't be a stranger."

"Depends, will there be another foot massage on offer? How come you've never offered me one before?"

"For this reason Lisbon, I knew once you leant of my magic fingers, that's all I would become, your personal masseur."

She loves it when he puts on that affronted look.

"You better believe it Jane. Same time tomorrow, I'll bring oils."

Jane laughs.

"Away with you, you wicked woman."

"Take care Jane."

And she's gone. Jane closes the door, he doesn't pick up his book again but settles down to sleep a smile playing on his lips.

Betsy and Jane are ready. Lisbon brought by clean clothes for Jane and new clothes for Betsy. Jane gave her money to buy Betsy an entire wardrobe. Lisbon's a little lost when it comes to little girls but Van Pelt offered her services and soon they had hands full of bags. Betsy's face was a picture when she understood that all the stuff in the bags were hers. It's the first genuine smile that Jane has seen from the girl. She slept with all the clothes piled on top of her bed, Jane managed to persuade her to put them in the closet in the morning. He told her to choose what she wanted to wear for their trip to the park. She's dressed in light green jeans with pink glitter on the fake back pockets and a pink polka dot top.

Getting her to understand the trip to the park was a more difficult task. She just looked blankly at Jane when he said park. He searched through the reading books and found a story of two girls and their father who took a trip to the park. Together they looked through the book. Betsy stopped Jane from turning a page that showed children riding high on some swings, their father pushing them from behind. She looked at Jane, pointing at one of the girls.

"She likes the swings."

"It certainly looks like it. It say here.."

Jane points to the writing on the page.

" Megan can't stop laughing when she's goes high on the swings because it tickles her stomach."

Jane explained to Betsy that there's a park close by the hospital and he thought it would be a good idea to get out of the room and have some fresh air. She didn't answer but handed him another book to read. Jane left it there guessing that maybe she needed to think about it a little while. During dinner she spoke up.

"Did Charlotte go to the park?"

Jane's taken by surprise at the question.

"Yes she did, I use to take her often. She liked going high on the swings too."

"Did it make her laugh like the girl in the book?"

"Yes it did."

"Do you think it will make me laugh?"

"Well it could, but I don't know if there are swings at this park, not all parks have them and I've never been to this one."

Jane's struggling to keep his voice light and not betray the emotion her words are stirring up inside of him.

"Will there be flowers at the park?"

"There usually are."

"Good. I want to see flowers."

"So you want to go."

Betsy nods her head, she holds up the doll.

"Can she come to?"

"Of course she can, I wasn't planning on leaving her behind."

Betsy still hasn't given the doll a name. She always changes the subject when he brings it up. He's decided to leave it alone. After dinner they sit on the couch, Betsy asked if they could watch another film and it's all set up to watch Lion King. She looks expectantly at Jane when he speaks her name.

"I need to ask you something else. Do you remember in the story that Megan and Emily had a Daddy who took them to the park, and a Mommy who had gone shopping?"

Betsy nods her head.

"Do you know what Mommy and Daddy's are?"

She nods her head and then says something that totally surprises Jane.

"I have a Mommy and a Daddy."

"Do you know who they are?"

Betsy shakes her head.

"I've never met them. Katie gave them to me."

"Katie did?"

"Yes, she said that as I didn't have a Mommy and a Daddy, that I could share hers. They sounded very nice."

"She told you about them?"

Betsy nods her head, Jane notices that her hold on her dolls leg tightens.

"Sometimes she would cry and want them to come and get her. I asked who they were."

"What did she say?"

"She said that she used to live with them and that they loved her and that she'd been taken away from them. Sometimes she would tell me about the things they did together. They were my favourite stories, but sometimes they would make Katie cry, so I didn't ask for them. I didn't like to see Katie cry."

"She was a good friend."

Betsy nodded and tears welled up and spilled on to her cheeks.

"I..I...I miss her."

"I know you do."

"Why...why...why did he hurt her? Why did he make her go away?"

"I don't know why Betsy, I just know he's a very bad man, who did very bad things. But now he's going away and you'll never see him again."

Jane ached to hold her but she didn't move towards him, she sat on the couch clutching her doll with tears streaming down her face.

"I want Katie."

"I know, I wish I could bring her back, but some things just aren't possible."

Betsy nodded her head.

"I know, she told me that she can't come back and that she sent me you."

It's Jane's turn to nod.

"Katie loved you very much."

"Do you love me?"

A lump caught in Jane's throat making it hard for him to speak.

"I do love you, and I will look after you, just like Katie said."

Finally Betsy moved towards him and he took her in his arms. He knows that this revelation about Katie's parents changes everything about them meeting her.


	11. Chapter 11

Lisbon looks across at the couple in front of her, she's been dreading this meeting since she received Jane's phone call the night before. She didn't sleep very well. Katie's parents look even worse than before, though Lisbon had thought that was impossible, but the news of their daughter's ordeal's etched deep into their faces. She hates to disappoint them.

"I'm afraid I have bad news. You can't meet with Betsy today."

The couple nod and Lisbon can see them physically deflate. Mrs Staines eyes brim with tears as she looks at Lisbon.

"She…she didn't want to meet with us. We…we..we can understand that. She's been through an awful lot."

During her sleepless hours Lisbon decided that she would be completely honest with the grieving couple.

"My colleague, Mr. Jane didn't get the opportunity to ask her. She revealed to him that your daughter had told Betsy that since she didn't have any parents she could share hers – you Mr. and Mrs Staines."

Mrs Staines gasps and tightens her hold of her husband's hand.

"In light of this information Mr. Jane feels and her doctor concurs that there's a risk Betsy could recognise you, your daughter definitely favoured you Mrs Staines. There's no way to predict how Betsy would react at this moment, if she did. She's also grieving for your daughter."

The couple nod their heads and this time it's Mr. Staines who speaks.

"We understand Agent Lisbon, we don't want to do anything that would upset the little girl."

"Mr. Jane did think that it would be all right for you to be in the park as long as you keep your distance. You must not let Betsy see you."

The couple snatch at the opportunity.

"Oh we won't. Agent Lisbon, we won't. We'll keep far away. Tell Mr. Jane thank you."

Mrs. Staines looks at her husband in relief and he pats her hand. Lisbon stands up.

"Okay let's go then."

Jane kneels down in front of Betsy.

"I thought it best to warn you that there will be people about and they might stare at us."

Jane shrugs.

"I don't know why but people stare at me. I've often wondered if I had something weird like an extra ear growing out of the back of my head. I can't see back there so it's hard to know. Can you see?"

Jane turns his back to her.

"Do I have an extra ear or anything growing out of there?"

He's turns back to face her and she shakes her head solemnly

"No? Well that's a relief to know. Just don't worry if you see people staring at me, I'm use to it. Any time you want to come back, you tell me and we'll come straight back."

Betsy nods.

"Are you ready?"

She nods again and holds up her arms, the doll firmly held in one hand, Jane lifts her into his. He opens the door and as he walks outside the room she buries her face into his shoulder. He places a hand on her head and strokes it soothingly and whispers in her ear as he makes his way towards the park. It's early in the morning to lessen the number of people around. When he enters the park he looks around and sees a bench further into the park near a bunch of flowers, he heads towards it. He lowers himself gently on to the seat and waits for Betsy to feel safe enough to unwrap herself from around him. He whispers words of encouragement to her. It's five minutes before he feels her stir, she pushes away from him, turning to sit on his lap. Her eyes immediately focus on the flowers, she stares at them for a few minutes, then she looks up at Jane before squirming to get down from his lap. He lets her down and stands up, she reaches for his hand and leads him towards the flowers. She stops in front of them. Jane crouches down and asks her which ones are her favourites. She immediately points to some yellow roses.

"A very good choice. They're called roses and come in all sorts of different colours. You have to be careful with them though as they are prickly. Would you like to smell one?"

Betsy looks at him and nods her head. He leads her towards the rose bushes, he crouches down beside her once more and chooses a flower, he sniffs it himself first and declares it beautiful. He invites Betsy to do the same. She looks at the flower and then at Jane, he nods his encouragement and she slowly moves forward. She leans carefully into the flower and takes a small sniff, and then a deeper one. She looks at him with wide eyes of surprise.

"You like it?"

She nods her head and then has the doll smell the rose, she turns around to look at the other flowers, She points to some pink Dahlia's.

"They don't have a strong smell but we can give them a try."

They go over to the Dahlia's and have a sniff. Betsy doesn't show any disappointment at the lack of scent, she reaches out and touches the delicate petals.

Some blue aster catches her eye and she makes her way towards them.

"This is called Aster."

She sniffs the plant and offers Jane to do the same. After he straightens up from doing so she takes his hand and looks up at him.

"Swing"

"Shall we take a walk and see if we can find one?"

She nods her head and together they walk deeper into the park. Jane listens for any sounds of children that might indicate a play area. As they walk a woman with a child in a stroller, and one walking beside her, head towards them, the first people they've come across since entering the park. Betsy stops and leans into to Jane as they come closer. She hides her face as the group walk by and then watches them as they walk away. When her hold lessens Jane crouches down.

"Do you want to carry on?"

She nods her head but moves in close and puts her arms around his neck and he picks her up. Looking ahead through some trees Jane can see some swings. He points them out to Betsy and they make their way over. Luckily the area is empty. He walks towards a swing and sits her down on it.

"I will have to hold the doll because you have to hold tight on to the swing."

She hands him the doll and he moves her hands towards the chains and she grasps hold.

"Now you must hold on tight, never let go until the swing stops. Are you ready?"

She nods her head. Jane gives the swing a gentle push. There's no reaction from Betsy.

"Shall I push again?"

She nods her head and he gives it a slightly harder push.

"Is that good?"

She nods her head once more. He pushes it again and again, Betsy closes her eyes at the feel of the air rushing past her face.

In the distance a couple watch the young girl play on the swings, such a normal activity of the young, and their hearts break at the memories of pushing their own daughter many years ago. This girl isn't laughing and squealing as their daughter did. They've watched her from the moment she entered the park with the man they presume is Mr. Jane. Her frailty shocked them, the sadness that surrounds her carries its self across the distance, her trust of Mr. Jane evident. She knew their little girl, their girl loved and protected her. They look at one another and know that they both have the same desire, to find a way to honour their daughter by protecting and loving this little girl.

Fear has been rising in Betsy since Golden Hair opened the door and stepped outside of their room. She's buried against his shoulder so no-one can see her. As she feels a rush of air when another door opens the fear escalates, she knows he's about to step outside. She tightens her hold around his neck and pushes harder into his shoulder. She feels his reaction and fears she's hurting him but then his hand lays firmly but gently upon her head and she hears his voice in her ears. She feels it covering her as if it's a blanket and then it finds its way inside bringing warmth and calm. She concentrates on the sound, the words not penetrating, but they're not important, she has no desire to know what they are. She's aware of nothing except his voice. Then he's stopped moving and she can feel him sitting down. They must be at the park. As the fear begins to surface once more she remembers his words to her before they left.

'You don't have to do anything you don't want to. If you feel it's too hard we can come back.'

The thought pushes the fear back down and she lays into his shoulder calm in the knowledge that this is all she has to do. She can stay here and feel the warmth of the sun on her back, the gentle breeze rippling through her clothes and listen to the sounds of birds and traffic.

The pictures from the story make their way to the forefront of her mind. The beautiful flowers at the side of the grass as the children make their way to the swings. She sees their happy faces as they go up high. She knows she wants to see them. Her stomach twists again and as if he's aware of her every feeling she feels his hand stroke her back. She doesn't need to fear, he won't let anything happen to her. She's safe with him, with him she can do this. She lessens her hold around his neck, it takes concentration to force her hands apart, to release completely. She then turns her body so she's sat in his lap.

She sees the flowers immediately, they're so beautiful, all sorts of different shapes and colours. Her eyes dart from one to another but they always come back to some beautiful yellow ones, like sunshine. She wants to see them and looks up at him to let him know. She starts to move and he helps her down off his lap. She immediately misses his touch and reaches up and takes his hand. Reassured by the connection she walks towards the flowers and he follows as she knew he would. She stops in front of them and he bends down to her height, he removes his hand but places it immediately on her back. He asks her which is her favourite. This is easy to answer and she points to the ones like the sun. He tells her their name, roses, it's a pretty name. He then does something strange and holds his nose to the flower and sniffs it. He gives his beautiful smile and holds it out for her to do the same. The smell catches her by surprise, she didn't know. It's like nothing she's smelt before, she breathes it in more deeply and it's as if the promise of sunshine is now entering her soul. She wants doll to smell it too and she holds it up to the flower. She knows she likes it too.

She wants to know if all flowers smell the same but they don't. But she loves the feel of the petals as she rubs them between her fingers, soft and strong. The blue ones look pretty, like a beautiful sky, they smell different from the sun. Golden hair likes them too. She takes his hand, strong and gentle, she wants to carry on. She doesn't want to hide, the park is so pretty. Then there are people in front of her, children. She doesn't know what to do, her instinct is to hide but she curious too, children, like her. she moves closer to Golden Hair, the feel of his body against hers weaving its magic once more. As they reach her she can't stop herself from hiding, squeezing her eyes tight, she holds her breath, but they don't stop, don't touch her. She opens one eye and sees they are moving away. She watches, making sure that they don't turn around and come back. The knot in her stomach lessens. Golden Hair is asking if she wants to carry on. Yes, she needs to try the swings and she's with him, she wants to be in his arms, where nothing can harm her.

There's the swing. It looks just like in the book. He helps her sit on the swing, he says he must take doll so she can hold on tight. It's cold on her hands, not warm like him, the familiar feel of fear starts to creep in to her stomach, she looks at him and knows she can do this. She nods her head and the swing moves gently back. He pushes again and she goes a little higher and faster. The air rushes past her, kissing her skin and moving her hair. She nods to be pushed again and the air is stronger, blowing through her. She feels that it takes along some parts of her, some bad things that can't resist it's power. She closes her eyes to concentrate, she feels them unable to hold on and they lose their fight with each movement of the swing. She opens her eyes to look at him, to see if he can see it too. He smiles at her but there something wrong, it's not reaching his eyes.

His hand automatically reaches out and pushes the swing, a reflex action learnt from many trips to the park, as he struggles with emotions caused by memories engulfing him. He's smiles as she opens her eyes and looks at him, but then she let's go, her hand reaching out to him. His stomach lurches, somehow he grabs her before she falls and pulls her into his arms. Holding her tight against him, he's legs shake, almost unable to hold him up, he takes deep breaths to gain control of his body and of his self. It's a long time before he can move.


	12. Chapter 12

Betsy clung to him all the way back until she fell asleep. While they'd been gone the staff were busy changing the bed and doing some housekeeping. Jane bends over and pulls back the covers, he removes her shoes and lays her gently on the bed. She doesn't stir. He tucks in the doll before moving away. He sits down on the couch, leaning back and closing his eyes. He quickly opens them again as an image of Charlotte laughing on the swing in their garden appears in his mind. But it doesn't make it go away, the image is still there.

The swing was always Charlotte's favourite from the first time they took her to a park. She was nine months old, she'd been sitting up for a couple of months so they were confident to put her in the baby swing. Angela made sure the restraint was secure and then Jane gave her a gentle push. Her face was a picture at the shock of the movement and the feel of the air rushing past her. It took a few moments for her to decide how she felt about it and a big smile lightened her face. By the time he'd pushed her a couple more times she was laughing up at him. From that moment on the swings were the first thing she went on and the last. It was her fourth birthday when he surprised her with her very own swing in the yard. He's took a rare day off work and constructed it himself while Angela took her shopping and lunch. There was a tree branch just perfect near the front corner of the house. He could hear her screams of excitement when she caught sight of it as Angela pulled to a stop in the driveway. Charlotte was out the car almost before it stopped and ran towards him. She jumped on the swing shouting for him to push, and push her higher and higher. It kept her entertained all afternoon as Angela did the final preparations to her party. By the time she had to go in and get dressed in her party clothes she was able to work the swing herself. Angela wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek.

"A great idea Mr. Jane."

"Only great?"

She kissed him on the lips.

"A fantastic idea."

"That's better."

She released him and followed Charlotte back in to the house to help her dress. He sat down on the swing, he could smell Charlotte's scent lingering in the air. He grabbed the rope and set himself swinging. When he was up high he launched himself off.

She was often sitting on the swing when he arrived home. She would blow him kisses as he parked the car. Once the car was at a stop he would blow one back She would beckon him over and he would push her for a few minutes as she told him about her day. Then he would kiss the top of her head and go in to see Angela if she hadn't already come out to join them.

He tore down the swing when he came back after the funeral. It's emptiness, its stillness mocking him as he pulled up. It was one o'clock in the morning he wasn't able to sleep, he couldn't imagine ever sleeping again. Clive, his manager and closest friend, was staying the night and had stayed every night since the incident. The incident, that's what they called the end of his world. He turned around from destroying the swing to find him standing there with two drinks in his hand. He held one out to him.

"Here buddy."

He accepted it and drank it down in one swallow. It burned all the way down.

"What are you doing out here,? You need to sleep. Take those pills the doctor gave you or you.."

He rounded on him.

"Or what?!"

Experience told Clive to stay silent.

"No answer.. and you want to know why? because 'or' doesn't matter, nothing matters. They're dead Clive, They're dead! My beautiful girls butchered because of me. What he did to them...the blood...so much blood. The images I have in my head Clive...How can I sleep...when they're there...always there..."

He's had enough, he can't keep going on, he's living in hell, perhaps those tablets can help after all. When he wasn't up the next morning when Clive came downstairs, Clive knew there was a problem, he listened to the sick feeling in his stomach and he'd woke up to Dr. Milller at his bedside. It took a long time to forgive Clive for saving him.

Betsy moans in her sleep bringing Jane back to the present. He leans forward resting his arms on his knees, he runs a hand through his hair. He has to stop this, he has to stop remembering Charlotte or he's not going to make it and it's not fair on Betsy, she put herself in jeopardy because he was upset today and wanting to comfort him exceeded all other considerations. He looks over and she's still sleeping. He looks to the mirror and signals for a cup of tea.

Doctor Wride's observing Jane with concern. The man's lost in thoughts far away, dark and upsetting. It doesn't take a genius to know what they are. Wride watches him closely as he comes out of his stupor at Betsy's groan. He fortifies himself and asks for tea. Wride is satisfied the man is holding himself together. He's needs something from Jane that will be harrowing for him and Betsy, the cup of tea is as good a time as any to ask.

Jane gives Dr. Wride a double take as he enters the room with two cups of tea. There's obviously something on his mind and it's something he's anxious about sharing. Jane stands up to greet him and takes the offered cup. He sits back down on the couch and invites the Doctor to sit down also. Dr Wride takes hold of a chair from the table and turns it around. He then sits down facing Jane. Jane takes a sip of his tea staring at Doctor Wride over the rim of his cup. He decides to let the doctor bring up the subject.

"It went well in the park?"

"Yes Betsy enjoyed looking at the flowers and she played on a swing. She was concerned when a woman and some children passed by us but she didn't ask to be lifted up, she just hid behind me and watched them. She's a courageous and determined young girl, she was scared but she did what she wanted to do."

Wride notes the pride in his voice. He takes a sip of his drink and clears his throat.

"Patrick it's remarkable how Betsy trusts you."

"She believes that Katie sent me to her."

"That's part of it but every fibre of her being should resist trusting any man, but she's trusts you at a deep level, she's feels no threat in you whatsoever and it's your presence that's allowing her to make the strides she's making. Any other young girl who's had the life she's had, and suffered as she has, would totally withdraw from the world and those around her."

"You flatter me, she's a remarkable girl."

"Yes she is."

Wride looks down at his cup, he's patting a finger against it. Jane sits waiting.

"Your colleagues need information from Betsy, she's the only one who knows what went on in that place, no one they've arrested is talking."

Jane begins to protest and Wride holds up a hand.

"Let me finish, Betsy's my first priority here, but those men need to be put behind bars so no other girls will be hurt like Betsy. The safest way to interview her is under hypnosis.

"She won't let someone hypnotize her, she won't feel comfortable enough with them to relax with them."

"No she won't, except with you."

Jane's face pales and starts shaking his head

"Agent Lisbon tells me you're the best."

Jane puts his cup down and stands up, still shaking his head.

"No,no,no, no..."

He's waving his hand as if to wipe the suggestion away.

"..no, no,no, I...I...can't...I won't do that...you can't...can't ask me too...Lisbon's good with it?"

"She doesn't know, she mentioned it in passing."

Jane's standing with his back to the doctor, he's running a hand through his hair while looking up at the ceiling. His eyes catch Betsy still sleeping in her bed. She doesn't find peace in sleep her sadness is clearly etched in her face. The horrors that Betsy's been through he's allowed to only flit across his mind. The knowledge is in the background and fuels his interactions with her, but he's refused to dwell on them, why would he? His eyes look to the ceiling again.

"I can't put her through that. I can't be the one..."

"It needs doing, how do you think it will go with someone else?"

Jane turns to face him.

"They won't be able to, she'll never relax enough with them."

"The aim is to get her to a place where she will relax with someone, probably a woman. What are you going to do, abandon her?"

"That's not..."

"And in the meantime the men who did this are freed and doing it again with other little girls."

"You're not being fair."

"No I'm not! I know you won't abandon her, you will be in the room with her, hearing her tell of the things that happened."

"But I won't be the one putting her through it."

"That's just semantics and you know it."

Wride stands up.

"I'll leave you to think about it, I know you'll come to the right decision. You told me once that this wasn't about you, it was about her."

Wride turns to leave and Jane closes his eyes, he feels a pain in his chest as if he's been punched. He stares after the Doctor. He takes out his phone and sends a text.

Lisbon is doing paperwork when her phone chirps the arrival of a text. She sees it's from Jane. When she opens it there is just one word:

'Come'

While he waits for Lisbon to arrive his mind is in overdrive, it's in panic mode with one mantra governing it all:

'I can't do this!'

Lisbon knocks on the door and hears Jane's voice inviting her in. He's sitting on the couch, and she can see that Betsy's asleep in the bed. She can feel something's off and she goes to her friend in concern. she sits beside him and touches his arm.

"What's wrong Jane? Did something happen while you were at the park?"

Jane answer is terse.

"No everything went fine."

"Did she enjoy it?"

"Yes. As much as she can."

"So what is it?"

Jane's up on his feet again, pacing.

"How can you ask it of me Lisbon?"

"Ask you what?"

"To interrogate her."

"Interrogate who?"

"Betsy."

"I told Doctor Wride that the DA isn't sure we have enough for a conviction and that he wants details from Betsy. He's asked you to do it? I never mentioned you at all Jane, I wouldn't."

"He wants me to hypnotize her."

Lisbon nods her head.

"It came up in conversation, not about hypnotizing Betsy, and told him you were the best."

Jane's shaking his head again.

"There's no way anyone else can do it."

Lisbon goes to her friend, halting his pacing.

"I hate the idea of it for you but I know it'll be the best for Betsy."

Lisbon hates the pain she sees in her friends eyes.

"She may never forgive me."

"You have control Jane."

"Are you suggesting I wipe her memories, because as much as I would love to do that, it would be harmful to her in the long run."

"No, but you can give her coping mechanisms, can't you?" The DA will tell what he needs, he won't need every detail, just enough. I hate it but you're the best person for the job. I know that Betsy's best chance is you...and so do you."


	13. Chapter 13

Dr. Wride watches as Jane rocks Betsy in his arms and he knows that he's come to a decision.

Betsy woke up after Lisbon left. She wanted to colour. She found a page with flowers for them to do. She studied the page and picked out a brown crayon and handed it to Jane and then got one for herself. She coloured the ground with the brown, She then chose very dark green to colour the leaves on the flowers. Betsy's colouring is steady and concentrated, not as frantic as her first attempts. She put back the green and studied the box of colours, Jane barely breathed as her fingers pulled out a yellow for both of them which they use to colour the petals of the flower. When she finished she studied the picture once more and added a little circle of yellow in the top right hand corner of the page. Jane did the same.

"That's a beautiful picture."

Betsy held it between her fingers and stared at it for a long moment and then gave a slight nod, she got down on the table and laid the picture on her bed. There was then a knock on the door signalling lunch.

The rest of the day they spent reading books, dinner and watching a video. Jane tried hard to give his full attention to Betsy but his thoughts were in turmoil at the request of Dr, Wride. Yellow indicated progress today, a significant step. He laid down on the couch as soon as Betsy's asleep in bed. He took out his phone and read the text he received from Lisbon asking how he was doing. He pushed reply and stared at the blank screen, he'd no idea what to say. Finally he'd typed out 'fine' and pushed send. He swung his legs around and sat up, and indicated to the mirror for some tea. He stands up and goes to the table where his colouring of the flowers is stuck on the wall at Betsy's insistence after Jane had done the same with hers on the patch of wall next to her pillow. He pulled it off the wall and looked at it in the hope that it will tell him what to do. His fingers traced the yellow crayon on the flowers and the sun and wonders if he does what they want will it take away this bit of colour she's found in her life. He carefully put the page back on the wall and let out a deep sigh, running his hand through his hair and looking up to ceiling. He turned to the door as his tea arrived. The tea's very unsatisfying, every swallow seemed to choke him. After only drinking half a cup he set it outside the door and went back to lying on the couch.

He awoke with a start, his heart racing and he could feel the tingle of sweat running down his back. He looked over at Betsy and she's sleeping restlessly. He sat up and leaned back against the couch with his eyes closed trying to concentrate on calming himself but popped them open as the images from his dream stubbornly reappear. Images of monsters and children...Betsy, Charlotte...darkness, evil acts, blood, death. He covered his eyes with a hand only to find it trembling, he brought it down and clasped both hands together trying to get them under control, instead the trembling increased until his whole body was shaking. He took deep breaths, counting slowly. He concentrated on each part of his body, stilling the tremors, his heart rate back to normal.

He opened his eyes as a whimpering sound reached his ears, he rushed to Betsy's side. She's curled in to a ball, but he could see her face and tears rest on her cheeks. He gently reached out to her and touched her arm, shaking it slightly to wake her up. He whispered her name, repeating it louder when there was no reaction. She opened her eyes and within he could see all the fear and more that he'd just experienced. He spoke her name again and when she showed recognition of who he was he gathered her in his arms and sat down on the bed. He held her close to him and rocked back and forth. Her small, thin fingers clung to his vest and she continued to whimper into his chest. He stroked her hair and made soothing noises. As the whimpering began to subside he could make out that she was speaking, it's the same words over and over again, he reeled when he understood.

"No,no,no,no..."

He pulled her in tighter, reassured her that she was safe, she was with him, that they couldn't hurt her any more. He knew as he listened to her chant that he had no choice. The men need to be behind bars so Betsy would be safe, he would do all in his power to protect Betsy and to help her.

The session's arranged for the following day, Jane receives papers from the DA'a office outlining what's needed while Betsy's taking a nap. He works on formulating the best way to get the information and keep Betsy feeling safe. After dinner he sits her down to ask her permission.

Betsy looks at him as he clears his throat.

"You had a nightmare last night about the men that hurt you, didn't you?'

Betsy doesn't respond.

"That's all right you don't have to say anything. I have nightmare's all the time of my little girl. Some one killed her, like they did Katie and I found her. I'm trying to find the bad man who hurt Charlotte, but we have the bad men that hurt you and hurt Katie. Agent Lisbon wants to put them away somewhere where they can't get to you, so they can never hurt you or any other little girls again. Would you like that?"

Betsy nods her head faintly.

"To do that Betsy Agent Lisbon needs to know what happened to you, in your words."

Jane's looking at Betsy intently watching for her reactions, she shifts slightly and her eyes open slightly wider.

"It's not as scary as it sounds, you'll be asleep but able to hear my voice and speak back to me. I will ask you questions. You'll see pictures in your mind. It will be hard Betsy, it will be like a nightmare except I will be near and you'll feel safe. You feel safe with me don't you?"

She gives a slight nod.

"That's because you know that I will never hurt you. That I'm here to help you and watch over you."

She nods her head again.

"I'll wake you up any time you want me too. And after we're finished, unlike your dreams, you'll feel nice inside and you won't remember what you told me. And I can help you with your dreams."

"What do you think Betsy? Do you understand?"

She looks at him intently and climbs on to his lap and takes his head in her hands. She looks at him, her face full of concern, she strokes his brow, her fingers light on his skin, it makes him aware of the tension in his face, he closes his eyes and lets out a quiet breath to relax himself. He open them and her eyes are level with his own.

"They're in my head."

She gives the tiniest of smile and wraps her arms around his neck. He pulls her into him taken aback once more at the maturity her experience has given her. He whispers in her ear.

"I know, I know. I'll do what I can."

Lisbon came early, she helped Betsy with her bath and brought Jane some clothes. She'd talked to Jane on the phone while Betsy was still sleeping.

"How are you doing?"

"It's important that I'm relaxed if I'm going to hypnotize her, anxious hypnotists rarely work. I'm not looking forward to it but it's necessary and it'll help Betsy in the long run so that's what I'm concentrating on."

"Ardilles will be there watching and will let you know when he has enough, and I'll be there too."

"Do you think you could be in the room? I think Betsy needs someone by her side and she trusts you and…and… it'll help me too. I know I'm asking a lot."

"Of course Jane, just tell me what you want me to do."

"Just sit next to her and take cues from her. She'll let you know and try not to say anything."

Lisbon hung up the phone. She's relieved that Jane asked her to be in the room. She hadn't liked the idea of watching the proceedings behind the glass and not able to give support to Jane or Betsy. She's more worried about Jane, she knows it will be difficult for Betsy but Jane will help her through it and he will put safe guards in place so that when it's over she won't remember the experience but will come out of it feeling peace. Jane will have no safe guards and is deeply invested in the little girl. She's worried for him.

Betsy's feeling the strain. She barely acknowledged Lisbon as she gave her a bath. She spent breakfast sitting on Jane's lap and he was only able to entice her to eat a little bit of food. Lisbon noticed that he didn't do much better himself. Jane, with Betsy on his lap, is sitting on the couch reading books, while Lisbon is in the observation room meeting with Ordilles and making sure everything is ready. Recording equipment was set up while Betsy was in the bathroom. She knows it's there.

Now that Lisbon's back in the room and everything is ready, it's time to start. Jane closes the book and whispers to Betsy asking if she's ready. The hold of his hand tightens but she nods. He moves her off his lap and sits her on the couch. He's had a camping chair brought in and he opens it up and sets it opposite her and sits down. Lisbon takes her place besides Betsy.

Jane takes a piece of yellow ribbon from his pocket that Lisbon brought at his request. He hands one end out to Betsy, he nods his head when she takes it.

"I want you to keep a hold of it all the time. I have a hold on the other end, I will not let go, so that even though I'm not next to you, we're still attached. If you want me to stop at any time, just pull on the ribbon hard enough for me to feel it and I will stop. Do you understand."

Betsy looks at the ribbon in her hand and then at Jane's hands. She looks at him and nods. Jane smiles at her.

"Good. Now let's have a practise. I want you to tug on your end of the ribbon."

Betsy pulls and Jane can feel it.

"That's very good Betsy. Now this is your connection to me. It'll always be there as long as you have a hold of the ribbon. Okay?"

She nods again.

"Fantastic. Now look at me Betsy."

A redundant command as her eyes rarely leave his face.

"I want you to take a deep breath and then let it out slowly, just like this."

Jane demonstrates what he wants Betsy to do. He breathes in deeply and slowly releases it. He smiles at Betsy.

"Now you have a go."

Jane takes in a deep breath once more as Betsy does it with him. He watches her closely to time his full release with hers.

"Excellent! You're doing very well. Do you feel okay?"

Betsy nods her head.

"Now I want you to take another deep breath and picture the yellow flowers we saw in the park. Do you remember they're called roses?"

She nods her head and follows his instructions. Jane does it with her.

"Now let it out slowly. They look like sunshine don't they?"

She nods her head again.

"Can you remember their smell?"

Jane sees Betsy take a deep breath through her nose to smell the roses and she lets it out slowly. Jane's voice gets lower.

Picture the roses Betsy and think of their smell, now reach out and touch one. Feel how silky it is. It's nice isn't it?"

Betsy's eyes are closed, she has a small smile on her face, she's rubbing the ribbon between her fingers. She nods her head slightly.

"Now on to the next one Betsy, every time I ask a question I want you to move to the next flower and feel it beneath your fingers and smell its scent."

Jane sees her eyes move under her lids as she mentally moves to the next rose.

"Katie's come to see the flowers, can you see her?"

Jane stills a moment at the beautiful smile that appears on her face. He doesn't need the nod of confirmation. He just stares at her and is unwilling to carry on. Lisbon interrupts the long pause.

"Jane."

Jane shushes her but then carries on.

"Katie's here to help you too because now I have to ask you questions about what happened to you and Katie in the house. Remember when you answer a question move from flower to flower, Katie wants to see each one. When there are no more flowers, there are no more questions, so tell me when you're at the end of the flowers. You remember how to tell me?"

Betsy gives the ribbon a slight tug.

"That's exactly right."

Jane shifts very slightly in his chair.

"Concentrate on the flowers Betsy. You and Katie are very close, you love her don't you?"

Betsy nods.

"She looked after you and protected you?"

Jane sees Betsy, eyes move to the next flower in her mind. She nods her head.

"What did she protect you from?"

Betsy says her first word. It comes out a whisper:

"Monsters."

Her eyes move to the next flower and her fingers are still rubbing the petals.

"What did the monsters look like?"

"I..I don't know."

"Why don't you know?"

"I would close my eyes, Katie told me to close my eyes, to keep them closed and never to open them, and I never did. Did I Katie?"

"I bet Katie's very pleased with you. Did Katie look at the monsters?"

Betsy nods her head.

"Did she tell you about them?"

"She did once...I was crying...I hated them coming...they scared me...they hurt me...I didn't want it any more.."

Betsy's breathing's become rapid.

"Is Katie still liking the flowers?"

Jane takes deep breaths. Betsy copies him and nods her head in answer to the question.

"Let Katie smell one. Does she like it?"

Betsy nods her head, her breathing's back to normal. It takes great effort for Jane's voice to remain steady as he asks the next question.

"How did the monsters hurt you Betsy?"

Jane is watching Betsy very closely and sees tremors going through her body.

"It's all right Betsy, they're not here, they can't hurt you, there's only Katie and the flowers. Does Katie want you to tell me?"

After a moment Betsy nods her head slowly.

"Will holding Katie's hand help you?"

She nods her head again and reaches out her hand. Jane looks to Lisbon and Lisbon takes hold gently, Betsy's hand is shaking. Jane asks again:

"How did the monsters hurt you?"

"I...I can't move...they won't let me move...I'm cold...where are my clothes...I want my clothes...they touch me and it hurts...it really hurts..."

Tears are streaming down her face, which is contorted by her memories, her body's shaking. Lisbon wants to take her in her arms, she looks to Jane, tears are on his cheeks too, he shakes his head.

"How are the flowers Betsy?"

"I..I..can't see them."

"They're still there Betsy. You can find one more, Katie wants to see one more. Can you find her one?"

Jane can see her eyes darting under her eyelids.

"I can't see one."

"It's all right Betsy, it's there. Take a deep breath."

Jane inhales and Betsy does her best, but it catches in her throat, she starts to panic.

"I can't see Katie, Katie's gone"

"Katie still here, she's holding your hand, can you feel her holding your hand?"

Lisbon tightens her hold just a little.

"Yes, yes."

"She's waiting to see the most beautiful flower, because you saved it until the last. You'll find it. Breathe slowly, follow me, it's there Betsy, Katie's waiting to see it."

Betsy follows Jane's breathing patterns as he takes deeper and deeper breaths. He can see her start to calm, her tears have stopped.

"You can see it, Can't you?"

Yes, yes.

"How does it feel?"

"It's soft and warm."

"Is Katie feeling the flower?"

Betsy nods her head.

"Katie likes roses too?"

"Yes, they're like the sun."

"Can it be dark when the sun is shining?"

Betsy thinks about it and shakes her head.

"Roses are like the sun?"

Betsy nods her head.

"When your darkness comes Betsy if you think about the roses they will chase it away. Just like now. You told me about the darkness and you thought about the flowers and the darkness went away."

"But what if I can't find it?"

"The flowers are always there. You couldn't find them, but they were there, just like I said. Just breathe slowly and you will find it, the darkness tried to stop you, but it couldn't it can't,Betsy, the flowers are always there. Do you believe me?"

Betsy opens her eyes and looks at him, she nods her head.

"Katie says she has to go."

"I know, she's very proud of you. You did a great job and she's very happy you showed her the flowers and when you want her you'll be able to feel her holding your hand, just like now. She has to go and so do you. Are you ready to come back?"

Betsy nods. Jane's eyes move to Lisbon.

"Katie says good-bye."

Lisbon removes her hand.

"When I say now and you feel the tug of the ribbon you will wake up and you won't remember what's happened. You'll feel calm and at peace. Jane pulls on the ribbon and says gently:

"Now."


	14. Chapter 14

Lisbon wants to stay with Jane but has to go talk to Ardilles. He's very pleased with the results and says that the case should be a slam dunk. Jane did nothing that could be construed as planting a suggestion to lead the girl where they needed her. The emotion from the girl will play great with the jury. It's a job well done, he's going for the death penalty.

"Tell Jane thanks."

With Ardilles gone Lisbon enters the room, she'd watched through the observation window while talking to Ardilles and knows that Betsy's asleep and Jane's sitting on the couch, his hands laid loosely in his lap, deep in thought.

He feels worn out from the stress and emotions of the day. He's glad Betsy's asleep it gives them both time to recover. After Betsy came out of the trance, she looked at the ribbon in her hand, rubbing it with her fingers. she followed it to his hand. she jumped off the couch and climbed on to his lap. He asked her if she was all right and she nodded. She looked in to his eyes, Jane did his best to hide the trauma he's feeling but she saw anyway and put her arms around his neck and placed her cheek next to his. Her skin was warm and he could feel a slight dampness remaining from her tears. He can feel her heartbeat, strong and steady and knows that yes, she is all right. It wasn't long before she fell asleep and he carefully stood up and walked over to the bed. he leaned over and laid her down unhooking her arms from around him. He immediately missed her. It was comforting having the physical confirmation that she was okay. She turned over on to her side and she still had a firm hold of the ribbon. He let go of his end and laid it away from her so she can't get tangled up in it.

He then sat down on the couch, lost in his thoughts, the picture of her face as she relayed her nightmares come unbidden before him. He hears the door open, he guesses it's Lisbon and receives confirmation when he looks up, he gives her a small smile.

"You did a good job Lisbon, thank you."

Lisbon returns his smile and sits down next to him.

"So did you. I think you've made a new best friend in Ardilles, he's very pleased with your work."

"Now that's a scary thought."

They both smile but Lisbon sees that it doesn't reach his eyes. She reaches over and gently touches his arm.

"How are you doing? It got very intense."

Jane looks away and nods his head slowly.

"Yes it did."

He looks down and rubs his hands up and down his thighs and then turning his gaze up to the ceiling he shakes his head.

"I...I...I...I..."

He looks down again and then across at Betsy. He looks straight ahead and tries again.

"Her...her life has been a nightmare from the moment she was born. She's known nothing but pain and torture...the horrors she's been through Lisbon were written so clearly on her face..."

"I know."

"I don't think I'll ever forget...how could they do that to her?...It's all she's known Lisbon...all she's known."

"They don't show any remorse, in interrogation they act like what they did was normal, there's no shame, no regret. I want to take a shower every time I've been in their presence."

Jane gives her a sideways glance.

"I guess I have the easy part in some ways, I spend my time with an angel."

He takes another glance towards Betsy, she's sleeping peacefully.

"I wish I could have wiped them away...I should have wiped them away."

"You gave her a way to cope Jane. If you wiped them away, you would have wiped her whole life away and who she is."

He shakes his head again and looks at Betsy.

"she's..she's such a strong little girl...somehow they haven't robbed her of trust and belief in other people...it's because of Katie... and now I have that responsibility...what if I let her down Lisbon?"

"Jane, you understand people better than anyone I know. You got her off that bed and into here. You've helped her make remarkable strides. You won't let her down."

"I let people down all the time."

"Not children.."

Jane's voice is a choked whisper.

"Charlotte..."

"Jane you didn't let Charlotte down, I know you blame yourself for what happened but you're family were victims of a serial killer. Red John killed her not you. You give Betsy all the help she needs, there's no-one else who can do it better than you. If I thought differently I would have dragged your sorry ass out of here."

Jane gives a small smile.

"Well that's producing quite an image."

She gives him a playful slap.

"Hush"

They look at each other and smile. Jane's eyes become serious.

"Thanks Lisbon."

"This has been a good day Jane, you've sent an evil man to the death row and given Betsy the tools to cope with her nightmares."

Lisbon touches his arm once more.

"Now are you okay?"

Jane smiles at her.

"Yes I am now, I'm fine."

Lisbon stands up and Jane follows

"I need to go now but if you need me just call, I'll come."

Jane walks with her to the door and opens it for her.

"I will I promise."

"I'll come by tonight."

"We're watching a movie so bring popcorn."

"I will."

Jane dims the lights, walks over to the couch and shrugs off his shoes. He sits down wearily, he's glad this day is over. It ended well though, sitting watching the movie with Betsy sat between him and Lisbon had been restful. Betsy had the doll on her lap and the ribbon in between her fingers and had insisted that he held the other end. The movie was a delightful Disney film for a little girl and Betsy had enjoyed it, when it finished she had a smile on her face. He knows that it's a result of the hypnosis session, but it's a glimpse of the girl she ought to be and hopefully will be. Tomorrow the demons will be there once more but the suggestions he's planted in her subconscious should help her. It was good having Lisbon with them, Betsy's comfortable with her now and was pleased when he told her she was coming. She gave her a bath before the movie, to save Lisbon from coming back in the morning. Jane took the opportunity to take a shower, it wasn't possible for him to take one that morning as Betsy was too stressed and would only take a bath with the assurance that he wasn't leaving. He'd kept up a running commentary so she knew he was there.

He'd found it impossible to concentrate on the movie, still plagued with the images of Betsy's suffering. The innocence of the movie jarred with the horror of the day. He preferred to watch the faces of Betsy and Lisbon as they watched the movie. Though Lisbon will never admit to it, she's a natural with kids. She's a little bit awkward at first because of her unbelief in herself, but once her guard is down she treats them with respect and that's what children want. Together they ooo'd and ahhh'd over the sparkling flowing dresses. He saw Betsy stealing glances at him out of the corner of her eyes, he's not sure if she was seeking reassurance that he was there or that he was okay.

Lisbon left after the movie finished as she received a call to a crime scene. After seeing her out he went and sat down beside Betsy on the couch.

"It looked like you enjoyed the movie?"

Betsy nodded.

"What was your favourite part?"

Betsy thought about it for a moment.

"The dresses...they were beautiful."

"I thought so. I think that was Agent Lisbon's favourite part too."

He leans in and whisper conspiriatorially

"I don't think she'll ever admit it though."

Betsy smiles at him and shakes her head.

"Her favourite part was that the prince won."

"And how do you know that?"

"She told me. She said she likes it when the good guy wins."

Jane smiles.

"She certainly does."

"Can we watch it again?"

"Of course we can."

"Rose wants to watch it again."

"Rose?"

Betsy held up her doll. His heart caught in his throat, Betsy has added to her coping mechanisms. He recovers himself as Betsy looks worriedly at him

"You gave her a name."

He took the doll's hand.

"Hello Rose, you have a very pretty name."

He'd expected her to call the doll Katie, he came to understand that as the days went by and she didn't name her that she hadn't decided where the doll fitted in to her life. He's her replacement for Katie but she found comfort in the doll and she didn't know why. Naming her Rose tells him that his hypnotic suggestions have worked with her. Betsy has something else in her life that brings her comfort and she's using the doll as a representation of it.

This time Betsy climbed up onto his lap to watch the movie. She laid against his chest facing towards the screen. She planted Rose in the same position on her lap. She handed him the end of the ribbon and he wrapped his arms around them both. Her hair tickled him as it brushed lightly against his chin, and he could smell the lemon scent of her shampoo. She turned her head around to look at him and she smiled, she placed her hand on his cheek and gave him a small kiss on his jaw line, smiled again and turned around to watch the movie. He blinked away the tears that sprang to his eyes.

She lost the battle with sleep an hour into the movie. For ten minutes her head would start to slump to the side but she would jerk awake and sit back up. Finally her head rested against his arm and Rose laid loosely on her lap. He waited another ten minutes before standing up and putting her to bed. Five minutes later his tea arrived along with Dr Wride.

"Can we talk tomorrow? I'm beat."

"Sure I understand, it's been a difficult day for you. You did a wonderful job."

He glances over towards Betsy.

"She made great strides today."

Dr Wride looked towards him with concern.

"But how about you? I can see you're struggling with..."

"I'm fine."

"I'm sorry I had to put you through that."

"I can see you are, but as you said, there was no other choice and it seems to have helped, and that's what matters."

He moves the door closed just slightly, it doesn't go unnoticed by Dr. Wride.

"Enjoy your tea and get some rest. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

He closed the door and sat on the couch sipping his tea. After finishing he left the cup outside the door and switched off the light. He's laid on the couch waiting for sleep. His thoughts turn to Dr. Wride, he wants to talk about the next step in Betsy's recovery and rehabilitation...leaving the hospital.


	15. Chapter 15

Jane's heart is pounding in his ears as he walks up the stairs. Dread is pulling at his ankles, his legs heavy, slowing his accent. He can feel sweat all over his body, drenching his underclothes. There's a thick darkness surrounding him, it's tangible, he feels it brushing against his skin as he makes his way up towards his room. He knows it's his room though the stairs are not familiar, neither are the photos that adorn the walls as he finally makes his way along the hallway. They're blurred ghostly apparitions that glow through the darkness but offer him no light. Where's the bedroom door? His hallway is only a few feet long, but he senses nothing solid in front of him.

He jumps as a scream fills space and assaults his ears. It's a child's voice, he's sure of it. He runs as panic surges through him, he shouts Charlotte's name. There's another scream and he tries to move faster but the darkness is getting thicker and it's hold is now around his knees and it's stronger. He tries to shake it off but his efforts are ineffectual and the darkness moves up his body. He shouts Charlotte's name once more, his voice filled with panic and desperation. His arms are flailing trying to break free, but there's nothing to hold on to, his hands just slip through. It's dragging him to the ground he pleads with it to let him go, he tells it that his daughter needs him, he'll do anything if it will let him go so he can save her.

He's unable to move any of his limbs, the darkness has control and is dragging him along the ground, he shouts Charlotte's name as the screams continue, he squeezes his eyes tight against his frustration and helplessness. He tries bargaining once more, offering himself to whatever the darkness wants, do whatever it wants with him, just let him help Charlotte, she needs him.

A voice fills his head, hateful, mocking, deriding.

"There's nothing I want from you Mr. Jane. Nothing you can give me, nothing you can say, because you're already mine. You can't resist me, I'm stronger than you, I'm cleverer than you. Everything you own is mine, you have nothing, you're nothing. You can't save your daughter, she's already mine, you can't save anyone, your just a useless piece of garbage that the world would be better off without.

Jane's trying desperately to shut out the voice, he's trying desperately to get free, struggling with all the strength he has left, but he feels himself weakening, he tries to shout Charlotte's name once more but nothing comes, the screaming suddenly stops but the sound of whimpering proves more heart wrenching as his strength is gone,his body feels on fire and he's at the mercy of his captor.

Betsy wakes up suddenly as Jane's shout breaks through her sleep. She's disoriented at first but quickly comes to wakefulness as she hears his voice again. She jumps down off the bed, grabbing the ribbon as she leaves and rushes to him. His eyes are closed like he's asleep but his whole body is in motion, arms flailing, legs kicking, his features contorted. She's rooted to the spot a few feet away out of his reach, tears form as she watches his struggle, not knowing how to help, afraid to get close.

The on call resident lets out a sigh as he makes his way to check on Betsy. It's been a busy night with two emergency admits, he could do without having this extra chore but Dr. Wride gave strict instructions that regular checks were needed tonight. He looks through the window and reaches for his pager sending for Doctor Wride. He hits the emergency button to summon immediate help and enters the room.

Betsy jumps at the sound of the door and turns to see a strange man running into the room towards her, she shrinks back until she hits the wall, unable to stop screaming as more people rush in. Two move towards Jane and one towards Betsy. She covers her face with her hands and sinks to the floor as panic overwhelms her. The woman kneels down beside her and speaks to her softly trying to calm her. Betsy sobs in to her hands.

The others help the doctor grab Jane and lower him off the couch on to the floor afraid he may fall off and hurt himself. The Doctor kneels down beside him and speaks his name sharply to wake him up. The third time the resident gets through to Jane and his eyes pop open, the horror of his nightmare evident to all.

He's free of the darkness, consciousness finds him on the floor with faces looking at him.

"Mr. Jane I'm Doctor Barren I need to examine you."

As Jane realises that Betsy's sanctuary has been invaded he sits up in alarm.

"Where's Betsy?"

At the same moment he can hear her cries. As he tries to get up, hands try to keep him down, he shrugs them off.

"Everyone out of here now."

Jane gets to his feet and sees Betsy against the wall a nurse kneeling helplessly beside her.

"Mr. Jane I need to examine..."

"I'm fine it was just a dream, if I need examinig Dr. Wride can do it. Now you must all leave."

Jane has made his way to Betsy and crouches down beside her, he steady's himself as his legs feel weak and wobbly.

"Betsy it's me, it's all right they're not going to hurt you."

Jane picks up the end of the yellow ribbon Betsy's still holding in her hand and pulls gently on it, She looks up at him and throws herself in to his arms, the force knocks him off his feet but he manages to hold Betsy with one hand and save himself with the other. He looks up and the young doctor is still in the room, Jane is about to tell him once again to leave when Doctor Wride appears at the door. He beckons his resident towards him and then closes the door as they leave. Betsy and Jane are alone. Jane wraps his arms around Betsy as fierce tremors run through her body.

"I'm so sorry Betsy, I'm so sorry. Shhh it's okay it's just us, everyone's gone. It just us."

Dr. Barren what were you thinking? Didn't I tell you that no-one goes in to that room without careful introduction and I find not just you, but a whole group of people in there."

He points to the observation mirror.

"Look in there, look what you've done. That little girl's been through hell and she today she had to live through it again and Mr. Jane too. I asked you to keep an eye on things not make them a hundred times worse."

"Sir, I was concerned for Mr. Jane and Betsy, she could have been hurt if she tried to help him…"

"…and barging in there was the best solution you could come up with."

Dr. Wride stares hard at him and Doctor Barren squirms.

"Get out of here. Hopefully Mr. Jane can smooth things over."

"I'm sorry sir."

Dr. Wride lets out a sigh.

"There's nothing to be done about it now. Let's just hope that Mr. Jane hasn't lost his magic."

Dr. Barren's pager goes off and after checking it he takes a last look through the observation mirror before rushing off to a new emergency. Dr. Wride runs a hand through his hair and then places them in his pockets and studies the scene through the glass.

Betsy seems to be sleeping but when Jane moves her hold around his neck tightens and she buries herself further in to him. Her hysterical crying eventually turned in to heart wrenching sobs until exhaustion took over. He's certain that Dr Wride will be on the other side of the glass so he signals him to come in and places his finger on his lips indicating him to be quiet. When he enters Jane points to his pillow and then Betsy's, Dr. Wride also brings over her cover and her doll. He leaves after placing the things next to Jane. Jane lays the pillows next to one another and spreads the cover over Betsy. He holds Rose close to her and then slowly lowers the two of them to a laying position. Betsy's still clinging to his neck and her head is resting on his arm. Eventually as Jane stays still she relaxes her hold and allows space between the two of them. Finally she let's go and turns over but keeps her body against his and searches out his hand. As she pulled away Jane caught sight of her tear-stained face, there's no peace in her features.

Sleep doesn't come for Jane, this is all his fault, his dream brought them in here. The slight pressure he feels of Betsy's body against him and her fingers tickling his hand does nothing to diminish the guilt. As she sobbed in his neck he'd whispered in her ear of roses, soft petals and heady scent. It took a while for his words to get through, her mind filled with terror and yet she'd thrown herself at him, clung to him, sought safety with him. Tears glisten his eyes at the beauty of her soul. He doesn't understand why it's not filled with hate and revenge. When he'd tugged at the ribbon and she'd removed her hands from her eyes, for a moment they'd been filled with the terror he's witnessed earlier but as his presence quickly registered to her he'd seen a mixture of relief, hope and love, then her body was hurtling towards him but it wasn't the weight of her slight body hitting him that had taken his breath away, it was the force of realisation, of goodness, of beauty, of love, of responsibility, gifts she is giving to him.

He chides himself that he lies here battling guilt, that she doesn't lay at his door, for the events of the evening. A destructive force he's well acquainted with, it's a constant companion. It weighs down his soul, making his limbs heavy and difficult to move. So many times he's lain watching the early morning light overtake the dark sky of night, awake for hours unable to get off the bed, not wanting to. His memories of his time in hospital are disjointed through the drugs that were pumped in to him to keep him pliable and to keep him safe from himself, but he remembers the overwhelming darkness of guilt, the lack of desire to do anything but hide away until it consumed him and he was no longer a part of life.

But with the help of Doctor Miller he'd found a reason to carry on, she thought it was hope, man's natural animal force to survive. But he'd discovered the powerful force of revenge. It's gets him off the bed each day, propels him into the shower, dresses him and allows him to face each torturous day without his beloved wife and daughter. It comes clothed in charm and dazzling smiles. He should, by now, be totally consumed by the dark forces that rage in his soul but, to his surprise, Lisbon has kept them tamed. Through her he's found kindness, friendship, concern and even love. She thinks she can save him but he knows that the dark forces are too strong and will win out in the end. Or, at least, that's what he's believed, that's what his nightmare was all about.

But then Betsy sees something in him that he would deny exists, he would say she's only fooling herself and grasping at straws at the loss of Katie. But Betsy isn't a fool, she's suffered too much at the hands of men to grasp on to him just because he was there, just because he showed her a magic trick. Whatever it is that she see, he needs to find it himself, he needs to battle his demons, she must not become a victim of them.

.


	16. Chapter 16

Jane's been dosing for a while before he sees Betsy begin to show signs of waking up. She's had a fitful night but has managed to stay asleep. She blinks her eyes a few times and sees Jane.

"Good morning Betsy."

She immediately moves close to him as she looks around the room.

"It's okay, it's just us. I'm sorry about what happened last night, they came in to help me. I'm sorry they scared you."

A look of concern crosses Betsy's face as she remembers more of the events of the night and she reaches up and places her hand on his cheek.

"I'm okay Betsy, it was just a dream, not a very nice one, but just a dream that can't hurt me."

She stands up and Jane sits up and leans against the couch. She wraps her arms around his neck and gives him a hug. Jane returns it.

"Thank you. Would you like some breakfast?"

Betsy looks nervously at the door and shakes her head.

"I understand you're worried but no one will come in. It's just you and me today, but we need to have some food."

Betsy looks at him thoughtfully.

"Lisbon."

"You want Lisbon to bring us some food?"

Betsy nods her head.

"Let me call her, I'm sure she'll bring us some."

Jane and Betsy are reading a book while she's sitting on his lap, when there's knock on the door Betsy literally jumps.

"It's okay, it'll be Lisbon with breakfast and I don't know about you but I'm hungry."

Jane carries Betsy over to the table and sits her down and then lets Lisbon in. Lisbon's smiling and holds up the bag of food.

"Hi Jane."

As she looks past Jane towards Betsy Lisbon doesn't miss the fearful look on Betsy's face. She looks back at Jane with concern.

"Did she have a bad night?"

"It wasn't a very good one."

"I was hoping she'd sleep better after your suggestions."

"She was sleeping fine. I'm the one with the nightmare and it was a bad one and the upshot is that people invaded the room frightening Betsy."

Jane changes mood suddenly and smiles broadly

"But let's have breakfast."

Jane moves aside to allow Lisbon a path to the table. Lisbon whispers to him as she walks by.

"Okay but this conversation isn't over."

Jane suspected it wouldn't be.

Betsy's very quiet and eats only a little bit of breakfast. Lisbon notices how she constantly looks towards Jane for reassurance and the only time she takes a bite of food is at Jane's urging. She tries to engage her in conversation but she only answers when Jane repeats the sentence and then without looking at her. Jane gives an almost imperceptible shrug of apology. After they finish eating Lisbon gathers up the remnants and prepares to leave. Jane whispers something to Betsy. She finally looks straight at Lisbon.

"Thank you for breakfast."

Lisbon smiles.

"You're welcome Betsy, how about I bring some tomorrow too."

Betsy nods her head. Jane walks Lisbon to the door.

"I need to come back later, text me when Betsy takes a nap, I have something I need to discuss with you and you need to tell me about last night, or I'll just find out from Doctor Wride."

Jane nods his head.

"Good bye Jane.."

She shouts over his shoulder.

"..goodbye Betsy."

Jane closes the door, he turns around to Betsy.

"What would you like to do now? Shall we colour?"

Betsy shakes her head.

"Magic."

"You want me to do a trick?"

Betsy nods her head.

"Okay."

Jane puts his hand in his pocket and digs out a coin.

Jane's showing Betsy tricks and encouraging her to have a try at one, but Betsy refuses and he can tell that her mind is on something else. Suddenly Betsy speaks up and she takes Jane by surprise.

"You're sad."

As Jane looks in to her eyes full of concern and questions he suppresses his natural reaction to deny it.

"Yes Betsy down inside of me I am sad."

"Charlotte."

It was a statement not a question.

"Yes I miss her and my wife."

Charlotte's thoughtful for a moment as Jane wonders where this conversation is going and whether he should nip it in the bud.

"What's a wife?"

When people grow up and a man and a women meet and grow to love each other and want to be together they get married and she becomes his wife and he becomes her husband."

Jane holds up his ring finger.

"This is a wedding ring and men and women wear them to show they're married."

"Lisbon"

Jane's puzzled.

"Lisbon?"

"Your wife."

Jane smiles and reaches out and strokes Betsy's hair.

"No Lisbon isn't my wife, we work together and we're friends. My wife was called Angela and the bad man who killed Charlotte killed her too."

Jane's voice chokes with emotion.

Betsy climbs on his knee and takes his face in her hands.

"Katie's looking after them. They'll be all right."

Tears prick Jane's eyes. His voice is husky, he gives her a little smile.

"That's very kind of her."

"She wants to because you're looking after me."

Jane looks in to her earnest face.

"I'm sorry about last night Betsy, I know it was frightening but no-one would hurt you, no one here wants to hurt you."

Betsy nods her head and turns around in sits down in his lap, she takes his left hand and plays with his ring until she falls asleep.

Jane's napping on the couch waiting for Lisbon to arrive. He's sent her a text, as promised, after lying Betsy down on her bed. Dr. Wride is watching on the other side, Lisbon has already talked to him about the development she's coming to tell Jane about. He hopes it will only mean good things for the little girl who's been through so much. What Jane will make of it he's not so sure. He can tell how much Betsy had come to mean to him. How can she not. He's enveloped himself in guilt for so long that the trust Betsy shows him is a light to guide him out of his dark world. The Doctor's hopeful that handled right four souls will be healed by the end or, at least, on their way.

Lisbon nods at Dr. Wride as she walks past him, carrying two takeaway drinks in her hands, she turns the corner and after balancing one cup on top of the other she knocks quietly once on the door. Jane springs from the couch and lets her in.

"Come on in Lisbon. Long time no see. Whatever it is must be important as you're back so soon, but always great to see you, especially when you bring beverage."

He takes the offered cup from her and takes a sip.

"Thanks."

"I hope it's good, I went to your favourite place and asked them to make it just as you like it. They asked after you and were glad to hear you were okay. They've been worried... takings are down."

They share a smile. Lisbon looks across at Betsy.

"How's she doing?"

"She's struggling."

"What happened last night?"

They sit down on the couch. Jane leans back and looks up to the ceiling letting out a sigh.

"I had a nightmare, a particularly awful one, and I think I was thrashing around. In the dream someone or something had a hold of me and I was trying to get free."

Jane shrugs ruefully.

"I guess I was acting it out. I was aware of waking up with people around me, lifting me off the couch. I could hear crying. As I became more aware I realized these people were in the room and it was Betsy crying. I told them to back away, to leave and I found Betsy sat with her back against the wall and her hands covering her face and she was screaming and crying. I tried talking to her but she didn't seem to hear me, she was holding the ribbon so I picked it up and pulled it. She looked at me and..."

Jane shakes his head at the memory.

"..it was like when I hypnotized her, she was terrified. She threw herself in my arms and I just held her for a long time before she calmed down and fell into a fitful sleep."

Lisbon reaches out and touches his leg.

"I'm sorry Jane, it sounds awful."

He looks at her.

"Now she doesn't feel safe here, this was her sanctuary, where evil didn't enter and yet it was already here."

"What do you mean?"

"Me Lisbon, my own demons caused this."

"Jane, you can't blame yourself, you went through hell yesterday, I was here, I know."

"Did you have nightmares last night?"

He looks challenging at her and she looks him in the eyes.

"Yes."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better."

"No I'm not Jane, look at me, you know I'm telling the truth."

He looks at her for a few moments and then looks down at his hands that he's rubbing gently against each other.

"I'm a danger to her."

"No you're not, she trusts you. You've helped her so much."

"I'll only end up hurting her."

"No you won't, you'll never hurt her."

"Not intentionally but from all the stuff I carry around with me."

Lisbon's heart breaks at her friends anguish. She's seen him through the some bad times but never as raw as he is now.

"You can't leave her."

"I know, I know and I won't but I need to have control of myself, I need to make sure it doesn't happen again."

"Let go of your guilt Jane, don't add more."

He looks at her in surprise.

"What happened last night wasn't your fault. The decision to enter the room wasn't yours. Just as you didn't kill your family."

"I made them a target."

Lisbon places her hand on his arm.

"Jane look at me. You've been around murderers and victims for a long time now. You know that there are all sorts of reasons why people kill, driven by greed, fear, self preservation, revenge, but serial killers are a different breed. They're driven by darker forces, their decisions are never rational. Red John's obsession with you isn't rational. You may have acted stupidly, but you didn't kill your family, an evil monster did that."

Jane insists:

"Because of me."

"You can own some guilt Jane, just not the lion's share, Red John owns that."

Jane places his cup on the coffee table and sits back into the couch rubbing his hands up and down his thighs.

"I want to Lisbon, I want to do it for her, but how?"

"By helping her Jane, she's your redemption not your revenge."

Jane's nodding his head while still rubbing his thighs, a sign that it's a conflicted agreement. Lisbon can see he's trying hard to keep himself together.

Lisbon leans towards him.

"You will do this Jane, I know you will help Betsy. I know you won't let her down."

Jane looks at her intensely as if he's looking into her soul to see how deep her belief in him goes. He then looks up to the ceiling and takes a deep calming breath, he closes his eyes.

"Thank you."

Lisbon realises he wants to bring the conversation to a close and lets him.

"You're welcome. Take a sip of your tea, it'll help you feel better."

He does as he is told. They sip their drinks in silence for a few minutes. Jane regaining his equilibria and Lisbon deciding if now is a good time to bring up her news. Jane makes the decision for her.

"Didn't you have something you wanted to tell me?"

"Katie's parents are back in town, they came to see me. They said they've thought long and hard about it and that they want to adopt Betsy."


	17. Chapter 17

"They do?"

"Yes apparently they got the idea when they were watching her in the park. They assure me that they're not jumping in to it, or see her as a replacement for Katie, though they do feel a responsibility towards her with her relationship with their daughter. What do you think?"

Jane's taken aback.

"Well…er…I….er…haven't….met them…so..I..I…couldn't say. What do you think about them?"

"They seem a nice couple. Obviously they've been through hell since their daughter disappeared and we only added to their suffering."

Jane interrupts talking softly.

"We didn't add to their suffering those evil men did."

"They're broken inside but they're trying to be stoic and they're holding on to each other for support."

"It does say a lot that they're still together, things like this break up the best of couples."

"Do you think Betsy will get to the point where she will go with someone she doesn't know?"

"Don't forget she already thinks them as her parents. It does sound like a good solution…"

Jane trails off and looks over at Betsy.

"It won't be for a while Jane. There's a long way to go and a lot of hurdles to over come."

Jane nods his head still looking at Betsy.

"I want the best for her Lisbon, even if….even if it means I lose her."

"You're good man Patrick Jane."

Jane turns around and flashes her a smile.

"Can I get that in writing."

Lisbon smiles back.

"How is she doing? Is last night a big set back? Dr. Wride mentioned he wanted to work on moving her out of the hospital and coming as an outpatient. Do you think she's ready for that?"

Jane shrugs.

"It some ways she needs it more than ever. Above everything else she needs an enviroment where she feels safe. It's such a foreign concept for her, it has to be our main focus and we dropped the ball last night, big time."

"She still feels safe with you though?"

"She was born to be used as a toy, a play thing of depraved men, who abused her in the most wicked ways. Her life was a living hell that we can't begin to understand, but she had Katie. She had this presence in her life that showed her love. They created a bond of support and trust. Their relationship allowed them to push the darkness in their lives in to the corner, they made each other the focal point in their life rather than the evil acts done to them. They survived because they had each other, they had a focal point of goodness in their lives. When Katie died Betsy could have fallen to pieces, become broken but instead she chose to find a connection with some one else to fill the void. It seems she knew instinctively that she needs a light in her life to keep the darkness at bay. I don't know why but she chose me to be that person."

Jane sits back in to the couch and sighs deeply. His face contorts as he tries to gain control over emotions that threaten to overwhelm him.

"She should be filled with hate and consumed with self pity, but she's always concerned about how I feel. My welfare is of great importance to her, greater than her own. She doesn't know me but she trusts me to help her and support her. She doesn't blame me for what happened last night. But then Katie wasn't able to protect her, she did her best, but it was an impossible task, so maybe she doesn't expect that of me.."

He looks at Betsy once more and there's a fierceness to his voice as he continues.

"But I want to protect her. I want to make sure that she never has to feel afraid again. That she won't be hurt again."

"That's an impossible undertaking Jane, life itself is scary and brings with it problems and pain. All you can do is give her the foundation that allows her to go out there and try. That she knows that there's someone who will hold her and help her when life bites her."

"I know, but not now, not until she's grown up, now she has the right to feel safe, protected and loved."

"Yes she does. I know you will do everything you can to give her that. I know that if she was my little girl I would want her to be with you. Katie and Betsy's relationship gave her enough to survive the horrors she's been through, so I know that her relationship with you, and yours with her, will give her what she needs to adjust to her new life."

"I hope so Lisbon, I hope so."

It's been three days since their room was invaded and although Betsy's allowed Dr. Wride to come in, along with Lisbon, she's still jumpy and never leaves Jane's lap while Dr. Wride is there. She never looks at him or acknowledges his presence. With Lisbon she's gradually relaxed and will now speak to her and lets Lisbon give her a bath. Betsy's sleeping for the night, Jane's arranged a meeting with Dr. Wride, he gets straight to the point.

"I think that Betsy needs to leave, she doesn't feel safe here any more."

"You think that she'll fare better in the outside world?"

"I think this place is too much like the life she's known. She's still a captive in here, maybe in the outside world, when she sees that she has freedom..it will help her."

"How do you see it happening?"

"I will have to get guardianship of her, and I'll take a leave of absence from work and give her everything and anything she needs."

"Can you support her if you don't work?"

Jane smiles:

"Yes I can get by. I also need to find a place for us to stay."

"You don't have anywhere?"

"I..I..live in a motel and sometimes at CBI headquarters."

"Ahhh I see. Haven't been able to set up a new home."

Jane is looking at his hands.

"No."

"It's been a long time Patrick."

Jane lets out a sigh and looks at him.

"I know, I should have moved on by now but there never seemed a reason."

"Until now."

Dr. Wride leans forward in his chair. He hands clasped together resting his elbows on his knees. His voice full of concern.

"Patrick are you thinking of keeping Betsy?"

Jane doesn't answer straight away but looks down at his hands, rubbing his thumb on the palm of his other hand. Dr Wride waits patiently. Finally Jane looks at Betsy and then at him.

"I would love to keep Betsy, I've thought about it, I love her but...but I don't think it'll be good for her. I think she needs a family with two parents. She needs to have a Mother. As she gets older there are a lot of issues that she'll have to deal with that are not present at the moment and she'll need a woman to help her through them."

Dr. Wride nods in agreement.

"I agree, she's doing really well at the moment but she's going to have to deal with what happened to her sooner or later. What will help her is knowing that she's loved, that she has a foundation that'll allow her to act out her issues knowing that she's not risking everything that's important to her. That no matter how badly she behaves, no matter what she says, the people she loves will still be there."

Jane nods his head.

"So do you agree? Betsy should leave here?"

"I'll start the ball rolling on the guardianship, I can't see it being a problem, you need to work on finding a place."

Jane smiles with relief.

"I'll have Lisbon bring in a laptop, Betsy and I can choose a place together. You do have internet here?"

"Yes. I'll get you the password."

As soon as Dr Wride leaves he's on the phone to Lisbon.

"Hi Jane."

"You sound tired Lisbon."

"I've been in a meeting all day."

"Say no more. Sorry to interrupt your shoot 'em up and chocolate evening."

"No, no you're fine, and stop showing off that you know what I'm doing."

"Lisbon, an all day meeting equals a shoot up movie night with chocolate to release your frustrations at the mind numbing dribble they put you through. I think it's an inspiring solution, stops you from enacting it in real life. Not sure it would work for me though."

Lisbon laughs.

"It probably wouldn't but then your solution would be to disrupt the meeting and get out of there fast."

"Now who's showing off."

"What do you want Jane?"

Jane rolls his eyes, even though Lisbon can't see him.

"And so it continues. Who said I wanted anything?"

"A wild guess."

"I need the use of a laptop for a couple of days."

"Okay, I wasn't expecting that."

"Betsy and I are looking for a place to move to."

Jane's settled on the couch, his legs stretched out and crossed at the feet, his hands behind his head. The lights are dimmed and in the quiet he can hear Betsy's soft breathing. Lisbon questioned the wisdom of leaving the hospital but he's certain it's the right move. He's needs to make a mental list of everything they're going to need. He's not a big fan of internet shopping, he likes to use more than one of his senses before he buys things, but it'll make things a lot simpler.

He hears Betsy stir, he gets off the couch when he hears her whimpering. She's laid on her back and her face is scrunched up in pain. He goes to her and kneels down beside the bed. He picks up the ribbon laid next to her and places it in her hand, her fingers immediately curl around it. He strokes her forehead and whispers words of comfort in her ear. He's surprised when she starts to move. She turns on her side and her face is opposite his, she smiles and rests her hand on his cheek, the ribbon trapped beneath her fingers and his skin. Her eyes close and soon she's back to sleep. Jane blinks away the tears that threaten to fall. He strokes her hair until her hand relaxes and fall on to the bed. He places a kiss on the top of her head and touches her hand with the ribbon, she takes it as before. He goes back to the couch and works through his list before falling asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Betsy's fascinated by the laptop. When Lisbon brought it by she didn't show any interest in it, but after she'd left Jane led Betsy to the couch. She sat down and Jane sat beside her and he rested the laptop on his knees. When he lifted up the lid Betsy looked over, and as the screen began to change at Jane's commands she became curious and moved in closer.

"This is called a laptop Betsy, and it's a wondrous piece of equipment that allows us access to the world outside without leaving this room."

Jane realised that Betsy wouldn't have seen a laptop before, or any computer. As he didn't know how she would react to it, he decided that he would introduce it first before talking to her about moving out of the hospital. They move to the table and spend the morning playing games and puzzles. He shows her a book store and together they chose and order some books.

"These books will be yours, they belong to you."

Jane explains that the store would send them to Lisbon's house and that she would bring them here. He paid for next day delivery so they would come quickly. She's amazed when he clicks on a talking book and a voice comes out of the laptop, her eyes go wide and she stretches towards the laptop and puts her ear on the screen.

After lunch Betsy doesn't want to go down for a nap she wants to play on the laptop some more, even when she can hardly keep her eyes open she refuses to accept defeat but she crawls up on to Jane's lap, and it isn't long before she's fast asleep. As Jane lays her down he realises that already he's going to have to limit her laptop use. He puts it away for the rest of the day.

While Betsy's sleeping he's trying to go through his mental list of things that they need when they move to their own place, but his conversation with Lisbon this morning keeps intruding. She once again drilled him on the wisdom of what he was planning. She stood before him her arms crossed in front of her.

"Jane I still don't see how this is a good idea."

"How come? She doesn't feel safe here, she's spent her life living in just a few rooms and here she has even less."

"That's my point, well one of them. She's no experience of the outside world, there's so much that she doesn't know and hasn't experienced. Aren't you afraid it'll all be too overwhelming for her...and for you?"

Jane stands up.

"Lisbon, although I don't claim to know all the issues that are going to come up, I do understand the obvious ones. I'm not going to throw her outside without preparation. We did all right at the park, didn't we?"

Lisbon has to give him that point.

"Yes that went well."

"There you go. I'll prepare her just the same with the other things, she'll read about them in books and when she shows an interest then, and only then, will we venture out."

"Jane there's so much that could go wrong."

"And Doctor Wride will be just a phone call away. She can't stay here forever."

Jane sees her soften her stance just a little. He puts his hands in his pockets to encourage her.

"What about work?"

"I'll have to take a leave of absence. I can look through files if you need me to. But Betsy has to be my focus. It's not like I'm a proper employee anyway."

"You have it all figured out don't you?"

Jane gives small satisfied smile.

"Pretty much."

"Then why do I still feel worried?"

Jane shrugs.

"I don't know, you tell me?"

Lisbon stares at him and he can tell she's debating something, then she decides."

"I'm worried Jane because you're setting up home with a little girl, a girl almost the same age as Charlotte was, and I'm worried what that might do to you."

Jane knows that it was hard for Lisbon to bring this up and he smiles reassuringly at her, his voice soft.

"It also might be a good thing Teresa. I've been stuck in neutral for so long, I don't have a place that's mine, except with a red smiley face in it. I know there will be hard days, there's been times in here when it's been hard, but in the long run it could be good, in fact I know it will be good, for me and for Betsy. I have to try someday, why not with Betsy?"

Lisbon closes her eyes against what she's about to say.

"Because Betsy has enough problems she'll have to deal with, without having to deal with yours and she certainly can't have the responsibility of being your saviour."

Jane steps closer to her.

"Lisbon, I know that. I'm not putting that responsibility on her, it's my responsibility and I want to do it for Betsy. I know I'm not the best choice but she's chosen me and it's not fair on Betsy to keep her here because of what might happen. I know I can act the fool, and irresponsible, but most of the time they're calculated choices."

He bends his knees to look Lisbon directly in the eyes.

"I can do this Lisbon. Betsy's too important to me."

"Jane I'm just concerned..for the both of you."

Jane rests his hand on Lisbon's arm and slides it down and catches her hand.

"I know and we both appreciate it, but it'll be fine, whatever problems occur we can deal with them, We'll have plenty of support and the one we appreciate the most is yours. I hope you'll be a regular visitor."

Lisbon sighs and a small smile plays on her lips.

"Will there be ice cream?"

Jane mirrors her smile.

"There will be a tub with your name on it, always in the freezer."

"Good."

Jane hopes that he's done enough to reassure her, he needs, and wants, Lisbon's backing for this  
.  
Jane and Betsy colour after her nap and then she asks to learn a magic trick. Just before dinner she wants to read. Jane is ready.

"My turn to pick the story Betsy."

He goes to the pile and chooses the book he's noticed before and is perfect for today, It's called: The Moogees move house. It turns out it is a very fun book. Written in silly verse and giving Jane excellent opportunities to do funny voices. Betsy's giggling by the end and Jane's choking out the last page as the wonderful sound of her giggles fills him with emotion. She looks up at him her eyes shining and asks for him to read it again. Jane's found his new favourite book. She climbs up on to his lap so she can get a better look at the pictures and he assigns her the part of one of the baby Moogees and he laughs when she comes up with her own silly voice. By the end of the second run through tears are shining in his eyes. Betsy notices and looks at him with concern. He strokes her hair.

"I'm not sad Betsy, sometimes something good can bring tears and reading this book with you has been very good."

He points to his smile.

"See, I'm happy."

Satisfied Betsy smiles at him and hands the book to him again. Just then there's a knock on the door signalling the arrival of dinner. After they've eaten Betsy asks to read again. She walks over to her bed and picks up Rose, obviously wanting her to hear the story Jane takes her by the hand and leads her to the couch. She climbs up and sits down. Jane sits down next to her but angles his body so that he can see her.

"I need to talk to you about something Betsy."

She looks up at him expectantly.

"Do you like it here?"

Betsy sits thoughtfully but doesn't answer the question.

Jane bends down so he can look her in the eyes.

"Be honest Betsy. It won't upset me, this isn't my place. I want you to tell me the truth. Do you like it here?"

She slowly shakes her head. Jane gets down on one knee before her and tries to reassure her.

"It's okay, I know it scared you the other night. Can you remember in the story the animals were moving from one house to a new, better house?"

Betsy nods her head.

"How would you feel about us moving to a different house? Do you think you would like that?"

A confused look appears on her face.

"They'll be just you and me, we will have visitors sometimes like Agent Lisbon and Doctor Wride. But they can only come in, if we tell them they can come in. We'll make our own meals and together you will learn to go out and do the things that other little girls do. How does that sound? Do you think you'll like it?"

Betsy doesn't say anything, but looks down at Rose. It strikes Jane what he's just said.

"Rose will of course come too."

Betsy picks up the book and hands it to Jane. He studies her for a few moments and then takes it off her.

"Thinking about it is a good idea. We can talk about it tomorrow and maybe look on the laptop and see if there's a house we like.

Betsy and Jane are sitting at the table with the laptop in front of them. They've played some games and looked for more books about the Moogees but there wasn't any, they did order some books by the same author though. Suddenly Betsy pushes the laptop away and points to the crayons.

"You want to colour?"

Betsy shakes her head.

"No, draw."

Jane's surprised, although he's tried to encourage her to draw, she hasn't shown a great interest in it and has been content to watch him. He puts paper and crayons on the table, placing a sheet in front of them both.

"So what shall we draw?"

Betsy doesn't answer but picks up a crayon and starts drawing. Jane watches, she's leaning over the page with her face almost touching the paper, her hair's fallen forward, obscuring his view. When she sits up a little to change colours he gets a glimpse and smiles, she's drawing a house.

Betsy's house doesn't have a roof, it's just a box with a window and a door. It didn't surprise Jane that she included flowers in her drawing, yellow ones of course. The day before when Betsy was down for the night Jane had a look at houses on the laptop and booked marked selections he thought were suitable, he didn't want to overwhelm Betsy with too much choice. So after she finished he asked her if she wanted to look at some houses and she nodded her head.

"Rose too?"

"Of course."

Betsy sits on his lap, with Rose on hers, as Jane clicks through the houses he's selected. Betsy doesn't answer any of his questions but Jane's able to use his observations of her body language and reactions to learn what she likes. She prefers homes that have large empty spaces and he adjusts his search accordingly. Then there's one that really gets her interest. She moves closer to the screen touching it with her finger, tracing the outline of each photo. Jane can't see any reason for her reaction, it doesn't look that different to a lot of the other places they've looked at, but she lays her hand on top of his hand holding the mouse and then he sees it.

"You like this one?"

She nods her head and twists to face him.

"Do you like it?"

He smiles at her.

"I do, and the thing I like best of all is the swing."

She smiles back at him.

"Me too."


	19. Chapter 19

Jane opens the door to Lisbon, he turns to Betsy with a big smile on his face.

"She's brought books."

Betsy slides off the chair and walks towards them. Lisbon holds them out to her.

"These are yours I believe."

Betsy takes them. With her hands full Jane helps her on to the couch and sits next to her. He invites Lisbon to sit on the other side.

"Is that okay Betsy, if I sit next to you?"

Betsy nods and Lisbon sits down. Jane speaks to Betsy.

"Betsy."

She tears her eyes away from the books and looks at Jane.

"Do you remember what it is you should say to someone when they give you something, or do something nice for you?"

Betsy shakes her head.

"It's hard to remember when you're learning. When Lisbon handed you the books, that was a time to say thank you."

Betsy turns towards Lisbon.

"Thank you."

Lisbon smiles at her.

"You're welcome. Now which book do you think you want to read the first?"

Betsy takes the top book and moves it to the bottom of the pile and the next and the next until she gets to the book with flowers on the cover. She hands it to Jane.

"Why don't you give me the other books then you can hold this one while I read it?"

Betsy looks at the pile of books in her lap and the one in her hand. She nods in agreement.

After the third book, Jane makes a new suggestion.

"Shall we show Lisbon what we've found on the laptop?"

Betsy looks puzzled at him.

"The house."

Her face breaks into a smile and she shoves the books behind her as she jumps off the couch. She turns to Lisbon.

"Come see."

Lisbon looks at Jane who's beaming and looking pleased with himself at Betsy's reaction. Lisbon raises her eyebrows at him.

"She likes the idea then."

"She doesn't like it here Lisbon and it's not good for her. She's a little girl, she needs space and she wants to play, just like any girl does. Wait until you've seen what she's chosen."

Betsy's already sitting at the table and is opening the lap top. She presses the on button. Jane shakes his head.

"I think kids today are wired with a computer button."

Betsy shifts over so Jane can sit on the chair and he lifts her up and sits her on his knee. Lisbon pulls a chair round so she can also see the screen. Jane has booked marked the page, Lisbon on seeing this couldn't resist remarking.

"Has she been showing you how to use it?"

"I worked it out myself, it didn't take very long. Being around Van Pelt I know what a computer does I just have to figure out how it does it. This was pretty easy."

Betsy looks at Lisbon to see her reaction to the home.

"It's a pretty home."

Betsy points to the swing in the background.

Lisbon is suitably impressed.

"That's good-looking swing."

Betsy smiles

"Shall we show her the rest of the house?"

Betsy nods.

Jane clicks on the photos showing the inside. He looks to Lisbon.

"What do you think?"

"It's a nice place. Not far from where I live actually."

Jane turns to Betsy.

"Do you hear that, we will be living near Lisbon?"

"You have to get the house first and how are you going to do that in here. I know there's a lot you can do on the internet but I doubt if it's good to buy a house without looking at it."

"Ah I've already arranged a viewing. I talked to the realtor and the owners and they're happy to let us look around the place by ourselves."

"Betsy's going with you?"

"Of course. I can't leave her and it will be like a trial run."

"So when are you going?"

"After dinner tomorrow"

"That's fast Jane you have to be appointed her guardian first."

"Buying the house will take some time, so the sooner we get started the better. Come with us?"

He turns to Betsy.

"Would you like Agent Lisbon to come look at the house with us?"

Betsy thinks about it then nods.

"I guess I can."

"Good. We have a taxi picking us up after dinner at 6.

Lisbon fetches take out for dinner. She gives Betsy her bath and stays to watch a movie with them. Betsy falls asleep near the end and Jane settles her in the bed while Lisbon gets them each a drink. They settle on the couch. Jane looks at Lisbon.

"I can see you have concerns Lisbon, so out with them."

"First, what about Guardianship? That needs sorting before you can take her anywhere."

"Doctor Wride and social services are working on that one. Betsy's situation's been explained to the judge and she's coming to observe us and I'll talk to Betsy and see if she's willing to let the judge come in and talk to her."

"Do you think she will?"

Jane shrugs.

"I don't know, she might let her in but whether she'll talk to her, we'll find out. If she won't, the judge is still willing to make a judgement. Guardianship is the least of my concerns because who else can they give her too.? I've also been thinking about the bath situation, it's unrealistic to expect you to come by and give her a bath all the time. Once I'm appointed guardian, I feel it will be proper for me to help her."

"She only needs help with her hair."

"I thought you could be there the first two or three times just in case she finds it difficult."

"Of course."

"What else?"

Lisbon looks down at her cup gathering her thoughts, the idea of Jane setting up home with Betsy has been on her mind all day. She looks up at Jane.

"I'm concerned for you Jane. How are you going to cope when she eventually leaves and is adopted?"

"I'll be a total wreck."

Lisbon's shocked she didn't expect such an honest answer, she expected him to placate her. Jane smiles gently at her.

"If I walked away today it would hurt just the same. I know I'm setting myself up here, but I don't have a choice..."

"You don't have to set up home with her."

"I do, because it's what's best for Betsy. Lisbon, since my wife and daughter died my life has been about revenge. I've forgotten how to live. With Betsy I can feel I'm changing. I have some one who needs me, someone who I think about before myself."

Jane shakes his head.

"I don't know how to say this without sounding like a saint, a martyr or something.."

"No chance of that with me."

Jane smiles gratefully at her.

"I know in the end it's going to hurt when she's ready to accept another family. I will miss her..."

His voice breaks and he takes a moment to regain control.

"I feel lucky and privileged that I have this chance to help Betsy and I feel lucky and privileged that I have a friend who I can turn to, who will help and support me when the time comes. Betsy deserves the best of me and that's what I'm going to give her, regardless of the consequences."


	20. Chapter 20

Jane looks across at Betsy, who's laid her fork down even though she's only eaten a fraction of what's on her plate.

"I know you're anxious to see the house but we're not going until I've finished eating dinner so you might as well eat while I'm eating."

Betsy looks at Jane's plate and then stares at her own for a while. Jane can literally see something click inside her head and a slow smile crosses her face. Jane's heart leaps, he knows something significant is happening here but he doesn't know what it is. The look in her eye is almost playful, edge with a little fear. She looks at him again and he sees her confidence grow and she picks up her fork and reaches across and stabs at his French fries and successfully nabbing a couple, she puts them in her mouth. She looks at him warily wondering what his reaction will be. He smiles at her and pushes his plate between the two of them.

"Okay we can share fries but eat some of your own burger."

She happily reaches across again and takes some more, then after eating them she takes a bite of her burger. Jane can't help smiling at her. He knows that this simple act marks a big step. She's showing a part of her personality that she's probably never shown before, except maybe to Katie. It shows her trust in him that he won't hurt her, and she's comfortable and confident enough with him to risk herself.

Together they finish off Jane's meal in record time and Betsy takes a couple of bites of her burger. Jane claps his hand together.

"Okay, what do you want to wear to look at the house?"

Betsy jumps down from her chair and runs to her drawers, she turns to Jane to check he's following to open them for her. She waves him over to encourage him to move faster.

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

Despite her anxiousness to see the house it takes Betsy a while to choose what she wants to wear. Almost everything is out the drawers by the time she's happy with her choice.

"You look fantastic Betsy, the perfect choice."

Betsy smiles shyly at him.

Jane's phone rings and when he answers it's with the news that the taxi is waiting for them. He puts on his jacket.

"How do I look, do I look okay?"

Betsy nods her head.

"Okay, time to go. The taxi is here. Are you ready?"

Jane can see that Betsy's now feeling nervous, he crouches down to her level.

"It'll be fine. We just going from here to the car and then to the house and the same back. The driver will be in the front of the car while we're at the back and there'll only be us and Lisbon at the house. Do you think you can do it?"

She searches his face and then nods her head. She holds out her arms and Jane scoops her up.

"Let's go see if we like this place."

Jane requested a woman driver and Betsy sits pressed up against him for the first five minutes of the drive. Jane's giving a commentary of the things he can see out of his window. He can feel her body gradually relaxing until finally she moves slightly away so she can see herself. Her eyes never leave the window after that, as Jane points things out to her. As they stop at some lights she recognises a logo from a mexican take out place they've eaten and is excited to show it to Jane. She beams when he congratulates her.

They come to a stop.

"Here we are, and look there's Agent Lisbon."

Jane opens the door and climbs out instructing the driver to wait for them. He picks Betsy up and takes a quick look at the street as they quickly walk up the path to get Betsy indoors, she's clinging on to his neck as she buries her head in his shoulder. Lisbon has the key and has the door unlocked ready. They step into the house.

"Here we are Betsy, shall we take a look around. There's no one here but us."

Betsy slowly raises her head, she turns her head and has a look before pushing off Jane and he puts her down. She takes his hand. They are in a square hallway which has a hallway leading off at both sides towards the back.

"Which way shall we go first?"

Betsy turns towards the right. This leads to the living area, kitchen and dining room. There is a large window on the front of the house and patio doors at the back. There's a decorative fire-place on the wall to the left of the window. The rooms are open,, a slight turn back to the left takes them into the kitchen. Betsy stands in the middle of the room between the living and dining area and makes a full circle, slowing looking at everything. Jane moves towards the patio doors. He beckons Betsy.

"Come look at this."

She's hesitant at first, but with added encouragement she moves towards him.

"Look this is our yard and no one can see us. Look just some trees behind us and there's fencing to separate us from our neighbours."

Jane points towards the left.

"Can you see what's over there?"

Betsy presses her face against the glass so she can see. She smiles.

"Shall we go have a look?"

She takes his hand and nods her head. I bet Lisbon would love to see how you can swing, you want to have a go."

Betsy looks to Lisbon.

"I would love to see you swing."

Jane opens the door and they step outside. Betsy has a look around her, there's no one in the adjoining gardens, and when she's happy with what she sees she moves to the swing. Jane lifts her on and pushes her. She closes her eyes and lets the air wash over her, it brings a smile to her face. Jane looks at Lisbon and she smiles at him.

"What do you think?"

"It's a nice place Jane. It's good that there aren't too many neighbours, that should make it easier for Betsy and the swing is definitely a bonus."

"I think it'll work."

He turns to Betsy.

"Shall we look at the rest of the house?"

Betsy nods and he slows down the swing and helps her off. They hear a sound coming from the garden on the left. Betsy clings to Jane's leg. He looks towards the garden and smiles.

"It's all right Betsy, it's a puppy. Remember the story we read about the dog who likes to dig holes? It looks just like him."

Betsy cautiously loosens her grip and turns towards the fence. Jane bends down and points to the puppy.

"It's over there looking at us.

Betsy stares at the puppy and then slowly walks towards it keeping a hold of Jane's hand. As they are within a yard of the fence she stops. The puppy has seen them and is up on its back legs pawing at the fence. Jane crouches down besides Betsy and talks to the dog, the dog whines.

"It wants to say hello. Shall we get just a little closer so I can stroke it. Dogs love to be stroked. You do. of course, after make sure it's friendly first, and this one looks very friendly. Betsy moves a step closer and it's enough for Jane to reach through the crack in between the fencing and stroke the puppy. Betsy smiles as the puppy moves it's head frantically under Jane's hand enjoying the touch.

"You want to stroke it?"

Betsy shakes her head.

"That's fine, maybe another time. Shall we go back inside."

Betsy takes another look at the puppy and then waves at it before turning around. They go back in to the house.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter because it's Betsy point of view.

She takes Golden Hair's hand as she leaves the puppy and goes in to the house. She wishes she'd touched the puppy, but the thought of it made her tummy feel tight. She'll do it next time. She looks towards the fence before stepping through the door to get a final look but it's gone. Golden Hair kneels down to talk to her.

"Do you like this part of the house?"

It's so big, bigger than where she and Katie lived. Her stomach lurches as she thinks of Katie, she misses her. She wishes she'd brought Rose, how could she forget Rose? She looks at Golden Hair as tears prick her eyes, he looks worried. She wants to tell him wants wrong because he makes her feel better.

"Rose."

She feels warm as his arms wrap around her and he pulls her close to him.

"I'm sorry we forgot Rose, she would've loved to see the house, but it'll be a lovely surprise for her when we move in, if we choose this one."

He moves her away from him slightly so she can see his face. She loves his gentle smile, it helps the fear go away.

"We'll have to give her extra hugs when we get back. Perhaps we can bring her some ice cream and we can all eat it as we tell her about the house. Do you think she'd like that?"

She would like that! She likes ice cream. She nods her head. She smiles as Golden Hair strokes her hair.

"Do you like the kitchen?"

He takes her hand and he leads her in to the kitchen.

"We can cook our own dinners, no more of that hospital food."

She's puzzled, she's not sure what he's means.

"Cook?"

"Cooking is making the meals, when we get it at the hospital someone has cooked it for us but in here we can do it ourselves and make it taste better."

She's thinks the food already tastes good but Golden Hair is obviously excited about it.

He takes her hand and they leave the kitchen and walk towards some other rooms. He opens the first one and it's a bathroom. She likes it, it's yellow. Golden Hair is talking as he's opening another door.

"This will be your bedroom, where you will sleep."

She follows him in to the room, it has flowers on the wall, she'd noticed that on the pictures. She walks up to the wall and reaches out and strokes the flowers. They're blue, not yellow but pretty, so small. Golden Hair is kneeling down beside her.

"They're called forget-me-nots."

She tries the word.

"Forget-me-nots are pretty."

She moves along the wall and strokes another of the flowers, it's just the same as the last one, it's pretty too.

Golden Hair sits on the floor, leaning against the wall and he pats the space between his legs and she goes to him and sits down.

"You can keep the wallpaper or you can choose one with different flowers. You get to choose whatever you want for this room because it's yours. You'll need a bed, and some somewhere to put your clothes..."

He's forgotten something she turns to him,

"A couch."

He has a surprised look on his face.

"You want a couch?"

Of course she does.

"For you."

He still looks surprised.

"For me?"

She nods her head and he looks at Lisbon as she speaks.

"I think Betsy means for you to sleep on."

She looks at Lisbon happy that she understands and then looks at Golden Hair and nods, he smiles.

"It's not really big enough for me as well, this is just for you and Rose. I'll have my own room, shall I show you?"

She nods but she's not sure how she feels. She knows Golden Hair wants her to be happy, but she wants him to sleep with her, he keeps her safe. He leads her to another room just across from hers. He kneels down and points back towards her room.

"Look I'm not very far away. I will leave my door open and you can leave your door open and I bet I'm as close to you as I am at the hospital. We'll measure it."

He stands up and takes her hand.

"I will have my bed next to the door.."

He takes a step towards her bedroom.

"One.."

and then another.

"Two"

When he reaches four he stops and kneels down to her height once more.

"We'll put your bed here and it's only four steps. Can you hold up four fingers?"

Katie taught her how many fingers she has and she holds up four of them.

"See that's not many, I'm not very far away and with the doors open I will hear everything. Shall we see how many steps it is for you?"

It's ten steps, that's how many fingers and thumbs she has. He kneels down and talks to her again.

"Is that all right? I won't be far away."

She nods her head but she has that tight feeling in her stomach again.


	22. Chapter 22

Jane, with Betsy's and Rose's approval, put an offer in for the house which the owner quickly accepted, the lawyers are dealing with the paperwork and Lisbon is kindly helping to do the things that Jane can't. Jane and Betsy have spent hours on the internet looking at stuff for the house and making a note of where to find them again.. The only tricky part is when they chose the beds, Jane's had to agree to single bed. It's fine with him, he's spent many nights on a single mattress in his Malibu home.

They'd chosen Betsy's bed and covers, before she went down for her nap. Jane had a visit from Doctor Wride who informed him that the judge had agreed to come talk to him and observe him and Betsy together so she could make her ruling and get it settled. He said:

"The Judge's clerk, an ex-girlfriend of mine, told me that it's almost a done deal already. She can't see anything going wrong."

"That's good to hear."

"How are the rest of the plans going?"

"The house sale is schedule to be completed by the end of the week. We've chosen a lot of the things we need for the house. Betsy picked out her bed and covers this morning."

"The idea of the move doesn't seem to be affecting her negatively, she seems excited about it. It's good to see her so animated, a big difference from when you first brought her here. It's all down to you Patrick."

"You flatter me doc, but most of it's down to Betsy, and Katie. She did the groundwork, giving Betsy someone to trust and love in an environment where there wasn't any."

"It seems to me that Katie had her own companion, whether they had a relationship like she had with Betsy, that's impossible to know but she lost her companion too and it seems left with a baby. and she chose to love her and take care of her, rather than abandon her."

"I don't think she was given any other choice, Betsy was engineered for their depravities, so they didn't have to risk kidnapping. They ordered her to look after her, but she found in Betsy an unconditional love and it became a lifeline to her, something sunny in her nightmare, and she was the same to Betsy. It's a remarkable story and not something the perverts expected. Katie brought up a girl that's strong and fiercely compassionate towards the ones she cares about."

Doctor Wride looks at his watch and stands up.

"Katie achieved something in the worst circumstances that most parents struggle with in more ideal ones"

After the Doctor leaves Jane goes back to the laptop and looks at bedroom furniture for himself. He's unaware that Betsy's woken up and got out of bed until she climbing on the chair next to him.

"Hi Betsy, I'm just looking at a bed for me."

Jane turns the laptop so Betsy can see too. Betsy starts to shake her head.

"No..no..no..no..no..."

She places her hand on the screen covering up as much of the bed as her small hand can accomplish.

Jane looks at her a little puzzled.

"You don't like that one?"

He goes back a page where a collection of beds are listed. Betsy's becoming distressed, Jane realises it has to do with the beds so he quickly closes the laptop and takes her in his arms.

"Shhhhhhh, It's okay. You don't need to get upset, just tell me what the problem is."

She's clinging to him, he stands up and moves to the couch hoping that taking her away from the laptop will help. As he does so, the memory of her frantically obliterating the picture of a bed with a crayon flashes across his mind. He momentarily closes his eyes as he realises his mistake. It sits down and holds her, apologising all the time. He feels her hold slacken a little and she pulls away a little. He looks her in the eyes.

"I'm sorry, Betsy I wasn't thinking, I've decided that you chose a wonderful bed and that I should order two of them, one you and one for me."

Luckily Betsy's bed wasn't a girlie ornate contraption, but plain and simple. Betsy nods her head and her lips turn up a little at the corners. The rest of the day the laptop remains untouched and they read stories and watch a dvd. There's a knock on the door. Jane looks quizzically at Betsy.

"I wonder who that is? Do you think it could be Lisbon?"

Jane's gratified to see Betsy's eyes light up and she nods her head.

"I'll go see."

Betsy climbs off the couch and takes his hand. He looks down at her.

"You want to see too?"

She nods her head. She walks confidently to the door but hides behind Jane's legs when he opens it. It is Lisbon standing there. She has a bag in her hand from the local toy store."

"Look Betsy it is Lisbon and she's brought a present."

Betsy moves from behind Jane's legs. Lisbon smiles down at her.

"Hi Betsy,"

She holds up her bag.

"You want to see what I've brought."

She hands the bag to Betsy, as they move towards the table, Jane looks questioningly at Lisbon and she nods her head and mouths 'tomorrow'. Jane beams.

Betsy reaches into the bag and brings out a box, It's a board game. The evening's spent playing the game. Jane's amazed by how quickly Betsy picks up the idea of the game and is pleased to see her smile back on her face as she's declared the winner.

Jane hands Lisbon her drink and sits down carefully with his. They're on the couch and Betsy's asleep.

"I'm looking forward to making my own tea."

Lisbon smiles knowingly.

"It's probably been the hardest thing about your stay here."

Jane gives an exaggerated sigh.

"You bet it is. I offered for them to bring someone from the kitchen here to teach them the finer points of tea making, but I haven't seen anyone."

Lisbon laughs.

"You didn't?"

"I didn't but it sounds like a good idea, if we weren't leaving soon."

Jane had just finished telling Lisbon about the bed incident when they'd been interrupted by a knock at the door bringing them drinks. Lisbon gets back to it.

"She seems fine now. She had a good time tonight."

"Yes, she was upset for a while but she quickly got over it when I agreed to a smaller bed. I really should have realised beforehand."

"I would think that no matter how hard you try, you're going to put your foot in it and get it wrong time and time again."

"I know, but that one I should've got right. On the other hand you did very good tonight. The board game was an excellent idea, she was already happy that you came."

"She was?"

Lisbon can't help feeling pleased.

"Yes when you knocked on the door and I suggested it could be you, her face lit up. She likes you."

"I'm glad."

Jane studies her teasingly.

"You are…you are glad. Don't put yourself down Lisbon, you're very good with children…Look how well you do with me."

Lisbon laughs.

"That's true. She's a lovely girl, I'm happy she likes me around. I want to come visit you when you move out."

"You have an open invitation."

Excitement enters into Jane's eyes as he changes the subject.

"So everything's set for tomorrow?"

"Yes and I don't know how you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Have everyone owing you a favour. He's closing the store an hour earlier for you and sending the staff home. They'll just be him and he'll stay out of the way."

"Good."

Uncertainty crosses his face.

"Do you think she'll like it?"

"She's going to love it Jane."

He smiles and takes sip of his drink.

Jane helps Betsy into a cardigan, it's the evening and already turning cool. He can tell she's a little nervous. He knows he should tell her where she's going but he wants to keep the surprise as long as possible.

"Hey no need to feel nervous, I've made sure that the place is empty. It's a big store that sells things that you've seen on the lap top, but these are special things that need you to see and touch. You will love it. I promise."

"Lisbon?"

Jane shakes his head.

"No Lisbon can't go with us as she has to work. But she helped set it up."

He looks in to her face.

"Are you ready? The taxi's here."

She takes his hand and nods her head.

"Do you have Rose, we can't leave her here again."

She shows him Rose in her other hand.

"Good."

He keeps her distracted on the way by making a game of who can see a green car first. Betsy and Rose of course usually win, Jane claimes it's because there are two of them. They soon arrive at their destination. Jane asks the driver to wait and then they exit the car. The manager's at the door ready to let them in and then prepares to go to his office.

"Take your time Mr. Jane. I have plenty to keep me occupied."

"Thank you."

The manager smiles at Betsy whose half hiding behind Jane.

"Have fun little lady."

Then he's gone.

Jane crouches down to Betsy's level and smiles.

"Are you and Rose ready?"

He stands up and takes her hand and leads her in to the main area of the store. A blaze of colour from every toy imaginable comes to view. Jane looks down at Betsy and her eyes are wide, her mouth open. He crouches down again.

"You can take as long as you want looking at everything and trying what ever you want. See what you like and then you can choose things for you to have at the house. You have a life time of toys to make up for, so what ever you want is yours. Shall we start over here at the animals?"

Betsy slowly walks over to the shelves of stuffed animals, she stops a few feet away and stares. Jane's watching her closely, he notices is flicker across her eyes.

"You've seen something you like? Can you show me what it is?...or should I guess?"

Betsy thinks for a moment and points to him. Jane smiles.

"Okay I like guessing games. Right first of all I need to be your height."

Jane knees down next to her. He scans the animals.

"Oh wait, I need to be in the same place you are. Can I be with you?"

She nods her head and Jane moves her in front of him while he gets into position. He puts his head over her shoulder. Betsy smiles.

"Now let me see what you were looking at. Your eyes were looking to the right. I don't think it was the snakes, nor the bears, though they're very cute...Aha it's one of the puppies."

He looks to Betsy.

"I'm I right?"

She smiles at him and nods her head. Jane puts a finger against his lips.

"Now which one was it."

He stands up and takes Betsy by the hand and they walk closer to the animals. He picks up one that looks very similar to the puppy they saw in the neighbour's garden. Betsy beams with delight. Jane strokes it like he did the puppy and then hands it to her. Betsy doesn't take it but reaches out her hand and strokes its head.

"Would you like to take this home with you?"

Betsy looks at him wide-eyed. Jane kneels down beside her.

"Betsy, I want you to show me anything in this store that you like and you can have your favourite things for your new bedroom. But this one..."

Jane points to the puppy.

"..you can take with you to the hospital."

Jane watches her closely as she looks at the things at the store. He doesn't hesitate to open something to let her have a better look, and a play. Jane spies something and reaches for it excitedly.

"This Betsy is one of my favourite things. Let me show you how it works."

Jane unscrews the lid and takes out the wand inside and putting it to his lips he gently blows. Bubbles appear and float towards Betsy, her eyes open in awe.

"Try to catch one."

Jane blows again, Betsy tries to catch one but they all burst. She laughs as one bursts on her face.

"Did that tickle?"

"More."

Jane smiles and blows some more. Betsy holds Rose up to try to catch one. Suddenly something catches Betsy eye and she moves towards it. Jane follows to find she's looking at a vast array of paper plates and cups and other party things.

"These are special plates that are usually used for birthday parties."

Betsy touches the cups and looks up at Jane puzzled.

"What's a birthday party?"


	23. Chapter 23

Jane crouches down to face Betsy.

"Well a birthday is the day that a person was born and sometimes the day's celebrated with a party. Friends are invited and there is special food, sometimes games and decorations. The important thing is that everyone has fun."

Jane can see that Betsy is thinking it over, trying to make sense of the information she's been given. She looks at him.

"When is your birthday?"

"Oh, mine isn't for a couple of months yet."

"When's my birthday?"

Jane takes her gently by the arms and then, strokes her hair.

"I don't know when your birthday is. Katie never mentioned it?"

Betsy shakes her head.

"No."

"Then we will have to choose a day to become your birthday."

Betsy's face lights up.

"Tomorrow."

Jane laughs.

"Is that because you want a party?"

Betsy nods her head.

That might be a too soon, a party takes some time to plan. How about next week?"

Betsy seems happy with that. She turns to the party plates and points to some Disney ones.

"You'd like those?"

She nods her head again. Betsy manages to go through the whole store. Jane thought she'd become tired but she continued to show great enthusiasm. Finally they came to the end, and Jane has a good idea of what to buy. He has some stuff in a basket, some more bubbles, some books. As well as story books, he's also bought some books to help Betsy with letter recognition, plus the puppy. He tallies up the items and, as pre-arranged, he leaves the amount owed and Betsy and Jane go back to the hospital.

The judge insisted that Jane not be told the exact day she's coming to observe. She doesn't want anything to influence what she sees. She'd spent the night before reading the report from Doctor Wride once more. What the child's been through is shocking and she feels a great responsibility to get this right. She's sceptical as she can't believe that the girl could really trust a man again, never mind from the moment she was found. She's read all about Katie and how Betsy sees Mr Jane as being sent from her, but, how, after everything she's been through…

She arrived as they were eating breakfast, Agent Lisbon was there also. She knows from the report that she's been a regular visitor and that Betsy's started to show affection for her. The judge was pleased when she read that Mr. Jane had insisted that Agent Lisbon gave the girl her bath. He's certainly shown wisdom and a deft touch with the traumatized girl.

She carefully read the transcript of the hypnotism session and had a professional doctor, who specialises in hypnosis to look it over, to check the procedure and that there was nothing untoward hidden in the process. The doctor was impressed and even claimed he doubts he could have done so well. Mr. Jane had been professional and that Betsy's welfare was his only concern.

After breakfast Agent Lisbon left and it's just Mr. Jane and Betsy. The judge was shocked by how small Betsy is. She's like a delicate flower that could blow away in a slight breeze. Her most striking feature are her eyes. They are solemn, dark pools that pull you in. As they stare up at Mr. Jane there's no mistaking the trust and affection within.

Mr. Jane has a bag in his hand, Betsy has a doll and a puppy in hers. The judge knows about the doll, she's hasn't heard about the puppy. At that moment Doctor Wride turns up and she asks him about it.

"It's the first I've seen of it. They must have bought it last night. Patrick arranged for a major toy store to shut their doors and allow Betsy free range of the store. She's never known toys, just the few we have here, and Patrick felt that she needed to experience them to know what she would like to own."

The judge turns her attention back to Betsy and Mr. Jane. Betsy's searching through the bag, which the judge realises are now purchases from the night before. She pulls out a bottle that the judge recognises is for making bubbles. She hands it to Jane. He opens the lid and for a few minutes he blows bubbles while Betsy catches them and bursts them, or uses her doll and stuffed animal. Then he asks her if she wants to have a go and she nods her head. Mr. Jane kneels down and Betsy instantly sits on his lap, no hesitation at all. He whispers in her ear and Betsy starts blowing softly, Mr. Jane nods his approval while whispering to her once more and a look of pleasure burst on her face. It's so delightful that it take the Judges breath away. Mr. Jane dips the wand in to the liquid and holds it in front of Betsy's mouth. Betsy shows no fear as he does this. A look of concentration fills her face as she slowly blows at the wand, a few bubbles float in to the air. Mr Jane and Betsy both smile with delight. He then hands her the wand and lets her dip it in to the liquid and guides her through the process. She turns around so she's facing Mr. Jane and blows the bubbles into his face. The judge swears she hears her laugh as Mr. Jane reacts comically to the assault of bubbles by throwing himself backwards on to the floor.

Mr. Jane stares at Betsy for a moment as if taken aback by the sound. The judge jumps a little as Doctor Wride, who she'd forgotten was there, speaks:

"That's the first time she's ever laughed."

She notes that Mr. Jane doesn't make a big deal about it with Betsy. Doctor Wride speaks again.

"I'm going in to talk to them for a few minutes and then I have some appointments, so I'll see you in my office in a couple of hours."

The judge turns to him.

"Make sure you say nothing to Mr. Jane about me being here."

"Of course I won't.

Doctor Wride leaves, and after a short moment the judge hears a knock on the door.

Betsy stops blowing and looks to Mr. Jane.

"Lisbon?"

Mr. Jane shakes his head.

"No I don't think it'll be Agent Lisbon, it's most likely Doctor Wride."

Betsy drops the bubble wand and picks up the doll and the puppy and sits at the table while Mr. Jane answers the door. Doctor Wride walks in and they make their way to the table. Betsy holds the doll and the puppy up to her face so the judge can barely see her eyes, though she can tell they're watching everything carefully. As Mr. Jane and Doctor Wride sit at the table Betsy moves on to Mr. Jane's lap, still holding the toys near her face. Mr Jane whispers in her ear and she slowly moves them down a little. Doctor Wride opens the conversation.

"Hi Betsy."

He points to the puppy.

"I haven't seen this little guy before. Can I meet him?"

Betsy looks to Mr. Jane, who nods and she slowly moves it a little closer to the doctor, who reaches out and touches one of its paws.

"Nice to meet you."

He looks to Betsy.

"Does it have a name?"

Betsy looks to Mr. Jane again and then shakes her head.

"Did you have a good time at the toy store?"

Betsy glances at Mr. Jane and nods her head.

"Good. It looks like you brought some things back with you as well as the puppy."

Betsy looks again at Mr Jane and then nods her head and points to the bottle of bubbles.

"Do you like bubbles?"

After another glance at Mr. Jane she nods her head.

"Do you have a new coin trick to show me?"

The judge's interest is peaked, she'd read about the coin tricks and couldn't quite believe it. This time it's Mr. Jane who answers.

"We do have one that we've been working on that requires the two of us."

He looks at Betsy, who has her attention on him.

"Shall we show him? You know he loves our tricks."

Betsy holds out her hand. Mr. Jane reaches into a pocket of his vest and brings out a coin and places it in her hand. After the trick. Doctor Wride leaves. Betsy follows hiding behind Mr. Jane's legs as Mr. Jane walks him to the door. After it's closed Mr Jane claps his hands together.

"Shall we read one of your new books?"

Betsy moves quickly to the couch and sits down.

 

Doctor Wride finds the judge waiting for him in his office as he finishes with his last appointment of the morning and is returning to finish up his notes.

"All done observing Mr. Jane and Betsy?"

"Yes, I just want to ask you a few questions before I deliberate."

Doctor Wride sits down in his chair behind his desk. He leans back and folds his hands in his lap.

"Fire away."

"I did my research before I came today. I read your reports, and had them reviewed by a psychologist of my choosing. I've read the police reports and have checked up on Patrick Jane. Have you read his file?"

Doctor Wride shakes his head.

"I doubt I have access to it. I have looked him up on the internet, so I know about his past."

"It makes very interesting reading. It's a lot thicker than I imagined files of consultants would be. He doesn't care about offending people to get the job done, in fact I think he enjoys it. He should have been kicked out of the CBI a long time ago, except he's very good at what he does and closes an amazing amount of cases. He's arrogant, he disregards the rules, he lies, cheats, deceives - he has no boundaries and he appears frivolous with his own life. So I ask myself two questions: How does that equate with what I'm seeing in that room? How can I put that vulnerable little girl with someone like him?

Doctor Wride looks down at his hands for a few moments and then at the judge.

"I don't know the Patrick that you've described from his file. I only know the one I see from day-to-day. A man who's put his life on hold for a little girl who needs him. He's not left that room for four weeks, except to take Betsy to the park, see the house he's buying and to the toy store last night. His colleague brings him his clothes, he eats hospital food most of the time and what's even worse, it would appear, hospital tea."

Doctor Wride can't help but smile at the memory of some of Patrick's comments on the tea.

"And he's willing to make the ultimate sacrifice for Betsy, let someone else take her when the time is right. I'm sure you know his history, about how he lost his wife and his young daughter. I've talked to him at length and he knows what losing Betsy will do to him. He loves her, and I will say it, like a daughter, and he's been aware from the beginning how deep he would fall and how it would end. There was no hesitation, he understood that Betsy had chosen him and that he was her only chance to learn how to face the world."

The judge looks up from the notes she's taking.

"Surely that should discount him as her carer.."

Doctor Wride interrupts:

"He's not her carer. He's her connection to the normal world, he makes it possible for her to take the steps necessary to live in the normal world. Without him, that girl you heard laugh this morning, would still be retreating inside her own world, not communicating with anyone. The strides that they've made together are remarkable, miraculous. He's a perceptive man and understands instinctively what she needs. It's not all down to him, Betsy's a strong girl with a caring nature that helps her reach out beyond herself, without Patrick her recovery may still be quicker than expected but it would still take months and months to get to the point we're at right now."

"She is a delightful girl and it's easy to see in her eyes her feelings for Mr. Jane. I have one other question for you, Doctor Wride."

"Go on."

"You say that Mr. Jane is prepared to give Betsy up when the time comes, but will Betsy be prepared to give up Mr. Jane? Are we storing up trouble for the future?"

"That is something that will be hard to predict. But I can say this, and I haven't said it to Patrick. He's prepared to give up Betsy because he feels that issues will arise in the future that will require a Mother in Betsy's life. The fact that Patrick's aware of these issues, makes him capable of helping her through them. Nothing will help Betsy more than experiencing a healthy, safe, relationship with a man, one where she feels protected and cared by him."

"Are you saying that you feel it's best for Betsy if Mr. Jane has complete custody of her?"

"I do. I think to lose him will be as devastating to her as to him, even if he's 'still in her life'. It's what Patrick wants as well, he's just not allowing himself to think it, to protect himself, but the day will come when he will."

The judge finishes making notes and puts away her notepad, she gathers up her things and stands. Doctor Wride stands also and she extends her hand towards him.

"Thank you Doctor Wride. It was an interesting experience watching them this morning. Betsy is a delightful girl and I want to do my best for her. I have taken on board what you've said and will consider it along with all the other information that I have. I hope to have my decision tomorrow. I will let you know as soon as I do."

"Thank you Judge Stephens, I look forward to hearing from you."

After the judge leaves his office Doctor Wride slumps down in his chair and says to no one in particular.

"I hope you have the courage to make the right decision."


	24. Chapter 24

There's a knock on her door and Lisbon looks up. Her eyes widen in surprise, she closes her laptop and stands. Her mind's whirling as she tries to work out the reason for her visitor.

"Judge Taylor what are….what a pleasure. It's rather late, is there something I can do for you."

"You're working late yourself Agent"

The Judge smile reassuringly.

"Relax Agent Lisbon, I'm just here for your opinion. Please sit down."

Lisbon sits and tries to appear relaxed. She's can't think of a case they have before the judge, her presence is puzzling.

"I'm here about Patrick Jane."

Lisbon's mind races through their cases before court once more but comes up blank. She adjusts herself in her chair.

"I don't understand, you don't have one of his cases."

"That's where you're wrong Agent, I'm determining Mr. Jane's application to become Betsy's guardian."

"And how can I help you?"

"Well it seems to me, you know Mr. Jane better than anyone. You've written most of the reports I have in the large file I've been given, but you also know what isn't in the file. That file is very colourful reading."

She chuckles softly.

"It's certainly the most interesting personnel file I've ever had the pleasure of reading, but it doesn't give a great picture of a man to be trusted with a traumatized little girl."

"No it probably doesn't."

"I observed them today and I get a totally different picture, I need to know which is the true Patrick Jane.

Lisbon leans forward placing her elbows on top of her desk.

"They both are Judge Taylor. He did everything that's in that file and more. He's manipulative, untrustworthy, irritating, egotistical and has no fear or respect for rules."

"I see."

Lisbon holds a hand up.

"I'm not finished. That's what he's like at work, with criminals and adults he feels are not worthy of respect. When it comes to people he cares about he's fiercely loyal and will do what it takes to protect them. When it comes to children, he understands them and they respond to him. He likes and respects children. When it comes to Betsy, he's devoted to her. He will do whatever it takes to help her, even sacrificing himself..

The judge is listening intently, making her notes.

"He's amazing at reading people, he can tell you a person's life story within minutes of meeting them, but with that talent comes understanding. I was there when he persuaded Betsy to leave the bedroom. He knew instinctively what to do, what would scare her, what she would respond to, and he's continued that way."

"Do you have any concerns Agent?"

Lisbon doesn't answer straight away. The judge prompts her.

"Do you Agent?"

She looks the judge in the eye.

"Absolutely none. There's no-one better for Betsy than Jane. If you parted them I think Betsy will withdraw within herself and you will lose her forever. I've spent some time with her and she's a special girl, she has a lot to offer and she deserves a normal life. Regardless of what you read in that file, you won't be taking a chance with Jane, he's her only chance."

"You sincerely believe that Agent Lisbon."

Lisbon looks the judge squarely in the eye.

"If I didn't I would have pulled him out at the beginning."

She adds, though it was obviously more to herself than to the judge:

"Though I think even then he was in too far."

The judge studies her.

"You fear for him Agent."

"He has a lot to lose."

The judge stands up.

"Thank you Agent Lisbon, it's good of you to give me your time. I hope I haven't delayed you too much."

She extends her hand and Lisbon takes it.

"No problem, I'm almost finished."

"Good."

Lisbon watches the judge leave and then returns to her laptop. She finishes the report and shuts it down. Gathering up her things she heads for the elevator and taking out her phone she calls Jane.

Jane answers the knock on the door and smiles when he sees Lisbon with a take-out cup of tea.

"Thank you Lisbon, you are a life saver. Some one new must have started in the kitchen because the tea was especially horrible today, I almost couldn't drink it."

Lisbon looks over at Betsy fast asleep in her bed.

"Her late night at the toy store catching up on her."

"I'm glad she had fun."

Jane face lights up.

"It was wonderful. I wish you could have been there. She was a tentative at first but once she understood that she could look and play with anything she wanted, she became enthusiastic, she was a real little girl. I just finished ordering some toys for her. Oh and it's her birthday next week."

Lisbon's taken by surprise.

"Her birthday. She knows when she was born?"

"No, but she learnt about birthday parties and she wants one, so we've nominated next week as her birthday. I hope you will come?"

"Of course."

Jane leans back into the couch, crossing his legs and takes a sip of his tea. He closes his eyes in rapture and then looks at Lisbon over the rim of his cardboard cup.

"So, what do you have to tell me?"

"Judge Taylor came by to see me tonight.."

Jane interrupts.

"Judge Taylor?"

"She hasn't talked to you?"

He shakes his head.

"She's been assigned Betsy's case and is determining your guardian application. She was here today."

"Don't know anything about it. But good to know that it's a step closer. I don't think I know a Judge Taylor."

"Luckily she's never tried one of your cases. But she has read your file, which she found disturbing."

"All lies."

Jane smiles.

"If only it was Jane. But she seemed impressed with what she saw today."

"I always translate better in person."

Lisbon rolls her eyes.

"She came to see me to find out the truth."

Jane takes a sip of his tea and looks at her for a beat.

"Thank you Lisbon."

"Thank you for what?"

"It's obvious you fought mine and Betsy's corner, and I appreciate it, and with the mighty Lisbon's recommendation, how can I lose."

"So you should be, I don't like lying through my teeth, especially for you."

"That speech would be much more effective if you weren't smiling as you said it."

"Be quiet."

Jane raises his cup in salute.

"I did it for Betsy."

"I know."

Jane forces himself awake. His heart's pounding and he sits up a little disoriented and then clarity has him looking towards Betsy. She's fast asleep, the ribbon hanging loosely in her hand. He breathes a sigh of relief. He didn't think he'd caused a disturbance, the nightmare hadn't been the usual bloody, murderous variety but it was equally as terrifying. He was standing before an evil-looking judge, hovering so high above him that he had to lean his head back to look at her. She'd squinted down at him, and he'd squirmed under her piercing gaze. The gavel was huge that she pounded to seal his fate as she announced that his Guardian application's refused. He was to never see Betsy again. He was to be taken immediately away from the hospital, put on a plane and left adrift on a European island with no means of return. He'd run, managing to dodge the bailiffs in the courtroom. He sprinted as hard as he could down the corridors and avoided he pursuers. He made it all the way back to the hospital and to their room. He took a moment outside the door to catch his breath, he didn't want to scare her. What exactly he was going to do he hadn't thought that far, his one thought had been to get back to her. He had his hand on the door knob when a hand grabbed it from behind and yanked it back, bringing his other to meet it he was soon in handcuffs. As they dragged him away he'd forced himself awake.

He motions for a drink, putting his finger to his lips as a reminder to be quiet. He moves to the table and powers up the laptop. He notices his fingers are shaking as his hands move around the keyboard. He wills himself to be calm. He hears the door open and he gratefully accepts the cup of tea. He takes a sip and closes his eyes as he concentrates on the taste in his mouth and follows it as he swallows. He moves back to the table and presses play on the documentary he's chosen to watch.

He hears Betsy stir and as he looks over she opens her eyes.

"Good morning."

She looks at him and smiles. She stretches and pushes the covers back with her feet. She grabs Rose and the puppy, climbs off the bed and joins Jane. She puts Rose and the puppy on the table while she climbs up on to the chair next to Jane and then encircles them in her arms once more. She looks at the laptop that shows an image of a giraffe, where Jane has stopped the documentary. She then moves on to his lap and pushes play on the computer. She places Rose and the puppy on the table and rests her chin in her hands and her elbows on the table as she watches the giraffes eating.

"Can you remember them from the story we read about a Zoo?"

Betsy nods and pointing to the screen she says:

"Giraffes."

"This is showing Giraffes where they live free and not in a Zoo. There are lots of them."

"I like giraffes."

"I do to, I don't think there's another animal quite like a giraffe. They can reach very high. Do you think they could reach the ceiling?"

Betsy leans her head back and looks at the ceiling. She nods her head.

"How about you? Can you reach the ceiling?"

She shakes her head.

"How about me? Can I reach it?

Jane stretches his hand as high as he can. Betsy shakes her head.

"Do you think we can do it together?"

Jane grabs her around the waist as he stands up lifts her into his arms.

Stretch see if you can reach."

Betsy stretches as high as she can and shakes her head.

"What if you get on my shoulders."

She nods her head and he gives her instructions and together she's soon sitting on his shoulders.

"Okay give it a try."

He can feel her stretching her arm up.

"Are you there?"

She shakes her head.

"I can't hear you.

Jane feels her hands on his head and then she twists and leans so her ears are by his mouth.

"No"

She says.

He moves back to the table.

Hold on to my neck while I get on to the chair, I think you can do it then."

Her arms hold tight around his neck, he places his hand on top her hers and the other hand he uses to steady himself as he climbs on to the chair. He slowly straightens up.

"Okay, let go and try to reach."

She reaches up and manages to brush the ceiling with her finger tips.

"I did it!"

Jane responds excitedly.

"You did"

"I did, I did, I'm a giraffe."

"Hold on tight while I get down off the chair."

Jane steps carefully off the chair and bends over so Betsy can slide over his head on to the table. He looks up at the ceiling and points.

"If you touched all the way up there, then you are certainly a giraffe."

Betsy nods her head smiling.

"I'll call Lisbon and tell her you need some leaves for breakfast. I don't think the hospital will have any leaves."

Betsy pulls a face, she looks at him carefully and breaks in to a smile.

"You're being silly."

"You don't want leaves?"

She shakes her head.

"So are you all done being a giraffe?"

She nods her head and looks thoughtful and then states.

"I'm only a giraffe when I'm on your shoulders."

"And on a chair, don't forget we needed the chair."

She nods her head again.

"So you're Betsy again?"

She nods her head once more.

"Good because I like Betsy more than I like giraffes."

He put his arms out to help her off the table but she moves in to him and wraps her arms around his neck and whispers in his ear.

"I like you more than I like giraffes."


	25. Chapter 25

There's a knock on the door and Jane's surprised by how nervous he feels as he answers it. Doctor Wride came by after breakfast and told Jane that the judge dealing with his guardian application, requested to interview him. She realises that it's not really possible to speak to Betsy but she doesn't feel comfortable coming to a decision without speaking to one of the people involved. Jane agrees to see her in the evening once Betsy is sleeping, he lets Betsy know that someone's coming by that she doesn't know, that she's here to speak with him and needn't be afraid if she wakes up and finds some one new in the room. He explains that it's a woman and that she's needs to talk with him about something important. He got down on one knee and looked her in the eye and said:

"You know I wouldn't let someone in here if it wasn't important."

Betsy accepts that, and she's asleep at her normal time, easing Jane's concern that knowledge of the visitor would make her too anxious to sleep..

He opens the door to find a woman, in her forties with short dark brown hair, slightly overweight but carrying it well, she's dressed in a grey power suit that would give her a severe and no-nonsense air but her eyes soften the effect. He invites the judge into the room. He extends his hand and she takes it and shakes it warmly. He gives her a welcoming smile.

"Good evening Judge Taylor, good to meet you,"

"You like wise Mr. Jane."

"Please call me Patrick."

Her eyes move over towards Betsy, who's fast asleep with her arm around Rose and her hand on the ribbon. A small smile tugs at the corner of her mouth at the sight.

"Betsy knows you're coming. I thought it best to prepare her, in case she hears an unfamiliar voice, or wakes up and sees you."

"It's good of you to see me, and I'll be as quick as possible."

"The decision you're making is very important to the both of us, so I didn't feel I could object. But Betsy seems to be okay with it."

"Good. All down to you I'm sure."

Jane invites her to sit down on the couch and he follows. The Judge puts her briefcase on the floor. She opens it and brings out a notebook and then rummages through for a pen. She finds it and looks at him apologetically as she sits up straight, to find him looking at her with a slightly amused look on his face.

"Sorry about that, it's usually with my notebook but it must have dropped out."

Jane sits back and crosses his legs.

"Don't worry about it. It makes you seem more human."

"I don't seem human to you Mr…Patrick.

He waves his hand up and down.

"The suit has a 'don't mess with me' vibe about it that can be very off-putting, which is what you're going for. You want to keep the people you work with at arms-length choosing who you drop your guard for. And I'm not saying it's wrong, people in your profession have a standard to maintain if you're to have control of your courtroom. At home I'm guessing your family see a very different side to you and you dress in flowing flowery skirts and blouses with a much softer edge. I don't see you as a jeans woman. In answer to your question, I think you're very human, but some people may think differently."

Judge Taylor gazed steadily at Jane during his speech and for a few moment didn't say anything and then she looks down at her notebook and opens it up, and looks back at Jane.

"That was all very interesting and enlightening, as I guess it was your purpose to show me how perceptive you are."

Jane tilts his head and shrugs.

"I've read your file Patrick and conducted interviews and observed you and Betsy together. I'm in no doubt about your numerous talents. You're a maverick Patrick. You have no respect for rules and the law, I'm certain there isn't any law you wouldn't break given the right circumstances…"

"Isn't that the same for most people? If the circumstances are compelling enough, even the best people will do bad things."

"True, but some people get there quicker than most."

"Some people have those compelling reasons thrust upon them."

"What about Betsy?"

Jane doesn't answer straight away, he has a sinking feeling he knows the reason for the judge's visit.

"What about Betsy?"

"She has compelling reasons, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes, she should hate the world and every person on it."

"Especially men."

"Yes, especially men."

"It's remarkable that she doesn't, that she looks to you as her saviour."

"She's a remarkable little girl."

"Do you expect it to continue?"

"For what to continue?"

"One day, and sooner, rather than later, the chances are she'll wake up hating the world, hating men, maybe even hating you."

Jane keeps himself looking relaxed.

"Is that what a psychiatrist told you?"

"I think it a conclusion any reasonable person would come to."

She glances down at her notes and then back at Jane.

"There's no doubt Patrick that you're very good with Betsy, that you care a great deal for her and she for you. That you've helped her a great deal. I'm just don't think you will be a good moral compass for her."

"Judge Taylor. I've spent the years since my family were murder with only one object in mind, and that's vengeance. In the bible I believe Jesus tells us to forgive everyone, do you know why that is?"

The judge shakes her head.

"I didn't know you were a religious man Patrick."

"I'm not but I like to read and he said some good things. Holding on to hatred darkens a soul, there's no rest, there's no peace for the person unwilling to forgive, holding on to the hate. Would you agree?"

"Yes I would."

Jesus tells us to forgive everyone for our good not for the good of the person who's done wrong…"

The Judge interjects:

"And it's good for society, as a whole, to not have a world full of vigilantes."

"I know that darkness, I know what it's like to live with it, I know what it does to a person's soul. I don't want that for Betsy, and I will do all in my power to help her channel that hate in positive ways."

"Do you really think you can do that Patrick, go against your character?"

"There's good in me Judge, I think I've more than demonstrated that. I'm willing to do anything necessary that will be the best for Betsy."

"Even give her up?"

"Yes. But not now, not without a fight. There may and probably will come a day when that's the best thing, but it isn't now."

The judge starts to close her book.

"You haven't written anything down."

"No, and I don't need to. Tomorrow you'll receive my recommendation in writing."

She puts her book and pen away and stands up.

"Thank you for your time Patrick. It's been a pleasure to talk with you."

"Same here."

They walk to the door and Jane opens it for her. As she steps through the door she turns.

"I hope that you and Betsy will settle well in that new house of yours."

She quickly turns back and is gone before a stunned Jane has recovered enough to respond.

Lisbon shakes her head. What that man can accomplish from a hospital room is amazing. The internet though is a great ally in the process. She carries the last of the stuff that's been delivered to her home and lays it down on the back seat of the SUV. It seemed like her doorbell never stopped ringing yesterday.

After the judge had left he'd called. Excited to tell her the news that he was to officially become Betsy's guardian. As he related the judge's visit, reality began to hit him. He stopped talking mid-sentence and the line went quiet. Then she could hear strange noises coming through the phone. She asked anxiously if he was all right. After the third time, when she'd raised her voice demanding that he speak to her, he answered. She barely recognised his voice, it was so heavy with emotion.

"Lisbon, Betsy's mine, I get to look after her – for a while anyway. I'm responsible for her."

She smiles.

"How do you feel about that?"

"I..I….I…overwhelmed…the reality.."

Lisbon's certain he's crying, or at least trying not too.

"Jane I'll be right over, this is not something to celebrate alone."

His reply is so soft she can hardly make it out.

"Thank you."

He opened the door to her with a grateful smile. She stepped in and he closed it behind her and then just stood there, looking at her. Suddenly he steps forward and pulls her into a hug. He wraps his arms totally around her pulling her in close, engulfing her. He squeezes gently, but firmly. He doesn't hug often but she's never left in doubt of the depth of his emotions. He holds on for a while and she lets him, as she understands the intensity of what he must be feeling. She closes her eyes, his body is warm against her and the remaining trail of his morning aftershave tickles at her nose. She feels his hold begin to lessen and as his arm untwines she pulls away. There's a slight look of embarrassment in his face when he meets her eyes, she smiles at him.

"Congratulations Jane, I'm really happy for you and Betsy, I think it's the best thing for her."

"Do you?"

It's strange to see uncertainty and doubt on his face, he's usually displays confidence, even when he's uncertain of the outcome.."

"I do, and so do you."

"I know but…"

"There's no buts Jane."

She leads him to the couch and they sit down.

"When we first met Betsy, sitting in the middle of the bed.."

She shakes her head.

"The things they did to her on that bed and yet, there she'd sought refuge, I still don't understand why?"

"She was hiding from the killer. It was the one place she felt he wouldn't expect her to be."

"She must have been so frightened"

"The only person who'd ever shown her kindness, her best friend/mother/protector, was dead, killed by the man who held her fate, and she still had a strong instinct for survival, So strong that she sought safety in her nightmare."

Lisbon looks towards the sleeping Betsy.

"She looked so small in the middle of that big bed, blood on her clothes, her haunted eyes. When you said what had happened to her, I thought there was a long hard road ahead of this girl and to be truthful I didn't think there was any hope that she could make it, that she could lead a normal life, how does anyone recover from that? But now I know she has a chance, I've seen what a strong girl she is and what you can do. She's very lucky to have you Jane. The two of you make a great team."

"A team…I like that."

He said it with a smile but his eyes quickly cloud over. Lisbon touches his arm.

"I understand your concerns, but, they're groundless Jane. I know you torture yourself because of what happened to your family, but you were a good father, I can see that. If you hadn't loved your family so much, your guilt wouldn't run so deep."

Jane closes his eyes at her words, hearing them spoken out loud increasing the pain.

"Jane look at me."

He does as he's told.

"Betsy's entered your world, it's the first piece of luck she's had in her life. I know you don't hold the beliefs I do, but I don't think it was by accident, or co-incidence. It's the design of the universe that Betsy found you, or you found Betsy. You are not going to mess it up, and you have nothing to fear."

Jane stares at her and then nods his head.

"Thanks Teresa."

She smiles, the use of her first name being his way of telling her that she helped and the depth of his gratitude.

"Besides, I hear there's a woman with a gun that doesn't live too far away…..Betsy can call on her anytime she needs to keep you in line."

He expresses mock outrage.

"Ganging up on me already!"

He then changed the subject by asking about her day and she relaxed knowing it was a sign that he was feeling better. Then he told her about the birthday party.

As she closes the car door Cho closes the trunk. She looks at him with a grateful smile.

"Thanks Cho, I really appreciate your help."

"Any time."

"Once we've dropped these off at the hospital you can get on with your evening."

"Really boss it's no problem, anything I can do for that little girl is a pleasure."

Even though the rest of the team haven't seen Betsy since she left the bedroom, each one feels a responsibility towards her, and they're rooting for her and Jane.

Everything's inside the room and Cho has left. Jane rubs his hands together with glee.

"Some tea and coffee I think, and then let's get started transforming this place."

Lisbon looks towards the sleeping Betsy.

"Are you sure she'll stay asleep?"

Jane waves his hand dismissively.

"She'll be fine, she sleeps like a log most nights."

Lisbon looks at him suspiciously.

"You haven't done something to make her sleep, have you? She must be very excited."

Jane holds his hands up.

"Nothing I swear."

He breaks in to a beaming smile.

"She thinks the party's the day after tomorrow."


	26. Chapter 26

Jane hears Betsy begin to stir and he swings his legs around and is up off the couch. She's lying facing the wall and he watches her as she wriggles herself awake, he's surprised by the anticipation tickling his stomach. Her eyes flutter open and then close. She brings her hands up to her eyes and rubs at them. She rolls on to her back and removes her hands, opening her eyes, they widen and she sits up.

Jane fakes concern in his voice:

"Good morning Betsy, is something wrong?"

Betsy's mouth is literally open and she staring at the room. She raises a hand and points.

"Look."

Jane makes a twirl of the room and looks back at her puzzled.

"Look at what? I don't see anything."

Betsy looks at him as if he's gone mad and looks around and he can see she's struggling to find the words, he can't keep it up any longer.

"Happy birthday Betsy."

She shakes her head.

"No, you said.."

He moves to her side and sits down on the bed.

"I tricked you, so you would sleep while this was all being done. Do you like it?"

She looks at the lights, that give the room a blue, green hue, and seem to be in motion, there are fishes of different shapes and sizes, some are lights, some balloons, some stuffed and some cut outs. There are sea plants and mermaids, all turning their room into an undersea palace. Her eyes widen as she takes it all in. Her wonder catches at Jane's heart and he blinks back tears that threaten. He stands up and holds out his hand.

"Shall we take a closer look?"

She takes his hand and jumps off the bed. She doesn't know where to start, but Jane does. He brings a stuffed clownfish from behind his back.

"Betsy, this is Marlin, Nemo's daddy, do you remember him?"

She nods her head and holds out her hand and Jane gives her the fish. Jane crouches and whispers In her ear.

"Marlin has a problem, Nemo's gone missing again. He's sure he's somewhere in this room and he wonders if you could find him."

Betsy nods her head.

"Are you sure? Because you don't look very certain."

Betsy nods her head vigorously.

"Ahh now he believes you. Where are you going to start?"

Betsy looks slowly around the room, then looks up at Jane and shrugs.

"It can be hard to know where to start. When I want to find something I start with the places that I would go if I was the thing I'm looking for."

Betsy frowns.

"If I needed to find a pencil I would first look in the pencil-case, because that's where pencils go. If it wasn't there, then I would ask myself if a pencil is not in the case then where would it be? What do you use pencils for?

Betsy smiles, she knows the answer.

"To draw."

Jane beams at her.

"Correct! So I would look near all the paper."

Jane cocks his ear towards Marlin in Betsy hands.

"Oh Marliin says that he's looked in all the places that he thought Nemo might be instead of his bed. Now that makes things tricky. Where do you look when you've looked everywhere it should be?"

Betsy looks up at him and he can almost see her mind working.

"I will just look everywhere."

Jane nods.

"That sounds like a great plan too."

Betsy beams and starts her search. When Jane doesn't move she comes back and taking his hand she pulls him along. It takes five minutes before Betsy finds Nemo talking with a mermaid about how much he's looking forward to the birthday party, or at least that's the report. Betsy looks at him in surprise.

"This isn't your party, the party comes later. Party's last just a few hours but birthdays last all day."

Jane looks at his watch.

"Someone will be here any minute with a birthday breakfast. So you better get dressed."

He goes to the drawers.

"What should you wear on your special day? Come choose."

He opens the bottom drawer. He steps back in surprise.

"What are these!"

He takes out two hangers.

There are two costumes, one is a mermaid costume with a gold tail and a pink top. There are leggings behind the 'tail' The other is a princess costume, sea coloured with little sparkling fishes, seahorses and starfish on the material. Jane didn't think that Betsy's eyes could get wider but they do.

"Which would you like to wear for your party and which one now?"

Betsy eyes dart from one to the other, finally she settles on the princess costume."

"Excellent choice. If I was a girl I would want to wear this one all day."

Betsy's already started to take off her pajamas.

"Hey wait a minute, let's go into the bathroom, you need to be clean."

As Jane is buttoning up the dress there's a knock at the door.

"That must be breakfast and Lisbon. I bet she will love this dress. Lisbon helped me put all the decorations up and now she's brought breakfast. We're very lucky to have a friend like Lisbon."

Betsy nods her head. Jane shouts at the door.

"Is that you Lisbon?"

"Yes."

"Come in, we'll be right with you."

Jane sits back on his heels.

"Turn around."

Betsy turns around.

Jane opens his mouth and closes it again while shaking his head. He opens and closes his mouth again. The third time he's successful in speaking.

"You look beautiful. Absolutely beautiful. Happy birthday Betsy."

Despite his earlier messing around, Jane can't keep the emotion out of his voice as he looks upon her shining eyes and her delighted smile. She looks as sparkling, fluffy and overdressed as any self- respecting birthday girl should. Betsy looks into his eyes and throws herself at him and gives him a big hug.

Jane squeezes back, his eyes closed. He feels her wanting down and he lets go.

"Let's go show Lisbon, shall we?"

He puts a hand out to stop her.

"Wait there I'll introduce you."

Betsy solemnly nods her head.

Jane steps out the door.

"Miss Lisbon, so good to see you. May I introduce to you the guest of honour, the star of the show, the most beautiful little girl in the world and...the birthday girl."

He bows and does a twirl with his hands as Betsy steps out of the bathroom.

Lisbon claps enthusiastically,

"Betsy you look gorgeous.

While Jane and Lisbon organize breakfast, Betsy runs over to her bed and picks up Rose, she sits down on the bed and shows her the room and her beautiful dress. Jane was watching out of the corner of his eye. He sees her fingering Rose's clothes and goes to a bag that Lisbon has brought and spying what he wants he picks out two parcels wrapped in sparkling flowery paper, he quickly puts one in his pocket and the other he takes over to Betsy.

He holds it out to her.

"This is for Rose, and pup."

Betsy takes it from him and turns it over in her hands looking at it. She traces the sparkles with her finger.

"I think Rose would like you to open it."

She finds the scotch tape and unpicks it. She carefully unwraps the parcel and takes out the items with in. She finds a small blue dress with sequins dotted around making it sparkle in the light. Also a sparkling matching waistcoat.

"Now Rose and pup can be suitably dressed for the party. Will you be able to put them on?"

Betsy's holding up the dress, a look of wonder on her face. She studies it. Jane shows her the Velcro on the back.

"This just pulls apart and then fastens back together after you've put it on."

He looks across at the table.

"You'll just have time to do it before breakfast is ready, if you think they can keep the clothes clean?"

Betsy nods her head.

"Good, I'll finish helping Agent Lisbon, okay?"

She nods her head and again and pulls at the Velcro. Jane continues to keep an eye on Betsy but she manages dressing her toys without any problems, he smiles as he can see her talking to them while she's doing it. Occasional words drift across: 'party', 'look beautiful'. She finishes at the same time as they finish setting the table, he walks over to her and takes her by the hand.

"Time for breakfast my birthday princess and her royal subjects. I hope that everyone is hungry."

"Rose says she's very hungry."

Jane tickles rose's 'stomach'

"We can't have empty stomachs on such a special day, it just won't do."

Betsy releases his hand and takes pup from the bed and hands it to him, and then takes back his hand. When they reach the table Jane pulls out Betsy's chair and does a bow. She giggles and climbs up on the chair, carefully sitting Rose on her lap. Jane sits beside her and balances pup on his thigh. Lisbon sits down next to Jane.

The table's set with some of the plates and cups that Betsy admired at the toy store, and the table is laid with her favourite foods, pancakes, strawberries, toast and of course scrambled eggs. Betsy takes a napkin and lays it carefully over her and takes another and places it on Rose. She eats very carefully and manages not to spill anything. As she's eating she listens to Jane tell Lisbon about finding Nemo. After he's finished she says,

"It took a long long time, but I found him, all by myself."

Lisbon smiles at her.

"You're very clever Betsy. Where is he now?"

"With his daddy, waiting for my party to start. He's coming."

"I look forward to meeting him at your party."

Betsy looks at Lisbon.

"Do you have a party dress?"

Jane smiles and puts in his opinion.

"I'm sure she does Betsy, and that it sparkles like yours. I can't wait to see it."

Lisbon scowls at him and turns to Betsy.

"I do have a dress for your party, but it doesn't sparkle like yours but it's very pretty."

Betsy accepts this and Jane remarks:

"I guess as long as it's pretty."

Betsy pushes her plate away, Lisbon looks at her watch and pushes her plate away as well.

"I have to go and do some work before the party. Have a lovely time Betsy and I can't wait to come back."

Betsy looks at her intently.

"Thank you for the breakfast."

Lisbon smiles.

"You're welcome Betsy, it was my pleasure."

Jane interjects.

"I'll clear away, you get off."

He walks Lisbon to the door. He takes her elbow and whispers in her ear.

"Thanks for everything and I mean everything. I couldn't have done this with out you."

"It was my pleasure Jane, she looks so happy, you're doing a wonderful job. See you later."

Jane closes the door and clears the breakfast things into a garbage bag and puts it outside the door. While he's working Betsy's wandering around the room showing Rose and pup everything and introducing them to Nemo and his dad.

Jane's hand fingers the parcel in his pocket and calls to Betsy.

"Betsy, can you come sit down here with me."

He's pointing to the couch. Betsy immediately comes to him and sits down, looking up at him. He sits down beside her.

"At your party you will receive your birthday gifts, do you remember what gifts are?"

Betsy nods her head.

"It's a long time to wait for a gift don't you think?"

Betsy nods her head again.

"I would like to give you one now, would you like that?"

Betsy smiles and nods furiously. Jane laughs.

"Good. Now hold out your hands and close your eyes like this.

Jane demonstrates and when he opens his eyes Betsy has dutifully followed the instructions. As he takes the box from his pocket he sees her eyes twitch.

"Ah ah, no peeking."

She squeezes her eyes really tight. Jane gently takes a hold of her hands to keep them steady and place the box in them.

"You can open your eyes now."

This box is wrapped in the same paper as before but has a bow on the top. Betsy fingers it.

"It's called a bow, used to make extra special gifts look extra special. You can just pull it off."

Betsy tries pulling it off but is too gentle.

"Let me show you."

Jane pulls off the bow and sticks it on Betsy's forehead.

"It looks much prettier there."

Betsy laughs and takes it off, she kneels and reaches up putting it on to Jane's forehead and laughs and claps her hands.

Jane beams.

"Thank you, I love wearing bows. Now are you going to open your present?"

As Jane leaves the bow where it is, Betsy sits down and takes the gift. She looks at the bow once more smiling.

"Open it."

As before Betsy locates the scotch tape and carefully unwraps it. Inside is a silver box. She looks at Jane.

"It's inside the box, just lift up the lid."

Jane reaches over and releases the catch to make it easier for her.

She lifts up the lid and carefully takes out what's inside.

"It's to go around your neck."

"Like Lisbon."

"Yes that's right. Agent Lisbon's is called a cross, whereas this is a heart, to remind you that I love you and you can always count on me to help you. Shall I help you put it on?"

Betsy hand Jane the silver chain with the delicate yellow heart dangling from it.

"You need to turn around and hold up your hair."

Betsy gets off the couch and follows his instructions. Jane places the necklace around her neck and fastens the clasp.

"There. Would you like to have a look in the mirror."

Betsy's already on her way to the bathroom. Jane stands up laughing.

"I guess that's a yes."

He finds her staring in the large mirror where she can just see the necklace. She turns around to face him, her eyes shining.

"It's beautiful."


	27. Chapter 27

The rest of the morning's spent investigating the room. Jane and Lisbon have hidden little treasures throughout and Betsy's face lit up when she found a bracelet made of sweets dangling off the arm of a picture of a mermaid. When she found some berretts for her hair fastened to some lights, she conducted a comprehensive search that, Jane thought Lisbon would be proud of, to find any more treats. As planned it took up the rest of the morning until it was time to set up for the party.

As the time approaches Jane invites Betsy to sit on the bed for a moment and he explains to her that a couple of strangers will have to come in to the room, to set up a table for the party food. As he's speaking she touches the pendant around her neck. He stumbles a moment, as emotions threaten to choke him, but then continues. He tells her there will be lots of people knocking at the door as the food's delivered. He says that if she finds it difficult, to take his hand. He assures her it won't stop the party, so not to keep quite. Her happiness and feeling safe are the most important things to him. She nods her head, and looks at him solemnly, she reaches across the bed and picks up the ribbon. She smiles at him, telling him that she'll be fine now. He smiles back in return. She takes his hand and climbs off the bed, pulling at him as she moves. He holds back just a little as she has to continue pulling as he gets off the bed. He mimics being dragged along and she looks at him puzzled at first, but then she sees he's playing and smiles at him and grabs his hand with both of hers and pulls harder. He lurches forward, sending her into a fit of giggles. There's a knock at the door.

Betsy stays at the back of the room as Jane answers the door. Two men enter carrying a long folded table. Jane instructs them where to put it and they open up the legs and set it down. Jane nods his satisfaction and they leave. Jane pulls out a large table-cloth from a bag of supplies. He rips open the package and lays it on top of the table. Betsy moves closer, curious to see what he's doing. Jane encourages her to help him straighten the covering. Betsy's more interested in looking at the Disney characters covering it. Once the cloth is in place, Jane identifies the ones she doesn't know as they await the food.

With the knock on the door Betsy moves to the back of the room. Jane answers it and wheels in the trolley, laden with treats. He pushes it over to the table and moves the laden plates on to the table. There are sandwiches, cupcakes, jello and potato chips. Jane has Betsy put the paper plates, cups and napkins on the end. Together they push the trolley near to the door and with great timing there's another knock. Betsy steps behind Jane as he opens the door and trolleys are exchanged. After the door's closed she eagerly comes out from behind him, and helps push the cart. A couple of trays of Pizza are placed on the table leaving just one thing on the trolley, and it's covered by a cloth. Jane pushes the trolley against a wall. Betsy points to the cloth.

"That's for later."

Betsy reaches for the cloth.

"No touching."

Betsy pulls her hand away and Jane smiles as she bends her knees and tries to look underneath. Jane looks at his watch.

"Betsy we need to get changed, your guests will be here in a few minutes."

Betsy runs to the cupboard and takes out her costume. It only takes a couple of minutes to transform Betsy from a princess to a mermaid. Jane whips on a white waistcoat covered in images of playing cards and fastens a cloak around his neck. Betsy claps her hands together at the sight of him. There's a fourth knock at the door. Jane takes an exaggerated bow.

"They, my dear, will be your guests."

Jane rushes to reassure her as panic engulfs her. He gets down on one knee and places his hands on her arms, rubbing them up and down as he speaks.

"It's okay. Remember its people you know, just Lisbon and Doctor Wride. You sit on the birthday girl couch, while I answer the door."

He places his right hand over his heart.

"I promise, I will only let in Agent Lisbon and Doctor Wride. Okay?"

She nods her head and he sees her relax.

"Good."

He stands up and taking her by the hand, leads her to the couch, she climbs on. He goes to his bag and takes out a crown and a small trident. He puts the crown on her head and she takes the trident in her hand.

"Now you're ready to meet your guests. Happy Birthday Betsy."

Jane answers the door and ushers the guests in and turns towards Betsy. He gives a bow.

"My lady, may I present to you the lovely Lady Lisbon."

He steps aside and presents Lisbon to Betsy. Betsy's eyes grow wide in surprise. Lisbon is wearing a long pale green dress, shiny, like satin with wings on her back of dark green netting. In her hand she carries a wand. She steps forward and curtseys, tapping Betsy lightly on the head with the wand.

"I bless you with a wonderful birthday party Betsy."

Betsy smiles and pats the seat next to her. Lisbon sits down beside her. Betsy fingers the material of her dress. Jane coughs.

"My lady."

Betsy looks up at him.

"May I present Lord Doctor Wride."

Doctor Wride steps forward in a formal dinner suit and a false moustache, with his stethoscope hanging around his neck. He bows before Betsy.

"Happy Birthday Betsy."

Betsy smiles and looks to Jane, who nods his head. She turns back to the doctor.

"Thank you."

Jane claps his hands and rubs his stomach.

"I don't know about anyone else, but I'm starving."

Jane's watching Betsy and Lisbon out of the corner of his eye. As Lisbon and Betsy stood up from the couch to get some food, Lisbon asked Betsy, if she needed help and together they'd filled up their plates. They were now sat at the table eating and chatting. Jane decided not to intervene but is keeping his eye on Betsy, just in case.

While Lisbon and Betsy were getting food, Betsy pointed out the covered thing on the trolley. Now she leaned in and whispered to Lisbon.

"I know what it is."

Lisbon understood immediately what she meant.

"You do?"

"Yes"

"It's a surprise, so I haven't told him that I know, but I know."

"What is it?"

"A birthday cake."

"Really!"

"Yes, there's one in the story."

"You know I think you might be right. And I won't tell Jane that you know."

Lisbon puts her fingers against her lips and Betsy smiles. Lisbon realised something as she was listening to Betsy and decides that this maybe a good time to talk about it, as Betsy is being very friendly with her and Jane's staying away.

"Betsy, when you went to the new house, do you remember that it's bigger than this room?"

She nods her head.

And that it had lots of different rooms?"

Betsy nods again.

"I have a bedroom and he has a bedroom."

Lisbon notes the sadness in her eyes as she speaks. She reaches out, without thinking and strokes her hair, Betsy doesn't shrink back.

"I know you're a little scared about that, but Jane will help you so that it won't be scary. But what I want to talk to you about is, you know that I call him Jane, and Doctor Wride calls him Patrick. What do you call him?"

Betsy looks at her for a while and Lisbon wonders if she's going to answer. Then she leans in close to her.

"Golden hair"

Jane's keeping his eye on Betsy and sees Lisbon look his way with a huge smile on her face after Betsy says something to her.

Lisbon repeats Betsy words:

"Golden hair."

"Yes, like an angel."

Lisbon thinks she's beginning to understand.

"Like an angel sent to look after you?"

"Yes, Kate sent him when she had to go away. She told me that Golden Hair would look after me. And he is. He took me away from that place and no one has hurt me."

Lisbon reaches out and touches her hair.

"No, no one has hurt you, and Jane will do everything in his power to see that no-one hurts you again."

Betsy nods her head.

"I know."

"Unfortunately I don't think you can go around calling him Golden Hair, so what do you want to call him?"

Betsy's face scrunches up as she thinks about it. She looks at Lisbon.

"He says you're his friend?"

"Yes I am, we've known each other for a long time and we care about each other."

"Care?"

"Care means, we like one another a lot, and that we don't want to hurt one another."

"Then I should call him Jane, because I like him and don't want to hurt him, and he's my friend. My best friend."

"That sounds like a good idea."

Suddenly Jane is next to them, he looks quizzically at Lisbon.

"You guys having a nice chat?"

Betsy look up at him.

"Jane is it time for my cake yet."

Jane reels a moment, he realises it's the first time Betsy's ever used his name. He looks towards Lisbon and she's smiling at him.

"We were just discussing what Betsy wanted to call you, before you move into the new house."

Betsy interjects.

"Lisbon calls you Jane and she's your friend."

Jane looks at Betsy and strokes her hair.

"You're definitely my friend, so Jane's perfect. It's time for our surprise for our guests"

Betsy excitedly jumps off her chair and takes Jane's hand.

Jane and Betsy perform a few coin tricks and a card trick for Lisbon and Doctor Wride. Betsy's becoming very good at them and Lisbon can't help but smile watching the two of them working together. Betsy, taking a bow after successfully performing a trick all by herself , is a long way from the traumatized little girl she first met. They both applaud enthusiastically when they take their final bows.

Jane then pushes forward the trolley and reveals the cake, a mermaid wearing the same colours as Betsy. Betsy, looks towards Lisbon and smiles after the reveal, saying 'I was right'. Lisbon gives her a thumbs up sign.

Jane lights the candles and they all sing 'Happy Birthday' as she blows them out in two breaths. After applause Jane directs her to sit on the couch as it's time to open the presents.

Lisbon is clearing away the last of the party things as Jane puts Betsy to bed. Lisbon had expected a fight about changing out of her party dress but Jane had foreseen that possibility and bought her new pajamas, Betsy was happy to put them on. She's climbing on the bed and kneels up. She indicates for Jane to come closer and when he does she puts her arms around his neck and hugs him.

"It was a wonderful party."

"It was my pleasure and I had lots of fun."

"I did too. Is it my birthday next week too."

Jane laughs.

"No people only have one birthday a year, that's what makes them so special. So you have to wait a whole year until this day comes around again."

Betsy looks horrified.

"That sounds like a long time, you might forget."

Jane helps her lay down and pulls up the covers.

"It is a long time, but I promise you I won't forget."

Betsy has a smile on her face once more.

"Good."

Jane kisses her on the top of her head and sits down on the edge of the bed beside her, opening the book she chose for him to read. He's only a few pages in when she fast asleep. He closes the book and pulls the covers up a bit more.

Lisbon hands Jane his cup of tea and settles down beside him on the couch.

"Betsy had a wonderful time."

He smiles.

"She did, didn't she?"

"I don't think she'll ever forget this day."

"I know I won't. She looked so happy, and you and she were having a nice chat. It was good to see her opening up more with you."

Lisbon can't help but smile at the memory that his words trigger. Jane looks at her curiously.

"You smiled just like that at me when you were talking to her, what did she say?"

Lisbon's eyes look at him teasingly.

"That's something that's just between us girls."

Jane looks at her and acquiesces.

"Okay if that's the way it's going to be. I'll let it go this time, but I won't be ganged up on, so it's one time offer, are you sure you want to use it at this moment."

"Only one huh?"

Jane nods.

"I guess, I'll wait for a better time."

"Good plan."

"I asked her what she calls you. I'd never heard her call you anything and I figured she had to call you something in her head."

Jane's curiosity is definitely piqued now.

"What did she say?"

Lisbon breaks in to a smile once more.

"Obviously something you find funny."

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"Even more so now."

"Golden Hair."

Jane calls on his mastery of self-control and sits up straighter and nods his head thoughtfully.

"Golden Hair…I like it."

"It's fitting that's for sure."

Jane continues to nod.

"Yes I like it, and you persuaded her to call me Jane instead?"

"I can call you Golden Hair if you like?"

Jane looks at her with glee.

"Would you Lisbon?"

Lisbon playfully hits him on the arm.

"Not in your wildest dreams."

Jane smiles and leans back into the couch, taking a sip of his tea.

"That is disappointing."


	28. Chapter 28

Jane's awake early. He swings his legs around, ending his last sleep on the couch. Tonight he'll be sleeping in a bed. Does he even remember what that feels like. He looks over towards Betsy, and not surprisingly she's still fast asleep. It took her a long time to fall asleep the night before, a mixture of excitement and fear at leaving this room. By the door stands the box holding Betsy's clothes and a box with her birthday presents in. They look rather sad as the total possessions of a five year old, except for a doll and some soft toy animals she sleeps with.

He takes a note to himself to resist any temptation to buy soft animals as they seem to end up in bed with her. Though he can't blame her for filling her bed with her 'friends' that she feels safe with. He smiles to himself when he remembers her promise of yesterday. Somehow Nemo was misplaced and it took ten minutes of looking before finally finding him in the box with the clothes. Betsy gave him a telling off for running away again. She then told Marlin that Nemo would spend the night in her arms to make sure he didn't run away once more, as he doesn't know where they're going and could be lost forever.

He couldn't take his eyes off her while it was going on. She has very expressive eyes, easy for him to read and there's a lot more there now than when he first looked in to them. Sadness and Fear was all that was there. Now they're mixed with life, sparkle and trust. He wonders what the move will do, he's under no illusions that it will be easy and he hopes she will forgive him for the pain he's putting her through. She won't understand that it's for her own good.

He looks at the two small boxes once more and remembers when he finally got around to packing up Charlotte's room. There were about two dozen boxes, bigger than the ones standing by the door, that he put in storage, or dropped off at a charity shop. He walks to the door when there's a quiet knock. He doesn't have to ask for his first cup of tea, they know he wants one when he wakes up. He smiles at the realisation that tomorrow morning's cup of tea will taste so much better.

Last night Betsy had him looking at the house on the laptop. Bringing up the pictures of the rooms and looking at the swing. She had him go through the furniture they'd chosen and drew plans of where they were going to put each item. They spent quite a bit of time on her bedroom, drawing several different plans until she was satisfied with one.

Then they bought groceries, that took ages as she looked at all the items for sale. He told her how they can visit an actual store and see everything. She was excited about going, He explained how he there would be other people there shopping too. She said she would think about it. Finally they looked at the neighbourhood park and made plans to visit that as soon as everything's unpacked.

Just as he was contemplating waking her, she stretches and opens her eyes. He goes over to her and sits beside her on the bed.

"Good morning."

A sleepy smile slowly spreads across her face. She suddenly remembers and looks down and picks up Nemo. She waves him in the air triumphantly. Jane smiles

"You did a great job looking after him. Let's get you dressed and then breakfast, we have a big day ahead of us."

Jane stands up and as he moves towards the bathroom to start her bath running, he hears her talking to Marlin.

"Is Lisbon coming?"

Jane's helped her dry off and is leaving her to get dressed as he answers the door for breakfast. He turns to answer.

"No, not for breakfast. She's meeting us at the house. We have the last of our furniture arriving today and she's there to let the delivery men in."

"Delivery men?"

"The furniture comes in a big van and that the delivery men drive and then they carry it into the house. They should be gone by the time we get there. The only people who will be there, is Lisbon and the two other colleagues that Lisbon and I work with, who will help me move the furniture so that it looks like our plans."

Jane crouches down to her level as she looks solemnly at him.

"Now don't worry, Lisbon will look after you while my friends and I move things around. They're your friends too, they helped Lisbon arrest the bad men who hurt you. They know how you feel and will stay out of your way. Okay? Remember we talked about it and Lisbon assured you that she would look after you."

Betsy nods her head.

"I know it's a little scary, if I could do it myself, I would. If it gets too hard, tell Lisbon, I don't want you upset. Promise?"

She nods again. Jane picks up Marlin from off the counter and holds it to his ear.

"Marlin says that he'll be there too, and he's dealt with lots of scary things, which end up not being so scary once they're over."

Betsy smiles and takes Marlin off him and kisses the fish on the nose, and touches Jane's face with the fish. She continues to hold the fish towards him. He takes it off her and kisses the fish then touches her cheek with it. She smiles and Jane stands up slowly, trying hard to keep his emotions in check. At the door he turns around.

"Hurry up, finish getting dressed, I'm bringing breakfast in."

Doctor Wride's been in and Jane's signed the paperwork for her release. An outpatient appointment's been made and Jane and Betsy are standing by the door.

"Have you got everyone? Rose – check, puppy – check, Marlin – check and the big question Nemo – check. Good to see he made it."

He picks her up

"Are you ready?"

She nods her head, she hands him the puppy and Rose and puts her arms around his neck as he walks out the door.

Betsy starts to squirm on the swing.

"Are you wanting to get off."

Betsy nods her head. Lisbon grabs a hold of the swing and slows it down and Betsy jumps off.

"That's a great swing Betsy. What do you want to do now?"

"Hungry."

"That sounds like a great idea, I'm hungry too and I bet the boys are getting hungry. What do you think?"

Betsy nods her head. They walk to the door and as Teresa opens it, there's a loud shout.

"Rigsby, watch what you're doing, that almost hit me!"

Betsy jumps and backs away from the door. Teresa turns to her.

"It's all right Betsy, it sounds like something happened, he wasn't shouting at you. They're down the hall, come in to the kitchen, and we can make lunch."

Betsy shakes her head again and takes her ribbon out of her pocket. Teresa crouches down in front of her.

"Tell you what, I'll go get Jane."

Betsy nods her head vigorously.

"Will you be okay here while I get him? Just sit down on the step."

Betsy nods her head more cautiously but does as she's told.

"I'm not going out of your sight, I'm just going to the hall."

Lisbon enters the house again and goes to the entrance of the hallway, Jane, at that moment, enters the hallway from his bedroom. She beckons to him.

"Jane."

He makes his way towards her.

"Is everything okay?"

"We were just coming in to make lunch when Cho yelled at Rigsby and now she won't come into the house."

Jane looks past Teresa at Betsy sitting on the step, she's looking towards him.

"Lunch sounds a good idea, tell Rigsby and Cho to take a break."

Teresa goes to find them while Jane goes to Betsy, he sits down beside her.

"Hi."

She moves up close to him and he wraps his arm around her and looks at her.

"What have you been doing with Lisbon?"

Betsy points to the swing.

"Did she push you really high?"

She nods her head.

"Good. I'm glad you're having fun. I understand that the yelling scared you."

She slowly nods her head and as Rigsby and Cho come into the room she climbs on Jane's lap.

"Cho yelled because Rigsby was carrying a box that fell out of his hand and almost hit Cho on the head as he was bending down putting your bed together. It scared him a little and caused him to yell. So Cho wasn't angry, he was scared like you."

Betsy peeks around Jane's shoulder at Cho.

"I know he seems too big to be scared, but everyone gets scared sometimes. You see he isn't shouting now. Shall we see what there is for lunch, because I'm very hungry and I will show you how things are coming along."

Betsy cautiously nods her head and Jane stands up with her in his arms. As they come in to the house, Cho lift his hand to her, having been made aware of what happened from Lisbon.

"I'm sorry Betsy for frightening you, it won't happen again."

She stares at him with no reaction. Lisbon and Rigsby have makings of lunch spread out on the counter. Lisbon looks to Betsy.

"Would you like a sandwich?"

Betsy nods her head. Jane starts picking up some of the things on the counter.

"Look Betsy, there's cheese and salad and ham. I think I'll have a ham salad sandwich, what about you."

She points to the ham.

"Would you like some salad?"

She shakes her head.

"How about cheese?"

She shakes her head again.

"Just ham it is then."

He sits her down on the counter.

"You sit tight while I make them."

Teresa waves him away, thinking that a little space might help Betsy forget about what happened as she keeps looking furtively at Cho.

"I'll do it, you show Betsy how things are coming."

"That sound a great idea, thank you."

He looks to Betsy.

"Do you want to see your room? There's something you can help me with."

Betsy beams. He picks her up off the counter and sets her down on the floor, she moves to the far side of him, away from Cho and takes his hand. Jane leads her down the hallway, showing her the new couch and chairs on the way. They come to her room and she slowly walks in, her eyes darting everywhere and her mouth open.

The bedroom is almost finished. Unknown to Betsy, Van Pelt had volunteered to paint a mural on the short wall of Nemo and his underwater home. She'd heard about the success of the birthday party and let out about this talent that she'd been hiding. Jane smiles, pleased with her reaction.

"Do you like it?"

She looks at him and nods.

"A friend of mine, who I work with, called Grace Van Pelt, heard about how much you like Nemo and wanted to paint it for you. She'll be very happy to know you liked it. She couldn't be here today, but we'll have to invite her over to thank her. What do you think?"

Betsy slowly nods. Jane spreads his arms out.

"We haven't finished yet, there's some toys to unpack and your bed to make and that's what I need your help with."

He goes out in to the hall and opens the closet at the end and brings out two quilts.

"I need you to tell me, which of these quilts do you want on your bed first."

Not to Jane's surprise she chooses a pink one with yellow flowers on it. He grabs some yellow sheets and pink and yellow pillow cases to go with it.

"Great choice, will you help me make the bed?"

She looks at him puzzled.

"It means putting the sheets and covers on."

She nods her head.

"Good."

Together they make the bed, Betsy helps by smoothing down the covers as Jane tucks them in. When it's finished Jane stands back and looks at it.

"That's a great looking bed Betsy, you are a fantastic bed maker. It wouldn't look so good without your help."

She looks up at him, disbelief written on her face.

"If you don't believe me, wait until you see mine."

He studies the bed once more.

"I think there's something missing. What do you think Betsy, I'm sure there should be something else on your bed."

Betsy looks at her bed then goes to the boxes that came with them from the hospital. She takes out Rose, Nemo, Marlin and puppy, handing them to Jane as she does so.

"Of course. Are you putting them all on the bed, or is someone joining you for lunch?"

Betsy studies the toys in Jane's arms and then takes Nemo and Marlin and puts them on the bed.

"Perfect, shall we get our sandwich now, because I'm starving. How about you?"

She nods her head and reaches for puppy and Rose. He gives them too her and she puts puppy under her arm and holds Rose in her hand and then takes Jane's hand. When they get back to the kitchen, Lisbon has set up a picnic in the back garden and Jane and Betsy joins her. Rigsby and Cho are nowhere to be seen.


	29. Chapter 29

After lunch Cho and Rigsby returned. Cho came with ice-cream for dessert and with some gentle encouragement from both Lisbon and Jane, Jane reassuring her that he wasn't forcing her, but, that it's her choice, Betsy slowly makes her way towards him. Cho goes down on one knee as she approaches and apologizes once more to her. She stares at him for a full minute, with Cho feeling like he's being stripped bare. She then nods her head and reaches for the ice-cream.

After finishing the ice cream Jane explains to Betsy that it will only be two more hours and we'll be finished with all the heavy work. Then it's mainly putting away all the things they've bought and he hopes that Betsy would help with that. She'd nods her head. Betsy grabs Lisbon's hand and points towards the swing, looking up at her. Lisbon laughs.

"Of course. Let's help tidy these things up first."

Jane starts to wave them away.

"That's all right, I'll…"

Lisbon interrupts:

"Betsy and I can do our share."

Jane interprets the look she gives him correctly, Betsy needs to do her share, and gives no more argument.

When everything's cleared away Betsy and Lisbon head for the swing and the boys resume their work.

Jane and Betsy put away her clothes, and then Jane left her to unpack her toys and books while he went across the hall into his bedroom to unpack his clothes. Their doors are left open to reassure Betsy as she could see him and hear him. He expected her to join him after a few minutes and when she didn't he takes a peek at her. Betsy laying Rose on her bed, she picks up puppy and shows him the lamp on her bedside table, after saying something that Jane can't make out she moves to the closet. Jane smiles at her and looking on the bed it seems that Nemo and Marlin are waiting patiently for their tour.

His attention's taken with the sound of a muffled horn. He smiles and speaks to Betsy.

"Betsy, I have something to show you."

She looks up at him, and he holds out his hand, she goes back to her bed and picks up Rose before taking his hand. They head down the hallway and turn towards the kitchen as Lisbon enters through the door from the garage. She throws Jane some keys which he catches.

"Delivered, safe and sound."

"Thank you Lisbon."

He looks down and Betsy.

"Come see what Lisbon's just brought."

He leads her to the garage and he can't deny his heart skips a beat at the sight of his beloved citroen. He points toward it.

"This is our car. Do you like it?"

Betsy looks at him with wide eyes. Jane smiles, pleased with her reaction.

"Would you like to take a look inside?"

She nods her head. He holds her hand as they walk down the steps. He gives the car a stroke along the roof and then unlocks it. He opens the door and invites Betsy to climb inside.

"Move over."

As Betsy obliges Jane sits in the drivers seat. He rubs his hands back and forth around the steering wheel, he looks at Betsy to find her staring at him. He turns his body towards her and smiles.

"Lisbon looks at me like that too, when she's in the car. Do you like it? Shall we take her for a drive? I thought we could go get dinner for everyone. They've all worked so hard helping us. You need to fasten your seat belt, I'll just let them know we're leaving. Okay?"

She doesn't reply.

"Don't worry, we're not getting out of the car. It'll be fun."

"That's one word for it."

Jane jumps which makes Betsy giggle. He turns towards Lisbon.

"I'm just grateful I made it back in one piece."

"You should feel honored. Betsy and I are off to bring something back for dinner. There's a Thai place nearby. I checked them out and they got great reviews."

"Sounds delicious. I'll have my usual. Drive carefully."

"Always."

Jane turns to Betsy.

"You ready to go"

Betsy looks past Jane to Lisbon. Jane does the same.

"See what you've done."

" You've always said what an intelligent girl she is,"

She smiles reassuringly at Betsy.

" You'll be fine Betsy, see you in a few minutes."

Jane calls the restaurant and makes his order before reaching across and fastening her seatbelt. Then he turns the key, closing his eyes at the sound of the engine.

"Hear that Betsy, doesn't it sound wonderful."

He opens the garage door, puts it in gear and drives forward. It feels good being behind the wheel again. He looks across at Betsy. She's looking out the window. She has her head down so that only her eyes and the top of her head are visible to the passing people. He was going to talk to her but decides to leave her alone. He relaxes in to the drive and concentrates on enjoying the car.

The restaurant has a drive through pick up window, which he'd noticed that morning and gave him the idea to bring Betsy along. He placed the bags at Betsy feet and soon arrives back home. After switching off the engine he looks at Betsy.

"How was that?"

She smiles up at him.

"It was good?"

She nods her head at him.

"Yes."

"We can go for a drive tomorrow if you like, see something new. Would you like that?"

She nods her head.

"Good."

He reaches down for the bags of food.

"Let's go feed the crew."

He gets out the car and holds the door while Betsy releases her seat belt and scrambles over his seat. She takes his hand.

"I like our car."

Jane beams.

"The car and I are very happy to hear that. Now, let's go tell Lisbon."

Lisbon and Betsy finish putting things away in her bedroom while Jane clears away the dinner dishes. Rigsby and Cho left after eating, each having plans for the evening, with words of thanks from Jane and a thank you gift in the shape of a bottle. Jane's not the domestic type but it's been a long time since he owned his own kitchen and it feels good to be pottering around and knowing that it's his. He's relishing knowing he's not under surveillance, he'd began to forget what privacy felt like. He looks out the window at the yard, as he wipe down the sink, the sun's just beginning to make its descent, the lighting has dimmed just a little, he realises it'll be dark in an hour or two. He leaves the kitchen and walks down the hall, he stands in the doorway of Betsy's room. Lisbon's sat on Betsy's bed, her back against the wall, her legs stretched out before her, she feet shoeless. Betsy's sat on her lap with Rose and puppy. They're looking at a book together, Betsy's pointing something out to Lisbon.

"And I thought you two were hard at work, I'm slaving away in the kitchen and you're reading a book."

Betsy looks up and smiles at him, Lisbon shrugs.

"We're all done, take a look."

She makes a sweeping gesture with her arm. Jane looks around the room and nods his head.

"I'm very impressed."

He walks into the room and sits down by the bottom corner of the bed. Betsy crawls over Lisbon to get to him. He lifts her on to his lap.

"Your room looks amazing, you did a great job."

Betsy looks pleased.

"It'll be dark soon and I promised a trip to the park when we finished, do you still want to go?"

Betsy nods her head and reaches her hand towards Lisbon.

"You want Lisbon to come?"

She nods her head again.

"Well ask her?"

She points to him and Jane shakes his head.

"No, it's your invite, you ask her."

She looks thoughtful for a minute, then turns to Lisbon.

"Will you come?"

Lisbon smiles and nods her head.

"I would love to. I live on the other side of the park, I walk in the park often. In fact I go jogging in there when I can."

Betsy looks at her puzzled.

"Jogging?"

"Jogging is like running but slower, it helps me feel better."

"Okay that's decided then, we'll walk Lisbon part of the way home. I think you better put a sweater on, it's cooler out there with the sun going down."

Jane helps Betsy down and opens one of her cupboards and lets her choose which one she'll wear. After she's put it on, he checks his pockets for the keys and locks the back door before they leave through the front, locking that behind him. Betsy walks down the street between Jane and Lisbon holding each one of their hands. Jane can tell she's nervous by how tight she's holding on. He marvels at her bravery to venture out despite her anxiety. He looks down the street and is relieved to see there's no one in sight. Betsy relaxes a little as they turn the corner and the entrance to the park is in sight.

As they enter the park, coming towards them is a familiar figure, the puppy from next door. Betsy shrinks a little towards Jane. They stop and he crouches down beside her.

"Look it's the puppy from next door. He's been for a walk too. The lady walking him must be our neighbour, the person who lives in the house with the puppy. She looks kind, what do you think?"

The neighbour is a woman of about fifty, her hair's blond and she's in jeans, a pink button down shirt and a white sweater. Although not a great beauty, her features are pleasant, warm and cheerful. The puppy is straining at the leash, obviously still full of energy. Jane stays crouched next to Betsy as the lady approaches. She smiles at them all and nods hello, Betsy watches her as she goes past and leaves the park.

"Shall we continue?"

Betsy looks the way the puppy came and no one's in sight, so she nods her head and takes Jane's hand once more as he stands up. They set off again with Betsy walking closer to Jane than she was before. Jane listens as he walks along and it seems the park's almost empty, which is what he hoped by coming later.

Betsy comes to a stop. Jane and Lisbon look down at her.

"Is there a problem?"

Betsy points her finger to a place behind Jane. He turns around and there is a flower garden.

"Well spotted Betsy, you want to go look?"

She nods her head. Lisbon looks at her watch.

"My house it that way."

She points in the opposite direction.

"So I think I'll leave you here. I have some stuff to get done."

She crouches down to Betsy.

"It's been great today, I had fun."

"Tomorrow?"

Lisbon looks at Jane and then back at Betsy.

"Sure, sometime tomorrow, I'm not sure when, yet. I have some errands to do. But I will come by, I can't wait to hear how you're getting on."

Betsy nods her head.

"Okay."

Lisbon strokes Betsy hair.

"Thanks again, Betsy, it's been fun."

Suddenly Betsy throws her arms around her neck, taking Lisbon by surprise, making her almost lose her balance. She squeezes her back, looking up at Jane, who has a pleased smile on his face. She smiles back. When Betsy releases, Lisbon stands up, blinking hard against the tears that threaten. Jane sees it and raises his eyebrows in questioning surprise. He leans in close to her.

"Congratulations Lisbon, she trusts you."

Lisbon's struggling to speak, emotion choking of her words. She holds her hand up in a wave and starts towards home. After a few yards she turns to find Betsy and Jane still watching after her. She waves again and they wave back. She gives one quick wave before disappearing around the bend, hidden by the bushes lining the path. Jane looks at Betsy, who's been watching her go. He gives her hand a squeeze to grab her attention. She looks at him.

"Shall we check the flowers out?"

She nods her head and smiles.

"Okay. Let's go!"

Jane reaches down and picks her up under her arms and swings her around. She laughs out loud. He puts her down and takes her hand once more.

"Come on we'll look at the flowers and then home and a dvd. Does that sound good?"

Betsy nods smiling broadly.

"Yes, Nemo."

"Of course."

They set off towards the flowers while Jane's mind settles on how great the word home sounds.


	30. Chapter 30

Jane hands Betsy the napkins and two bowls.

"Have you got them all right."

She holds them close to her body and it looks to Jane as if they're safe. He picks up the big bowl of popcorn and their drinks.

"Lead the way."

Betsy turns and moves in to the living area, Jane follows.

"Just put them on the table."

Betsy follows his instructions and Jane puts his things down too.

"Right get you and the gang settled while I put the dvd in. He grabs the quilt off the back of the couch and hands it to her after she's scrambled up on to the couch.

"Don't forget to leave room for me."

Betsy looks at him and points to the seat next to her. Jane smiles.

"Good."

He puts in the dvd and returns to the couch. Betsy has Rose, Marlon and Nemo on her lap with the quilt draped over them and her legs. Puppy is on top of the cover. Jane puts popcorn into the bowls and hands one to Betsy and then sits down with the other. Betsy offers him the puppy which he takes and then some of the quilt. He tucks him and the puppy in with Betsy watching his movements. She seems happy and turns her attention to the screen. Jane picks up the remote on the arm and pushes play, takes a handful of popcorn and settles down to watch Marlin and Dory find Nemo once more, but this time it's in their own home, on their own couch, and with a very good cup of tea.

Betsy's in a fit of giggles. The movie is over, the popcorn eaten and Jane's talking to her in 'whale'. He switched the movie off and stretched his tired muscles, they'd worked very hard today' and then turned to Betsy, saying they needed to clean up the bowls and cups and then it was bedtime. He contorted his mouth, copying Dory's antics from the film. She manages to control herself and gets up on to her knees, placing her hand on his shoulder for balance. Her eyes are full of concentration as she answers in the same way. Jane has no idea what she's saying but her attempt has Jane laughing, which sets Betsy giggling again as she's already struggling to keep from laughing. Jane takes her into his arms and stands up. Together they clear away the dishes, imitating the whales and neither one having any idea what the other's saying. Betsy dries her plastic beaker and dish and Jane lifts her up so she can put them away in to the cupboard. They check the doors are locked, gather up the toys and switch off the lights before heading down the hallway to the bedrooms. They go in to Betsy's room and Jane opens a drawer.

"You choose your pajamas and I'll start your bath running."

Jane opens the hall closet and calls to Betsy.

"Come choose a towel."

He stands aside to let her near, he's bouncing on his toes in anticipation, there on the bottom shelf, in Betsy's eye-line, lies a pink towel with a lots of yellow flowers over it. He'd spotted it, along with a green one with a huge yellow flower in the middle, when he was shopping on-line while Betsy was asleep. It's the only things he bought without her knowledge, except for the toys. She puts a hand out and touches it.

"It's your towel and the one underneath it too. Just for you, a welcome to our home, present from me. Do you like it?"

She pulls it off the shelf and hugs it to her stroking her cheek with it at the same time. Jane laughs.

"I'll take that as a yes. You get undressed and jump in, I'll be in in a minute."

The bathroom stuff is one of the things not yet unpacked, the things are in his bedroom so he collects them up.

He helps Betsy dry herself and she puts on her pajamas. Jane pulls back her covers and sits on the bed, his back against the wall. After she's dressed Betsy gets the book she was reading with Lisbon and hands it to him before climbing on to his lap. It's a short story so the first time through he tells it in 'Whale'. When he starts to do it again, she puts her hand over his mouth. He gets the message and reads it in his own voice. She leans over and grabs the ribbon and snuggles down, leaning against him – a sure sign she's getting tired. As he feels her body relax, he gently slides her over on to the bed and tucks her in, she's only opens her eyes for a moment, she curls her arm around Rose and is quickly back to sleep. Jane watches over her for a moment to check and then leaving her door open he goes into his room to finish hanging up his clothes and putting the stuff in the bathroom. He also cleans the bath and hangs up Betsy's towel. He then changes in to his pajamas and pads down the hallway to the kitchen in his bare feet to make a last cup of tea. He settles in his bed with the tea and a book and reads for a few minutes to relax himself ready for sleep. After the first page he's interrupted by his phone ringing. He picks it up.

"Hi Lisbon."

"Hi Jane, just calling to check how the rest of the evening went."

"It went good, we watched Finding Nemo, with popcorn and after clearing up, Betsy had a bath and we read and she's asleep. I'm tucked up in bed with a book and a cup of tea."

"Is it comfy?"

Jane puts on a shocked tone while smiling.

"Why Lisbon are you wanting to find out for yourself."

"In your dreams."

"Well I hope so."

"So you know I'll be carrying a gun."

Jane laughs.

"You've probably just fulfilled many a man's fantasy, but not mine. I will be happy if I don't dream of anything. And to answer your question, it's very comfy. I look forward to a good night's sleep, or at least until Betsy wakes up."

"Do you think she will?"

"I'm certain of it. She already expressed unease at being in the room by herself, that on top of her new surroundings, I think it's a given."

"I'll let you get what sleep you can then. I just wanted to make sure everything was good, and congratulate you on your first day. Are you doing okay?"

"Me? I'm good, really good."

"No regrets?"

"No it'll be hard at times but it'll be good for the both of us as well and I get to drink a good cup of tea."

It's Lisbon's turn to laugh.

"Good luck tonight."

"Hey Lisbon? Thanks for calling. Are you coming tomorrow?"

"Yes, I said I would, and I can't let Betsy down."

"Good, we'll look forward to it. Come for dinner, I'm cooking."

"How can I say no."

"See you tomorrow then. Good night."

"Good night Jane."

Jane wakes up with a start. He jumps out of bed and stumbles to Betsy's room, presuming something there woke him up, but she's fast asleep in her usual sleeping position, facing the wall, Rose in her arms, ribbon in her hand and surrounded by the rest of her favourite toys. He pushes away the memory of another girl's bedroom and with it the accompanying stab of pain. He stands, and watches Betsy for a few minutes, allowing his mind to fully process the stark reality that it's awake. He listens to her quite, steady, breathing. His gaze moves round the room. His thoughts go back to the bedroom he had a fleeting glance at as he made his way to the back of that filthy house they found her in. It was dirty, grimey, and dark, a symbol of her life. This bedroom with its freshness, colour, and everything a little girl could want, is nothing less than Betsy deserves. His goal is that it will be as much a symbol of her life now as the bedroom of her past. He takes one last look at Betsy to check she's sleeping soundly and then he moves down the hall to the kitchen to fix himself a cup of tea. He moves smoothly around the kitchen as if he's lived there for years, and soon is stirring the steaming liquid. He opens another cupboard deciding to treat himself to a biscuit.

He's standing at the window at the front of his house, looking out at the darkness. He takes a sip of his tea, the biscuit devoured in a couple of bites. It feels good to connect with the outside world. He was cooped in the hospital for so long, time loses meaning in that world. A car passes by and as he follows it, it parks in the driveway of a home across the street. His curiosity's peaked at someone coming home at this late hour. As he watches, the lights go out, immediately followed by the internal light going on as she opens the door. He can see it's a woman, in her late twenties. She's sits, leaning her head back against the headrest, although he can't see, he presumes her eyes are closed. He wonders if it's tiredness or reluctance that's keeping her in the car at this late hour. She grabs something off the passenger seat, he guesses, her purse, and pushes the door fully open. After stepping out of the car, she looks around, Jane's confident he invisible to her, as he hasn't switched the light on, but it confirms it was reluctance and guilt keeping her in the car.

He takes a sip of his tea, and watches until she's in the house, and then turns away from the window. Before making his way back to his bedroom, he picks up the top book from a box waiting for him to decide where the things inside will go. He moves his pillows and props himself up against the bed board, settling down with his tea and book, hoping that sleep will come soon. It only takes a minute for him to know that the book's not going to do its job and he closes it.

Soon he's standing once more in Betsy's doorway, after taking his cup back to the kitchen, rinsing it, and leaving it on the drainer to dry. She's sleeping peacefully and he wishes he was too. But, his dream of throwing house keys on the hall table and walking up stairs, have chased that possibility out the window. With no chance to sleep on the couch to catch up he knows he has to do something. He sighs deeply, goes into his bedroom and pulls the thin mattress from under the bed. He drags in to Betsy's room. He returns for a pillow and blanket and settles himself down next to her, lying on his back with his arms behind his head. He can't decide if the silence is soothing or a distraction, he'd become used to the constant noise of the hospital, he'd began to see George Bradley, the porter, as an old friend, despite never meeting him. He turns on his side, facing Betsy, his arms folded and uses her steady breathing to lull himself to sleep.

As consciousness drags at his dreams, he's aware of a lump next to his body. He slowly opens one eye to find Betsy laid up against him. A fuzzy memory reminds him of hearing Betsy whimpering and reaching up and finding her, her hand grabbing his finger, as she quieted he fell back to sleep. Obviously she left her bed and squirmed herself a place on his mattress. The dull light in the room tells him that the sun is in the middle of it's dawn. He slowly backs away from Betsy, being careful not to disturb her. He figures he'll have time to get his shower. He gets a towel from the bathroom and undresses in his bedroom, wrapping himself in the towel. As he gets to his door he finds a bed-ruffled Betsy standing in her doorway, rubbing at her eyes with one hand and holding Rose with the other.

"Good morning Betsy. I'm just getting in the shower, would you and Rose like a glass of milk and watch some tv, while I shower and dress and then I'll fix breakfast."

She looks at him wide-eyed, Jane's horrified to see tears swim in her eyes and she backs away into her room until she sat against the far wall, her knees tucked in against her, the tears now falling down her cheeks. At first he's confused and moves towards her, as she tries to shrink further away, he stops and thinks. It dawns on him that she's never seen him without a shirt on before.

"I'll be right back Betsy."

He quickly goes to dress, hoping that she'll let him near her when he returns.


	31. Chapter 31

Jane hurriedly pulls on his sweat pants and a t-shirt and enters Betsy's room. She's still sat against the wall, tears falling down her face, sobbing, while hugging Rose tightly to her body. Jane gently says her name:

"Betsy?"

She doesn't look up at him and he's not sure if she heard him. He slowly moves towards her, picking up the ribbon off her bed and crouches down a few feet in front of her.

"Betsy?"

She looks up at him, her face breaks his heart. He wants to reach out and take her in his arms but knows that he must restrain himself until he gets a signal from her. He offers her the ribbon. She looks at him and then at the ribbon and back at him again.

"Take the ribbon, Betsy, it's me, Jane, I'm not going to hurt you, you know that."

Her sobs are catching in her throat as she looks at the ribbon. She reaches out for it and Jane places it in her hand. She holds it tight, along with Rose.

"Can I sit against the wall?"

She thinks about it for a moment and nods her head, her sobs are now under control. Her face is a mess with tears and she's sniffing hard.

"Would you like some tissue? I can pass you the box."

She nods her head again and Jane takes the tissues off the bedside table and hands it to her before sitting against the wall. He watches while she wipes her face and blows her nose. It still needs some work but it's better than it was. She hands the tissue out to Jane and he takes it from her, placing it down on the other side of him. She kept a hold of the ribbon while she was doing it and now picks up Rose again. When Jane starts speaking again she looks at him.

"I'm sorry I upset you Betsy. I'm sorry that it's brought back some very painful memories for you. Men did some very bad things to you. And I know I look like them because I'm a man, but I'm not like them. I have no desire to hurt you."

He can see a slight change in her eyes.

"I undressed to take a shower, not to hurt you. You know how you have to take your clothes off to take a bath, well I have to take my clothes off when I want to get clean. I was just going to wash myself, that's why I had a towel. Not as lovely a towel as your flower one. You have the best towel."

He watches as Betsy glances towards the bathroom and then she looks at him, he's relieved to see that her eyes are not filled with the horror of before. But she doesn't move towards him.

"Would you like some breakfast? I thought I would introduce you to pancakes. I haven't made them in a long time but they use to be very good, at least Charlotte thought so."

She looks at him for a long time. He sees a longing in her, but, fear too, and it twists his stomach. Finally she nods, and with it tears begin to fall once more.

"Would you like me to hold you first?"

Betsy looks down at the ribbon in her hand and twists it around her finger, a tear drops on to it. She nods her head without looking up at him. Relief sweeps over him but he takes it gently. He moves closer to her and pulls back her hair that's hiding her face.

"I'm here Betsy."

She slowly looks up at him and he holds out his arms towards her. She turns her body towards him and moves close enough for him to take her. He pulls her in and she wraps her arms around his neck, her fingers digging into his skin and sobs in to his shoulder. His arms encircle her and holds her and rocks her, feeling the trembling of her body and hating, once again, the men that treated her so badly.

They stay like that for a long while, Jane whispering soothing things to her and stroking her hair. He feels his shoulder getting wet. Finally she begins to calm and her fingers loosen their grip. Jane does the same and she slides down into his lap. He strokes her hair out of her face, she looks up at him and her eyes are red and puffy, her cheeks streaked and her nose running.

"Shall I clean you up a bit?"

He reaches for the box of tissues still on the floor and Betsy sits still as he wipes her face. When he's finished he gives her a small smile.

"That's better. Are you doing okay?"

She nods her head and he can see in her eyes that the crying has helped.

"Now what about those pancakes, I'm hungry, how about you."

She nods her head. Jane moves to put her down to stand up but he feels her resist so he stands up with her still in his arms. They go to the kitchen.

"Do you want to sit here and watch?"

She takes a look and nods into his shoulder. He sits her on the counter, kissing the top of her head. She sniffs and he tears off a napkin and wipes her nose. Throwing it in the bin under the sink he washes his hands and takes out a bowl. Slowly she begins to cheer and after the third time of asking she helps him pour the ingredients in to the bowl. . She asks to help stir and he washes her hands. After there's some pancakes cooking, they get out a plate and glasses. He gets a smile out of her when he magically produces some straws. When they are ready, Jane puts them on the plate, adds maple syrup and cuts them up. Armed with a fork each and glasses of orange juice they go to the couch. Curled up together under the blanket, they eat the pancakes while Jane reads her a story. He watches her carefully and though she's brighter, he can tell she still drained from the effort spent crying and her eyes begin to droop. He lays the almost empty plate of pancakes on the floor beside the couch, along with the forks, and swinging his legs around she settles down on top of him and they are both soon fast asleep.

They end up sleeping for another hour on the couch. Betsy wakes up first but Patrick follows straight afterwards helped by her squirming to get down. He looks at his watch.

"I think it's time we get dressed, then how about playing on the swing?"

Betsy nods her head with a smile.

"Good."

They enter Betsy's room and Jane makes sure she has all her clothes and then leaves her to get dressed while he does the same. He decides it's probably best for him not to get a shower just yet, so he cleans himself with a cloth in the sink, in the little on suite off his room. He puts on a pair of jeans and a long sleeve, button down shirt, and then rolls up the sleeves. When he returns to Betsy's room, she's dressed except for her shoes and socks, sitting on the floor playing with Nemo and Marlin. When she sees him she stands up and collects her shoes and socks and holds them out to him.

"Couldn't you get them on?"

She shakes her head.

"They can be hard to master, but you've done a great job with the rest of your outfit."

She beams at him. He sits on her bed and invites her up beside him and puts on her shoes and socks, instructing her about how it's done as he does so. When he's finished she jumps down and takes his hand. He allows her to drag him through the house and outside. He pushes her on the swing for a while, the sun is beating down so when she's had enough he brings out some bottles of water and they sit on the step drinking it and discussing what to have for lunch. They're interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. Betsy jumps and looks at Jane.

"We have a visitor. I wonder who it is?"

Betsy's looking fearful at him and shrinking in to him.

"It's all right, you just stay here and I'll answer the door."

She looks towards the front of the house and shakes her head.

"How about your bedroom then."

She nods. Jane stands up and she takes his hand. Near the hallway he crouches down beside her as the doorbell rings again and Betsy jumps once more, tightening her hold of his hand.

"I won't let them in, I promise, but I have to answer the door. This is going to happen, but I will protect you. Okay?"

She nods her head.

"Now off to your room and I'll call you when the person has gone."

Just then they hear a puppy bark.

"I think it's our neighbour we saw in the park yesterday, sounds like she has her dog with her."

Betsy takes another glance at the door and then goes to her room. Jane watches her go in before answering the door. Sure enough it's the lady they saw in the park. She's holding a small tin in one hand and the puppy lead in the other. The dog throws itself at Jane immediately the doors open and Jane crouches down to pet it. He looks up at his neighbour.

"It's a delightful dog you have."

"Thank you."

The women's voice is deep and warm.

"What's its name?"

"TomTom."

Before Jane has time to respond, she carries on.

"It's my husband's revenge for getting a dog, A friend of mine's dog had puppies and I just fell in love with this one. I made a deal that he could name him, if he let me have him. I should have known, but a small price to pay, to have the delightful thing."

"He's adorable."

Jane stands up as the neighbour holds out the tin.

"Anyway, welcome to the neighbourhood, I baked some cookies."

Jane takes the tin with a beaming smile.

"That's very kind, I love cookies. My name's Patrick, Patrick Jane."

"Pleased to meet you. My name's Pamela and my husband is Gary. Was that your wife and daughter I saw you with yesterday?"

"No, it that was my work colleague and my foster child."

"Oh, she looks delightful."

"She's wary of strangers."

"I could see that. I hope she enjoys the cookies."

"I'm sure she will. Thank you again."

"It was a pleasure. It was good to meet you and I hope you enjoy your new home, it's good to have someone living here once more, it's was empty for a while. If you need anything feel free to call. My husband's a wiz at electrical things."

"I'll remember that."

"Bye."

She turns and leaves, as Jane closes the door he hears feet running down the hallway. He smiles to himself and follows. At the door he gently rattles the tin.

"She made us some cookies, isn't that nice."

He sits down on the bed.

"And I found out the puppy's name. It's TomTom."

She picks up her puppy.

"TomTom"

"Is that what you're calling your puppy?"

She nods her head.

"Her husband will be pleased. Shall we clean up the breakfast dishes and then play some more on the swing?"

Betsy jumps up and bring TomTom with her. As they exit into the back yard the puppy comes to the fence and jumps excitedly.

"Shall we go say hi?"

Betsy puts her hand in his and nods her head.

As they walk towards the fence she drags her feet a little but keeps going. Jane bends down and strokes the dog through the gap, talking to it. He turns to Betsy.

"You want to come closer. He can't get to us look, the fence stops him. You don't have to touch him."

Betsy edges nearer and crouches down looking at him. The puppy is wagging his tail and whining.

"He likes you."

Betsy's smiling at the dog. She pushes Jane's hand towards him and he pets him some more. She holds out her puppy.

"You want them to say hello?"

She nods her head.

"Would like to show him? You only have to get a little closer."

She thinks for a moment then steps forward and holds out the puppy.

"Do you think that TomTom puppy feels the same way as your puppy? They're both very soft."

She pulls her puppy toward her and strokes it. Jane strokes the real puppy. Slowly she inches forward, Jane keeps stroking and talking to the puppy, ignoring what Betsy is doing. Out of the corner of his eyes he sees her put forward her hand. When it's close to his he moves his hand away and she touches the puppy, it moves his head up and licks her fingers she quickly pulls it away. Jane looks at her and she has a smile on her face.

"That means he likes you."

She puts her hand forward again and strokes him once more and he licks her again. She moves closer and crouches down, holding her hand still while the puppy continues to lick it.


	32. Chapter 32

Jane closes his phone.

"Lisbon's on her way over. Can you finish setting the table while I put the finishing touches to the dinner? Do you remember how I showed you?"

Betsy's smiling and nods her head.

"Good."

Jane picks up the plates and carries them to the table, leaving Betsy to put them out. With perfect timing Lisbon knocks and walks in as Jane is placing the last of the dishes of food on to the table. Betsy runs over to meet her, and grabbing her hand she leads her to the table.

"Betsy set the table."

Lisbon notes the touch of pride in Jane's voice. Lisbon looks the table over and then crouches down.

"It looks beautiful Betsy, You did a great job. The flowers are beautiful."

As she says this she gives Jane a quizzical glance as the flowers are made of coloured paper.

"Betsy and I made them this afternoon."

Lisbon shakes her head.

"You never cease to amaze me."

Jane shrugs.

"The things you learn when doing magic are varied and useful. Shall we eat?"

Betsy sits in the chair that puts her in the middle of Jane and Lisbon. She puts Jane in the chair next to her and Lisbon in the chair at the side. They dig into the meal.

"We made a new friend today. Well technically, Betsy made a new friend, I'd already met him."

Lisbon looks at Betsy hiding her surprise well.

"That's wonderful. What's his name?"

Betsy beams at Lisbon's pleasure.

"TomTom."

"That's an unusual name."

"Depends whether you're a dog or not. Though, granted, it's a bit unusual for a dog."

Lisbon looks between the two of them puzzled and then realization dawns. She looks back at Betsy.

"You met the puppy next door."

Jane beams with pride.

"She stroked it and let it lick her."

"That's great. How did it feel?"

Betsy holds up her hand and screws up her nose.

"It tickled."

Lisbon nods her head.

"It does a little, but it's a good tickle. I used to have a dog when I was your age. Her name was Candy, she would follow me everywhere."

"They got very well acquainted. Betsy sat down by the fence and played with him."

"I'm pleased to hear it, it's good to have animal friends.

Lisbon puts down her fork and leans back in her chair.

"That was delicious, thank you."

Betsy had finished a few minutes ago and had been given permission to leave the table, she went to her room, and hasn't been seen since.

"It's good that she made friends with the puppy."

Jane nods in agreement.

"Yes, I thought it might be easier for her to reach out to an animal first. I was very pleased to find there was a puppy next door. Then they had the same dog in the toy store, I knew it had a great chance of working."

"Are you always one step ahead of the rest of us? I never gave the puppy another thought after we came to look at the place, except for when I saw Betsy's stuffed animal."

"Exactly. I can't help it, it's the way my brain works. It kept it in Betsy's mind, even if she wasn't aware of it and she formed an attachment to her toy. She was a little reluctant at first but I could tell she really wanted to stroke it, so it didn't take much encouragement. Luckily it's a delightful thing, loves attention."

Jane reaches across and picks up Betsy's plate and places it on top of his.

"Why don't you play with Betsy while I do dishes? How long are you staying?"

"I have no other plans, but you cooked, I should do the dishes."

"I won't hear of it. Betsy has me to play with all day. She loves spending time with you, and besides there's not many."

"Okay."

"Well that took a lot of persuading."

Lisbon sees the twinkle in his eye.

"You better believe it, I'll choose Betsy anytime."

When Jane finishes dishes he finds Lisbon and Betsy working on a jigsaw puzzle. Its picture is of lots of dogs. Betsy looks up at him in the doorway and waves him over. Jane sits down cross-legged in front of the table where they're working on the puzzle..

"I haven't done a jigsaw puzzle in a long time. It looks like you've been working very hard, you're almost finished."

"She'd already started it when I came in. I told her I was useless at jigsaws but she invited me to help anyway. I think I've put a couple of pieces in. Betsy's done the rest."

Jane winks at Betsy.

"No wonder you need my help so much, a detective that's not good at puzzles."

Teresa playfully scowls at him. After the puzzle's finished Lisbon gives Betsy a bath, she thought it only fair after Jane cooked and cleaned, but Betsy wants Jane to read her a story before she settles down for the night. After the third story, Jane insists that Betsy settles down to sleep. He watches her from the doorway for a few moments, she's hunkered down beneath the covers cuddle up with her puppy. Though her eyes are closed she's aware he still there and opens them, giving him a sleepy smile and then closes them once more. Jane's taken by surprise by how it catches at his heart. He's momentarily overwhelmed by her trust and love for him.

In the living room Lisbon has a drink waiting for him. He sits down next to her and picks it up.

"She's seems very happy Jane."

"It wasn't that way this morning, we had a difficult start."

"I thought you said she slept well?"

"She did, but she caught me in just a towel on my way to get a shower and it shocked her and brought back very painful memories. She just backed away, as far from me as possible and sobbed. I quickly put some clothes on and thankfully she listened to me and I was able to reassure her that I wasn't going to hurt her."

"You must have done a remarkable job because there's been no sign of any hesitancy with you. She's acted just has she always does."

"I'm need to be more careful though, I don't want to upset her like that again."

Lisbon looks at him and can see the pain that it's caused him in his eyes. She reaches out and touches his arm.

"The chances are it will happen again. You're a man and men hurt her badly. But through you she can learn to trust men, it's going to be a painful process but I know that if anyone can help her it's you."

Jane's shaking his head.

"It was thoughtless of me this morning, I should have known better."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, you're doing a wonderful job."

She gets a twinkle in her eye, knowing he responds better to some slight teasing.

"You may be near perfect but you're not there yet, and you will make mistakes."

Jane smiles at her attempt.

"Betsy will learn as much, if not more, from those mistakes – you both will. Despite the devastating start this morning, she still reached out to the puppy, showing it didn't push her back any. It happened and you helped her deal with it."

He lets out a deep sigh but finds comfort in her words.

"Thank you. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Jane stands in the doorway of Betsy's room, watching her sleep. After Lisbon left he washed their cups and left them to drain. Now he's ready to go to bed, feeling the effects of his restless sleep last night. Betsy's asleep on her side, facing the wall, a position she favours. Rose and Tomtom, in her arms and the rest of her 'friends' on the pillows behind her. The ribbon, as always, in her hand. He wonders if there will come a time when she'll give up the ribbon. Lisbon observes that she's coping, but she has many devices to help her. The ribbon, Rose and now she's gathered other toys around her that help her feel safe and cope with the world, a world that's completely foreign to her.

He wonders, not for the first time, if he's capable of truly helping her. He's relying on his instincts and his knowledge of human behaviour to guide him. The puppy idea worked, his preparations certainly paid off there. But as the stakes get higher to move her into the outside world and increase her interactions with people, he has to get it right.

His thoughts are interrupted as Betsy's face scrunches and she throws herself on to her back muttering. As he rushes to her side she shouts NO! He pulls her into his arms and hugs her close. He feels her arms tighten around his neck as she continues to say the word No, No, No. He strokes her hair and soothes her, but she becomes more agitated. She's throwing her head from side to side and pushing herself off him with her arms. Jane decides he needs to wake her up.

"Betsy, wake up."

She continues to struggle and repeating the word no. He lays her back on the bed and repeats his command:

"Betsy, wake up."

This time she opens her eyes but he can see from the horror within that she's still back in the house, and that room. He speaks her name once more and she comes back to reality. He strokes the side of her face.

"Are you okay? It was just a bad dream, you're safe."

She blinks and tears fall on to her cheeks and she gets on to her knees and reaches out her arms to him. He gathers her up once more and she clings to him. He's under no illusions about what's sparked the return of the nightmare and can only keep telling her he's sorry. Finally she loosens her grip and her body relaxes, but she doesn't move. He turns his head and whispers in to her hair.

"Would you like a drink?"

She faintly nods her head and he walks with her in his arms to the kitchen.

"I'm going to put the light on so hide your eyes."

She buries them in to his shoulder as he switches on the kitchen light.

"What would you like to drink?"

She turns her head and points to the fridge.

"Some milk?"

She nods her head.

"That sound wonderful, I think I'll have some too and a biscuit goes very well with a glass of milk. What do you think?"

Betsy nods her head and finally raises it to look at him and gives him a small smile, but her eyes are still watery and her lips are trembling. He brushes away a tear on her face just underneath her eye.

"It was a bad dream huh?"

She nods her head.

"Unfortunately I can't take them away completely."

Although he knows he could and is sorely tempted to do so, but knows it wouldn't be the best thing. But she hasn't had one for a while so the coping mechanisms he gave her during the hypnosis session are working, it was the direct reminder that she had this morning that's caused this, it's obviously still lingering in her subconscious. Hopefully milk and cookies will do the trick.

They're tucked up under a blanket on the couch with their milk and cookies while Jane reads her one of her favourite stories about a trip to the park. After he closes the book he asks her:

"Shall we go to the park tomorrow?"

Betsy nods her head.

"Perhaps Tomtom will be there."

He watches her closely and although she doesn't respond the idea doesn't cause any fearful reactions, he's taken note of the times that the dog's taken for a walk and will make sure that he and Betsy are in the park during that time. He won't try to engage Betsy in conversation with Pamela but hopefully the puppy will be enough of a distraction for Betsy to forget her natural reticence.

Jane looks at the clock and its past midnight. Betsy takes her final swallow of milk.

"Shall we have one more story in your bedroom?"

She shakes her head and moves closer in to him.

"Are you sure? Rose and Tomtom must be missing you."

She thinks about it and slowly nods. They take the glasses back into the kitchen and slowly make their way back to the bedroom. Betsy pats the bed and Jane climbs up and sits with his back against the wall, after moving Marlin and Nemo. Betsy's chosen a book and climbs up on the bed. She takes Nemo and Marlin off him and sits down in front, leaning against him. She gathers up Rose, Tomtom and the ribbon, then settles down. She sits with the book on her lap.

"Are you going to open it?"

She doesn't move.

"Are you okay?"

She sits still for a few moments and then shakes her head, she turns and looks up at him with eyes filled with sadness and fear.

"I don't want to go to sleep."

Jane's heart constricts at the declaration, it's a desire he's well acquainted with. He strokes her hair.

"I can understand that, I saw something horrible and I can have bad dreams about that."

Betsy's eyes open wide.

"You do?"

Jane nods.

"When it first happened I would dream about it all the time, now it's only now and then. Do you remember when you woke up to all those people in our room?"

Betsy nods her head.

"They came in because I was having a bad dream. But that was the first time I had it in a while, I don't get it has often as I use to. It will be the same for you. I know that doesn't help much now but maybe I can help you so that it's harder for them to come."

Jane lifts her up on to his lap.

"The trick is to think of as many nice things as you can before you go to sleep. Something you've done that day that was fun, or something you're looking forward to, like going to the park. Or just something that makes you feel happy."

"What do you think of?"

Jane's taken aback by the question and struggles to answer, but knows he must.

"The sun, I love how it makes the world brighter and the feel of its warmth on my skin. Now you think of something."

She thinks for a moment.

"Yellow flowers, they make me feel happy. What else?

He's relieved when something comes to him.

"Mmmm tea. Now you?"

She thinks for a moment, and then picks up her toys. Jane nods his head. She points at him.

"You"

"This house, I love our house and not being at the hospital anymore."

She nods her head enthusiastically.

"Your turn."

She looks around the room and then back at him.

"Lisbon."

Jane's taken by surprised but is very pleased.

"I like Lisbon too. She's a very good friend."

"I like her."

"That's good because she likes you too."

She points to him.

"Your turn."

He looks at her smiling face and there's only one thing to say.

"You. You make me very happy, Your lovely smile, and wonderful giggle, I'm so glad you came in to my life."

She beams at him and crawls up and gives him a hug. He feels her turn her head so her lips are next to his ear.

"You make me happy too….you make me safe."

Jane wraps his arms around her and closing his eyes tightly, fighting the emotions that threaten to overcome him. She pulls back and looks in to his face.

"Your turn."

He chokes out a laugh.

"I love reading you stories, and how about we do that now?"

He tickles her and she giggles. She settles down as she was before and opens the book and Jane starts to read.

Half way through the story, she's slumps forward asleep. Jane carefully extradites himself while not waking her up. He carefully lays her down, keeping her toys next to her.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've returned to this story after the break, refreshed and loving being back with Betsy.

Betsy sleeps late after her disturbed night. Jane's showered, dressed and has breakfast prepared and is enjoying a cup of tea while reading a book, by the time she arises. His heart melts at the sight of her. padding down the hall and, not for the first time. She's still in her new pajamas, with her pink dressing gown hanging at crazy angles as she hasn't got her arms in right, but she' still managing to carry her armful of 'friends. Her eyes are still heavy with sleep, her hair falling around her face is tousled, he ' s struck by how vulnerable she looks and is. He smiles at her and lays his book down.

"Hi Sweetheart, are you ready for breakfast? ".

Instead of answering she comes over to him and drops all her friends except Rose on the couch and climbs up on his lap and buries her face in his shoulder.

" Are you still waking up? "

He feels her nod against his shoulder. He smiles and rubs her back. A couple of minutes later she lifts her heady away from his shoulder and looks at him.

" I'm ready for breakfast now."

"Well that's good to hear. I have muffins and a fruit salad."

Betsy clambers down off his lap, picks up her toys and follows him in to the kitchen. He hands her a bag of muffins he, takes from the counter.

"Will you put those on the table for me?

Betsy nods her head, taking the muffins from Jane.

As they sit at the table they hear the puppy yapping, Betsy's head swivels towards the direction of the noise.

"Sounds like Tomtom is out in the yard."

Betsy nods her head without looking at him. Jane pushes away from the table and picks up his bowl.

"You know, it's such a lovely morning, I think I will finish my fruit outside. "

This time Betsy turns to look at him.

" Want to join me? "

Betsy smiles and quickly slides off her chair. Jane picks up her bowl.

" You open the door and I'll bring your fruit. It's unlocked. You just slide it open. Betsy gives it a mighty tug and it opens, she grins at Jane, obviously pleased with herself.

"Well done. "

Betsy steps out and runs towards the fence. Tomtom hears her approach and greets her at the fence. Jane's pleased to note that she doesn't look back at him and he stays by the door, sitting down and putting her bowl beside him while he eats his own and watches as Betsy sticks her hand through the fence and strokes the dog and allows it to lick her hand. He can hear that she's talking but he can't make out the words. The neighbour, Pamela's voice can be heard shouting the dogs name and it stops licking Betsy. Betsy moves her hand to pet him and that's enough for him to ignore the call. Jane can hear Pamela moving towards the dog, and talking to it.

"And what's so interesting on the otherside of the fence that you're ignoring me?"

Patrick holds his breath at what Betsy will do. He hears:

"Ah, it's the little girl from next door. Hi."

Betsy stands up abruptely as Pamela continues to talk to the dog.

"She may be a very pretty girl, but you should come when I call you."

Betsy has her hands balled into tight fists but she doesn't move from the fence. Jane hears the neighbour and the puppy move away, Betsy watches them and her body begins to tremble, Jane notices the slight movement and rushes across to her, speaking her name so as not to spook her. She turns towards him as he reaches her. He crouches down and rubs his hands down her arms and takes her hands that are she still holds in tight balls by her side.

"It's okay Betsy, she didn't hurt you, did she?"

Betsy shakes her head

"She doesn't want to hurt you. Her name is Pamela and she just wanted to take TomTom for a walk and she saw you and was being friendly in saying Hi."

Jane feels her hands relaxing under his touch.

"Shall we finish our breakfast?"

Betsy nods her head and Jane stands up. Betsy looks back at the neighbours garden before walking away. When they reach the house Betsy sits down on the step and Jane hands her her bowl.

"TomTom is a wonderful dog and likes you. How about I ask Pamela if he can come for a visit and we can play with him in our yard?"

Betsy, who was looking at her bowl, looks up at him, her eyes wide and then she looks around the yard. Jane knows she's imagining playing with TomTom. Then her head drops again.

"What's the matter?"

Jane then notices her hands are curled into a ball again and he understands

"Hey."

Jane moves the hair that's hanging down, so he can see her face.

"It'll just be TomTom, Pamela won't be here."

After a moment she turns her head towards him, a smile growing on her face. Jane mirrors her smile.

"So you like the idea?"

She nods her head enthusiatically.

"Now?"

Jane laughs.

"No, I'm afraid not. Firstly you're not dressed and secondly, I believe, TomTom has gone for a walk in the park. I will try for this afternoon, after lunch."

Betsy stands up.

"Park."

Jane straightens his face.

"Yes, we are going to the park this morning, but first, you must finish your breakfast and get dressed and then we'll go."

Betsy's smile disappears and she looks down at her bowl. Jane leans over and whispers in her ear:

"Three bites and I bet I can eat faster than you."

By the time the three bites are eaten Betsy's the winner and she also has juice dripping down her chin. Jane congratulates her.

"Well done, but you're a bit messy, go and clean your face."

He takes her bowl and they enter the house.

Jane's putting away his phone as Betsy's coming down the hallway dressed in pink shorts and a light green t shirt, with a lace around the collar. She's carrying Nemo in her arms. Jane is dressed in casual beige pants and a buttoned shirt, also light green with a thin stripe running through it, hanging loosely over the top of his pants. His sleeves are rolled up to near his elbows. He smiles at her.

"So it's Nemo who's coming with us to the park. I hope he has fun."

The first time Betsy had come down the hall her arms had been full with all her toy friends. Jane suggested that maybe it was too much for them all to come and that perhaps they could take turns. Betsy looks at Nemo and back at Jane.

"Nemo's never been to a park before, he's very excited to see one."

"Well it's good that he has you to show him around."

Jane opens the front door.

"Shall we go?"

He stands aside to let Betsy through, who waits for him just a couple of steps down the path as he locks up. Jane takes her extended hand and they head for the park. The day's already very warm, the sun blazing in a cloudless, brilliant blue sky. At the bottom of the path Jane stops, Betsy looks up at him questioningly. He smiles down at her.

"Isn't it a beautiful day? Don't you think Betsy?"

He looks up to the sky, his eyes closed.

"I love the feel of the sun, it's so warm and is such a happy fellow, I feel that it fills me up with happiness."

He opens one eye and looks down at Betsy when he hears her giggle.

"Oh, you think I'm being funny. You don't believe me. You try it. Turn towards the sun.."

He turns her to where she's facing the sun and stands behind her.

".. Close your eyes, because you should never look directly into the sun, as it can hurt your eyes, it's so bright. Now turn your face up until you can feel its warmth."

Betsy's doing as she's told, he leans down and whispers in her ear.

"Now smile."

She smiles instantly and Jane whispers to her again.

"Now do you feel happy?"

She opens her eyes and turns to him.

"Yes."

"See it works."

"But I was already happy."

A lump jumps into Jane's throat at her words. He forces his voice past it.

"Well that's great to hear."

She looks up at him with concern at the sound of his voice.

"Are you happy?"

He crouches beside her.

"I'm very happy."

He strokes her hair.

"And you're right about the sun, I was being silly. You make me happy."

She instinctively puts her arms around his neck and hugs him, he gathers her into his arms, while standing up and swings her around and lands her on her feet.

"Now let's get to the park."

As they set off down the road Jane can feel how relaxed Betsy is by her hold on his hand.

They're walking in the direction of the flowers when Jane spies Pamela and TomTom, walking towards the exit on a different path. Jane points them out to Betsy as they continue walking. Betsy suddenly stops and Jane looks down at her and finds her looking towards their neighbour.

"What is it Betsy?"

"Ask about TomTom."

"Ah yes."

Jane calls to Pamela and she stops and waits as Betsy and Jane make their way towards her. She greets them with a smile and TomTom greets Betsy with some major tail wagging.

"Good morning again."

Pamela looks down at TomTom and Betsy as Betsy is stroking him, and TomTom can hardly keep still with excitement.

"He sure likes you…?"

Jane helps her out.

"Her name's Betsy."

"What a lovely name."

Betsy concentrates on TomTom, the woman smiles and looks up at Jane.

"Betsy and I were wondering if TomTom could come round and play in our yard this afternoon. We'll take very good care of him."

"I think TomTom will love that and it will be perfect. I have some cleaning to do and he tends to get in the way."

Jane smiles gratefully at her.

"Thank you. Will about 2pm be all right?"

"Perfect. We will see you then."

Jane touches Betsy's back.

"It's time for TomTom to go home."

Betsy gives the dog one more pet and stands up taking Jane's hand.

"Pamela has agreed to TomTom coming to play in the afternoon, which is very kind of her, don't you agree?"

Betsy smiles and nods. Jane crouches down beside her.

"You need to say thank you to Pamela for being so kind. Can you do that?"

Betsy's eyes cloud over and her hold of Jane's hand tightens. She looks down at her shoes.

"Thank you."

It comes out barely above a whisper, but enough for Pamela to hear it.

"You're welcome Betsy. Now TomTom needs to go home and take a nap, so he has the energy to play when he comes to see you. Bye Patrick, bye Betsy."

She smiles at them both and walks away.

"Bye Pamela"

Jane calls after her and they watch them go for a few moments. Jane turns to Betsy.

"I'm so proud of you thanking Pamela, that was very brave of you. And she was really nice to you, wasn't she."

Betsy nods her head and Jane stands up.

"Now we need to get on as there's a surprise for you."

Betsy's eyes widen and she looks around.

"Not here, let's go."

The swings are hidden behind some bushes and as they turn the corner Betsy's hand tightens around Jane's and she pushes herself into his leg. There is a group of teenagers around the swings, two girls and three boys. Jane comes to a stop and looks them over, there's nothing threatening in their demeanours as they chat with one another and some glance their way. Jane crouches down to Betsy and nods towards a bench on the far side away from the group.

"Looks like the swings are busy, let's go sit over there until they move, they're not going to hurt you."

Betsy doesn't respond but loosen her grip just a fraction.

"Good girl."

They start to move towards the bench when one of the teenagers shouts.

"Sir. Does she want to play on the swings?"

Jane stops and Betsy hides once more.

"Yes, but we can wait."

"No that's okay, we'll move, we're just hanging out."

The girls stand up off the swings and they all pick up their belongings and start to move away in their direction. Jane and Betsy stand still.

"Thank you."

"No problem, have fun little girl."

They each pass by, one of the girls spy Nemo in Betsy's hand.

"Oh, I love Nemo, look."

She crouches down and shows a necklace of Nemo around her neck.

"I've had this since I was a little girl."

At first Betsy shrinks further but Jane watches as curiosity gets the better of her and she peeks at the girl.

"Do you like it?"

Betsy doesn't say anything. The girl points to Nemo.

"I have one of those…"

She lowers her voice and whispers conspiratorily

"He sleeps with me every night, but I don't let my boyfriend know about that."

She flashes a smile and stands up and leaves to catch up with the rest of her friends, Betsy and Jane watch her go, each dealing with different emotions as a voice from behind makes them jump.

"Hi Guys."

A big smile breaks across Betsy's face and she turns to the sound.

"Lisbon!"


	34. Chapter 34

Betsy lets go of Jane's hand and runs to Lisbon, who bends to greet her and takes her in a hug.

"Hi Betsy."

Betsy pulls away, her face flushed with excitement.

"We're getting a dog this afternoon"

Lisbon looks questioningly at Jane for confirmation.

"It's the neighbour's dog, it's just for the afternoon."

Lisbon looks at Betsy and smiles broadly at her.

"That sounds like a lot of fun."

Lisbon stands up, Betsy takes her hand and looks up at her.

"His names TomTom, just like my puppy."

Lisbon looks again at Jane, as she knows that her puppy didn't have a name. Jane nods his head. She looks down at Betsy.

"Isn't that lucky."

Betsy nods her head enthusiastically and pulls at Lisbon's hand.

"Will you push me on the swings?"

"Of course I will."

Lisbon lets Betsy pull her towards the swings. Jane mutters as they pass by:

"I feel so unwanted."

As Lisbon looks back at him, the amused expression on his face belies his words. He raises his hand at her.

"Have fun."

"Jane!"

Jane's sitting on a bench near the swings and is pulled out of his thoughts at Betsy's shout. He stands up and moves closer. Betsy's stopped swinging.

"Come swing with me."

Jane smiles and sits on the empty swing next to Betsy. He hears Lisbon's voice by his ear.

"Betsy said you were looking a bit sad and thought playing on the swing might cheer you up. I must agree with her, is something bothering you?"

Jane shakes his head.

"I'm fine. I'll tell you about it later."

"Okay."

Lisbon grabs Jane's swing and starts to pull backwards on the chain, Jane helps her and Betsy laughs as Lisbon lets go and Jane's swing starts to move. Jane puts his feet down to stop it and turns to Betsy. He raises his head so Lisbon can hear.

"Lisbon, you better get pushing Betsy because I bet I can get higher than her, faster."

Lisbon grabs Betsy's swing.

"No way, we'll beat him easily, won't we Betsy?"

Betsy nods her head giggling and Lisbon pulls her back and lets go.

Jane complains:

"Hey that's cheating."

Jane's longer legs prove a hindrance and Betsy wins, as Jane acts disappointed, Betsy has Lisbon stop the swing and whispers to her.

"I think we should let Jane win, he's still sad."

Lisbon gives Betsy a hug but then suddenly Betsy's pulled out of her arms. Unknowingly, Jane had overheard and left his swing to grab Betsy, who squeals with surprise. Jane hugs her close and speaks in her ear.

"I was just pretending but that was very nice of you to want to let me win. I'm not sad, I promise."

Betsy pulls back and looks in to his face. She seems satisfied and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"I know Betsy, that Lisbon loves ice-cream…"

"I think you like it more than I do.."

Jane looks across at Lisbon.

"Whatever."

He turns his attention back to Betsy.

"I think we should get an ice-cream as a thank you to Lisbon for pushing you."

Betsy nods her head vigorously.

"Can I have one too?"

"Of course, we'll all have one and we'll look at the flowers while we eat them.

Betsy claps her hands.

There isn't a queue at the ice-cream truck so they're soon making their way to the flower garden, each with a cone in hand, Betsy's holding Jane's hand.

Jane takes a lick then looks towards Lisbon.

"What time do you have to be back?" Lisbon looks at her watch and talks softly to Jane.

"I don't have to be back to work for a couple more hours, I wondered if maybe I could show Betsy my place. I might even be able to wrestle up some lunch."

"Betsy, would you like to have lunch at Lisbon's"

Betsy's eyes shine.

"Ooo, yes please."

At the gardens Betsy spies her favourite flowers and drops hold of Jane's hand to go look at them, and smell them. Lisbon takes the opportunity to talk to him.

"So what was that about at the swings? You were deep in thought and they weren't happy ones."

Jane shrugs.

"It was nothing really."

Lisbon doesn't take that as an answer.

"It wasn't nothing."

Jane stops and looks at Betsy and then at Lisbon. He sighs.

"Okay. There were some teenagers when we got here and one of the girls stopped and talked to Betsy."

"Yes, I think I saw her."

"As I was watching them the thought struck me how much like Charlotte she was. That she was about the age Charlotte would be if she'd lived."

Lisbon lays a hand on his arm and Jane adds wistfully:

"I bet Charlotte would have loved Betsy."

"I'm sure she would, but they would never have met. You wouldn't be working for the CBI. I dread to think how Betsy would be now, if she'd just gone through the system. Not eating ice-cream and sniffing flowers."

"I guess not."

"Look at her Jane."

Betsy is crouched down peering closely at the flowers, a smile spreads across her face and she looks towards them, and waves them over with her free hand.

"Jane, Lisbon, come here."

Jane looks at Lisbon, who gives him a 'see what I mean' face and he smiles at her. Betsy calls to them again and Jane turns his attention to her.

"We're coming."

When they reach her, she grabs Jane's hand and pulls on it, trying to pull him down with her as she crouches down once more.

"Look."

Jane crouches beside her and looks closely so their heads are touching. She lets go of his hand and points.

"Ahhh..it's a ladybug."

"It's pretty. Can I touch it?"

"Sure, they don't hurt."

Betsy reaches out and gently touches the insect, causing it to flap its wings and fly away.

"I guess that's not a very friendly ladybug."

"Maybe there's more."

Betsy looks around but can't see any more. She stands up disappointed.

Jane stands up too.

"Maybe next time we come there will be another one."

Lisbon checks her watch.

"I think it's time to go to my home for lunch, since you have puppy to get back for."

"Oh Yes."

Having finished her ice-cream Betsy grabs Lisbon's hand and then Jane's. Jane extricates himself.

"I get the sticky one."

He takes out his hanky,

"Lick you hand, get it really wet."

Betsy does as she's told and then he wipes it vigorously with the handkerchief, using his whole body, His head bobbing crazily sending Betsy into giggles again.

"That's better."

He puts away the hanky and stands up and offers his hand and which Betsy takes.

"Lead the way Lisbon."

 

To everyone watching they looked like parents walking down the street with their daughter. Mother and Father chatting together while the daughter walks between them. Father and mother regularly look at the daughter and smile, sometimes speaking to her. It would be noted the father looks at her slightly more than the mother. The daughter seems a little shy but responds whenever her parents talk to her. She's holding her father's hand.

Of course Jane and Lisbon are not parents, the girl, Betsy doesn't belong to them, although she's in Jane's care. Jane keeps looking at her often because he's noticed the slight tightening of her grip on his hand as they've moved in to strange territory. That's the only sign she's given that she's having a little difficulty and when he looks down at her she gives him a smile, her excitement at going to Lisbon's place is winning out. They come to a stop outside Lisbon's door and soon Lisbon has it open and they follow her in. Betsy stops in the middle of the room and does a three hundred and sixty degree turn looking around. Lisbon and Jane smile watching her. As Betsy is looking their way once more Lisbon spreads out her hands and asks:

"Do you like it?"

Betsy nods her head enthusiastically"

"It's wonderful."

"Thank you, I'm glad you think so."

She extends a hand towards Betsy.

"How about you come help me with lunch and we'll leave Jane here to occupy himself?"

Betsy accepts the hand and they head towards the kitchen. Soon Lisbon has Betsy tossing the salad and buttering slices of French bread, which she does with complete concentration.. Once the Potato and Leek soup is warmed through Betsy sits at the table while Lisbon gets Jane. She finds him sat on the couch with some papers in his hand, she smiles to herself.

"Lunch is ready."

Jane jumps up from the couch and puts the pages back in the file that's laying on the coffee table. Lisbon watches him do it

"It smells good Lisbon."

"Thank you."

He follows her into the kitchen and sits at the small table. Betsy holds up the bread and smiles proudly at him.

"I put the butter on."

Jane's putting a slice on his plate and smiles broadly at her as he reaches for another slice.

"And it's so beautifully done I must have two slices."

Betsy beams back at him. Lisbon hands him a bowl of soup which he passes on to Betsy and then takes his own.

"You need to blow on it first, because it's hot."

He dips his spoon in to the soup and demonstrates. He takes a sip and looks over at Lisbon, licking his lips.

"Lisbon, this is delicious."

A faint blush appears on Lisbon's cheeks at the praise, she smiles at him.

"Thank you, but it's not that hard. It was a favourite of my brothers."

Betsy interrupts:

"What's a brother?"

Once more Jane's hit by what Betsy doesn't know that the world takes for granted. Lisbon looks to Jane,

"I'll take this one."

She gets up from the table and goes into the another room, she's soon back with a framed photo in her hand. She shows it to Betsy.

"These are my brothers. It means we have the same Mother and Father. I'm their sister."

Betsy takes it from her and stares intently at the photograph. Lisbon points to each one in turn.

That's Stan, Tommy and Jimmy."

Jane looks at the photograph too.

"Jimmy looks a lot like you. How come I haven't seen this photo before?"

"I keep it in my bedroom."

Jane gives a knowing smile.

"Of course, on the night stand, on top of where you keep your gun. Not entirely a co-incidence."

Lisbon sticks him with a glare.

"Very funny."

Jane smiles and turns his attention to Betsy.

"As children they all grew up together in the same house."

Betsy tears her eyes away from the photo and looks at him.

"Me and Katie grew up in the same house."

"Yes you did, and you were like sisters, in that you were very close and loved each other very much, but you didn't have the same Mother and Father."

"Yes we do, Katie gave them to me."

Jane decides it's not essential to debate the point and that nothing can be lost by agreeing with her.

"Yes she did, so I guess that makes you sisters."

Betsy face lights up and she turns back to the photograph and her mood turns somber.

"I wish I had a photo of Katie."

Lisbon squeezes her.

"That would have been nice."

An idea comes to Lisbon and she bends down and whispers in Betsy's ear.

"After we've finished lunch I can give you something I'm sure you'll like, but shh don't tell Jane."

Betsy looks at her with excitement.

"I won't"

She hands Lisbon back the photograph and turns back to her soup. Jane heard Lisbon's words and looks at her questioningly, Lisbon places a finger on her lips to keep him quiet. She sits back down at the table and they continue with lunch.

Afterwards they all clear the table and Jane's left doing the dishes while Lisbon and Betsy go off together. Lisbon takes her into her bedroom and signals for her to sit on the bed. Betsy climbs on and looks around her.

"This is nice."

"It's not as cool as your bedroom but I like it."

Betsy looks around again and shakes her head.

"No not as nice as mine."

Lisbon laughs and opens her closet door, she reaches down and picks a shoe box off the floor and takes it over to Betsy and sits down beside her. She lifts of the lid and reveals that the box contains more photographs. She takes some out and starts searching through them. Betsy looks in and takes one out. After studying it she shows it to Lisbon.

"Who's this?"

Lisbon looks up.

"That's me when I was a little girl, about ten I think."

Betsy studies it a moment.

"Your teeth are funny."

"I was wearing braces. It something they attach to your teeth to fix them. Luckily I didn't have to wear them for long. A girl in my class wore them for two years."

Betsy looks at the photo again and pulls a face, she touches her own teeth with her finger.

"I don't want to wear one, they don't look nice."

Lisbon shrugs:

"They're not so bad, you get used to them, and it's worth it."

Betsy looks at the photo once more. Lisbon finds what she's looking for and holds it out to Betsy.

"Here, you can have this."

Betsy takes it from her and her eyes light up.

"I can have this?"

"Yes and I think I have a frame for it too."

Lisbon moves back to the closet and brings down another box, this one being on the top shelf. She rummages through and triumphantly brings out a wooden photo frame. Together they put the photo inside.

"Can I show Jane?"

Lisbon nods.

"Yes, of course, he'll be dying to know what we've been doing in here."

Betsy jumps off the bed and they find Jane back on the couch reading the file. He looks up as they enter and Betsy practically dances over to him and shows him what she has in her hand. Jane looks at it

"Ahh, where are you going to put that?"

"In my bedroom."

"A great place."

Jane hands back the photo and then looks towards Lisbon.

"Where did you get a photo of me?"

"Can't you tell, it's at that CBI picnic we all got dragged to."

"Yes, I can see that but when was it taken and why do you have it?"

"I found an envelope on my desk with pictures of everyone, I brought them home and put them in my bedroom and forgot all about it until now."

Jane looks at her intently before breaking eye contact.

"Okay, I'll let that go."

He picks up the file.

"Is this a case you're working on?"

"Yes, we're not getting anywhere, I brought it home to go through it all again. I thought maybe away from the office, it might give me fresh eyes."

Jane studies her again.

"Mmmm this one I'm calling you on, you left it here hoping I would read it and offer an insight."

Lisbon graciously looks embarrassed.

"Yes you got me."

"I would look further into the wife."

Lisbon's surprised.

"Really, I thought she seemed quite genuine."

"Yea, too genuine. Her husband was obviously a womaniser…It's there in his clothes. No wife married to an womaniser is that genuinely upset at his death. There's always a little relief, or a feeling of comeuppance. Check her out. I suspect her alibi can be disproved."

"We will."

"And Lisbon…Yes I will look at some more files, if and when you want me too."


	35. Chapter 35

Jane and Betsy had to walk quickly to make it home in time for their visit from TomTom. Betsy began to get upset at the idea of missing him. Despite Jane reassuring her that he was certain it didn't matter if they were a few minutes late, that TomTom wasn't going anywhere and will still be there to play with. In the end Jane stooped down and picked her up, so they could move faster and it calmed her fears. She held her photo close to her chest the whole time. When they arrived home she ran down the hall and sat on her bed, looking around the room, deciding where to put it. She heard the doorbell ring and laid it carefully on the bed and headed down the hall stopping just short of the living room. Jane's at the door, she can hear TomTom whining, her heart races at the sound and longs to go to him, but the additional sound of Pamela's voice stops her. After, what seems like an age, she hears Jane close the door and she moves in to the living room to find TomTom in Jane's arms. She runs up to him in delight, a big smile on her face. Jane crouches down so she can pet him, TomTom lunges at her to lick her face and she pulls back.

"It's okay Betsy, he's just trying to say hello, but he's very young and when he's excited he's not very good at controlling himself."

Jane kicks himself for not having a tighter hold of him. He adjusts his hold and strokes his head, calming him down a little. He smiles encouragingly at her.

"Look, he's calmer now, come say hi."

Betsy looks at TomTom and then at Jane, who motions for her to come closer with his head. She moves cautiously forward. As Betsy gets closer, Jane can feel TomTom's tail wagging harder against his body and he tightens his hold a little more, keeping him firmly next to him.

"Just hold your hand out."

After a look at Jane, who smiles reassuringly at her, she slowly extends her hand.

"Just a little closer. He doesn't want to hurt you, he's just excited to see you."

She moves it just a few inches away from the puppy, who sticks out his tongue and gives it the longest lick it can. Betsy can't help but smile as it tickles. She tries to pet his head but the tongue keeps getting in the way and Betsy's soon giggling. Jane slowly lowers TomTom to the floor, Betsy, without realising, crouches to continue stroking him, she doesn't react when TomTom paws her trying to get closer.. Jane's satisfied that Betsy's relaxed once more.

"Shall we take him to the back yard?"

Betsy nods her head and Jane straightens up, keeping the lead short enough so that TomTom is close to him. They make their way to the door and once outside they sit down on the porch, Jane lifts TomTom and places him on the grass. He looks a Betsy.

"Are you ready for me to let him off the leash?"

Betsy nods, Jane releases the leash and TomTom races around the yard. Jane looks between the puppy and Betsy, her eyes are wide with excitement. After a few runs around the yard the puppy collapses on the floor panting in front of them. Betsy edges her way off the porch and sits beside him on the grass, all the while looking at Jane for encouragement. The puppy moves to be closer to her, places his paw on her leg. When Betsy reaches out and strokes him, he moves closer and begins to climb on to her lap. She looks to Jane, who smiles encouragingly at her.

"He wants to be with you."

Jane can read the uncertainty in her face so he moves down beside her, by stroking the puppy along with Betsy, he's able to keep him under control, stopping it from jumping up in to Betsy's face. After a few minutes TomTom lies down on Betsy lap. He's gently licking her hand.

"Can you wait here? Pamela left some toys for him, are you all right if I go in and get them?"

Betsy nods her head.

Jane pulls himself up.

"I won't be long."

Giving the puppy one last stroke he enters the house, as he grabs the toys the doorbell rings. It doesn't take long to get rid of the salesman, they're no match for him, and he dispatched him as quickly as possible, mindful of Betsy and TomTom in the back yard. He doesn't hear any noise, which he takes as a good sign.

He still rushes back and as he gets closer he hears a laugh, which unties a knot he in his stomach he didn't realise he had. When he gets to the door he finds Betsy running around the yard with TomTom at her heels. They're near the fence when he steps out and she sees him immediately, he hears her shout:

"Win you to Jane."

And she races over, he catches her in his arms as she reaches him and spins her around, before putting her down. They have a fun filled hour with TomTom chasing the ball but he wasn't very good at bringing it back so they changed to 'piggy in the middle'. A change Jane grew to regret as Betsy's lack of practice with throwing a ball had him up and down like a yoyo. But Betsy and TomTom loved the game. After a game of tug, Jane went in and brought a bowl of water out for TomTom and drinks for him and Betsy. As TomTom was lapping up his water, Jane and Betsy were sat on the porch with theirs. Jane was sat against the wall, his legs outstretched, Betsy settled in between, laying against his chest. After having a good drink, TomTom brings his dripping mouth and climbs up on to Betsy's lap and promptly falls asleep. Jane brings out an handkerchief to dry Betsy's slobbered on legs.

They sit together quietly for a few minutes before they're interrupted by the sound of the doorbell once more. Jane sighs deeply before extricating himself from behind Betsy. She shuffles up against the wall in his place. Jane places his glass on the island as the doorbell rings once more.

"I'm coming."

When he opens the door, two women are revealed, he recognises one as Claire Black, their social worker, the other one is obviously her boss and reading Claire's apologetic face and the stern expression of the stranger, he knows this is going to be trouble.

Jane looks from Claire to the stranger and then back to Claire.

"Hi Claire, this is a surprise."

"This is my new boss, I'm sorry Patrick…

Her boss interrupts.

"Mr. Jane, is it?"

Jane gives a terse nod.

"My name is Opus.."

Jane raises a questioning eyebrow.

"Really?"

Opus ignores him.

"..Thompson and I'm here to meet Betsy and to check on things."

Jane stares at her for a moment.

"Opus, Things here are good and you cannot meet Betsy."

"I insist Mr. Jane."

"It's not possible."

"Is she not here? Because according to the strict rules of your guardianship, you are always to be with her."

"Also according to the strict rules of my guardianship, no visits are to be made without prior notice."

Opus Thompson takes a look at Claire before turning her attention back to Jane.

"That's something that Claire had no right to authorise. As social workers it's imperative that we make surprise visits. It gives us an opportunity to see people as they really are."

"Have you read Betsy's file?"

Ms. Thompson puts on an effected face.

"Yes I have, and it's a distressing case."

She shakes her head.

"What that poor girl went through was terrible. Which is why it's imperative that we keep a close eye on her, especially as she been left in the care of a man."

"Ms. Thompson, if you've truly read her file, you will know the distress it will cause Betsy if I let you in here, and that she was left in my care because, for whatever reason, she trusts me and is comfortable with me. And it wasn't Claire that authorised it, it was the judge. I'm sorry but I can't let you in. I can't and won't do that to Betsy."

He closes the door slightly, listening for any noise from the back garden.

"I've left her alone long enough, I have to go."

He turns towards Claire Black, who is suppressing a smile,

"If you want to come visit tomorrow, that's fine, two o'clock."

Claire gives a slight nod of her head, Opus Thompson mouth drops open as Jane shuts the door further.

"Mr Jane, if you don't let us in then, I will go back to court and get your guardianship revoked."

Jane answers tersely without looking at her.

"See you in court."

He closes the door and turns around to find Betsy standing just inside the doorway from the backyard, TomTom, looking huge in her arms, still fast asleep. There's fear on her face and he smiles reassuringly at her.

"It was Claire, and her boss. Claire wants to come visit tomorrow, look at the house and see how we're settling in."

As he's speaking he's moving towards her.

"I'm sure she will love hearing all about our new friend here, and to see your bedroom."

He crouches down in front of her.

"No-one else will come in, I promise."

He sees her relax a little.

"Shall we read a story while TomTom's sleeping. Pamela will be coming to take him home soon."

He can tell that she's struggling with holding him in her arms.

"Let me take him, while you get a book and we'll get settled on the couch."

He reaches for the puppy and Betsy lets him take him. TomTom opens his eyes sleepily and looks between the two of them before closing them again. Betsy just stands there.

"Are you going to get a book?"

She nods her head and holds out her hand.

"You come?"

Jane smiles, straightens up and takes her hand.

"Of course, we both will."

She relaxes even more and smiles up at him gratefully. Jane silently curses the pompous social worker, but Betsy's reaction also confirms to him that he was right to shut the door on the silly woman.

They're sat on the floor of Betsy's room, TomTom on Betsy's lap, Jane with the book and toy TomTom. The doorbell rings and Jane feels Betsy stiffen next to him.

"That will be Pamela for TomTom, it's time for him to go home. You take your TomTom, while I give him back."

Betsy looks at him with sadness.

"I know it's hard to see him go, it's been great having him here, but he's only next door, so you will see him again soon."

Betsy gives TomTom a hug, and he licks her face. Reluctantly she lets Jane take the dog, and he takes him to Pamela.

"Thank you, she had a lot of fun."

"I saw. I kept an eye, to make sure he was behaving himself. He can come again, anytime, just ask."

"Thank you, we will."

Jane returns to Betsy's room to find her crying, he sits down beside her and takes her in his arms.

"It's okay, I know it's hard to let him go, but Pamela said he can come again. So now can I have a smile. We had fun didn't we, and we're very lucky to have TomTom next door."

He hears Betsy sniff and taking his handkerchief out of his pocket he hands it too her and she blows her nose. She gives him watery smile. He looks around for something to distract her and sees the photo Lisbon gave her on the bed. He reaches up and pick it up.

"So, have you decided where you're going to put this?"

Her face brightens and she takes it off him. She stares at it and traces it with her finger. He can see she's struggling with something. He studies her for a few moments and knows what they will do next.

It's decided that the photo will go on the table beside her bed. After that's done Jane removes his phone from his pocket.

"I want to show you something Betsy, first you must sit on the bed and smile"

Betsy jumps on the bed with excitement. She grabs Nemo and looks up at Jane expectantly. He holds the phone in front of him and instructs her to smile. She obeys and then blinks furiously at the blinding light that comes from the camera. Jane sits down next to her.

"Look at this Betsy."

She peers at the phone and sees herself staring back.

"That's a photo of you."

She looks at it with wonder and he hands it too her. She sits and stares for a few moments and then jumps down from the bed. She goes over to the mirror and stares at herself and then at the picture in the camera.


	36. Chapter 36

The next day Jane and Betsy went for a drive around the neighbourhood, Jane explained the different stores and they found a local movie theatre. Betsy went wide-eyed when he explained what it was and how big the screens are. She stared after it for as long as it was in sight. They had lunch when they arrived home and after clearing the dishes away, they filled the table with art supplies and are in the middle of making a model of the park when Claire arrives.

At the sound of the doorbell Betsy stiffens just slightly. Jane has been preparing her all morning for the visit. As arranged she gets down from the table and takes a look outside through the window and nods at Jane when it's only Claire who's on the doorstep. Betsy goes back to the table as Jane opens the door. He steps aside and Claire enters. She apologise profusely.

"I'm so sorry about yesterday."

"Your new boss is quite a peach."

Claire rolls her eyes.

"Tell me about it."

Her look turns serious.

"We need to talk later."

She then turns to Betsy smiling, who's determinedly ignoring her by painting their model.

"Hi Betsy, it looks like you've been busy today?"

She moves closer to the table.

"This looks wonderful, is it a park?"

Betsy fights a small smile, pleased that Claire recognises what it is, but she doesn't look at her."

Jane moves next to her.

"It's rude not to answer Claire when she asks you a question. She's a friend, you know that."

Betsy looks at Claire and nods her head.

Claire points to an empty chair at the table.

"Can I sit down?"

Betsy nods again.

"Would you like a drink?"

Claire smiles at Jane and accepts with feeling.

"That would be lovely thanks."

"Tea or Coffee?"

"Tea will be fine."

Jane turns to Betsy.

"Would you like a drink too?"

"Juice please."

Jane nods his head and moves to the kitchen, leaving Claire with Betsy.

"This really is a wonderful park you've made. I bet your favourite thing is the swings, or is it the flowers?"

Betsy looks at her in surprise and with a 'how did you know' expression. She gives it a little thought and then points to the flowers. Claire nods.

"They are very beautiful, I think they're my favourites too. When I was a little girl, I always loved the slide and yours is a very good slide."

Betsy smiles, Jane hands Claire her cup and Betsy her juice.

"Betsy's done a great job, we had a terrible time getting it to stand up but Betsy came up with the solution."

Betsy proudly points to the mounds of scotch tape keeping it anchored to the card. When Jane sits down with his drink, he has cookies with him. Claire helps colour in the grass as they have their drinks and when Claire spots the dog in the park, Jane tells her about TomTom. As she finishes her drink she looks around the room.

"You've done a wonderful job with this place, it feels very comfortable."

Jane stands up with his own empty cup and takes Claire's.

"Would you like a tour?"

"I would love one."

Claire's shown the bathroom and Jane's room. Jane's pleased to see that Betsy is totally relaxed now around Claire, also that she's impatient for them to get to her room. They stand outside the closed door.

"You do the honours Betsy."

Betsy smiles and opens the door to her room and leads them inside.

"What a delightful room."

Betsy jumps up on her bed and picks up TomTom, Claire moves closer.

"This is your puppy, I remember him from the hospital. He looks very happy to be here."

Betsy beams and nods her head. Claire moves towards her.

"Can I sit on the bed?"

Betsy nods and moves over, she looks up at Jane, who smiles at her, she smiles back. Claire's eyes sweep the room and looks at Betsy.

"You have a wonderful room, so many lovely things. What is your favourite?"

Betsy immediately points to the photo of Jane on the bedside table. Jane feels a rush of emotion that threatens to overcome him and is grateful that the attention isn't on him. Claire looks at the photo and hands it back to Betsy. She climbs off the bed to put it back and then moves towards Jane, taking his hand she looks up at him.

"Show her me"

Jane's puzzled at first until she points to his pocket and he feels the phone. He finds her the picture and hands it to her. She takes it Claire who shows great delight at the photo. She can tell it meant a great deal to Betsy.

"Would you like me to take one of you and Jane together?"

Betsy's eyes widen and she looks at Jane.

Jane smiles,

"That sounds a great idea."

Claire stands up.

"The two of you sit close to one another on the bed. Jane walks over and sits down, Betsy climbs up on to his lap. Claire smiles.

"That's even better, now smile."

Betsy jumps down once the picture is taken and rushes over to have a look. She takes the phone and stares at it, her eyes shining.

"Do I get a look?"

Betsy takes it over to Jane and shows him the picture. He's unprepared for his reaction at seeing himself with her, memories crash in, filling his mind. Betsy looks at him with concern and takes his hand. Jane looks down at her and smiles reassuringly.

"I'm fine, we look good together."

Claire watching him, hadn't missed his reaction, but when he looks at her, he's composed and smiling.

"Thank you."

He stands up and rubs his hands together looking at Betsy.

"Shall we show Claire the garden? I bet she'll love to see how high you can swing?"

"I certainly would."

Jane and Claire sit on the porch as Betsy swings.

"What do you want to talk to me about?"

Claire moves her eyes from Betsy and her countenance turns serious

"My new boss Jane, you have to take her seriously. She feels Betsy's case has been mismanaged, she's not someone who likes to play outside the rules…"

"It's all legal, she has to go through the judge first, and she's on our side."

"She knows that, she's already tried."

"So what's the problem?"

Claire can't bring herself to meet Jane's eyes.

"She intends to push through the Staines adoption request."

Lisbon hands Jane his cup, he looks up at her and gives her a small smile, and does his best to have it reach his eyes.

"You're my guest, I should be making you a drink."

"I think we're passed such conventions."

He nods his acquiescense

"Thank you."

She sits down next to him and he sighs deeply.

"How can I compete with the Staines, offering a father and a mother."

He looks up to the sky in hopelessness

"Once they find out that Betsy already thinks of them as her own parents, that Katie gave them to her, I'll have no chance."

Lisbon looks at her distraught friend. She'd known something was wrong immediately upon hearing his voice when he called her after he was sure Betsy was asleep. She was in the middle of changing the sheets on her bed but had left immediately, he hadn't gone in to details on the phone, just assured her that he and Betsy were fine. Obviously he was talking physically because the Jane that greeted her when she entered the house was clearly not 'fine.'

She'd sat him down and he told her about their visit by Claire, the social worker, and the bombshell she'd landed on him. She noticed his hands shaking and had made him a drink to calm him.

"Take a drink of your tea, it will help and then you will see things more clearly because I'm certain that the Patrick Jane I know, can make mincemeat of an interfering social worker."

Jane takes a sip and smiles weakly at her.

"Thanks, but you know the wheels of officialdom can run roughshod over anyone."

"Yes, but I've seen it stopped in its tracks no matter how fast it's going by you. Didn't you get out of a murder charge, even though there were hundreds of witnesses that saw you do it? I was certain the only question was whether you got the death penalty or not, but there you were walking out of the courtroom, blinking in the sun, a free man."

Jane takes another sip of his tea and Lisbon notices that his hand is steadier than before.

"Betsy needs you, not the Staines. She has a long way to go and you're the one to help her. You have people on your side who know that too. Me, it sounds like Clarie's with you and there's Doctor Wride and I'm certain the judge won't be easy to convince"

She reaches across and lays her hand gently on his arm.

"I know the thought of losing Betsy is terrifying you, but you need your head in the game, Betsy needs you to have your head in the game. It will be even worse for Betsy, if they take her away from you. She'll be devastated and feel abandoned."

His face twists in anguish.

"Don't you thing I know that?"

"Then stop moping and get those magical brain cells working on the solution. Betsy needs you now more than ever."

This time Jane's attempt at a smile has more conviction behind it.

"You're beginning to sound like your leading a pep rally."

A half-hearted twinkle flashes in his eye.

"Is this how you fired up your fellow cheerleaders."

"Hush Jane."

She puts as much disdain into her voice as she can muster, though, secretly, she's pleased to hear him teasing her, she much be getting through to him. He leans back with a sigh, after taking another drink he looks at her over the rim of his cup for a few moments.

"Thank you Lisbon, you're right. I do need to stop feeling sorry and afraid, it's paralyzing me."

Lisbon feels tension rush out of her like a burst balloon. She smiles at him.

"Good."

Jane puts his cup down and leans forward, resting his elbows on his thighs.

"I have two options, I can charm her or fight her."

"I would choose charming her."

"I would expect nothing less from you Lisbon, and I agree it would be the preferred option, to win her over to my side would be better in the long run but there are problems with that attack."

Lisbon smirks.

"Are you telling me there's someone who's immune to your charms."

Jane looks affronted, then shakes his head.

"I haven't found such a beast…"

Lisbon raises a doubtful eyebrow, Jane carries on as if he hasn't noticed.

"… but to charm her would mean inviting her into this house and dragon lady has already managed to frighten her."

Lisbon looks thoughtful.

"You will have to find a reason for Betty to let her in."

"You mean lie to her, because I certainly can't risk telling her the truth, also dragon lady may let the truth slip."

"Jane, I really don't think that referring to her as dragon lady is going to help your cause. You need to start thinking positively about her."

Jane pulls a face. He picks up his cup and sits back into the couch.

"I can see I have to give this some thought."

A glint sparkles in his eyes.

"This could be my biggest challenge yet."

Lisbon rolls her eyes.

Once he's finished his tea, Jane seems in much better spirits, Lisbon stands up.

"I need to go, if you want to run by me your plan, feel free."

"I wouldn't dream of not."

Jane puts his cup down and stands up. He walks her to the door and opens it. He touches her arm as she's about to leave.

"Thank you Lisbon."

She smiles.

"You're welcome."

She finds herself in his arms, engulfed in a hug so fierce it, almost, takes her breath away. When he pulls away he smiles at her.

"It means a lot."

Lisbon smiles back and starts down the path, she hears him call after her.

"Lisbon!"

She turns to look at him.

"I almost forgot, keep Friday night open."

"Why?"

"Have you ever watched Frozen?"

She taken aback.

"Frozen?"

"Yes the Disney film that all the little girls love and has that song that's everywhere."

"Ah yes. No I haven't."

"Good, see you Friday then."

He waves and closes the door.


	37. Chapter 37

Jane pulls to a stop outside Lisbon's home, he beeps the horn as pre-arranged. He hears a seatbelt unbuckle and turns around to find Betsy kneeling on the seat, peering out the window for any sign of Lisbon. He sees a smile break out and looks up to find Lisbon walking towards them, dressed in a white blouse with a light blue chemise underneath, partnered with blue slim-fit jeans. She wipes at her face.

"Oh, do I have something on my face?"

Jane smiles and shakes his head.

Lisbon returns his smile with relief.

"I thought I must have, the way you were staring."

He sits up with a jolt, he didn't realise he was, but it hits him that he was. He quickly apologises:

"Sorry, I was thinking about something."

She waves at Betsy and opens the door. As she slides into her seat the smell of her perfume fills his senses, he always liked her perfume, it's subtle and earthy, rather than the sickly, flowery type. A perfect choice for her. He shakes his head mentally, as he realises he's doing it again. He looks back at Betsy to distract and compose himself, not wanting Lisbon to get any idea of the thoughts going through his head. Betsy's sat forward as Lisbon talks to her.

"Sit back in your seat and put the seat belt on so we can get going."

Betsy looks at Jane and nods, she follows his instructions, then picks up Nemo off the seat next to her, and Jane turns back around. He catches Lisbon's eyes as he does so. She smiles at him.

"Hi. Thank you to both you and Betsy for inviting me tonight. I've heard a lot about this movie but felt silly going there by myself."

Jane looks to the front and concentrates on putting the car in drive and moving off the curb rather than on Lisbon's sparkling eyes. He watches traffic as he answers:

"It's our pleasure Lisbon. We're just glad there was a seat for you."

He looks sideways and she laughs at his joke. She knows Jane's hired out the entire theatre so Betsy can watch the film without fear. They still have to get through the foyer.

Lisbon turns to the back when she hears Betsy giggling.

"Someone's excited I see."

"I am."

Lisbon can see that Betsy's bursting to tell her something.

"Something you want to tell me Betsy?"

Betsy nods her head but puts her finger to her lips.

"I can't, it's a surprise."

Lisbon looks quizzically at Jane who seems to be steadfastly keeping his eyes on the road. He does give a gentle warning to Betsy, who looks at him through the mirror and he gives her a stern look that sends her giggling once more. Lisbon looks back at her.

"What are you two keeping from me?"

Betsy shakes her head and seals her lips with her finger and thumb, something she's seen Jane do too many times.

"Okay, I give in."

She turns her attention to Jane who winks at Betsy through the mirror, who sets off in to giggles again.

"She's very excited."

Jane nods his head.

"She's been the same all day."

"No wonder, it's going to be like heaven to her."

Jane can't keep the grin off his face, Lisbon can see he's pleased with Betsy's reaction. He lowers his voice:

"She's been so excited I tried something, and it went really well. It's the surprise."

Jane pulls the car into a parking spot. He turns off the engine and turns to Betsy.

"Now remember there will be lots of people here, but not for long."

Lisbon asks surprised:

"We're not going through the side door?"

Jane shakes his head.

"No, Betsy feels she can do this if I carry her."

Lisbon turns to Betsy and gives her a big smile. Betsy's mood is more sombre now they've arrived. She climbs out the car and looks around at the other people in the car park. Jane crouches down beside her.

"Now remember, you're safe in my arms, no-one can harm you. Keep your eyes on Lisbon or if you find it really hard, close your eyes tight and it'll be like they're not there. It will only take a minute."

Betsy's moves closer to Jane as he speaks and rests her hand on his shoulder, Lisbon suspects she's finding comfort in the contact. Jane holds out his arms and she moves in, she hands him Nemo and he puts him inside his pants pocket, then lifts her up. Betsy immediately searches for her and Lisbon moves quickly into her line of sight.

"Is this the big surprise?"

Betsy shakes her head. Jane feels her hold on him tighten as he walks through the door of the movie theatre. Lisbon has a thought.

"I'll come and get some popcorn and drinks when we're settled."

She looks at her watch.

"There'll be plenty of time."

Jane looks over Betsy's head at her.

"It's been taken care of."

Lisbon looks back at Betsy and her eyes are closed tight. She reaches up and takes her by the hand. Betsy quickly opens her eyes, but when she sees it's Lisbon she smiles and wraps her fingers around Lisbon's hand and closes her eyes once more.

Her hold on Jane relaxes a little as they enter the darkened hallway, obviously finding comfort from the hushed atmosphere. She moves and pulls away so she's not laid on him like a second skin. He whispers in her ear.

"You okay?"

She nods her head.

"You did great."

She smiles at him. Jane stops.

"We're here. Can I put you down?"

Betsy shakes her head, but she's only lightly holding on to him now.

"Are you a little nervous about our surprise?"

She nods her head.

"It'll be okay."

She nods her head once more. They enter the subdued lit room, It's the smallest theatre they have in the complex, only a couple of hundred seats, Patrick walks towards the centre rows, where there's a pile of popcorn and drinks. As they get nearer Lisbon sees a shape of a man sitting there. Under directions from Jane he doesn't stand up to greet them, but he turns when they get close.

"Hi Jane, Boss. Hi Betsy,"

He motions his hand and a young boy moves from behind him.

"This is my son Ben."

Betsy looks at the young boy warily. He smiles up at her.

"Hi Betsy."

Betsy gives a little smile back. Lisbon looks to Jane, he talks softly to her.

"I thought it was worth a try, Ben's a sweet kid, and watching a movie there's no pressure to interact."

"I can't believe she agreed to this and was excited about it."

"I set up a skype session and she met him on skype, they bonded over Disney movies."

Lisbon crouches down to Ben's level.

"Hi Ben, it's good to see you."

Betsy's watching the encounter as Ben holds out his hand towards Lisbon.

"Hi Boss."

Everyone laughs as Lisbon takes Ben's hand and shakes it. Ben smiles, happy to have pleased everyone. The lights begin to fade and the screen lights up behind the curtains and Jane announces:

"Looks like it's about to start."

He turns to Betsy.

"Where shall we sit?"

Betsy points to the seats on the other side of Ben, who has settled back down. Jane beams at her.

"Excellent choice. Lisbon grab our drinks."

Jane picks up a huge tub of popcorn, he lets Lisbon go first and he moves past Rigsby and Ben, leaving the seat next to Ben open. He settles in the next one and Lisbon sits beside him. He talks to Betsy and nods to the seat next to Ben.

"That chair alright?"

She looks at Jane, then to Ben, who smiles at her and holds his stuffed 'Genie'. She looks back at Jane expectantly, holding out her hand.

"You need to get down so I can get to it."

Betsy slides off his lap and Jane reaches in to his pants pocket and pulls out Nemo. She takes it from him and shows him to Ben, who reaches for it.

"Can I hold him?"

He holds out the Genie. She looks towards Jane and he nods his head. She takes the Genie and hands Ben Nemo. Jane lifts her up and sits in the seat next to Ben. Jane leans over toward him.

"That's a great looking Genie, Ben."

Ben nods his head and waves Nemo and speaks to Betsy.

"Nemo's great too."

She nods her head and studies the Genie before handing it towards Ben, and they exchange toys. Jane leans over and whispers in her ear.

"Excellent Betsy. Are you doing okay?"

She nods her head. Her eyes turn towards the screen as familiar music fills the room, announcing that a Disney movie's about to start.

Betsy, her eyes grow wide as the movies starts and stays that way through it all. She left her chair and climbed on his lap, not because of Ben, but just to completely share the experience with him. She points at the screen and laughs at Olaf's antics. Jane hears her humming along tunelessly to the tunes. Lisbon's attention is torn between the movie and Betsy, she knows she needs to have an understanding of what goes on to talk with Betsy about it afterwards, but watching Betsy's reactions to the film and her interactions with Jane, and Jane's pleasure in return, is compelling and enchanting.


	38. Chapter 38

Jane groans as he hears the opening notes of 'Let it go' radiating around the house once more. How Betsy figured out the repeat button is a mystery to him, but it only took her a few minutes to do so. After three days of listening to the song, he has a solution coming, in the form of an ipod and headphones. He can't help a smile though as he walks down the hallway and the sound of Betsy's voice makes its way to his ears.

She's loved the movie, and was very excited about it when they left the cinema. On the ride home, Lisbon held a conversation with her about their favourite parts. The next day, they searched the movie on the internet and Betsy became fascinated with a video of a young girl singing along to 'Let it Go" She watched it over and over again, and joining in as she learnt the words. Jane bought the soundtrack.

When he reaches the living room the song is in full swing and so's Betsy. She's standing on the couch, her arms spread wide as she gives her all to the song. Jane's discovered Betsy has a lovely voice, able to stay on key, even when singing with gusto. She's not aware of him yet and he takes a moment to look at her. Her strong voice seems to emphasise her elfin features, her auburn hair framing her face and trailing down her back. A memory stirs of Angela sitting Charlotte on a stool trimming her hair, he realises that Betsy probably needs that doing too. He also notes that she's filling out a little, her Nemo pajamas are fitting better than when they first bought them.

She catches him out of the corner of her eye and turns to sing to him personally, he listens with a proud parents silly grin on his face. As the songs ending its climatic note Betsy throws herself at him, although taken by surprise, Jane manages to catch her, she looks up at him and sings the final line, with all the nonchalance of Anna.

"The cold never bothered me anyway."

He holds her to him giving her a hug.

"That was wonderful."

He hears the opening notes start up once more.

"You need to turn the music off….

He effects a begging tone:

"Pleeaase. It's time to get dressed, remember we're going for a walk?"

Jane lets her down and she switches off the music and they head to the bedroom, with Betsy humming softly. She looks at Jane out of the corner of eye, Jane rolls his eyes dramatically.

"Is there no getting away from that song!"

Betsy laughs and skips down the hallway to her room.

It's a beautiful day, Jane's dressed in a pair of light blue chinos and a white and blue polo neck shirt. Betsy's dressed herself in purple from head to toe. She's surprised when Jane turns in to their neighbour's yard instead of carrying on down the street. She stops in her tracks, Jane's ready for it and crouches down beside her.

"I have a surprise for you, we have a good friend of ours joining us on our walk. You wait here while I get him."

Betsy looks puzzled and grabs his hand.

"No need to worry Betsy, he has four legs and a tail."

She bursts in to a smile.

"TomTom."

"Yes, Pamela's not feeling very well today and she called to see if we were going out and if we would take TomTom with us. But if you don't want to, then I can tell her that it's not possible."

As Jane stands Betsy grabs his shirt, Jane looks down at her in mock surprise.

"No, I want him to come."

She looks at him pleadingly.

"Are you sure?"

She nods furiously.

"Yes, yes."

"Okay, you wait there while I get him."

As Jane reaches the door he hears the tentative sound of Betsy's shoes coming up behind him, he then feels her hand slip inside his own, he gives it a squeeze along with a reassuring smile and knocks on the door.

They hear a cough from the other side of the door and Betsy tightens her grip and moves a little behind Jane. The door opens and Pamela is standing there with a tissue at her nose.

"Oh Patrick, and Betsy. I want to thank you so much for agreeing to take TomTom for a walk, I wouldn't trust him with anyone else. And Betsy, don't you look a vision in purple, it's my favourite colour."

Jane's pleased to note the flash of pleasure on Betsy's face at the compliment.

"It's our pleasure Pamela."

Pamela holds the door a little wider.

"Would you come in while I put TomTom on his leash? He's in the back yard."

"That's very kind of you.."

Jane glances towards Betsy,

"But I think it will be best if we wait here."

"Of course, I won't be long."

Within moments they can hear excited barks coming from the back of the house, Betsy instinctively moves closer to the door trying to get her first look at TomTom. As his yelps get closer Betsy steps just inside the house. Pamela and TomTom appear around the corner, as soon as the puppy spies Betsy, he starts pulling at the leash and his yelping gets more frantic and whining's added to the mix. Betsy crouches down to greet him, the puppy almost jumps into her arms and he attacks her face with his tongue fervently. Pamela smiles.

"He certainly likes you Betsy."

She crouches down and offers her the leash.

"Would you like to take this?"

Jane looks on, almost holding his breath. Betsy doesn't look up at Pamela, she keeps her attention on TomTom. Pamela looks towards Jane and he nods his head encouragingly, so Pam continues to hold out the leash. Then Betsy looks towards her under her lashes and her hand slowly reaches towards the leash. As she takes it Jane leans towards her.

"You need to thank Pamela, Betsy."

Betsy turns her attention back to TomTom for a moment, stroking his head, he nuzzles even closer to her as if sensing that she required his support. She glances towards Jane who smiles at her and then she looks back at Pamela. Her voice comes out soft but loud enough for Pamela to hear.

"Thank you."

Pamela pulls out a tissue and blows her nose.

"Sorry, I hate colds. I'm the one who needs to thank you for taking care of TomTom, he hates missing his walk.

Betsy, eyes were back on TomTom but Jane can tell she's listening. He answers for them both.

"It's our pleasure Pamela."

He takes Betsy's hand.

"Let's go."

Not sure how TomTom will react to being on the leash with them, Jane decides it's best for him to have it first.

"I hold the leash until we get to the park and then you can have it Betsy."

She hands it to him.

He turns to Pamela.

"See you when we get back."

They start heading down the pathway.

"Have a great time, bye Betsy."

As Betsy doesn't react, Jane gives her hand a gently squeeze, and a nod in Pamela's direction, she looks up at him. When Betsy turns, Pamela waves at her and Betsy lifts her hand up in reply.

Jane's holding on to the leash as they make their way to the park. There isn't a lot of traffic on the streets but he doesn't want to take any chances. Once they're safely in the park he offers the leash to Betsy. Her eyes widen in understanding and she takes it off him with a big smile. He helps her wrap it around her tiny wrist and instructs her to keep a good hold of it. TomTom sits patiently by her feet waiting out the procedure. Jane straightens up when he's satisfied it's secure and encourages Betsy to walk forward. As she does so, TomTom jumps to his feet and follows after her, quickly overtaking and pulling ahead.

"I think he enjoys the park as much as you do."

Betsy looks away from watching TomTom and smiles at Jane with an accompanying enthusiastic nod.

A few yards further into the park Betsy stops dead when TomTom starts to head down an unfamiliar path, halting his progress. The puppy runs back to Betty and sits down at her feet whining. Jane crouches down to speak to her.

"TomTom seems to want to go a different way than we go. He has his favourite parts of the park like we do. How about we see where TomTom wants to take us and then we can show him where we like to go?"

Betsy thinks about it, looking at TomTom, who stands up and rubs himself against her legs. She bends down and strokes him, TomTom licks her hand, making her smile as it tickles, She stands up and looks at Jane, takes his hand and then starts walking down TomTom's chosen path.

He leads them to a large grassy area, there are other dog walkers and Jane suggests they go to the very far corner, that's empty. Once there, Jane retrieves a ball from his pocket and they spend the time playing fetch. TomTom brings the ball to Betsy, who sometimes throws the ball, but usually preferring to hand it to Jane, as he can throw it further and she loves to watch TomTom hurtle after it. Soon she's chasing after the ball along with TomTom, the dog always winning. Jane's pleased to note that after the first few minutes Betsy becomes oblivious to other dog walkers, her focus entirely on TomTom.

As TomTom and Betsy begin to tire, Jane suggests they make their way to the swings. TomTom lays in the shade while Jane pushes Betsy. Suddenly TomTom stands up and begins to whine and walks around in circles. Jane then notices the dark clouds that are forming and brings Betsy's swing to a stop.

"I think we need to get home, it's going to start to rain."

They haven't gone far when the first big blobs hit them, and within moments it gets faster. Jane stops and picks up Betsy and TomTom and quickens his pace. With each step the rain comes down faster, and Jane can feel them all getting wet. Suddenly he hears a giggle and he looks to Betsy. She leaning against his shoulder holding her hand out trying to catch the rain, there's a big smile on her face. It suddenly dawns on him that she's probably never been out in the rain before.

"Do you like the rain?"

Betsy turns to him, rain running down her face, she nods her head and moves away from his body. She stretches her arms up high leaning her head back. She opens her mouth and catches the rain with her tongue.

"Would you like to get down?"

Betsy nods. Jane puts her down allowing him to put TomTom under his shirt to protect him, as he's not enjoying the rain as much as Betsy. Jane takes Betsy's hand and jumps in to the first puddle they come across. Betsy copies and laughs and searches for another one, dragging Jane to it. She jumps in and loves it when it splashes on Jane. They spend a few moments splashing water on each other but then TomTom begins to register his protest at still being in the rain.

"I think we need to get TomTom home, he doesn't sound very happy."

Betsy nods in agreement and takes Jane's hand. She walks the rest of the way home with her head back catching the rain on her tongue and neither one of them allow a puddle to go by without jumping in it.

The man and the woman, sitting in the back of the car as it pulls to a stop, notice the couple as soon as they turn the corner. They marvel at the change in the girl, although still thin, gone is the, almost, ghostlike appearance that emanated from her, as if she didn't belong in this world, finding it confusing and frightening, and that her only hold on reality was her companion, in whom she felt safety and trust.

The girl coming towards them now, appears solid and grounded. Her face, radiating happiness, upturned towards the man, laughing as she jumps in a puddle as high as she can. Her companion watching her and laughing along with her as the water splashes on to his trousers. They are both soaked to the skin. They look at each other and smile, they hear the social worker sitting up front tut in disgust. As the couple get nearer, the social worker speaks the them over her shoulder:

"Stay in the car for now."

She then exits the car, They see the man stop in his tracks, the smile completely gone from his face.


	39. Chapter 39

Jane can't believe his eyes and it strikes him immobile for just a moment and then a whole boat load of scenarios of what this could do to Betsy rush into his mind, at the same time he notices the couple in the back seat, knowing immediately who they are. He mentally shakes his head clear, knowing action is what's needed and with the social worker calling his name he takes Betsy by the hand and turns into Pamela's yard. He knocks on the door. He's aware of the woman coming closer and her voice working it's way to a screech. Betsy's hold on him tightens, he looks down at her and her face tells him she's working up to a panic. He keeps his voice calm and soft:

"You'll be fine Betsy but I need you to be brave and to trust me, okay? "

She looks at him, tears swimming in her eyes.

" I won't let the woman near you. "

He hears footsteps approaching the door and turns and cuts the social worker off mid tirade of the consequences of ignoring her.

" I need to give the dog back, wait I'll be back out. "

The door opens and Jane pulls Betsy inside. Pamela's smiles at the sight of them both.

" Well, I'd say, look what the cat dragged in, if you weren't holding my dog. "

Jane hands her Tom Tom,.

" I need your help, Pamela. "

Noticing the seriousness of his tone and the look of distress on Betsy's face, her mood sobers.

" Of course, anything. "

Jane crouches down and gently wipes the rain off Betsy's face.

" I need you to stay here with Pamela's and Tom Tom while I talk to the woman outside. "

Although, not understanding completely what's going on, but knowing Betsy's aversion to strangers and recognising in her a deep trauma, Pamela's moves to the hallway closet and retrieves a couple of towels, she hands one out to Jane, who takes it with a greatful look. He uses it to dry Betsy while continuing to talk to her.

"I know this will be difficult for you, but you know Pamela, and Tom Tom will be with you,. I'm sure he would love you to help get him dry. "

As if TomTom also understood the seriousness of the moment he yelps.

" See TomTom would love you too. "

Betsy looks at the dog in Pamela's arms and then back at Jane. She slowly nods her head. They all jump when there's a loud knock on the door, and a loud voice calls Jane's name. Betsy throws herself at Jane and clings to him, he can feel her body trembling against him. Pamela can see it to and holds Tom Tom, who's now whining, out towards Jane.

" Take him and Betsy into the kitchen, it's through there. "

She points to a door at the end of the hall.

" I'll deal with this. "

Jane nods gratefully, once more, takes TomTom and the second towel and heads to the kitchen with Betsy still clinging to him, her face buried against his neck. Not until they're behind the other side of the door does Pamela open the door.

She catches the woman about to knock on the door, and would have loved to smile at how foolish the woman looked with her hand caught in midair but she needed to portray a more no nonsense attitude, plus she was truly angry at how the foolish woman had upset the little girl. She jumps right in, not allowing the woman to speak first.

"How dare you coming banging and shouting at my door? You set my dog whining and Betsy crying, not to mention causing a disturbance in our quiet neighbourhood."

The woman at the door, though slightly taken aback, recovers quickly.

"Patrick Jane needs to come out immediately with Betsy, or he won't like the consequences."

Pamela instantly recognises her as one of those government officials drunk with the power they see their little Kingdom gives them. She's dealt with one before, who gave her two years of hell and she's not sorry that this woman will bear the brunt of that.

"I will tell you what you will do. You will go to your car and wait until Patrick is in a fit state to see you. Patrick and Betsy, very kindly, took my dog for a walk, because I'm not feeling well and were caught in the rain. Both are soaked and his first responsibility is to dry himself and Betsy. I'm certain, even you, wouldn't want to be the cause of Betsy getting sick. "

Opus opens her mouth to retort but Pamela doesn't give her the opportunity.

"I need to calm my dog down and see what help I can offer Patrick. I suggest you run back to your car before you get any wetter."

Pamela closes the door and heads towards the kitchen.

After Jane entered the kitchen he pulled out a chair and sat down with Betsy still clinging to him. He's successful in placing the towels on the table while keeping a hold of Tom Tom. Although he only hears the odd word of what Pamela is saying, her tone comes over loud and clear and he smiles to himself in approval. Knowing that he doesn't have to worry about what's going on at the door, he turns his attention to Betsy. He murmurs in her ear:

"It's okay Betsy. Look at me. "

Betsy doesn't move. Jane strokes her wet hair, he has drops of rain constantly dripping down his back, his shirt is like a second skin, and as a shiver runs through him he suspects the tremors running through Betsy are fueled by more than fear, and he needs to get them both dry. He reaches for a towel from the table and and lays it on Betsy's head. He picks Tom Tom up off his knee.

"Sorry fella, I need you on the floor."

Betsy moves her hands from Patrick's neck and reaches for TomTom and speaks forcefully:

"No"

Jane hands him to her and she holds him tightly against her body. Jane's surprised when TomTom doesn't struggle. Betsy's face is tearstained and she looks at him with a mixture of fear and determination. Jane reassures her.

"You can hold TomTom, I will dry you both together. But first, I have a call to make. "

He digs his phone out of his pocket and calls Lisbon. He explains the situation and after he hanging up he puts the phone on the table, then uses the towel to dry Betsy's hair some more and then gives his own a rub. Then he uses it on the dog. Pamela opens the door and peeks in.

"I've sent the frightful woman packing, she's waiting for you though Patrick."

"Thank you Pamela, I'm very grateful. Could I have more towels? "

As Pamela disappears Jane grabs the second towel and speaks softly to Betsy.

" The woman ourtside isn't coming in, but I have to go talk to her. "

Betsy begins shaking her head.

" You heard me talking to Lisbon.. "

Betsy nods.

"She's on her way here to stay with you and Pamela while I do. Remember, I said, I need you to be brave. Pamela is a friend, she won't hurt you. She's helping us, but I need to talk to the woman, to stop her coming again."

Betsy looks at him, her eyes showing an intensity that a child so young shouldn't have. Within her gaze, Jane knows, lies suffering that exceeds his nightmares. He hates himself that he's asking this of her, she has every right to fear, to cling to him, to feel his protection. As if she's reading his thoughts she removes an arm from around the dog, Jane adds his own to stop TomTom from falling to the floor. She reaches up and strokes his face. Jane eyes glisten at the love he sees with in hers. Her lips quiver as her voice comes out soft

"I'll be okay, Lisbon will help me. "

Jane kisses her on the top of her head.

" Are you sure? Because I can find another way. "

Betsy nods. At that moment the door opens and Pamela is back with more towels. Jane looks towards her.

" I have a friend on her way to stay with Betsy, she trusts her. "

Pamela nods her approval.

" I will let her in when she arrives. TomTom will be thirsty and hungry after his walk, perhaps your friend and Betsy would like to feed him after everyone's dry?"

Jane nods his thanks and returns his attention to Betsy.

"Do you think Lisbon would like to feed TomTom ? "

Betsy nods her head.

" I think she would too. Let Pamela take TomTom and get him dry, we don't want him to get sick. "

Betsy doesn't reply and Jane notices her hold on the dog tighten.

" Pamela will bring him back. "

" I certainly will sweetheart."

Betsy's reluctant but she lets Jane take TomTom, who, then, passes the wet dog to Pamela. Pamela picks up a towel.

"I'll dry him off in the laundry room."

"Thank you Pam, for everything."

"It's my pleasure."

Jane keeps his attention on Betsy as she watches Pam enter the laundry room with TomTom. Tears are on her cheeks and he gently wipes them away.

"TomTom will be back soon. I need to get you out of those wet clothes, and I'll wrap a towel around you for now, until I can get you some dry ones."

Betsy nods her head and stands still as Jane slowly and gently undresses her and dries her. He puts her dripping clothes in the sink. He realise that they have created a pool on the floor and lays down one of the used towels to soak it up and directs Betsy to stand on it. Just has he wraps a towel around her, the door to the laundry room opens and the doorbell rings.

"That must be your friend. Here take TomTom while I answer it."

Pamela hands a, now, dry TomTom over to Jane, who places him in Betsy outstretched hands. TomTom licks Betsy's face, magically bring a small smile, Jane pets the dog with gratitude. Pamela returns with Lisbon in tow. Lisbon raises her eyebrows at the sight of a soaked Jane, she moves to Betsy and crouches down beside her, taking her in her arms.

"Hi Betsy."

"Betsy leans in to her, the best she can do with TomTom in her arms. When Lisbon releases her Jane gets her attention.

"I have to go and talk to the woman, Lisbon will be here with you."

Betsy's eyes show a little panic but she nods her head. Jane kisses her on her head, feeling a little anger at having to do this. Lisbon steps in, she sits on a chair and holds her arms out towards Betsy.

"Come here and introduce me to your friend. I've heard a lot about him."

Betsy moves towards Lisbon so she can pick her up, but she watches Jane as he stands and moves towards the door. He looks to Pam.

"Could you come with me and I will get some clothes for Betsy."

"Of course."

He takes one last look at Betsy, she's stilling watching him.

"I'll be as quick as I can."

He wills himself out the door.


	40. Chapter 40

Jane leaves Pamela's house to find the rain's stopped and the woman getting out of the car. He sighs and his immediate reaction is to turn and go back into the house, but he remembers the plan of action, to be nice to the woman, to get her on their side, so that she will leave them alone. He has to suppress the urge once more when her voice screeches towards him.

"Mr. Jane. Where's Betsy, we are here to see her and you're should be with her at all times…"

Jane cuts her off:

"..And you haven't been given permission to see Betsy, and if you had, you're to make arrangements first, and you're certainly not to bring others with you.."

He glances at the couple in the back of the car, and can see that they're feeling embarrassed to be there.

"..How ever well intentioned, you and they, maybe."

Jane continues, quickly cutting the woman off before she can continue, and, with effort, softens his tone."

"Betsy is standing in my neighbour's kitchen wrapped in a towel. She's with my friend and colleague. Teresa Lisbon, who Betsy knows very well and is willing to stay with, while I'm talking with you. Bringing her here will be much more traumatic for her. If you will give me a moment, Pamela is here to take some clothes to Betsy, and you and Mr and Mrs Staines can wait in the living room while I change into some dry clothes and then we can discuss the situation."

He turns towards his house without waiting for a reply, Pamela follows in his wake. A moment later, Jane hears her shoes walking away and then the car door opening, followed a moment later with another door opening. He unlocks his door and lets Pamela in, turns to the three people making their way towards his home.

"Just come in and sit down and I will be with you as soon as I can."

He indicates for Pamela to follow him down the hallway, he enters Betsy's room and opens her drawers, chooses some clothes and hands them to Pamela.

"Can you see yourself out, while I get dry?"

Pamela smiles and nods:

"I will, good luck."

"One more thing."

Pamela turns expectantly.

"Can you tell Lisbon to call me and let it ring three times and then hang up, if Betsy needs me?"

"Of course."

Jane flashes her a grateful smile.

"Thank you Pamela, I don't know what I would have done without you."

Pamela returns his smile.

"Glad to help."

Pamela leaves and Jane dives into his bedroom happy to get out of his wet clothes finally. He takes a quick shower to warm himself up and after dressing, looks at himself in the mirror and smiles, thinking to himself:

'This has gotten you out of some difficult situations in the past and has seldom failed you, but Opus Thompson maybe its biggest challenge yet.'

Opus is on her feet as Jane enters the room, he smiles at her and nods and smiles at Mr and Mrs Staines.

"Mr. Jane, this is all unaccept.."

Jane holds up a hand to silence her.

"Thank you for everyone's patience while I dried myself. Ms Thompson, please take a seat, you will be more comfortable and make the atmosphere more friendly, after all we're all here for the same reason and that's Betsy's well- being. I'm would love a cup of tea after being so wet, could I get anyone else a cup."

A look of relief crosses the faces of Mr and Mrs Staines at the show of civility and Mrs Staines loosens her grasp slightly on her husband. Mr Staines answeres for the both of them.

"That's very kind, we would love a cup, two sugars for me, none for my wife."

Jane looks at Opus Thompson, when she doesn't reply immediately Jane widens his smile. She slumps her shoulders and nods her head:

"Thank you, no sugar."

Jane rubs his hands together.

"Great, I'll just put the kettle on."

Jane puts the kettle on and sends Lisbon a text. As he getting the cups ready he receives her reply:

'Betsy's doing fine. She's on my knee, brushing the dog. How are things there?'

He quickly types:

'Not started yet, making tea. Thanks again.'

His phone soon signals an incoming text.

'Good thought, some once told me that tea makes everything better.'

He smiles and quickly replies as the kettle boils:

'You keep wise company.'

He pockets his phone and busies himself making the tea. Once everyone has their cup, Jane settles down in the available chair. He takes a sip, smiles and turns his attention to Opus Thompson.

"What's this all about Opus?"

She points to the couple on the couch.

"This is Mr and Mrs Staines…"

Jane turns to them.

"Yes, Katie's parents. I'm sorry for your loss. From what Betsy has told me about her, she was a remarkable girl and you should be very proud of her. I doubt that Betsy would have survived without her."

Tears spring to the eyes of the Mother, while Mr Staines swallows against his emotions.

"Thank you Mr. Jane."

"Please call me Patrick."

Jane turns back to the social worker, looking apologetic.

"Sorry for interrupting, please go on."

Opus Thompson lets out a sigh:

"That's perfectly all right Mr. Jane. Mr and Mrs Staines have put in a request to adopt Betsy, a request, I wholeheartedly support, and I've brought them today, to introduce them to Betsy. So if you could call your friend and have Betsy brought here now, I'm a very busy woman and can't afford to waste my time with you messing me around all day., but understand, Mr. Jane, I'm not leaving without that happening."

Jane sits back and takes a drink of his tea, while studying the three people before him. He's experienced enough with the social system to understand what a formidable opponent Opus Thompson could prove to be, and she's going to be a tough nut to crack, but not impossible, she has a weakness, everyone does. He turns his attention to Mr and Mrs Staines. They could be the key to this situation, if he can get them on his side, Opus will be at a disadvantage. Plus he feels genuine sorrow for them. The nightmare they've lived and continue to live, shows in every ounce of their being. He takes another sip as a plan begins to form.

"Mrs Thompson, I've known for a long time the Staines wish to adopt Betsy."

Jane's eyes turn to the Staines, addressing them:

"It's wonderful that through your pain you want to help her, and there are many compelling reasons as to why it would be good for you, as well as for Betsy."

Jane turns back to Opus:

"I know that Betsy being in the care of a single man seems a ridiculous situation considering what she's been through, and that's what you see, but Betsy is an unusual case, she's an unusual girl.."

Opus cuts him off:

"Mr. Jane.."

"Please call me Patrick."

Opus stares at him for a moment:

"Mr. Jane, I've been a social worker for a very long time, and this case is not unsual.."

Jane's irritation with the woman comes across in a show of deadly calmness, only recognised by someone who know him well.

"You've come across girls that were bred purely to be abused by men, that have known no other life..

Opus puts down her cup splashing tea over the sides on to the surface of the table. Jane calmly stands and retreats into the kitchen, returning with a cloth. He wipes the surface as Opus apologises,

"I'm sorry that was careless of me."

Even the Staines hear the insincerity in her voice. Jane smiles at her in acknowledgement, he leaves the cloth beside her.

"Just in case you need it again."

He returns to his seat. Opus shifts uncomfortably in her chair sensing she's lost something in the battle. Mrs Staines speaks in the silence, her voice barely audible.

"Mr Jane, what do you mean about being bred to be abused?"

Jane realises that the Staines are ignorant of the truth about Betsy's history, he guesses they only know she's without parents. He turns towards them, his demeanour and voice showing his distress at causing more hurt.

"The monster's.."

Hard to call them men

"plan was to impregnated the girls they'd already kidnapped to have children they could abuse who would not be in the system, the authorities wouldn't be looking for them."

The couple look at him in horror, Jane sees them trying to understand this madness of men.

Mrs Staines attempts to struggle out a question:

"Betsy's….Betsy's…"

Jane nods his head saving her and she sinks back into the couch, the horror of it all rocking the defences she's carefully put in place, she grabs her husband's hand for stability. Mr Staines asks the inevitable question:

"Is Betsy Katie's daughter?"

Jane shakes his head:

"No, Betsy's five years old, Katie would have been too young."

Mr. Staines nods his head.

"Of course."

Jane watches the Staines as they cling to each other. They've lived a nightmare for so long, and they were trying to crawl their way out of it in the best way they knew. He hates that he's caused wounds, so carefully sewn shut, to be ripped open, but, being a fellow survivor, he knows it doesn't take much, that it's a patch up job at best. His eyes convey the sorrow he feels, he never meant to add to their burden.

It's Mrs Staines who finds the strength to speak:

"There was another girl."

Jane nods and she continues:

"What happened to her?"

Jane tells her only the truth.

"We don't know."

He can see that she comes to the same conclusions as he and the authorities have, her hand sweeps across her face as if in an attempt to wipe the knowledge away.

"Katie was pregnant…I mean….she miscarried shortly before her…her…"

Tears fall down her cheeks and Jane nods, saving her once more:

"I know."

His interaction with the Staines is interrupted:

"This is getting us nowhere."

Jane looks at Opus, he's rarely astonished, but this woman almost renders him speechless, he glance towards the Staines, they're reactions dulled by their grief are only just understanding. Jane suspects the woman's tone reaching them more than her words, they turn towards her also.

Seemingly satisfied to have their attention, and ignorant of her insensitivity, she continues:

"I don't have all day Mr Jane."

Jane gives her a dismissive look and turns back to the Staines. He hears Opus take a breath and he holds up his hand, stopping her.

"Mr and Mrs Staines, I'm sorry I've added to your pain, I didn't realise you didn't know all of Betsy's situation. I can see you're caring people, trying to do the right thing. Betsy has never known anything but that house. She never knew anyone but Katie and the men who abused her. She's never experienced anything that children in normal circumstances have experienced. The world is a unknown, frightening and sometimes magical place for her."

Mrs Staines shows understanding in her eyes and her words:

"The rain."

Jane nods, the memory of Betsy bringing a smile:

"Today was the first time she's known rain, other than to hear it on the roof of her prison. She's never touched it, felt it against her skin, she's never tasted it before, never splashed in it before."

His words have the desired effect as they recall the scenes they watched earlier, Betsy's delight shoving away some of the darkness of pain.

"You've done a wonderful job with her Mr. Jane, she's so different from when we saw her in the park by the hospital."

"Thank you. But it's just small steps, her world has expanded to this house, the park, the neighbour's dog and my colleague, Agent Lisbon.

Mrs Staines sits forward.

"I noticed her distress when Mrs Thompson got out of the car. I could tell you weren't happy to see her…or us."

"As you can imagine it's hard for Betsy to trust people. She has to be prepared for new situations and especially new people. I don't fully understand why Betsy trusts me, she shouldn't, but she does. It seems to have something to do with your daughter, she believes Katie sent me to her. Katie was the only person who ever treated Betsy kindly, she was like a mother to her. She, more than likely, looked after her from being a baby. She protected her as best she could. The love they shared, helped them both survive. Hopefully one day Betsy can talk to you about Katie, maybe, one day, you can be her parents, but not today, not yet."

Jane turns with a sigh as Opus butts in once more.

"Mr Jane that's not your call."

Jane's about to respond, but, he's stopped when Mr Staines speaks first:

"From what I understand it is Mr. Jane's call, but we withdraw our application at this moment. You lied to us Mrs. Thompson, you said she was ready, that it was in her best interests to be in a stable home. She has a stable home, and certainly the home she needs at this moment. Your behaviour has been despicable, you've knowingly put Betsy's well-being at risk. I don't know if your intentions were honourable or not, but I will be reporting you to the authorities, you should have no say in this case in the future."

Jane feels satisfaction as Opus opens and shuts her mouth, for once lost for words, it wasn't quite what he had in mind, and it certainly wasn't the path he wanted, but it seems it may have done the trick.


	41. Chapter 41

Jane answers the door while digging into his pants pockets, retrieving some dollars, he counts out the required amount and hands them to the delivery girl and accepts the boxes of pizza, telling the young woman to keep the change. With a big smile the girl thanks him and he closes the door. Lisbon's carrying a pitcher of juice over to the table, while Betsy has a pile of napkins in her hand, Jane notices that her eyes constantly dart his way. They all take their seats and as Jane opens the boxes the delicious aroma of bread, tomato and cheese and garlic fills their nostrils. Jane places pieces on plates and hands them around, while Lisbon pours the drinks.

As they settle down to eat Jane studies Betsy. She's munching hungrily on her pizza, her food of choice. She seems to sense his eyes on her and she looks at him, he gives her a smile. She returns his smile tentatively and slides down off her chair. Pushing her plate along the table with her she climbs up on to his lap.

After Mr. Staines speech, the social worker had stood up and stormed out of the house, leaving the Staines without transport. Jane had called them a cab, but having to wait with them delayed, even further, his getting back to Betsy.

The Staines were full of apologies and Jane assured them that the situation wasn't of their making and that no apologies were needed. Mr. Staines re-iterated that he would report Opus for her behaviour and disregard for Betsy's well-being. Jane suggested that, in the future, they work through Claire Black, as she's the one that has a rapport with Betsy and is very concerned about her, and the one that he trusts. Jane couldn't hide his anxiousness and Mrs Staines called him out on it.

"We're keeping you from Betsy, you don't have to babysit us Mr. Jane, the rain's stopped we can wait outside."

Jane had smiled apologetically at them.

"Sorry, I'm so obvious, I'm usually better at concealing things. It's just I've never been away from Betsy, and though I trust the people she's with…"

Mrs Staines touched his arm.

"We understand, we can look after ourselves. You go ahead."

Jane smiles gratefully at them.

"There's no need to wait outside, you can stay in here until the cab arrives. Thank you both for being so understanding."

"We only want what's best for Betsy, we can't help feeling a connection to her."

Jane nodded.

"I'm sure one day you'll get to meet her, and I know you must have lots of questions about Katie. I hope that she can give you some of the comfort you seek."

Tears swam in Mrs Staines eyes and emotions made speaking difficult:

"That would be nice, but only if it doesn't upset Betsy."

Jane looked at the grieving couple, he could see the guilt they carry along with their misery and he felt compelled to help.

"I lost a child, she was murdered also. I understand about feeling guilt, but you have nothing to feel guilty about. This is a wicked world, and these were despicable human beings, if I can even call them that. You did nothing wrong, I suggest you let the guilt go, your daughter would not want you to hold on to it. I know from somethings Betsy has said that Katie loved you very much and never forgot about you."

They managed to hold themselves together to shake hands with Jane and then he left the couple weeping in each other's arms. He closed the door on them and almost ran to next door.

As he walked down the path he saw Pam at the window and then she turned and was gone. The door opened as he approached and Pam welcomed him in. He heard a shout and Betsy's running towards him, he crouched down, his arms open wide and she barrelled into him, he wrapped his arms around her as she clung to his neck. He stood up, stroking her hair, he felt her body trembling and then heard sobbing in his shoulder, he closed his eyes at the sound. A gentle hand touched his arm.

"Take her into the kitchen, Teresa's in there. Stay as long as you need, just leave when you're ready."

"Could you watch and let me know when the couple that was with the social worker have left? They're waiting for a taxi at my house."

Pam nods, but as she closed the door a taxi was just pulling up, she relayed the information to Jane.

He moved towards the kitchen and Pam disappeared to another part of the house. Teresa's stood in the doorway, and stands aside to let him enter. He gave Lisbon a grateful smile and sat down at the table. He continued to stroke Betsy's hair and to whisper into her ear, telling her that it was fine, the woman was gone, and he was back, and he was sorry. Eventually she pulled away and looked at him, her eyes were puffy, tears streaked her cheeks, her face red and splotching and it broke his heart. He pulled out his handkerchief and gently wiped her face, and then had her blow her nose. He held her face in his hand.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded and sniffed.

"Are you ready to go home?"

He saw fear cross her face and he rushed to reassure her as he battled to keep the anger out of his voice that Betsy felt her safe haven had been violated.

"There's no one there, there's nothing to fear, it's our house and no-one can come in unless we allow it. Do you understand? I will never let anyone hurt you. I will always look after you, for as long as you need me."

Just then Betsy's tummy rumbled, loudly, Jane recoiled in horror and looked around him frantically.

"Is there a train in here?"

Betsy couldn't hold back a small smile and shook her head.

"It's my tummy, it's hungry."

"It doesn't keep quiet about it, we'd better fill it. What does it say it wants?"

Jane lays his ear against her stomach.

"Ermm, big juicy worms with a grass and dandelion salad.."

He started to move away but then returned.

"Oh and a dollop of mud for dessert."

Jane straightened and looked at Betsy:

"That sounds delicious."

Betsy shook her head:

"That's not what it wants."

Jane feigned exaggerated disappointment:

"Are you sure?"

Betsy nods, her grin wider now.

"What does it want?"

"Pizza."

Jane nodded his head.

"That's a clever tummy, pizza is a much better way to eat worms."

Betsy shook her head giggling.

"Not worms, ham and pineapple."

Jane stood up with Betsy and looks towards Lisbon.

"Perhaps Lisbon would like to join us?"

Betsy's head swung to look at her, hope shining in her eyes. Lisbon smiled:

"I would love to..."

She adds:  
"... now it's not worms."

Jane let Lisbon through the door into the hallway and then followed.

"No imagination, you two. I bet worms on pizza is delicious. You'll never know until you try it."

Jane nodded his thanks to Pam, who'd poked her head out from another door.

"Yuk!"

Lisbon and Betsy exclaimed together.

Jane let out a big sigh:

"You win, Pizza it is..and ham and pineapple"

They step out of the front door, Betsy arms tightened around Jane, he whispered in her ear:

"…but we're having mud for dessert. I have a tub waiting in the freezer."

She shook her head against his shoulder, but pulled away and looked at him.

"Chocolate ice-cream?"

Jane smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Clever girl."

He held his finger against his lips:

"Shhh, don't tell Lisbon."

She smiled and buried her head against his shoulder once more, but, he could feel her relax a little under his touch.

While eating pizza Jane asks Betsy what she wants to do next. She chooses watching Finding Nemo. The choice tells Jane how much Betsy's affected by the day's happenings. They all clear away the dishes and trash and while Jane gets the dvd ready, Betsy drags Lisbon down to her room. Betsy comes back loaded up with each of her special toys and the yellow ribbon. Lisbon follows behind and picks up Nemo as it slips out of Betsy's full arms. Betsy stops and turns around to take it back. Lisbon gives a suggestion:

"Why don't I take all your friends while you get settled on the couch and I'll give them back to you."

Betsy stands for a moment considering the suggestion. Jane can read her indecision and helps her along. He sits down on the couch.

"Come on Betsy, I have a space waiting for you, right here."

She smiles and comes towards him, laying all the toys on his lap before climbing up. She takes her toys back and holds her arms out for Nemo. Lisbon hands him over and Betsy pats the cushion on the other side of her. Lisbon settles in and Betsy looks at Jane and then Lisbon and then back to Jane. She leans into Jane snuggling against his arm, as the movie starts. Her return to the constant rubbing of the ribbon doesn't go unnoticed by Jane. He dearly hopes it's just a temporary setback. He fights back the anger he feels rising in him at what that woman's thoughtless interference has done. He feels a touch on his arm, he turns to Lisbon and she smiles reassuringly at him. Betsy moves between them and she starts climbing on to Jane's lap. He helps her up and as she looks up at him, he sweeps away the hair from her face.

"You don't have to worry Betsy, I just had to be gone for a few minutes, and I came back didn't I?"

She nods her head.

"And we're back in our house, where we live together. You will always have me, I'm not going anywhere"

She nods her head once more and snuggles into his chest, not really watching the movie, but Jane can tell she's listening to it, as he hears her quietly singing along to the songs.

It's not long before Jane's tuned out of the movie, the feel of the body lying on him distracting him. Although he can tell she's put on a little weight, she's still tiny and her bodyweight barely registers, pressed against his own. He can't help comparing her to Charlotte, although not a heavy child, she was a healthy weight. His thoughts take him to a night when Angela was out with friends and he and Charlotte had a film night. They'd watched the final film with him sprawled on the couch and Charlotte on his chest. She'd opened a couple of the buttons on his shirt and laid her cheek against his exposed skin. Since she was a baby she found the feel, and the warmth of human skin comforting. Her arms spread out around him as much as she could reach, her breath tickling him each time she breathed out. The movie couldn't keep his interest, he just revelled in the feel of her body against his, her chest rising and falling in sync with his own, the smell of her shampoo, her small fingers rubbing against his skin, a habit she usually performs on her blanket when she's tired. Angela arrived home to find them both fast asleep. Angela had lifted her off him and taken her to bed. He'd stood up and followed. If he'd realised what the future would hold, he would have insisted Angela left her where she was, if he'd known, he would have never have fallen asleep, he would never have let her go.

He thinks of the Staines and their pain. He understands the need they feel to adopt Betsy, he feels it too. As Betsy moves against him, adjusting her position, he, almost as an automatic reaction, strokes her hair. She snuggles in closer and reality hits him. He can't let her go.

After the movie finishes Betsy has him reading books for a while. Lisbon gets an idea to coax Betsy off Jane's knee.

"You know what I think would be fun on this rainy day? A magic trick from Jane. I haven't seen him do one for ages."

Betsy sits up quickly with a big smile on her face. It was as if she'd forgotten he could do them. Jane smiles gratefully at Lisbon for such a wonderful idea.

"I think I can manage that. I have to stand up though. Betsy moves off his lap and onto Lisbon's. Jane stands up. He shows his empty hands.

"Right first of all I need a penny."

He searches in his pants pockets and pulls out the linings. He looks disappointed.

"Oh, I don't have any coins. Do you have one Betsy?"

She shakes her head.

Jane cocks his head to the side with a quizzical expression.

"Are you sure? I'm certain I saw you with one earlier. Can you check your pockets?"

Betsy smiles, he can see that she knows what he's up to. She hands Lisbon her ribbon and moves the animals on to the couch. She then searches her pockets, mimicking Jane in revealing they're empty. He shakes his head disbelievingly and moves towards her.

"I'm certain you had one."

He reaches out and produces a cent from behind her ear, she laughs.

"See I knew you did. Now watch closely."

Jane holds the penny upright between his thumb and forefinger, of his left hand.

"There's not a lot you can buy with a cent, I wonder if I can change it into something bigger?"

He slowly passes his right hand across the coin and then pulls it back, revealing the cent changed to a quarter. Betsy claps her hands with glee."

"Again!"

Jane repeats it two more times with Betsy watching closely. Jane can see her scrutinizing his every move.

"Would you like to learn how to do it?"

She nods her head vigorously. Jane looks towards Lisbon.

"I really shouldn't show you while Lisbon's here. Do you think we can trust her not to tell anyone?"

Lisbon holds her hands up in defence.

"I won't tell anyone, I promise."

Betsy studies her thoughtfully, then turns back to Jane and nods her head.

He claps his hands

"Great. Let's get up to the table and your schooling will begin."


	42. Chapter 42

Betsy has finally given in to exhaustion and has fallen asleep in Jane's lap while they were reading books together. She'd struggled for so long, but the tug of sleep pulled stronger than her fear of leaving Jane. As the hours ticked past her usual bedtime, her eyes developed a dark ring around them that grew larger as the evening wore on. When bedtime had been suggested, she'd pleaded for one more story, as that came to an end Jane felt the tension mount in her body, which disappeared when he announced that he'd enjoyed that story so much he wanted to read it again. When the same thing happened again, it was Nemo this time that wanted to hear it again. He asked Betsy if she minded staying up just a little bit longer, she shook her head. After each of her toys had heard the story, just for them, it became Lisbon's turn. Then Jane announced that Lisbon wanted to read it herself. This was followed by a carefully covered look of horror from Lisbon, a rather pleased look from Jane and a squeal of delight from Betsy. Then it was on to another story by the same author, as that one was so good. The same sequence was followed until she was lain against his chest fast asleep. He carefully stands, managing not to disturb her in the effort. He carries her down the hall, Lisbon follows with toys in tow. As he lays her gently on the bed, the ribbon becomes dislodge from her hand and he places it where she can easily find it again in her sleep, hopefully without causing her any distress. Her toys are placed around her and they tiptoe out of the room, leaving the door open.

Jane goes in to the kitchen to make a drink and Lisbon settles herself on a bar stool to keep him company. He fills the kettle and prepares two cups, when he turns around he finds Lisbon shaking her head at him. He feels perplexed and searches his mind and finds nothing to be reproached for.

"What's wrong, what have I done?"

She shakes her head again.

"You amaze me Jane."

Ahh, it's not quite a first, but, thank you."

He ducks as she metaphorically throws something at him.

"What was amazing was the way you read the story. I could see you were a little nervous at first, but once you relaxed, your tone and inflections, brought a whole new dimension to the story. You're a natural."

Jane smile widens as a faint blush appears on her cheeks at his praise and he can't resist calling her on it, recalling words from the past:

"The mighty Agent Lisbon blushing."

She tries to look annoyed at him, but he grins at her and she breaks down, smiling in return.

"I do have three brothers, if you recall."

"Yes, I think I've heard you mention them. I mean it Lisbon, you were a natural. So what part of this colourful day, made me particularly amazing?"

He grins again as she scowls at him. The kettle whistles and he busies himself making the drinks. Lisbon remains quiet as she watches him complete his task. She can see that despite his jovial banter, he's feeling the stress of the day. She saw it in his eyes, before he turned away, the same dark circles that had formed on Betsy's face. To put credence to her observances, he brings his hand to his mouth to cover a yawn. He picks up both cups and turning towards her he motions for them to move into the living room. Lisbon sits on the couch and after handing her a cup, he joins her. He turns slightly towards her, looks at her expectantly and takes a sip. She opens her eyes wide in an innocent expression.

"What"

Jane looks to the ceiling in mock exasperation and talks to her slowly, as if to a child.

"I'm still waiting to find out how I amazed you? I know it wasn't the coin trick."

She cocks her head to one side.

"I decided it wasn't that amazing after all."

Jane takes another sip and studies her over his cup.

"Really?"

She waves a dismissive hand.

"Yes, and besides your tired and I should go."

She leans forward to place her cup on the table.

"Don't you move woman, you're not going anywhere."

She looks up at him, not missing the undernote of pleading that he hasn't quite disguised.

"What is it Jane?"

He looks at her innocently.

"You're not leaving until you tell me."

She shakes her head.

"There's more to it than that."

When he doesn't reply but feigns an innocent look she sits back, takes a sip of her drink, and takes a page out of his book and looks at him intently, without saying a word. He knows what she's doing, and his first reaction is to resist. But he did just ask her to stay, he does want to talk to her, he needs to talk to her, he needs to know what she thinks, so he takes a mental deep breath.

"I…"

He looks at his cup for so long that Lisbon has to prompt him. She moves closer to him.

"What Jane."

He looks at his cup a moment more and then at her and blinks slowly.

"I… I don't want to let Betsy go. I want her to stay with me."

He coughs.

"Let me amend that. I can't let her go. I…I..I've already lost one daughter, I can't lose another.

"Jane.."

He quickly interrupts:

"I know, I know. I said this wouldn't happen, that I could handle it. That I only wanted the best for Betsy. But it has happened and I think I am the best for Betsy…or certainly good enough."

His gaze alternated between Lisbon and a point just past her, but as he finishes his eyes stop on her, almost defying her to disagree. She doesn't speak for a long time. He can see thoughts running through her head but it's hard for him to get a read on what they are, what she feels. He doesn't know if it's because she's somehow blocking them from him, or he so desperately wants her support, that it's effecting his skills. He can't take the silence any longer, and is about to speak, to tell her, that he realises he's just being stupid, and selfish, he's fooling himself to think he's good enough for her, when Lisbon, puts down her cup and looks him in the eye.

"Jane, I watched you deal with a difficult situation tonight in a remarkable way. When Betsy asked to hear the story again, she was delaying going to bed, she didn't want to leave you. An understandable reaction and any parent would have let her stay up, telling her that it's just this once. But then what about the next night and the next when she asked again. But you knew what she wanted, and allowed her to stay up without her knowing it was her idea."

Jane shrugs.

"She a very clever girl, we'll see if tomorrow she tells me that Nemo wants to hear the story."

Lisbon nods in agreement.

"Maybe, but I'm sure you'll come up with something else. I think you'll be a great parent for Betsy…"

Jane's face lights up for a moment, then creases in concern as Teresa words trail off.

"I sense a 'but'"

Lisbon shakes her head.

"Not a but, an and. Betsy really missed you today, she loves you Jane. I know that you can help her to function in society, and I fear that that work will be undone if they take her away from you…I doubt that Betsy will be able to cope. You know what she wants without her having to vocalise it, that's a great blessing for her. "

Jane gives a tight smile.

"Remember Betsy thinks the Staines are her parents, that Katie gave them to her, can I deny her that? Them?"

"Her love for you is much stronger than that."

Teresa sighs and he looks at her questioningly

"Now there's a 'but'."

Her brow creases in concern.

"It's a big commitment Jane."

Jane smile ironically, a cloud passing across his eyes.

"I've made it before."

Teresa pushes past the sympathy his past always incurrs.

"Single parenthood is different, it's a lot harder…a lot of work."

Jane knows that Lisbon is talking from her own experience, as she took care of her brothers, while still in school, after their father withdrew his responsibilities.

"I understand. I'm living it."

A small smile forms on Lisbon's lips.

"I guess you are."

Jane places his hand tenderly on Lisbon's arm, appreciating her support and concern.

"She's worth it."

"Yes she is."


	43. Chapter 43

"TomTom is a delight, and Betsy really loves him."

Jane and Lisbon are at each end of the couch. Lisbon's legs are sprawled out towards Jane, he has one leg tucked under the other, his body facing Lisbon, his hand resting on his knee, just inches from her toes. He smiles.

"I think the feeling's mutual."

Lisbon nods.

"He did a very good job of distracting Betsy from your absence for a few minutes. She rubbed him down and then brushed him and he was soon asleep in her lap. When Pam announced you were coming, she took the time to gently put TomTom down on the floor before running to meet you."

Jane remembers Betsy throwing herself in his arms, her body hitting his, the awakening of an experience of long ago.

"I appreciate you coming."

"It wasn't a problem, I was just doing paperwork."

Jane scrunches his nose in disgust and then smiles.

"Sorry I'm not there to distract you."

"I think you managed to do a pretty good job of that without being there."

Jane raises his eyebrows in agreement. Lisbon's tones turns wistful:

"I have to admit, the couch looks very empty without you sprawled along it."

Memories flow of good times relaxing after work, talking of nothing in particular in the quiet of the deserted offices.

"I miss it too."

The sound of Lisbon's phone fills the silence that's hanging between them. She pulls it out of her pocket and looks at the display and then at Jane.

"Work."

As Jane listens to her end of the conversation he stands up and picks up their cups and heads towards the kitchen. Lisbon follows soon after.

"You have to go."

It was a statement, rather than a question, it was obvious she had a case.

"Yes, a murder in Oakland, wife of a friend of the Governor's.."

Jane lets out a slow whistle.

"A minefield of a case."

Lisbon looks to the ceiling.

"Tell me about it. It's going to be a nightmare, all sorts of pressure."

Jane smiles mischievously at her.

"You'll be fine, you've learnt a thing or two from me on how to deal with the bigwigs."

"As tempting as it may be to insult them, I would like to still have my job by the end of it."

Jane follows Lisbon to the door.

"Well, if you need any help, you know where to find me."

Lisbon's phone rings again, she looks at the display and groans:

"I just may take you up on that offer."

She holds up her phone for Jane to see.

"Governor's office."

Jane reaches out for the phone, Lisbon pulls it back, holding it against her chest.

"Don't you dare!"

Jane beams as she answers the phone. Jane's watching her go as she makes her way down the path to her car. She hangs up at the car and Jane's surprised when instead of getting in, she reaches across to the passenger side, afterwards standing up and making her way back to Jane, carrying a shopping bag in her hand. She holds it up, indicating it's for him and Jane walks to meet her half way. She hands him the bag.

"Sorry this took so long."

Jane peers inside and smiles delightedly.

"Thank you."

Lisbon grins with pleasure.

"You're welcome. It turned out really nice."

Her phone rings again and Jane waves her off. This time she gets in the car and drives away. Jane's back at the door watching. He locks the door before going back onto the couch to inspect the contents of the bag.

Jane's eyes pop open, he was in a deep sleep, but recognised immediately the sound of distress that permeated his dream. He was expecting it. He hoped he be wrong, that the stress she'd suffered today wouldn't trigger her nightmares. He can only imagine what her nightmares contain, she's experienced plenty of terror in her wakening life for her subconscious to feed on. His goal with Betsy is to supplant those memories with good ones, to fill her days with fun experiences, which he hopes will increase her confidence in her environment, in people, and in life. She deserves to feel safe, to be happy, to feel love.

He jumps out of bed and makes his way to Betsy's room. He kneels by the side of her bed, she's lying on her side facing away from him, her eyes are closed but tears are falling down her cheeks. He restrains from touching her, afraid it will distress her further, he speaks her name softly.

"Betsy, wake up Betsy, it's only a dream, you're safe here with me."

She doesn't respond so he speaks a little louder.

Betsy, wake up. It's just a dream."

This time he's rewarded with her eyes opening, they're filled with terror. He softens his voice once more.

"Betsy, it's me, Jane, you're alright, it's just a dream."

As he's speaking she turns towards him. The terror replaced by bewilderment that quickly changes to relief and Jane scoops her into his arms. She clings to his neck. There are no sobs, just small fingers clutching at his collar and his skin.

Jane carries her into the living room and sits down on the couch with her. He rubs her hair and back, speaking softly to her. Jane's pleased when he feels Betsy's body relaxing after only a few minutes. He feels her grip on him lessen and she shifts herself down on to his lap. Jane moves her hair away from her face. Her eyes are red and tears streak her face.

"I have something to show you."

Betsy's interest is piqued. She looks at Jane questioningly.

"Lisbon left something for you and me before she went home. Can you see it?"

Betsy eyes search the room, and soon lands on the bag on the table. She points to it.

"You want to get it?"

Betsy nods her head and slides off his lap.

"No peeking."

There's a clatter as she picks it up, she looks to Jane, her eyes wide with curiosity. He holds his arms out for her to return and she carries the bag back to him. He takes the bag off her and places it beside him and then lifts her onto his lap.

"Okay, you ready to look?"

She nods enthusiastically. He pleased to see the previous terror, replaced by excitement and says a silent thanks to Lisbon for the delay, she couldn't have brought it at a better time. He picks up the bag and hands it to her. She eagerly opens the bag and holds it towards her face and looks in. Jane's watching her closely as a looks of confusion plants its self on her face.

"Take it out."

She reaches in her hand and brings out the object, it's rectangular in shape with a stand attached to it.

"Turn it over."

She does and a face of a young girl is staring back at her. A girls with auburn hair and large brown eyes. For some reason Jane's taken back to when he first saw her in the bedroom of her prison. Her face had seemed all eyes then. She was so thin and her eyes widen open in fear, they were all you could see. What he saw inside those eyes drew him to her. Along with the fear, there was horror, sadness and knowledge far beyond her years, knowledge of man that no one should learn, never mind a five year old girl. Jane looks at the eyes staring back from the photo and they show the growth she's made. There's wariness of the world around her, and pain and but there's also a spark of life, a desire to learn, trust and happiness.

She stares at the picture and traces it with her finger. Jane whispers in her ear.

"Who is it?"

She stares at is it some more and then shrugs. Jane's surprised she doesn't recognise herself, she has a mirror in her room and likes to look at her outfits when she's dressed.

"Let me give you a clue. Let me get my phone."

Jane stands up and place Betsy on the couch. I'll be right back, I'm just going to my bedroom for my phone."

Jane hustles down the hall, picks up his phone from off the bedside table. He steps out in to the hall to find Betsy coming towards him, the photo still in her hands, she smiles at his appearance.

"I told you I was coming back."

He gathers her up and they return to the couch. He finds what he's after on the phone and shows it too her.

"Do you remember me taking this?"

Betsy nods her head and points to herself.

"It's me."

Jane sees the moment recognition hits, her eyes open a little wider."

"It's me!"

She looks down at the photo in her hands and holds it up for Jane to see, a big smile on her face."

"It's me."

Jane mirrors her smile.

"Yes. I sent the photo to Lisbon's phone and she was able to get it printed off and put into a frame. She did one for me too."

He reaches in and brings out a replica of what she has in her hands. Betsy jumps down from his lap and grabs his hand to pull him up. He helps her and once he's on his feet she's pulling him down the hallway. They go into his room, and she points her finger to the bedside table. Jane understands and places his photo on it and steps back to take a look.

"Perfect"

Betsy then takes his hand and they go into her room. She puts hers down on her bedside table and stands back to take a look. She crosses her arms and declares:

"Perfect."

She picks it up once more and climbs on the bed. She lays staring at it, Jane sits beside her until it slips out of her hands and she's back to sleep.

Jane wakes up to the sun pouring in through the curtains, he throws an arm over his eyes to protect them from the assault. He relaxes and slowly allows his eyes to adjust. He looks at the clock and is surprised to find it's eight o'clock. He listens carefully and he can here Betsy's deep breathing coming from her room. He'd left both their doors open when he'd tiptoed back to bed. That Betsy's still asleep is a hopeful sign that she's coping with the distress of yesterday. He throws back the covers knowing that she could awaken any moment, gathers his things and jumps in the shower.

He washes quickly and is dried and dressed in record time. He peeks in to Betsy's room as he passes to find her bed empty. He goes to drop his things in his room before seeking her out, when he finds her sat in the middle of his bed with both the photographs, accompanied with her photo of him that Lisbon gave her, and his phone laid out in front of her. She looks up at him as he enters and smiles.

He puts his pajamas in the laundry basket and rubbing his hair some more with his towel he moves over towards the bed.

"Good morning."

He gestures towards his bed.

"May I join you?"

Betsy nods enthusiastically and moves over slightly, although there's already plenty of room for him. He settles himself cross-legged on the bed, his back resting against the wall, and Betsy picks up the picture frames and his phone and climbs onto his lap. Jane notes that she has up the photo of herself on his phone. He looks at her in astonishment as he hasn't taught her how to use the phone.

"How did you get to this?"

Betsy looks at him bewildered as if she doesn't understand the question. He shrugs:

"Never mind."

Betsy spends a few minutes comparing the photos with herself, the differences being the clothes she's wearing and her hair, she has two yellow flower berets in her hair in the photo, she climbs down off the bed, taking her photos with her, and wanders in to her room. Jane follows and finds her searching her cupboards, she brings out the clothes she's wearing in the photo. Jane understands and picks out the yellow flower berets from the assortment she has in a container on top of the cupboard. She smiles when she sees what he has.

"You get dressed and I'll start breakfast. I thought French toast and fruit."

Betsy nods enthusiastically, it being one of her favourites, and Jane heads for the kitchen, halfway down the hallway he feel a tug on his hand. He looks down at Betsy and she pulls him in the direction of her bedroom. He nods his head and follows her back. After clipping the last beret in place, a procedure helped by Betsy showing on the photograph where they should go, she went and took a look at herself in the mirror. She's happy with what she sees as she puts the frame back on to her bedside table. Jane stands up from off the bed.

"Breakfast now."

Betsy gathers up Rose and Nemo and they make their way to the kitchen.

During breakfast it starts to rain once more and after clearing away the dishes Jane brings out a board game, one where they have to carefully remove items from a body without tripping an alarm. It's more than a game as one of the after effects of Betsy's experience is shown in a slight tremor in her hand, this game helps her improve it. Betsy has a healthy competitive streak in her that naturally encourages her to make every effort to control the tremor. The last game showed great improvement and Jane's chosen this game today to check if the events of yesterday have put back her progress. They have the Dispicable Me version, Jane felt the original version could be upsetting for her. Betsy loves that it only has one eye and insists that they each sit with a hand over one eye when it's not their turn. At first she tried it while playing but soon realised that it was a disadvantage.

Betsy's putting the last items of silverware back in to its drawer as Jane puts the box on the table. Betsy claps her hands in delight and after hanging up her towel scrambles back up on to her chair.

"Can I take Stuart out?"

"Of course you can."

Jane pushes the box towards her and Betsy sets about taking the pieces out. Jane puts the batteries in to Stuart and Betsy adds the 'ailments'.

"Which medic am I going to be today?"

She pushes one of the pieces across.

"Nurse Carl."

Jane holds it up facing him.

"Good morning Nurse Carl. I hope we have a successful operation today.

Betsy holds up one and announces:

"I have Doctor Tim."

Jane nods his head gravely.

"A great choice."

He whispers conspiratorially to his playing piece.

"We have stiff competition this morning, Betsy has brought the big guns with her, but, I'm confident we're up to it"

As it's always ladies first, Betsy picks up the tweezers ready to start. She looks towards Jane, who dutifully places a hand over his right eye. He watches carefully as Betsy attempts to recover her first piece. He notes that the tremor is a little more pronounced than the last time they played and she hits the sides as she tries to remove her first piece. She hands the tweezers to Jane and looks at her hand and then places her hand over her right eye. Jane successfully takes out his first two pieces but is struck by a sudden itch that causes him to fail on the third.

Betsy takes the tweezers and puts forth her hand but withdraws it again as the tremor appears once more. She studies her hand as Jane watches her. His heart swells with pleasure as she begins to take deep slow breaths, remembering what he'd taught her when she first started playing. She closes her eyes and he knows she's retreating to a happy memory. She opens her eyes and they both look at her hand and she breaks in to a big smile to see the tremor in her hand reduced. She picks up the tweezers once more and moves towards the waiting Stuart. Her tongue peeking out a fraction between her lips is testament to the concentration she's putting forth as she successfully pulls out her first piece. When she successfully removes her second piece she looks towards Jane, who addresses Nurse Carl.

"Oh oh, it looks like we're in trouble Carl, Betsy and Doctor Tim are looking unstoppable."

Just then his phone rings, when he takes it out he sees it's Lisbon. He flips it open and puts it to his ear.

"Good morning Lisbon."

"Jane, this case I'm working on.."

"You sound stressed Lisbon."

"I am stressed Jane, the case has become a disaster. I need your help."


	44. Chapter 44

Jane opens the door wide and Lisbon steps in. She smiles at him but it doesn't hide the scowl lurking beneath.

"It's that bad?"

"I'm about to arrest the son of a friend of the Governor, who's been calling me every couple of hours for updates."

She looks towards Betsy and smiles at her, it's a little warmer than the one she gave Jane.

"Hi Betsy."

Betsy holds up her photo that Lisbon left last night, and her smile grows wider and she crouches down beside her.

"You like it?"

Betsy nods her head.

"Thank you. It's me."

"I know. It's a beautiful picture."

Teresa looks between the picture and Betsy.

"Almost as beautiful as the real thing."

Betsy smiles, she points to the table.

"We made lunch."

On the table is a salad and sandwiches.

"It looks delicious."

As Betsy leads them to the table, Jane picks up the conversation.

"What did he say when you told him?"

"I haven't, I'm hoping you'll tell me we're wrong."

Jane enters the kitchen to finish making the drinks.

"Ah…there's something about the case that's bugging you?"

Teresa shrugs and with a deep sigh sits down at the table.

"I don't know, it's all wrapped up in a neat bow."

"Like it's too easy?"

He places Betsy's milk and Lisbon's coffee in front of them and returns into the kitchen for his tea.

"Yea. I feel like I've been led around like a puppy on its leash, to exactly where the murderer wants me to go."

Jane sits down at the table.

"Well let's eat and I'll take a look at the file afterwards.

Jane had explained to Betsy after Lisbon's phone call that she needed his help and would need to spend some time reading, and would she be able to entertain Lisbon while he was doing it? He explained that he would be where she could see him and if she needed anything she could ask him, but he wouldn't be available to play with her for a while. He asked what she thought Lisbon would like to do? After giving it some thought Betsy decided on drawing some of their favourite things. Jane had a good idea what Betsy would draw, but thought it will be interesting to see what Lisbon chooses. He has his own ideas.

After lunch is finished and the table cleared and dishes washed, Jane settles himself on the couch with the file. He's impressed with how quickly it's been put together, some of the interviews are typed up and some are copies of their notes. Betsy leads Lisbon down the hall to her bedroom to get supplies. She's carrying her photo and places is back on the bedside table. Lisbon sits down on the bed and looks around the room.

"This sure is a beautiful room. When I was a little girl, I use to dream of a room like this."

Betsy looks at her puzzled.

"You were a little girl?"

Lisbon pushes aside the ache at the latest reminder of all that Betsy has missed, smiles at her and invites her to sit with her. Lisbon shuffles further on the bed so her back is against the wall and Betsy joins her.

"We all start our lives as children, everyone who lives on this earth was a child once."

Betsy is a study in concentration as she ponders on this new knowledge.

"Jane?"

"Yes Jane was a little boy once. He had to learn all the things he's teaching you."

Lisbon picks up Nemo lying next to her.

"I had a teddy bear, when I was your age. I called him James. He wore a white shirt and a green tie. I use to tell him everything. Things that made me happy, or sad, or angry. It helped to just have him listen. Do you talk to Nemo?"

Betsy nods her head.

"Sometimes."

"I was so angry at my Dad once I was shaking. I ran upstairs and told James all about it and by the time I'd finished I wasn't angry anymore."

Betsy takes Nemo from Lisbon and fingers it for a few moments then looks back up at Lisbon.

"What about the things you shouldn't tell. Did you tell him those?"

To Lisbon it feels like the room has suddenly turned cold as a chill runs through her. She didn't expect the conversation to take this turn, she's in little doubt about what Betsy's alluding too. She wishes Jane were here. Her mind takes her back to times she seldom visits, family secrets she's tried hard to bury. As she looks at Betsy, her deep sorrowful eyes waiting for an answer, Lisbon's certain she knows what answer Betsy's looking for, hoping for.

Lisbon nods her head.

"Yes I told James my secrets. I knew I could count on him not to tell anyone else.

Betsy looks down at Nemo once more and speaks so quietly that Lisbon just manages to catch her words, and she has to fight back tears.

"Did he still like you?"

Lisbon puts her arm around Betsy and she feels her move in to her and invites her on to her lap. Betsy accepts. She seems even younger and frailer in Lisbon's arms against the backdrop of the issues they're discussing. Lisbon gives a silent prayer that she says the right things to help this precious girl.

"Yes, he still liked me."

"He didn't think you were bad for telling him?"

"No he didn't. He knew it helped me."

Betsy leans in against her and is quiet for a long time. Suddenly she speaks once more.

"Where is he now?"

"He was with me all the time I was growing up. When I left home and moved here, I left him behind and I wish I hadn't, I miss not having him to talk to."

"Why not go back and get him?"

Lisbon smiles at the simple logic of children. She wonders if James is still there, lying on her bed, or in a box somewhere, or if he's been thrown away. That thought fills her with regret.

"I just may have to do that."

Betsy nods her head and looks at Nemo once more. Lisbon whispers in Betsy's ear.

"I think Nemo is a very good listener."

Betsy nods her head, she looks up at Lisbon.

"Thank you."

Lisbon smiles and brushes at her fringe.

"You're welcome."

Betsy's demeanour changes and she lays Nemo down and climbs off Lisbon's lap. She moves to the drawer at the bottom of her toy box and pulls out sheets of paper.

Lisbon gets off the bed, it's time to draw.


	45. Chapter 45

Jane tucks the pages back in to the file and gently throws it on to the cushion. He stretches his arms and swings his legs over the edge of the couch.

"I'm ready for some tea, anyone else want a drink? "

He stands up while he's speaking and is looking over the couch towards Betsy and Lisbon, who are drawing at the table. Lisbon drops her pencil and smiles at him.

" I would love some. I'll make it."

She adds as he starts to protest:

"It's the least I can do. "

Jane smiles.

" Thank you. "

Lisbon turns to Betsy.

" Would you like some juice, or milk. "

Betsy mulls over the question before answering":

" Milk, please. "

Jane exclaims :

" Milk deserves some cookies, there's some in the cookie tin by the kettle. "

Betsy claps her hands in excitement.

" Yummy. "

Jane's now at the table.

"Let's have a look at what you two have been doing."

Betsy immediately holds up her paper for him to take a look at. Jane's once again impressed with her drawing skills. His eyes take in each one of her favourite objects, Nemo, Rose, Tom Tom and then the unexpected, his photo on her bedside table. A lump catches in his throat. He looks down at her and finds her eyes fixed on him, waiting for his reaction. He crouches down beside her.

"These are wonderful Betsy, you are very talented."

Betsy beams with pleasure, Jane reaches across towards Lisbon's paper.

"Shall we see what Lisbon's drawn.?"

The paper is snatched up out of his grasp. He looks up to find Lisbon holding the paper close to her chest.

"That's just between me and Betsy."

You're drawing can't be that bad?"

Lisbon looks at her paper.

"Mmm yes it is."

Jane looks at Betsy for confirmation, who glances at Lisbon before solemnly nodding her head and whispering to him:

"She can't draw. "

" Well that doesn't matter, no one is good at everything and any effort is worthy of recognition. "

Jane holds his hand out for the paper but Lisbon is already folding it up and she puts in her pocket.

" I can live with anonymity. "

She winks at Betsy, who giggles, before going back in to the kitchen to finish the drinks. Jane points to Betsy's paper where she's started a new drawing.

"Looks like I interrupted you, do you want to finish this?"

Betsy nods and picks up her pencil. Jane watches as she completes the drawing of the swing in their backyard. She stops for a moment and glances out the window and Jane smiles when she surrounds the swing with rain.

"It will be nice when there's sun and you can go on the swing again."

Betsy nods and Jane rises from his crouching position.

"It looks like Lisbon's finished, I'll help her bring the drinks in."

Betsy nods and starts on another drawing as he moves towards the kitchen. Lisbon looks up from stirring his tea as he gets close.

"Thank you for looking at the file."

"It was my pleasure."

"Do you have any ideas?"

"Well you can relax, the husband didn't do it.."

Surprise and relief play across Lisbon's face.

"Really, are you sure? There's so much evidence pointing to him. I can handle it if it's him, I just need to be sure."

"Well it isn't him. Of that I'm certain. I'll explain later. I thought I'd come help you carry things, I'll grab Betsy's milk and the cookies."

He moves past her to get the cookies and then takes the glass of milk. He waits while Lisbon picks up the hot drinks and together they join Betsy. Betsy holds up her paper to show her new addition, and it's her and Jane jumping in puddles. Lisbon impressed with the detail she's included, especially the way she's drawn Jane's hair, laden with the rain. She instinctively moves her hand to her pocket where she put her less talented efforts. The paper isn't there. Realization sinks in as she hears the sound of paper unfolding coming from Jane's direction. She dives towards him and, expecting it, he swiftly holds the paper up high out of her reach. Lisbon stops, folds her arms and glares at him.

"Give me back my paper."

"Now Lisbon, there's no need to give me the dead eye, you'll frighten Betsy."

They both look to Betsy, and Jane's disappointed to see a huge grin on her face as she enjoys the show. Lisbon raises her eyebrows at him, in a 'you lose' statement. Jane side whispers to Betsy:

"Betsy help me out here."

She looks at him questioningly.

"Lisbon's fierce glare is frightening you."

Jane nods towards Lisbon, and Betsy stares at him for a moment and he acts out a scared look and nods towards Lisbon once more. Betsy eyes twinkle with understanding and she looks to Lisbon and then cowers in her chair. Lisbon bursts out laughing.

"You win, look at the thing."

Jane and Betsy high five and Jane looks at the paper. He turns all different ways, squinting at it. Lisbon shakes her head and smiles:

"Enough."

Jane returns her smile and studies it properly.

"Your technique leaves a lot to be desired but I can make out what they are, a cops badge, the family dog, clarinet.."

He turns the paper once more.

"I'm not sure what this is. It's either someone in pain, or...a contortionist...we had one in our carnival, Diamond was her name.."

He continues turning the page one way them the other.

"I never saw her accomplish quite that position before.."

The page disappears from his hand, Lisbon's looking at him in triumph.

"Now you'll never know."

She screws up the paper and moves to put it in the garbage. Jane does a little dance step behind her.

 

Jane lays down the book he's reading when his phone starts to ring. A small smile plays on his lips as a look at the screen reveals Lisbon's picture and name. He slides to answer and puts it to his ear:

"Hey, Lisbon, the true culprit in custody now after my brilliant deductive work?"

Jane's smile widens as he hears a puff of air down the phone and an image of Lisbon rolling her eyes springs before his eyes.

"Let me guess, the secretary confessed after the husband called and read from the script I provided."

Jane laughs.

"It's just nice to know I still have my mojo."

He glances at the clock as she huffs in his ear and interrupts:

"Lisbon get yourself home, the paperwork will wait until the morning."

Jane shakes his head at her feeble attempt to fool him.

"No you're not, I can hear you banging things about as you rant at me, a stapler, and pen holder, if I'm not mistaken."

Jane holds the phone away from his ear, for a few moments.

"Meh po'tay'to, Po'tar'to. You say 'stating the facts', I say, rant."

As Jane pulls the phone away from his ear a second time, and as much as he's enjoying sparing with her, he knows that once he'd explained the reason why the husband wasn't the guilty party, it was Lisbon who had a 'light-bulb' moment and realised it was the secretary, and the old-aged motive, of unrequited love. Together they'd devised the take down. He decides it's time to wave the white flag.

"Shh woman, Betsy was a little upset at bedtime, because she'd forgotten to say something to you."

It has the desired effect as Lisbon stops immediately and asks about her welfare and if Betsy had told him the message.

"I told her you'd probably call to congratulate me.."

Jane dramatically rolls his eyes.

"Focus. She gave me a rather puzzling message to give to you. She said she wanted to make sure you didn't forget to get James. Are you and your brother on speaking terms again?"

Jane's brow furrows at the change in tone from Lisbon as she denies it's her brother Jimmy that Betsy's referring to. She sounds worried with a touch of fear. She asks if she can drop by.

"Of course."

She must have finally realised the time as she backs off, apologising for the late hour.

"The door is always open for you Lisbon. You haven't caught me in bed so no problem you coming by….. Shhh woman just get yourself over here."

He taps the phone of his chin absentmindedly after she hangs up. His curiosity's peeked, there was real concern in Lisbon's voice. He puts his phone away and pulls himself up off the couch. He picks up his empty tea cup and moves to the kitchen.

He's happy the murderer's now in custody. It's such a waste, people's lives destroyed just because someone couldn't get what they wanted. It feels good to be a part of it, studying the file, had been fun. In many ways he missed the work, it's stimulating and satisfying. Betsy's face flashes before him, her beautiful smile, from this afternoon and he knows the nothing rivals that for satisfaction. She's come so far from the traumatised girl they found in the early hours of that fateful day. A young life lost leading to a young life saved. If he believed in such things, he suspects Katie would be at peace with the sacrifice.

While these thoughts have been mulling around his head, he's been fixing a ham and cheese sandwich, along with a cup of coffee. Judging the timing to perfection he finishes stirring the coffee as he hears a soft knock on the door. He successfully juggles the cup and plate while opening the door and presents the gifts to Lisbon.

"I figured you haven't eaten much while you were crime fighting."

The look she gives the food has Jane fearful for his hand. Once she's settled on the couch she takes a bite. Jane's smiles as she looks to the heavens.

"Jane this is so good. I didn't know ham and cheese could taste like this."

"It's just a matter of getting the balance of flavours right."

She takes another bite and then remembering why she's come she places the plate on the table, the sandwich now forgotten. The look on her face has Jane worried. The silence stretches out as Lisbon struggles to find a start to the conversation. Jane's sat on the edge of the chair opposite her and decides to help her out.

"Who is James?"

Lisbon with a place to start jumps in gratefully.

"James is a thing, not a who."

A wistful smile plays on her face.

"Though he seemed real enough to me for many years. He's a bear."

Jane raises an eyebrow in surprise. She hastily amends:

"A stuffed bear."

Jane relaxes, though he's intrigued by where this is going, he's certain it's nothing of deep concern. He sits back in to the chair as Lisbon continues:

"I must have been given him when I was very small, I don't remember a time when I didn't have him. I had almost forgotten about him, but while in Betsy's room he came to my mind and I told her about him. She was surprised to learn I was little once.."

Jane mentally flinches at one more thing that what we all take for granted, but, Betsy had no understanding of.

"I brought it up, I guess, to show her that the things she has around her are normal things for little girls. I told her how I used to tell him everything. I asked her if she talked to Nemo, and she said sometimes. Then she asked.."

Lisbon's voice grows soft:

"She asked what about the things you shouldn't tell?"

Jane bows his head as a pain stabs at his heart.

"I wasn't sure what to do Jane, but then…but then…"

Jane looks at her, catching the distress in her voice.

"I told her that that was okay too. I was just trying to do the right thing, I know I should have talked about it with you first, your responsible for her care, and understand about these things much better than I do…"

Jane's moved to her side as her words rushed out and he covers her hand with his.

"Shh Lisbon. You did great. It was exactly the right thing to do, and I'm glad she had that conversation with you."

"You think so, I was so afraid I'd messed up."

"Betsy's an insightful girl, she would see that you had secrets too and that it helped you to tell them to your bear… that's more powerful than anything I could have said.

Seeing that Lisbon needs time to fully regain control Jane stands up and picks up her forgotten cup.

"I'll get you a fresh cup."

Jane's pleased to see Lisbon looking more relaxed when he returns with a new cup, she's taken a bite of her sandwich and she smiles at him as he hands her the cup. As she takes a sip, Jane voices the thoughts he had while in the kitchen.

"Betsy loves you Lisbon, your friendship means a lot to her, and I know that what you said today will help her a great deal. In fact, I'm sure it will be pivotal in her recovery. She may decide to open up to you, and tell you those hidden things."

Lisbon shakes her head.

"I don't think so, she was afraid that if she told Nemo those things that he wouldn't like her, I tried to reassure her but I don't know how successful I was."

This new information tears at Jane once more, an image flashes in to his mind of men telling an already traumatized young girl that if she talked about what happened that people would hate her, that this was her fault, that she was in the wrong. The tension in him is radiating off his skin.

"Are you alright Jane?"

Jane stands up abruptly, his anger causing him to move, he paces up and down, stops and looks at Lisbon.

"I want to tear those men limb from limb for what they've done."

"They'll never see the light of day again Jane and once it's discovered what they've done…"

Jane sits down and rubs his hands down his thighs and nods his head.

"Thank you."

Lisbon touches his arm.

"She has you now. She's safe and happy."

Jane nods his head vowing to make that call to Claire in the morning.


	46. Chapter 46

Jane's staring at the ceiling as the rising sun begins to light up his room casting crazy shadows along the walls. It's been a fitful night that's left Jane wondering why. He knows what happened to Betsy, he doesn't need her to fill in the details, unfortunately, it's nothing new. He suspected that she'd been threatened to stay quiet, they always are. No paedophile wants his hideous acts shouted from the rooftops, it's the dirtiest of crimes. During the night his mind has raged against the perpetrators of Betsy's abuse. Hurting the innocent is the most damnable of acts. It dirty, weak and evil in its purest form.

He slides off the bed and goes to Betsy's room, the door, open as it normally is, means he's able to watch her sleep without disturbing her. She's facing towards him, a few strands of her beautiful, auburn, hair laying across her face. Nemo and Rose lay tucked beside her, one of her arms draped loosely across them. Her lips lay slightly open as her steady breaths escape. Suddenly she moves her arm and swipes at the hair across her face, she's successful at only moving it partly off her face, her hand swipes at it again but misses. Jane moves silently towards her and gently lifts the strands of hair completely off her face, she rubs at the vacated spot, scrunching up her face but her eyes stay closed and she lowers her arm back on to her toys.

Jane quietly lowers himself so he's leaned against the middle of the cupboard, avoiding the handles so they can't stick in to his back. He crosses his legs and rests his hands on his thighs. After the thoughts and anger of the night he drinks in the sight of her sleeping peacefully in a room that's just hers, that has never known evil, that includes her favourite things, in a world that she's discovering. The flowers on the wallpaper bring back the memories of her first trip out of the hospital room, her first trip anywhere. Can he really understand what that must have been like for her? Every part of that experience was alien to her. Tears threaten knowing that it was her trust in him that made it possible. What had he done to earn that trust?

He knows the answer is nothing. She trusts him because she believes the most important person in the world to her, Katie, has given him to her. That trust is still there despite the mistakes he's made. She follows his lead as he struggles to help her cope with the world she's now a part of.

Although he understands the weight of his responsibilities he's not bowed by them. Before he met Betsy, he couldn't have imagined himself in this situation, accepting responsibility for someone else, never mind a young child – a young child the same age as his Charlotte when he'd failed her miserably. But from the beginning Betsy captured him. She'd lived a life of untold nightmares, only, some of which, he can guess. When she'd come into his arms and clung to him as he'd taken her out of her prison, he'd known he could never desert her. For as long as she needed him, and whatever she needed from him he would be there. Failure wasn't as scary as letting her down. He realises that he hasn't had his nightmares since the fateful night in the hospital when strangers had come teeming into the room frightening Betsy. He's determined then that he needed to think of the present and Betsy, rather than the past, and he knew that Charlotte and Angela would understand. They would always hold a special place in his heart, he could never forget them, but, for Betsy's sake he needed to move on.

He rubs his hand down his face, tiredness suddenly overwhelming him. He picks himself up off the floor, goes over to Betsy and pulls her covers up. Even though it's just a fraction it feels good, he whispers goodnight and leaves to lie down on his bed and hope that a peaceful sleep will come.

Jane opens the door in response to the knock and a little dog lurches from its owners arms towards him. It catches both of them by surprise. The owner's unable to keep a hold of the dog, but Jane reactions are quick enough to grab a hold preventing the animal plummeting to the ground.

Pamela laughs with relief.

"Thanks Patrick, he's a little monkey."

Jane smiles in return while being assaulted by an wet tongue.

"Thank you for letting us have him for a few hours."

"I think TomTom left me no other choice, since the rain stopped he's been by the fence whining."

It's Jane's turn to laugh:

"We've missed him too."

Pamela hands over the lead and some biscuits.

"Have him as long as you want and need."

Jane had called explaining he needed to meet Betsy's social worker and it would be good if Betsy could be otherwise entertained. He'd thought that TomTom would be the answer. Pamela had readily agreed, and he detected it was with some relief, now he understands why. It was arranged for him to be brought over half an hour before Claire's arrival.

After closing the door, Jane doesn't have time to turn around before Betsy's there, with her arms outstretched to take the dog. Learning from the earlier experience Jane has a sufficiently strong enough hold on TomTom to prevent the lurch forward towards her. He places TomTom on the ground, while Betsy crouches down and immediately she has him in her arms, her face, in repeat of Jane, being attacked by his wet tongue.

"Let's go take him outside."

Betty follows Jane to the back garden where there's a ball and chew toys for the dog. By the time Jane hears the doorbell, TomTom is worn out from playing and is happy to sit on Betsy's lap as she reads a story to him and Rose and Nemo. Jane marvels, though unable to read the words, she able to recite the story, as well as adding her own embellishments. At the sound of the bell, she looks towards Jane, who smiles reassuringly at her.

"That'll be Claire, she'll come and say hello, but she's come to see me, so you can continue reading to TomTom."

Betsy nods and Jane leaves to answer the door.

"Hi Betsy."

Betsy looks up from stroking TomTom and smiles at Claire.

"Hi"

Claire crouches down and looks at TomTom and then back at Betsy.

"This must be TomTom. It's a pleasure to meet him. Is it alright if I stroke him?"

Betsy nods and turns to TomTom, speaking in his ear.

"This is Claire, she wants to stroke you, she's nice.

Claire strokes the puppy, who delights in more attention.

Jane's watching the proceeding and is pleased to hear Betsy describe Claire as nice. He speaks to Betsy while pointing inside the house.

"Claire and I need to talk now, we'll just be at the table where you can see us, and if you need me, just come in. Okay?"

Betsy nods, she scoops TomTom up in her arms, who starts licking her face ferociously. Jane smiles.

"I think TomTom relishes having you all to himself."

Claire stands up and follows Jane back into the house. Jane closes the sliding door, not wanting Betsy to overhear their conversation. Jane holds out a chair for Claire to sit down.

"Would you like a drink?"

"Tea would be lovely, milk and one sugar, please."

Jane moves into the kitchen and switches on the pre-boiled kettle. He gets the cups ready. He also pours a glass of milk for Betsy. The tea is quickly made and he hands Claire her cup and then takes Betsy her milk. She's on the grass throwing a ball that TomTom then chases. Jane calls her name:

"Betsy."

She looks up and waves. He holds up the glass and then places it on the deck and then returns the wave before going back into the house. He retrieves his own cup from the kitchen and then sits down opposite Claire, but also facing the back garden so he can see Betsy. He waits while Claire takes a sip before beginning the conversation.

"Do you know Opus Thompson visited me and brought the Staines with her to meet Betsy, unannounced of course."

Claire's reaction tells Jane that she didn't know.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Jane. I didn't know she was coming, or indeed, that she'd been, in fact I haven't seen anything of her for a couple of days."

The relief in her voice at the last part didn't go unnoticed.

"You probably won't see her anymore, the judge knows what happened and it's my understanding she'll be reassigned far away from Betsy's case."

Claire looks outside at Betsy still playing with TomTom.

"She seems to be doing all right."

Jane nods.

"She is now. We were out for a walk when they arrived, and I was able to keep Betsy away from them, with the help of my neighbour, and Lisbon. But it unsettled her for a while. Mr and Mrs Staines were very understanding. They were rather embarrassed about the whole affair."

His gaze rests on Betsy for a few moments, who glances at him and waves, he returns the jexture before turning back to Claire.

"I didn't call you though to complain about Opus Thompson, I've dealt with that myself, and I'm pleased to have it confirmed that you didn't know anything about it. "

Claire nods at his words and then looks at him expectantly as he hesitates. She encourages him:

"Go on Mr. Jane."

Jane knows that, although, these next few minutes are not a decision, and are just the beginning of what will, no doubt, be a long procedure, but they are the most important minutes of his life.

"I want to begin proceedings to officially adopt Betsy myself."

Jane can see, he's surprised Claire for a second time.

"I thought you weren't interested in adopting her Mr. Jane."

Jane nods his head.

"I know. I didn't think…..I didn't think…"

Jane looks down at his hand that has begun tapping the table as images of the fateful night rush in unbidden. He, determinedly, pushes them aside and looks back at Claire.

"You must know about my past?"

Claire nods, her eyes filling with sympathy, causing Jane to glance away.

"Yes, it's in the background check that was done before allowing you to have Betsy in your care."

Jane nods, suspecting as much. He takes an inward breath and forces himself to look at Claire, steeling himself not to look away.

"They died because of me.."

Jane holds a hand up to stop her from interrupting.

"They died because of what I did. I let them down, in the worse possible way. As you can imagine I fear letting people down again. I have spent the intervening years keeping people at arm's length. I told myself that I was protecting them. That's what I was doing for Betsy, protecting her. But, now, I realise what I've actually been doing is protecting myself, not wanting to hurt like that again."

"That's quite understandable Mr. Jane."

Jane doesn't acknowledge her remark, but carries on as if he didn't hear her.

"I've come to realise that the best thing for Betsy is me. I love her and, she loves me and, I'm certain, having to leave me for someone else would be too stressful for her. I couldn't and I don't want to put her through that."

Jane stops speaking and looks at Claire who doesn't say anything for a few moments as she writes notes on a pad in front of her. She looks up at him.

"What about you Mr. Jane?"

"What about me?"

"I get that you want to do it for Betsy, but what about yourself. This is a life time commitment."

"I know."

Jane realises he's tapping his finger again and moves his hands under the table. He looks out towards Betsy, who's, now, running around the garden with TomTom at her heels. Emotions and thoughts are colliding with one another. Claire brings his attention back to her.

"Mr Jane?"

He takes a last look at Betsy before turning back to Claire.

"From the end of the first day I knew that losing her would destroy me. She's a remarkable girl who captured my heart before I even realised it was in danger. I love her so much that I would give her up if it was the best, and I convinced myself of that, but it's not. We belong together, I'm convinced of that."

Claire is, once more, scribbling on her pad. Jane rubs his hands together and finds them sticky with sweat. As she finishes she looks up at Jane and smiles, Jane catches his breath, not allowing himself to hope. Instead of saying anything she reaches down into her bag, set on the floor beside her, and pulls out a wad of paper. She then smiles at him.

"Mr Jane, I'm so pleased, I hoped that you could come to this decision one day. I will do everything in my power to help you through the process. I want to warn you it's a long process, and nothing is guaranteed."

Jane is nodding along, already aware of the fact. The thought of all the bureaucracy involved making him a little sick to his stomach.

"Fill this on and it will start the process."

Jane reaches out and takes the thick form from her and flips through it with a distasteful look on his face that is not unfamiliar to Claire. She smiles apologetically.

"It's as awful as it looks I'm afraid."

Jane puts on a brave face.

"I'll be fine."

"Is there anything else?"

Jane shakes his head and Claire picks up her notebook and pen, and bag and stands up.

"I'm really pleased Mr. Jane. Fill in the form and you need character witnesses who are willing to attest to your suitability."

Jane raises his eyebrows at that, as only Lisbon comes to mind. As if Claire can read his thoughts she adds:

"Doctor Wride will testify on your behalf."

Jane smiles with gratitude, and hopes that two will be enough. He opens the screen door so Claire can say goodbye to Betsy. Betsy runs over with TomTom at her heels, and when Jane sweeps her up, she hugs him tight.

"You were having a lot of fun with TomTom."

Jane feels her nod against his shoulder.

"Say goodbye to Claire."

Betsy lets go and turns towards her. Claire's smiling at the scene.

"Goodbye Betsy, I hope we get to play more when I come back again."

Betsy nods. Jane moves to put her down but she resists and he carries her to the door, with TomTom, now, at his heels and they wave goodbye as Claire gets into her car.


	47. Chapter 47

Jane signs his name at the bottom of the form with a flourish and sits back in the chair staring at it. He expected to feel hesitation, some foreboding about how the process will open up his life that he's always chosen to keep to himself. Now it will be open to scrutiny. He's rarely shared anything about himself to anyone, and when he has, that anyone, has been Lisbon. At the thought of her name, her face flashes before his eyes, her captivating eyes that he loves to see dance teasingly as they banter with one another. The realization hits him that it's not just because her trusts her, which he does, with his very life, but because he wants to. Sometimes, it may be like pulling teeth, but that's his own natural hesitancy, he's found that when he shares with Lisbon he feels happier, less burdened.

He sits up a little straighter in his chair at this interesting piece of self-awareness. He's not a man of self-contemplation, having disliked himself for a long time. It's become something of a habit to ignore himself, and to stay away from looking deeper into his thoughts and feelings. He looks down at the paper he's fingering in his hands and Betsy's face is before him, images of her and Lisbon together, proof of the bond they are developing.

He hears himself sigh deeply, and he mentally shakes his head and stands up shaking s his arms all the way down to his fingertips as if he's trying to rid himself of his thoughts. He makes himself some tea and sits down on the couch, his hand picks up the book he's reading from it's place on the end table. He opens it up and starts to read where he left off. It fails to capture his attention and distract him from thoughts that continually sneak their way in. After a few failed attempts he throws it aside.

Instead he picks up his cup and takes a sip of his tea and closes his eyes as the liquid runs down his throat, he wonders how many cups of tea he's drank in his life time. He looks back on his day and counts that this is his tenth cup of the day. He wonders if ten is a normal amount, or excessive, or a light day. He casts his mind back to the day before. The count was nine. The day before that results in only seven cups but they were out for a while during the day. Even with his fantastic recall it's impossible to count back more than a few days. He needs something more efficient. An idea strikes him and he moves to the kitchen bar and opens up the laptop. He quickly finds the home shopping site he uses for their groceries and looks at his history on tea bag buying. A quick calculation of the amount of bags he's purchased and the number of days passed, his average daily tea consumption is eight and half cups. He's pleased to have that curiosity satisfied. He looks at the boxes of tea on the counter where he pulled the different flavours out and counted the number of bags remaining to help in his quest. He smiles ruefully at himself, his purpose not lost on him.

With that thought a memory springs to mind.

_He and Lisbon are in his favourite tea shop, he loves that quaint English term. Coffee shops are ugly, noisy places, but tea shops are more sedate and genteel. The décor of dark wood and embroidered inserts bringing a gentile atmosphere. His smile broadens at the remembrance of Lisbon whispering when they first sat down. This woman, who faces down murderers, feeling intimidated by tradition. After some gentle teasing she finally relaxed. His purpose at bringing her was to enlighten her on how wonderful tea can taste. The dazzling array of choices available. She'd warned him that he would never be successful in steering her away from coffee, it had saved her mornings too many times for her to ever contemplate deserting it. He'd assured her it wasn't his intention. And it wasn't, he wanted to share something that was important to him with her. He'd delighted in watching her reactions to the fussy aprons and caps the servers wore. She trusted in his judgement on choice of flavour and he'd been rewarded with a look of surprise and delight at her first sip. He'd secretly arranged a delivery of a box to her home every month when she visited the restroom._

They'd wiled away a couple of hours drinking tea, nibbling on shortbread while Jane gave a run down on their fellow customers, even, gently prodding Lisbon into joining in. She'd been embarrassed at her attempt but he'd assured her that she'd done a great job. After beaming with pleasure she'd hit him on the arm after he added that finally she was learning something from him. __

He's roused from his thoughts as he feels arms wrap around his hips and a head lay against. He looks down at Betsy, she's looking up at him quizzically.

"What are you smiling at?"

Jane puts down his cup and holds out his arms towards her. She moves into them and he lifts her up.

"I was just remembering something."

"And that made you smile."

He nods.

"Yes, it was a happy memory."

"Oh."

Sadness fills her eyes as she says:

"I don't like to remember."

Jane's heart leaps into his throat. He moves to the couch and gently sits down. He makes certain Betsy is looking at him before he begins.

"I know what you mean. There was a time when I didn't like to remember.

Betsy lifts her hand and softly touches his face.

"Charlotte."

Once again Jane's throat constricts at the wonder of her intuition. He nods his head and clears his throat.

"Yes, even the good times we had were marred because of loss. I know that right now it's painful for you to remember things with Katie, but it will ease and you will be able to remember the good things with her. Until then you have good things to remember with me."

Betsy's thoughtful for a moment and then her face brightens, excitement bringing a glow.

"Like my party!"

Jane beams in return.

"Yes. That's definitely a good thing to remember."

Betsy's eyes are shining now.

"Lisbon looked so beautiful."

Jane's taken aback as his heart jumps for an entirely different reason.

"Yes she did."


	48. Chapter 48

Jane hears the water running, signalling that Betsy is finishing up in the bathroom. He takes deep breaths, knowing it's important to come off totally relaxed about this outing, even if his stomach is churning up with worry and, not for the first time, second guessing himself if it's the right thing to do. The door to the bathroom opens and Jane plants a smile on his face. Betsy emerges in her green polka dot leggings, teamed with a T shirt advertising her love for Finding Nemo. Her hair held back by two sparkling berrettes, also green, Rose held firmly in her arms. As she walks towards him he studies her face and body language for any tell- tale signs of distress. There is confidence in her stride and she smiles up at him as she takes his hand.

"Are you ready?"

She nods her head.

"Now remember, we can leave anytime."

She nods her head again and when he hesitates she looks intently at him.

"I want to do this."

He gives her hand a squeeze, amazed again by how well she can read him, and they walk through the kitchen and enter the adjoining garage. Jane unlocks the car and Betsy climbs in, she reaches back and fastens her seatbelt as Jane walks around to the driver's side. After doing the same and checking Betsy's belt is on securely, he starts up the car. With another look at Betsy, who gives him a smile, he presses the garage door opener and pulls the car out in to the fading light.

Jane had noticed a restlessness in Betsy the past few days, and then yesterday, when they returned Tomtom to his home, they were invited in for a drink. Jane looked to Betsy and she nodded her head. After Betsy asked if she could help, Betsy and Jane followed Amanda into the kitchen where grocery bags covered the counters. Amanda handed Betsy a packet of cookies and a plate and as Betsy sat at the table putting the cookies on the plate, Pamela put away the groceries while relating a funny story of a young girl who put some chocolate in her mom's shopping cart, when her Mom handed the chocolate and told her to put it back the girl had walked over to Pamela and put it into her cart, looking triumphant, whereas the mother had looked horrified. Pamela took out the chocolate and handed it back to the little girl. She thanked her, but said she had enough chocolate and that she should put it back on the shelf, which she reluctantly did. The mother gave Pamela an apologetic smile before marching her daughter away.

When Jane and Betsy returned to their house, Betsy was very quiet and when Jane asked her if there was something wrong, she asked him what a grocery store was like. After listening to his description she said:

"And they allow children in there?"

Jane nodded his head. Betsy lowered her head and played with the material of her pants, rolling it between her fingers. Jane moved closer to her and asked:

"What is it Betsy?"

Although he had a pretty good idea and, although, he's proud of her for getting this point, his head's whirling as all sorts of situations sped across his mind, most of the outcomes were not good. After a few moments she looked up at him.

"Can we go there?"

Jane motioned for Betsy to come closer to him and she climbed up on to his lap.

"Of course we can, if you're sure. There will be lots of other people in the store, some buying groceries and the people who work there. It won't be like when we went to the toy shop where there was no-one but us."

Jane stared down at her earnest face as she nodded her head.

"I know, but you'll be there."

With that simple statement she climbed down from his lap and picked Rose up from off the floor as she sat down and proceeded to tell her about the trip to the grocery store the next day.

Jane felt stunned by her simple faith in him. He wished he had the same confidence in his abilities. There's many possible difficult situations that could arise and he's certain some of them will, should he prepare her by going through things she may encounter, or is it time to show the same faith in her as she has in him.

He watches her still chatting to Rose about the grocery store, relaying to the doll the same information that he relayed to her.

She's come a long way and had some difficult situations already thrown at her, despite his vain attempts to protect her. She's come through them strong, not once has she retreated to her former silence, or pushed him away. With each situation she's grown and moved forward, now here she is excited about going out in to the world, into a place with strangers, loud sounds and bright lights, so different from this quiet haven of theirs, and she's seemingly unperturbed because he will be there.

Suddenly she interrupts his thoughts.

"Can Lisbon come?"

"I know she would love to come, but, if you remember, she had to go away for a few days with work, but she will love hearing all about it."

Betsy's disappointed face lit up.

"She told me she would call tonight."

Jane leaned forward and stroked her face.

"Lisbon said she would try, but she couldn't promise."

Disappointment clouded her eyes again. Jane glanced at the clock and slapped his hands down on to his knees.

"You ready to help make Pizza?"

Betsy nodded enthusiastically and jumping up on to her feet, ran ahead of him into the kitchen. Jane smiled as he followed her thinking that what does it matter if dinner is a little earlier today.  
Jane's relieved to find, judging by the parking the lot, that the store isn't very busy. He pulls into the nearest one available in case a quick get-away is required. He looks over at Betsy, although she smiles at him, he can see a reticence behind her eyes. He reaches over and strokes her cheek.

"You know we don't have to do this, just coming here is a great step forward."

For a moment he's certain she about to ask to go home, she looks towards the grocery store for a few moments and when her eyes return to his there's a steely determination and she unfastens her seatbelt. Jane gently touches her arm.

"Stay in the car until I come around."

Betsy nods her head. Jane unfastens his belt and exits the car, moving around to the passenger door he opens it. He leans in to pick her up but she shakes her head, making Jane pull away and she grabs Rose and exits the car, taking his offered hand in the process.

Jane chose the store carefully. It isn't a huge chain but a smaller family owned store. The window is a blaze of black and orange, Jane realises that he'd missed the fact that it's coming up to Halloween. Betsy's fascinated, staring at the display of pumpkins, witches and broomsticks. Jane awaits her questions. He's taken by surprise when she begins to sing softly under her breath:

"Trick or treat, smell my feet,

Give me…

She stops and looks up at him questioningly. He recites the rest and Betsy picks it up and finishes it along with him. She giggles when she finishes. Jane crouches down beside her.

"Did Katie teach you that?"

Betsy nods her head.

"She loved trick or treat."

Jane looks at her puzzled, there's no way that her and Katie went trick or treating. Betsy continues:

"We heard voices in the street and Katie was sad. When we were alone I asked her why she was sad and she told me how her Daddy would take her trick or treating – That's when they get dressed up and go knock on doors for candy."

Jane nods his head.

"Yes I've heard about it."

"Katie liked to dress up as a witch."

Betsy points to a paper witch in the window.

"…Like that. She drew me one once. I said witches were ugly and she wasn't ugly. She said her Mom would make her look ugly."

Betsy shakes her head.

"I wouldn't want to be a witch."

She points to the long sign above the display.

"What does that say?"

"It says Halloween. That's what they call it."

Betsy nods and repeats the word.

"Halloween. I remember Katie telling me that. It's a funny word."

Jane smiles.

"I guess it is.

Betsy stares at the window for a few more moments and then abruptly turns and starts towards the door, tugging at Jane's hand, which is still wrapped around her own. As they enter the first set of doors into the foyer, Jane stops her.

"Wait Betsy, we need to get a basket to put our food in."

Jane decided they would buy just a few items. He grabs a basket and they enter the store with Betsy almost at a run. A few steps in she comes to an abrupt stop and looks around her. She then looks at Jane and he reads disappointment. He crouches down beside her once more.

"What's wrong?"

Betsy looks around her once more before settling on his face.

"Where are the witches?"

Jane's puzzled.

"Why did you think there would be witches?"

A light dawns and he answers his own question:

"Because of the window?"

Betsy nods her head. Jane looks around and then leads Betsy to the wall alongside the door. He sits down, leaning against it and pats the ground for Betsy to do the same, which she does and looks at him expectantly.

"Do you remember when we had your birthday party and we decorated the room?"

Betsy's eyes shine at the memory.

"Yes it was beautiful. Is it my birthday again soon?"

Jane shakes his head.

"Not for a while yet. But there are other times when people like to decorate their homes, and stores do too. They give those days special names: Like this one is Halloween."

Jane watches Betsy intently as her brow furrows.

"Is everything alright Betsy?"

For a moment he thinks she hasn't heard him and then she turns towards him. Her voice is soft and he can tell that tears are near the surface.

"We decorated the house once."

"You and Katie?"

Betsy nods.

"Her mom would decorate her house too. She said it was beautiful."

Betsy pulls a face:

"I said it didn't sound beautiful, it sounded scary. So she..she.."

As tear begins to fall Jane finishes it off the sentence as he pulls Betsy in close to him.

"She wanted to show you."

Betsy nods in to his shoulder, he only just catches her muffled response:

"It was because of me."

"What was because of you? Can you tell me what happened.?"

She turns her head towards him and he wipes at her tears. Betsy swallows to gain control

"When 'He' saw it."

"The decorations?"

Betsy nods and continues, tears welling again.

"He was angry, he shouted at Katie….grabbed her and made her tear it all down….into pieces….then…then…"

Jane can guess the rest. He puts a comforting hand on her head and lets her cry into his shoulder.

"It wasn't your fault Betsy, he was a nasty man. Nothing was your fault, or Katie's."

When he gets no response he tries again:

"Betsy, look at me."

She turns her head towards him. He strokes her tear-stained face, his heart breaking at her distress.

"It wasn't your fault. None of it was your fault. Do you believe me?"

Betsy sniffs and nods her head.

He notices a store clerk head towards them, a woman of about fifty, definitely the grandma type. He shakes his head slightly at her and mouths that she'll be alright. The woman stops and nods her head. Jane is struck with an idea.

"I bet this store has decorations we can buy, I can see pumpkins from here. I think we should decorate our house in honour of Katie."

Jane is rewarded with a small smile.

"You like that idea too?"

Betsy nods her head. Jane takes out his handkerchief from his trouser pocket and wipes her face.

"That's better. Do you want to stay here a few minutes?"

Betsy shakes her head. She climbs off his knee and waits as Jane stands up. He picks up the basket and looks at it.

"If we're going to buy as many pumpkins as Katie deserves I'm going to need a cart."


	49. Chapter 49

After choosing half a dozen pumpkins they had to visit the Halloween aisle before Betsy would consider looking at anything else. Jane had taken his time over the choosing of the pumpkins, discussing with Betsy the perfect requirements, and then digging through the collection for the ones that fit the bill. The distraction had helped Betsy to gain complete control over herself and she was happy and excited as they headed towards the other decorations. The aisle was crowded, it seemed to Jane that ninety percent of the customers were currently choosing their decorations. Jane's radar was fixed exclusively on Betsy and her hand moving on to the handle of the trolley immediately caught his attention. He covered it with his own and crouched down beside her.

"We can come back later and maybe it'll be less crowded."

Betsy eyes flitted between the people and Jane, her eyes clouded with anxiety. Jane's about to make the decision for her when the anxiety is replaced by determination and she shakes her head.

"No, but will you hold me."

Jane smiles at her, his heart overwhelmed by her courage.

"Of course. It'll be easier to discuss what we need, as it's rather noisy here."

Betsy breaks in to a smile and Jane scoops her up.

The hold Betsy has on his neck never loosens as they choose the decorations, and Jane notices that she keeps her eyes fixed on the merchandise or on himself, but her eyes also dance with excitement with each ghoulish item that takes her eye. Anything with a witch on it is immediately added to the cart. She especially enjoys the voice changer and insists that they both use it whenever they speak. It never fails to set her giggling and although it makes people stare and smile at her, she is oblivious of the attention. Finally they reach the end of the aisle and Jane wonders how they're going to fit actual groceries in the cart. They turn into a quieter aisle and with her permission Jane puts Betsy down and begins to work on straightening the items in the cart to make room for groceries. Suddenly a male voice interrupts the proceedings:

"Someone enjoys Halloween."

Jane quickly looks up to find a man, he puts at around thirty five looking at Betsy. Jane's quick appraisal tells him that there is no menace in the man. He judges that he has children of his own, currently out of town, or not in his life anymore on a regular basis. He detects a loneliness about him that is recent, which he determines, propelled the man to approach Betsy and attempt to communicate with her. He also looks familiar. At the same time he's aware that Betsy's moved to use the shopping cart as a barrier between her and the stranger.

The stranger noticing this turns his attention to Jane, cementing Jane's opinion that he's a father.

"Hi, my name is Jacob, I live a couple of doors in at the end of the street. I've seen you and your daughter pass my house going to the park. He glances back at Betsy.

"TomTom seems to have adopted you?"

Betsy's eyes widen at the mention of TomTom. Seeing this Jane waits a beat before replying and to his satisfaction Betsy addresses Jacob from behind the shopping trolley.

"You know TomTom?

Jacob smiles:

"Yes, I know TomTom very well, He started life in my house before Pamela fell in love and took him home."

Betsy looks at him puzzled:

"Didn't you want to keep him?"

"Paris, that's TomTom's mother had seven puppies, I couldn't keep them all, and I knew that TomTom would have a good home with Pamela."

Jane joins in the conversation, suddenly realising why he looks familiar:

"You're Pamela's brother."

Jacob nods his head.

"Yes. I moved into the street not long before you did. Pamela knew the owner needed a tenant for a few months and negotiated a reasonable price for me."

A wistful expression crosses his face.

"I lived the other side of town."

Jane suspects a marriage break up and loss of the marital home. Jane holds out his hand.

"My name's Patrick. This is Betsy, I'm her guardian."

Jacob shakes Jane's hand.

"Good to meet you."

He looks to Betsy.

"Lovely to meet you too, and thank you for looking after TomTom so well."

He glances at the cart.

"And have fun decorating your house. I'll be sure to have treats waiting for you, should you knock on my door."

Betsy, not understanding what Jacob's talking about, doesn't reply and just stares at him. Jane comes to the rescue.

"We will, thank you."

They watch him move on and Jane turns to Betsy.

"He seems like a nice mine."

Betsy's eyes turn from watching Jacob to Jane.

"He's sad."

Jane nods in agreement:

"He is."

The rest of the trip around the store is uneventful, they hardly pass another customer until they reach the checkout. As it's the evening there's only three check outs manned and the lines are three deep. Jane looks at each one in turn and determines that the middle one will move the quickest. The employee looks efficient and uninterested in her customers, barely managing to smile and wish them a 'great day'. Although the customers don't have the least amount of items, none of them look like items that will have lost barcodes signalling the need of a wait while staff search out the unlucky item. He's already spied two such items in separate customer's carts in the line to his left. In the line to his right is a customer knows the cashier and they are already in conversation although she's at the back of the line, that transaction will take a while.

Betsy has taken his hand and is watching the proceedings with fascination. He explains to her what is happening showing her the barcodes that the cashier is passing across the reader. She helps him put their purchases on the belt and everything goes smoothly. Only when they leave the store, the groceries packed away in the trunk and they're fastened into the car does Jane realise the state of tension he's been in throughout the sojourn as he feels it drain away from him and realising it was much worse for Betsy, he looks over at her. She's staring out the window at the store.

"Betsy, are you all right?"

She turns and gives him a big smile.

"I did it."

Jane mirrors her grin and would have gathered her into his arms if they weren't both tethered by their seat belts.

"Yes you did and I know the perfect way to celebrate…."

They both collapse in to giggles when Betsy, with perfect timing, joins in with his answer:

"Ice-cream!"  
. Doctor Wride follows Jane down the hallway and sits in the chair that Jane indicates before leaving for the kitchen. He soon returns with two cups of steaming tea. Jane hands Doctor Wride his cup before settling himself on to the couch with a deep sigh. Doctor Wride leans forward:

"Are you okay?"

Jane places his cup onto the coffee table and rubs his hands down his thighs, letting out a long breath.

He looks at the doctor and shrugs.

"You have nothing to blame yourself for Patrick, this was bound to happen sometime. I'm amazed I haven't received this call earlier. It's only because of the great work that you've done that it hasn't happened until now."

Jane leans back against the back of the couch, his eyes closed as memories of the night flash across his mind.

Jane jumped out of bed and rushed into Betsy's room. It only took him a few seconds but it felt like a lifetime. The sounds coming from the room will haunt his dreams for a long time.

He finds her thrashing in her bed, her eyes large and wide, filled with terror. The noises coming from her mouth almost inhuman. He rushed to her side and tried to take her in his arms but she showed a strength that he would never have thought possible and she pushed him away. As he reached for her again she scrambled against the wall, it was almost like she was trying to climb inside it, her head shaking from side to side, a guttural cry screaming:

"No, no, no."

Jane drew back instantly not wanting to distress her any further. His withdrawal did nothing to calm Betsy, He tried talking to her in a calm tone. Instructing her to find her yellow ribbon, to pick up Rose/ wanting her to focus on him rather than on the visions in her head. He quickly realised that she was not with him, that she was back in the awful place he'd rescued her from. He'd instinctively reached for his phone but it was lying beside his bed, not the pocket of his pajamas. Although he was loathed to leave her, he rushed into his bedroom and retrieved it. He planted himself, once more against the wall away from Betsy and called Doctor Wride. No explanations were needed. After Jane said hello, Doctor Wride said he was on his way.

Jane realised he needed to unlock the door. Reluctantly he left the room once more. He raced down the hall and unlocked the door. His mind searched for ideas of how to get through to her and bring her back to the safety of her room, of him once more. The thought entered his mind of what this might do to his chances of keeping her? Will Doctor Wride take her away?

He pushed such thoughts away, knowing they won't be helpful, but the uneasiness such thoughts brought left him with the knowledge that there was one thing more he needed to do. He called Lisbon.

She answered quicker that he'd expected and her cheery voice came over the phone:

"Jane you're up late. So glad you called company is what I nee….What's that?"

"It's Betsy, she's having a nightmare, she's back in that house.. I've called Doctor Wride, he's on his way."

He adds more softly, his distress obvious:

"I'm not reaching her."

"Jane, we finished the case, I'm about two hours out. I'll come straight over. Just keep trying. You'll find a way."

Lisbon's statement flooded Jane with relief. He hadn't expected her to be so close. He was surprised as he realised he no longer felt alone, he hadn't realised he did. He stepped back into Betsy's room as he closed his phone.

Betsy was still up against the wall, her eyes, although wide open, weren't seeing anything except the terrors in her mind. As this realisation tore through his panic he knew what he needed to do, that his first instincts had been correct.

He made his way over to the bed and picked her up. She struggled in his arms but he knew, this time, it wasn't because of him. He sat down on the bed and held her close, murmuring to her softly, telling her that she was safe. She was in her own bedroom, her own bed, that she was safe. Encouraging her to wake up. That she was asleep, that it was a dream. He picked up the yellow ribbon and held it as close to her cheek as he could with her struggles. There seemed to be no reaction, no acknowledgement of his presence or anything he said.

But, then, Jane began to feel a change in her. There was a slight relaxation in her body, her struggles weakened, As this happened he laid his hand on the back of her head and gently moved her against his cheek. His lips now near her ear his words became more rhythmic and slowly he felt her relax further. He became aware of Doctor Wride standing just outside the door way, as their eyes met, the Doctor nodded his encouragement and gestured for him to continue.

Jane became aware of Betsy's hand moving, waving around as though searching for something, he placed the yellow ribbon on her palm and her hand curled around it. She pulled it up against her cheek and rested her head against Jane, her little body convulsed with hitched sobs. Jane rubbed her back and continued to murmur in her ear, as each sob tore at his heart. His eyes caught the Doctor's, who was still standing just outside the room. The doctor gave a nod and a small smile.

It was a good fifteen minutes before Betsy's sobs ceased and her body full relaxed into a deep, and through Jane's hypnotic suggestions, dreamless sleep. He could feel sweat against his neck and through her pajamas, a testament of the horrors she's been through. Doctor Wride had entered the room and taken Jane's place against the wall. When Betsy hadn't stirred for ten minutes he motioned to Jane to lay her down and nodded towards the front of the house.

"We need to talk."

Back in the present Jane stares at his untouched tea on the table.

"It's my fault, I should have known she wasn't ready."

He recites to the doctor all that happened during the shopping trip. As he finishes his voice catches in his throat as he asks:

"Am I going to lose her?"


	50. Chapter 50

Lisbon's a little startled to find herself in Jane's arms. It's not that he hasn't hugged her before but it's not a common occurrence. His body testifies of the traumatic night that he's experienced. Lisbon can feel the dampness through his shirt as she tightens her arms around him, and a hint of the scent of sweat surrounds him. Through the intensity of his hold she can feel a slight trembling running through him. She feels his arms release and he steps back from her. He doesn't meet her eyes immediately and she realises he's embarrassed by his show of emotion. Lisbon decides the best thing is to ignore it and asks:

"How is she?"

Jane finally looks at her and gives a resemblance of a smile.

"She's quiet now and back to sleep. She woke up a few moments ago and smiled at me."

"That's good isn't it?"

Jane nodded:

"Yea, I guess it means she's forgotten the nightmare."

They look at each other for a long few moments and just as it's beginning to feel awkward Jane clears his throat:

"Take a seat, I'll put the kettle on. You've had a long drive"

He gestures to a chair.

" Case all wrapped up then?"

Lisbon nods her head but says:

"I'll follow you into the kitchen while you make the drinks, I've been sitting down for a long time"

Jane stands back to allowing Lisbon to go ahead. As they are level with the hallway she stops and turns to him.

"Is it alright if I take a peek at Betsy?"

He nods his head.

"Of course."

Jane needlessly points towards the kitchen, as if she's forgotten where he's headed, but it's a Jane thing to do. As he leaves in that direction. Lisbon walks softly down the hallway. The door is slightly ajar and she pushes it gently. Betsy's still in the same position as when Jane left her. The only sound is of gentle puffs of air as Betsy breathes in and out, her mouth slightly open. Until that moment, Lisbon hadn't realised how much Betsy's screams have been reverberating in her head since Jane's distressing phone call. She tiptoes over to her bedside and kneels down.

She's hit by the realisation of how much she's come to love this brave little girl, who's come a long way since she found her in that grotty hell hole. Haunted eyes looking at her from the middle of the bed, from a girl traumatized into silence, not just from the strangers stomping through her home….Lisbon corrects herself, because it wasn't a home, what she has now is a home….stomping through her prison, but traumatised through the unimaginable horrors suffered upon her by despicable humans who don't deserve the title men. Who hold no comparison to the man in the kitchen who is dedicating his life to giving Betsy a better one. Who found himself chosen by Betsy as her protector, guardian, saviour and has never shrunk from the responsibility.

She's witnessed his natural connection with children, many times in the past. His skills and the childlike side of his character, successfully allowing him to draw out the most stubborn child. She knows there's no one better to help Betsy and in some way Betsy could see that, looking past the 'man' covering that should have repelled her. She smiles to herself as she remembers something Betsy told her and she whispers under her breath as she strokes Betsy's hair:

"Maybe it's those golden curls."

She places a gentle kiss on Betsy's cheek, a cheek that is fuller now that she's eating better, that has a healthy glow rather than a pasty palor. Betsy's sleeping so soundly now that she doesn't stir. Lisbon takes one last look, then, rising from her knees she quietly leaves the room.

She joins Jane in the kitchen, who is stirring the drinks. He looks queryingly at her, which she answers:

"She fast asleep. Didn't stir at all."

Lisbon sees Jane's shoulders relax a little at the news. He picks up the drinks and turns and smiles at her.

"I'm glad you're here Lisbon."

Lisbon's a little taken aback by the statement, it's not like Jane to admit a need. She's touched that her presence means so much to him. She takes her cup from him and they move into the living room and after settling themselves in their seats, Lisbon studies her friend. She pleased to note that taking the time to make the tea, has settled him and he looks more composed and she notices that his hands are steady as he holds his cup. She suddenly has to repress a yawn and it doesn't go unnoticed by Jane.

"I'm sorry, you should go home. You've had a long day, it was selfish of me to ask you to come."

Lisbon waves his words away with her hand.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. I'm fine really. What did Doctor Wride have to say?"

Jane explains the doctor's reasoning and that he's coming by in the afternoon to talk with Betsy.

"How do you think it will go?"

Jane shrugs:

"It's hard to say, she's never talked about what was done to her, It will be a slow process, and a difficult one for her. Doctor Wride has promised he won't push her, that it will be taken at her pace."

"Do you think she's ready?"

Jane shrugs once more:

"Is it something you can ever be ready for, especially at such a young age. But if it's what she wants and it will help her…"

It doesn't take a Patrick Jane to tell that he's very worried about it. Lisbon attempts to reassure him.

"Betsy's a strong, brave little girl, and with you by her side, she's even stronger. Together she will get through this."

Lisbon's face lights up as she remembers an earlier phone call she received.

"I almost forgot, I have some good news."

Jane, buoyed by her excitement and a desire to lighten the mood, leans forward and raises his eyebrows at her:

"Ooo do tell."

"One of the perps in her case is finally talking."

"The silent pact has been broken."

Lisbon nods.

"The DA called me. He's spilling the beans as we speak."

"What caused the break?"

"Apparently the man grew a conscience. Said he couldn't live with what happened anymore and his part in it. He, piously, pointed out that he refused to touch Betsy, doing it with children disgusted him. He only did it with the teenagers."

"How thoughtful of him."

"The awful part is that he said there were more."

"Molesters?"

Lisbon nodded and added softly:

"And girls."

Gaging Jane's reaction Lisbon observes:

"You don't seem too surprised."

Jane looks at Lisbon, with his 'who are you trying to kid' expression and Lisbon squirms under his gaze. She goes with an innocent look and answers with:

"What?"

"Lisbon, you suspected, as well as I did, that there were more girls. No one jumps from kidnapping to growing their own without being at it for years. You just didn't discuss it with me because you felt I needed to concentrate on Betsy. Which, of course I did, so I didn't bring it up with you either. It seemed pointless given that you had exactly the same thought so I knew it would be pursued.

The fact that every perpetrator was tight-lipped about what went on was causing you great frustration. But one is speaking now…"

He pauses and cocks his head, studying her a little more closely.

"…and you're even more frustrated. It's not because of the confirmation of the more girls, it's something else."

Lisbon opens her mouth to speak but Jane hold up a finger and cuts her off.

"Hush Lisbon, let me guess."

As Lisbon huffs with irritation Jane smiles with a mixture of amusement and understanding.

"Have forbearance Lisbon, it's been awhile. I need to keep in practice."

Jane's grin grows wider as Lisbon sighs with resignation and leans back in her chair, folds her arms and plants a look of serene innocence on her face.

"That's my girl, trying not to make it easy for me, but you know it won't work, but I appreciate the effort."

Lisbon rolls her eyes and growls:

"Just get on with it."

Jane sets his cup on the end table and joins Lisbon on the couch. He turns his body towards her, bracing himself with a hand on the back of the couch, and she moves slightly, allowing Jane to look full in to her face.

His eyes, full of amusement search her features and then lock on to her eyes as she strives to give nothing away. She witnesses as amusement is slowly replaced with intense concentration and then concern. She wonders how she's missed the blue mix in his usually vibrant green eyes. She almost misses his gentle words as his warm breath dances on her skin.

"I'm sorry Lisbon."

The concern in his eyes grows deeper as Lisbon finds herself struggling to remember why he's sitting so close to her, breathing on her, staring in to her soul. As she feels heat rush to her cheeks, she breaks eye contact and pushes herself back against the couch in a futile attempt to move further away from him, but there's nowhere to go. She refuses to look at him, and focuses on a point above his right shoulder. She grasps on to the words, she finally realises he uttered, to help her gain equilibrium, she musters as much strength into her voice as she can:

"These things happen."

She's appalled by how weak and trembling her words came out. Despite knowing Jane's skills better than anyone else, she's holding on to the hope that he missed it. Still unable to look at him, but aware of every inch of his presence she kicks herself for being fool enough to let him have his way. At those thoughts it feels like her whole body flushes. Embarrassed and confused by what's going on she wants to be anywhere else but sat next to him and she finds the strength to push herself off, only to feel a gentle firm hand gripping her wrist.

"No, stay."

The emotion in his voice makes her stop and look at him. His eyes are gentle but there's a heat behind them, that doesn't take a mentalist to interpret. She feels his hand release her wrist and then it gently flutters across her cheek, adding fuel to the flame she desperately want to dampen. His fingers are under her chin and he gently tilts her mouth up as he leans in closer, his lips parting slightly. Then they are on her own, soft and warm, they press firmly on contact and then he releases slowly, she just manages to stop herself groaning out loud. She opens eyes that she didn't realise she'd closed to find his inches away. He's searching her face for a moment that seems to last an eternity and then he pulls away.

The loss almost makes Lisbon shiver.

Jane's laid on the floor staring at the ceiling in Betsy's room, he'd given up on sleep hours ago. His last look at his watch tells him it's time to be up and moving. Betsy's terrifying nights seems to have exhausted her, as she sleeps soundly on. It's the early morning events that have driven sleep away, but it's not Betsy's screams that are replaying in his mind but Lisbon. He kissed her, and then felt such guilt it almost devoured him and the aftermath had been..awkward was one word you could use, but disastrous was better.. and Lisbon had almost fled from his house, he was certain there were tears. He'd texted her immediately, saying he just needed time, he would talk to her later. He hoped it was enough.

He lain here with so many questions. Why did he kiss her? What had come over him? Why did he feel so guilty, His wife, Charlotte, Betsy. The night hours had brought some answers, some things to work through, some resolutions, and one which he will follow through with right now. He takes another look at Betsy and checks she's still sleeping, and then pulls himself up from off the floor. He stretches kinked bones, he's getting too old for lying on the floor, he moves to his own bedroom, leaving Betsy's door, and his own, open, he doesn't want her waking up alone. He opens his phone and pushes number one speed dial.

His heart starts beating again as Lisbon answers and he jumps right in:

"I don't regret last night. I'm sorry for my behaviour, how to foul up a romantic moment. I was suddenly filled with guilt, you're…you're the first person I've kissed since my wife…But I know that I can handle that, it's been a long time and that Angela would be rolling her eyes at me for being so stupid. I was stupid and I'm sorry. Not for kissing you, I want to make that clear. I may mess this up, and I understand if you don't want to take it any further, I know I'm not an easy person and that things are complicated, and I have issues, and then there's Betsy, In fact we can completely forget about it if that's what you want. I won't mention it again, but I hope we can still be friends, best friends, please tell me I haven't messed that…"

"Jane!"

Lisbon's tone lets him know that she's said his name a few times already, as he determinedly got his word out, which suddenly hits him was not the impressive speech he'd been practicing in his head for the past two hours, but that his usual eloquence has been replaced by a bumbling fool. His heart plummets to his knees at the certainty that he's blown it. He closes his eyes trying to hide from the impact of rejection.

"Jane, I said is Betsy awake yet?"

Confused, Jane shakes his head before realises he needs to say it out loud:

"No, she's still sleeping."

"Well let me know when she is, I haven't slept either and I made pancake batter, which ended up being enough for three people."

Jane smiles:

"That sounds delicious."

"Good, now get yourself ready, and call when you're on your way."


	51. Chapter 51

As Jane hangs up the phone, he hears movement from Betsy room, he climbs off his bed to check on her. Reaching the doorway he finds deep brown eyes staring at him. He smiles at her.

"Good morning sleepyhead."

He's pondered how he should handle what happened during the night and decided that he would follow Betsy's lead. He didn't want to bring it up if she couldn't remember anything. He, also, didn't want her burying what happened either. He studied her intently as she continued the waking up process for any signs of distress, but her body is relaxed as she stretches her arms above her head and yawns.

Jane suddenly grabs hold of the edge of the door.

"Help, I'm being pulled in…. Betsy the suctions too strong….I can't hold on much longer….. please, please close your mouth"

He lets go and propels himself across the room.

This is a game they play often and Betsy has tried as hard as she can to keep her mouth wide open but giggles have, once again, got the better of her and Jane collapses at her feet as he's released from the hold of the 'suction'.

As Betsy looks down at him from her bed, his lays splayed out on the floor, breathing heavily, acting as if unable to speak. Finally he turns to her and holds out his hand which she takes in his.

"Thank you dear lady for saving my life, and your tummy thanks you as I'm sure it would rather be filled with Lisbon's pancakes than me."

It takes a moment for it to sink in what he's said and then Betsy jumps and kneels on the bed her eyes shining with excitement:

"Lisbon's back?"

Jane has picked himself up off the floor and sits down beside her on the bed, a smile on his face. His heart twists with pleasure at seeing Betsy's love for Lisbon.

"Yes she's back and she's invited us over for pancakes. I'll take a shower while you choose your clothes and then you can have a bath and get dressed."

Betsy's face drops:

"But that will take ages."

Jane strokes her hair and struggles not to laugh at her doleful expression.

"We will have to be extra fast."

An idea strikes him.

"And how about you talk to Lisbon on the phone while I'm getting my shower."

Betsy jumps up and down on the bed once more.

Jane can hear Betsy still talking excitedly to Lisbon as he passes by her room after finishing his shower. He quickly dresses and pops his head around her door. She looks up at him and he chuckles as she says in to the phone:

"Can you hold a minute, Jane wants me."

He points towards the bathroom.

"I'm running your bath so you need to say goodbye and choose your clothes."

Jane watches as she walks towards her closet while explaining to Lisbon what he said, and then he smiles once more as she struggles successfully to hold the phone with her shoulder as she uses both hands to open the door. After retrieving the phone from her shoulder she turns to him and points to her purple dress with large yellow roses printed on it. He mouths excellent choice and leaves to fill the bathtub.

As he pulls out Betsy's 'Frozen' body wash and shampoo, toiletries Lisbon surprised Betsy with, he flashes back to the kiss in the early hours. It wasn't something he'd planned, or something he'd ever imagined but it had seemed so natural and right. They've known each other so long, and been colleagues – friends – for so long he can't help but wonder what will seeing each other this morning be like. Their relationship has now changed. How should he act when they meet? Will it be awkward? Should he kiss her again? Then images of Betsy's torment flash across his mind.

What will this change do to her? She obviously has strong positive feelings for Lisbon, she's an important part of her life. Her experience of relationships…then he's suddenly struck by a thought.. especially physical relationships are horrific, how will she react to him kissing Lisbon? Will she understand? Will it be traumatic for her to witness?

These are questions he doesn't have answers for and he's not about to test. He knows he needs to talk to Lisbon before they go over and he needs to talk to Doctor Wride.

While taking her bath Betsy relates her conversation with Lisbon. She'd told her about their trip to the store and the decorations they'd bought. With her face lathered up with soap she asks him:

"Do you know Lisbon doesn't have any decorations?"

Jane shakes his head.

"No I didn't"

"Do you think she doesn't like decorations?"

Jane indicates for her to rinse her face and grabs the towel ready for her as Betsy has her own way of rinsing her face, she dips her head in the water rather than bring the water to her face. With water dripping off her and her eyes tightly shut, Jane guides the towel into her outstretched hand and she rubs her face dry. When she's finished he answers her question:

"Not everyone decorates their house for Halloween, but I know she liked your decorations at your birthday party."

As Jane helps her wash her hair he can tell that Betsy is thinking about his answer and is not surprised after the hair is clean and she's out of the tub and getting dried that she continues the conversation.

"I think we should give Lisbon some of our decorations. We have loads and loads."

Jane smiles at that and agrees:

"We do have loads and loads and it's a great idea. While you get dressed I will get them out and you can choose something to take to her."

After drying her hair Jane leaves her to get dressed and makes his way to the living room, puts on the kettle and empties the contents of their bags on to the dining table. He looks ruefully as the haul as he sips his cup of tea, spiders, monsters, witches and pumpkins completely cover the surface, it's going to take hours to put it all up. While pondering what Betsy will part with he realises that it's taking her longer than it should to get dressed. He puts down his cup and rushes to the bedroom.

He finds Betsy sat on the bed in her panties and vest, her chosen dress in her lap, parts of it balled up in her hands and tears streaming down her face. Jane rushes to her side and takes her in his arms, she buries her face in his shoulder and he kicks himself for leaving her alone.

She stays firmly against his shoulder, while he strokes her hair with his hand. The tears are silent, but he can feel them wetting his shirt. Eventually he feels her begin to pull away and he releases his hold and reaches for the tissues.

Handing her one, she wipes her eyes and attempts a weak smile.

"Is it your dream last night?"

She bites her lip and nods her head. If there's one thing Jane knows it's how sleep refuses to let you escape the past. How sleeping can become something you fear, something you need desperately but dread and avoid. In those first months and years after discovery his butchered family, the bloody violent scene was constantly there whenever he closed his eyes, sending him to the edges of insanity and exhaustion.

During his stay in the hospital they were controlled with strong medication and he eventually could manage a couple of hours before the horrors woke him up. Accidently when he joined the CBI he discovered that noise and people helped him relax and sleep deeper than he'd done for months. Although Betsy continued to sleep after the nightmare subsided, he wonders if that will be the case should the nightmares continue. But that's all in an unpredictable future, right now she needs reassurance.

"Unfortunately, when something bad happens to us, even when it's over, it comes back to us in our dreams. There's very little we can do to stop them, or know when they're going to happen, but know that I was here with you, you weren't alone. And we can stop the bad dream by waking ourselves up.

Betsy eyes widen.

"I can?"

"Yes, you tell your dream that you don't like it and that you're not staying and you're waking up. It doesn't always happen straight away but if you keep saying it, you will wake up."

Betsy mulls it over and then moves closer back into his arms and says softly:

"I don't want that dream again."

Jane closes his eyes against the pain that tugs at his heart and hers.

"I know, and I will help you, and Doctor Wride will help you, but it will take time, but I promise I will always be here. You will not be alone."

Jane feels Betsy nod against his chest.

"Now how about we finish getting you dressed and we go get those pancakes."

Betsy pulls away and gives him a watery smile while nodding her head, and hands him her dress.


End file.
